7 Vidas
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Sete chances, sete escolhas, sete oportunidades e apenas um motivo para continuar a viver: O desejo de poder te reencontrar. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 01: Seus olhos**

_Por Kappuchu09_

O sol tinha seu brilho ocultado por densas nuvens, das quais escureciam com sucesso os campos de uma cidadezinha no interior da Inglaterra. Onde os pássaros cantavam alto em uma melodia de desespero e agonia predizendo o que se sucederia em poucos minutos.

Altos gritos de uma população enfurecida e sedenta por sangue podia ser ouvida a quilômetros de distância da praça central da cidade, onde sobre um palco de madeira estava uma guilhotina e ao lado da mesma residiam dois homens que em poucas horas seriam apenas mais dois cadáveres que jazeriam no solo do ineverente palco juntamente com seus sangues sujando a madeira.

Um dos homens tinha uma clara aparência nipônica. Tendo cabelos e olhos negros como a noite, corpo esbelto e tez pálida, da qual era manchada de sangue. Sangue que pertencia a si mesmo e ao outro homem ao seu lado, dono de uma beleza angelical composta por cabelos loiros como o sol que naquela tarde estava sendo ofuscado por nuvens, e olhos azuis como o céu mais claro e belo, e tez levemente bronzeada, porem com as mesmas manchas de sangue que o seu companheiro moreno, era claramente inglês.

Ambos vestiam-se com trapos que um dia, provavelmente, antes das sessões de tortura e espancamento, eram roupas de luxo e próprias do século XV.

Ambos os homens estavam, com os braços e pernas atadas por grossas correntes. E como se não bastasse tudo isso, ouviam gritos de toda a cidade, clamando por suas mortes.

- Estes homens, estão condenados à morte por guilhotina por se deixarem envolver pelas garras do demônio. – falava um padre, enquanto a população gritava eufórica pela morte deles. - Comecem! – ao ouvirem a ordem um dos carrascos vai em direção ao homem moreno; pegando-o pelo braço de forma pouco delicada e pondo-o seu pescoço na parte reservada a ele na guilhotina.

- Por favor não, parem. Nós não fizemos nada, nós só queremos... – o loiro se pronunciou com uma voz rouca e embargada pelas diversas lágrimas que surgiam no seu rosto. Mas parecia que quanto mais gritasse, mais todos riam. O que tinha de errado em amar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo?! Os dois só queriam ser felizes afinal.

- Não se preocupe tudo vai acabar bem. – dizia o moreno, com um singelo sorriso no rosto ferido e um brilho de esperança nos olhos. Ao ver aquela cena o loiro sentiu-se feliz por um momento em poder ver aqueles olhos negros de novo sobre si e aquele sorriso que só a ele era dedicado. Foi naquele momento que sentiu uma dor profunda no peito, parecia que seu coração queria parar de bater, e realmente não era eufemismo.

- Nós vemos na próxima meu amor. Amo-te. – disse o moreno em um sussurro apenas audível ao loiro que esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Até mais. Também lhe amo. – Após esse sussurro um grito foi ouvido da direção do padre e a lamina da guilhotina foi solta, a ultima coisa que o loiro pode ver foi os olhos do _seu_ amante, do _seu_ moreno. Pois no mesmo instante em que a lamina cortou a garganta do moreno o coração do loiro parou, e ambos caíram mortos no mesmo momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ahhhhh! – O loiro acordava assustado e sentava-se rapidamente na cama, pondo a mão sobre o coração. O que havia sido aquele sonho? Era a sua morte e a morte de outro homem. Droga! Desde quando sonhava com outros homens? Desde quando sonhava com belos homens de olhos negros como a noite sem estrelas. Ele só podia estar ficando louco.

- What's the matter? – perguntou uma ruiva, que ocupava o outro lado da cama, e que ainda sonolenta abria um dos seus olhos esverdeado preguiçosamente.

- Nothing... – respondeu um pouco atordoado o loiro, mas também quem não ficaria desse jeito após acordar de um sonho onde só se lembrava de brilhantes olhos negros que em uma conversação muda lhe diziam que o amava?!

- go back to sleep, okay? – diz a loira fechando novamente os olhos e se reclinando sobre seu travesseiro confortavelmente.

- Merda, eram tão negros e profundos - falava o loiro em um sussurro, passando as mãos nos cabelos de forma desesperada.

- What? – murmurou.

- Nothing, just sleep. – pronuncia o homem em um perfeito inglês, antes de voltar-se a deitar, puxando junto consigo um edredom cobrindo assim a nudez de ambos os ocupantes da cama. – "Está na hora de voltar, Japão que aguarde. Uzumaki Naruto está voltando" – pensava o loiro com um meio sorriso no rosto, antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar à terra dos sonhos, subconscientemente esperando poder rever os tão belos olhos negros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota da Autora:** Bem aqui está '-'

Espero que tenham gostado, e peço reviews pra saber se devo realmente continuar ;x'

Agradecimentos a Uzumaki. nah-chan pela betagem e apoio, dizendo que isso aqui ta bom o.o'

E perdão pelo micro capitulo ;x' :D'

Oskaoskaoska'

Obrigada por ler e... reviews? *-*'

Bye =*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Vazio**

_Por Kappuchu09_

- Meu caro, quanto tempo. – dizia um homem que aparentava ter mais de 50 anos, de cabelos brancos e olhos negros, usando um terno riscado prata. Sorrindo ele ia em direção ao loiro, que estava arrastando pelo solo de um dos mais prestigiados aeroportos do Japão, uma grande mala de cor vermelha, o mesmo vinha com um aberto sorriso no rosto e usava um terno preto.

- Realmente muito tempo Ero-sannin. – disse o loiro com um sorriso maior que o anterior, ao ver o homem a sua frente enrugar as sobrancelhas e lhe depositar sobre a cabeça um soco.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim moleque.

- Bah, que recepção – afirmou pondo uma das mãos sobre o local onde havia recebido o golpe.

- Teria preparado algo melhor, com algumas mulheres e... Isso me lembra cadê a dona daquela voz sexy que atendeu seu celular outro dia?

- Ahh, era a Cecilie – se pronunciou retorcendo o rosto.

- Que cara é essa? Não me diga que ela era mal de cama?!

- Não, não. Ela era muito boa. – disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas não era nada sério, por isso não a trouxe junto. – comentava o loiro se lembrando da inglesinha que havia lhe roubado dezenas noites suas em motéis ou em casas noturnas em Londres, e dá cena que havia feito há exatas doze horas atrás quando lhe disse que iria voltar para a terra natal.

_Flash Back on:_

- B..But, I love you… - dizia a moça em desespero, com diversas lágrimas brotando de seus belos olhos esverdeados.

- But I don't love you. – falava o loiro com a voz tão gélida, capaz até de congelar o deserto do Saara.

- You can't do this with me! – esperneava como uma criança que havia acabado de perder o seu brinquedo, segurando firmemente na camisa pólo do loiro.

- I can. I'm sorry, but my airplane arrives. Bye. – dizendo isso o loiro tirou sobre sua blusa as mãos da moça se virando e andando até o seu ponto de embarque, deixando para trás a ruiva chorando em completo desespero. – Desculpe, mas não são os seus olhos que eu procuro.

_Flash Back off:_

- Naruto, Naruto... Sempre dizendo que não é a pessoa certa e quando vai ser? – perguntou o homem mais velho a um pensativo loiro.

- Eu... – a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foram os olhos negros. - Hey! Do que está falando velho pervertido? E você que até hoje não se arrumou? – Disse saindo de seu transe.

- Okay, Okay, got me! – falou levantando os braços em gesto de rendição.

- Ohhh não! Tudo menos inglês sim? Japonês, por favor, japonês. – diz com um suspiro brincalhão.

- Tudo bem, vamos tomar um café em um bar aqui por perto e você me conta o porquê decidiu vir pra cá tão de repente.

- Se me lembro bem, foram vocês do conselho que pediram que eu viesse. – afirmou enquanto caminhava em direção a um carro preto no estacionamento do aeroporto.

- Sim, mas outra coisa era você aceitar. Se bem me lembro, você tinha dito "eu não vou voltar, se virem bando de velhotes".

- Bem, eu posso ter mudado de idéia.

- Se bem me lembro, Uzumaki Naruto nunca muda de idéia. – disse o velho, fazendo Naruto praguejar mentalmente, droga, como poderia dizer que estava lá porque sonhou com um homem de olhos negros com traços nipônicos? No mínimo o chamaria de louco.

- Isso não importa agora. Quero que me conte o porquê daqueles velhos me quererem aqui. – tentou mudar drasticamente de assunto.

- Bem, esse não é assunto pra se tratar em pleno estacionamento de aeroporto. Conto-lhe tudo no bar.

- Hm... Okay. – concordou sem se importar muito com o fato. A única coisa que sua mente podia pensar durante as malditas doze horas de viagem eram os olhos negros que o amaldiçoavam dizendo que o amava, dizendo que tudo daria certo. Mas droga, o que tinha que dar certo? O que? E quem era aquele homem? Isso era o que o Uzumaki mais queria saber.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ahhh Sa-Sasuke.,,

No quarto só se era ouvido os fortes gemidos de uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos na mesma tonalidade, enquanto um homem também moreno de olhos negros, porém muito mais profundos, passava a língua entre a curvatura de um dos seios da mulher, logo o abocanhando sem dó nem piedade. A mulher gemeu mais fortemente quando sentiu seu outro seio ganhar a atenção de uma das mãos do ágil moreno.

O homem era excitante, seus olhos, sua boca, suas mãos, seus braços, seu corpo em total o era. O moreno manteu a mão que se encontrava no seio da mulher e depositou a outra mão no outro seio dela enquanto sua boca se ocupava em descer pela barriga da jovem, lambendo e mordendo a região perto do umbigo, logo chegando ao cós da roupa intima da mesma, retirando-a com a boca.

Começou depositando leves beijos na virilha da moça, antes de partir pra tórridas mordidas e chupadas. Penetrando a língua na cavidade úmida da morena, fazendo-a gemer mais alto do que anteriormente.

Ele sentia a mulher tendo espasmo e soube que ela estava quase chegando, por esse motivo parou todos os seus atos e se sentou na borda da cama, com os pés depositados no chão. A mulher se levantou, e ajoelhando-se no chão com a ajuda do homem retirou a cueca do último, revelando um membro levemente excitado, porém ainda flácido. Logo ela pôs o membro do homem na boca e começou a succioná-lo.

O moreno apenas pensava como era possível aquilo, ele conseguia deixar qualquer mulher em um estado de excitamento absurdo com apenas um sorriso, quando nenhuma delas conseguia o mesmo com ele. Não que ele tivesse problemas de ereção. Longe disso, ele modéstia parte possuía um 'amiguinho' bastante animado. Mas de uns dias pra cá era como se nenhuma mulher conseguisse 'animá-lo'.

Sempre acabava daquele jeito, tendo que receber um oral para poder penetrar. E o pior de tudo era que nem sempre funcionava, como naquele momento. Ele tentava se concentrar e sentir o imenso prazer que aquele ato deveria provocar, mas ele se sentia vazio, ele precisava de algo a mais. Mas não se enganem em pensar que aquele vazio era ocasionado pela falta do dito sentimento 'amor'.

Se perguntassem ao moreno o que aquela palavra significava, ele diria que é apenas um sentimento inventado por alguém muito inteligente, com a intenção de ocupar o povo com besteiras para que não pensassem em seus problemas, era como se fosse o pão e circo na antiga Roma. Davam ao povo comida e diversão e eles aceitavam qualquer coisa. Ignorando tudo e a todos que se opusessem.

E a maior prova disso era o dia dos namorados. O homem moreno não conseguia se convencer de que pilhas e pilhas de chocolates, flores e ursinhos de pelúcia, que eram vendidos com preços extremamente altos eram para simbolizar o 'amor'. Aquilo era só um dia ridículo que o capitalismo aproveitava da melhor forma possível: roubando os idiotas. O homem não era assim, ele era frio e racional demais para se deixar enganar por aquele tipo de besteira.

O moreno decidiu deixar de lado esses pensamentos e fixar o olhar, antes esquecido sobre uma parede branca, na mulher abaixo dele. Ele via os cabelos negros dela, os olhos negros que o miravam de forma maliciosa e via a boca dela sobre seu membro.

Mas como em um estalo, ele não podia mais ver os cabelos negros e sim uns loiros como o sol na sua mais bela e suprema força, os olhos negros foram substituídos por doces olhos azuis como o céu mais limpo e puro, despercebido de toda a sujeira humana. Diferente dos negros que estava inundado de malicia, esse lhe transmitia paz, lhe transmitia... Amor? Isso, amor. Sasuke não acreditava nisso, mas naquele momento essa palavra foi a mais apropriada que havia encontrado.

O que estava havendo com ele? Por que imaginava um homem lhe succionando ao invés de uma mulher com um belo par de peitos? Ele sabia que não era real, sabia que sua mente cansada do trabalho estava lhe pregando uma peça, mas não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles olhos tão azuis e límpidos. Eles lhe prendiam. E o faziam imaginar que aquilo não era uma alucinação. Mais espantado ficou ao perceber que seu membro de uma hora pra outra se ergueu em uma ereção e excitação que nunca havia tido ou sequer imaginado que um dia poderia ter.

Não agüentando mais puxou a mulher para seu colo e sem prévio aviso a penetrou com tudo que tinha, podendo ouvir um urro de prazer vindo da boca da mulher. Ele a fazia cavalgar, rebolar, sair e entrar dele. Ela fechava os olhos com tamanho prazer que sentia. Mas Sasuke não queria aquilo, ele queria ver os olhos azuis brilhando em prazer, pedindo por mais, implorando por mais.

- Abra os olhos, abra-os. – ordenou um pouco ofegante, a mulher lhe obedeceu prontamente revelando um par de negros olhos, como a mais densa escuridão. Sasuke olhava pros olhos da mulher e se perguntava onde havia ido os doces e puros olhos azuis.

Ambos sentiram a ereção de Sasuke ir diminuindo dentro da mulher, o que estava havendo?!

- Merda, cadê os olhos azuis? – sussurrou baixo, porém audível à mulher, que logo percebeu que o homem fantasiava com outra mulher, ela saiu do colo do moreno, e se vestiu rapidamente.

- Você pensa que eu sou quem? Hein? Responda-me! Maldito! Acha que eu sou essa sua putinha de 'olhos azuis'? – falou a última parte usando uma voz doce e cínica - Pois está muito enganado. Acabou! Nunca mais me procure! Eu te odeio Uchiha Sasuke – Disse a morena em lágrimas, saindo do quarto de motel batendo a porta.

Sasuke se encontrava sentado na cama, completamente desnudo, passando as mãos pelos sedosos cabelos negros nervosamente, que ainda se encontravam suados pela recente atividade.

- O problema é que não é ela, é _ele. _– Esse era o problema. O Uchiha não se importava se a mulher o odiava ou o amava, ela era só mais uma diversão de uma noite, nada mais nada menos que isso. O que incomodava o Uchiha era o fato de ter se excitado por um homem, que nunca havia visto e que a única coisa que conhecia era seus olhos e cabelos.

Mas de fato o moreno devia admitir. Aquilo que aconteceu há poucos minutos foi muito intenso, naquele momento ele tinha se sentido como se já tivesse acontecido aquilo antes, como se já conhecesse aquele loiro, com se já tivesse sentido o corpo dele perto do seu, o cheiro, o gosto, o calor. Só de se lembrar se arrepiava e se excitava automaticamente.

O moreno olhou pra baixo, e se deparou com o seu membro completamente rígido e excitado, simplesmente por pensar no homem misterioso. O Uchiha se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro acoplado a suíte do motel. Antes de ir embora ele teria que tomar um banho, um _longo_ banho e com água preferencialmente _fria_, fria o suficiente para apagar a calentura que os olhos azuis o deixavam. Droga precisava parar de pensar naquilo.

- Merda. – com essa última palavra entrou no banheiro fechando logo atrás de si a porta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O Uzumaki observava o local aonde o amigo havia lhe trazido, era um local aconchegante, limpo, calmo e completamente... Monótono. Mas também extremamente apropriado para se falar de negócios. As paredes do estabelecimento era todas na cor marfim, contendo alguns quadros famosos nelas. As mesas eram de mármore de tonalidade escura. Requintado, esse foi o primeiro pensamento do loiro.

Após o 'reconhecimento da área' foram levados por um garçom a uma mesa em um canto reservado do bar, onde foram atendidos. O loiro pediu apenas uma Martine e o homem mais velho um cappucino.

- Há essa hora e já bebendo? – diz irônico.

- Você não é minha mãe. – falou emburrado.

- Ainda bem. Por que se fosse mulher nunca iria parir uma coisa feia como você. – diz o homem de cabelos brancos com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Logo após o comentário o pedido foi entregue.

- Okay, sem rodeios Jiraya. Por que me querem aqui? – perguntou levando a taça de Martine a boca.

- Nervoso? – perguntou vendo o loiro passar as mãos sobre os olhos.

- Cansado. – Jiraya apenas entornou um gole de seu cappucino e adquirindo uma expressão séria começou o monólogo.

- Você sabe que as indústrias Konoha estão em baixa no mercado certo?

- Li algo a respeito nos jornais ingleses. – falou desinteressadamente.

- Pois bem, o problema é mais grave do que estamos divulgando. Konoha corp. está passando pela maior crise financeira jamais enfrentada antes. Nossos sistemas de segurança são de última geração, mas estão parados no mercado. Não vendem mais.

- Motivo?

- Suna corp. – o mais velho esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Pensei que essa era uma empresa de pequeno porte, se comparada com a Konoha.

- E realmente era, mas as coisas mudaram depois que um homem assumiu o controle dela. Desde que se tornou o presidente da sessão de vendas da Suna corp, digamos que tudo desabou pra nós, ele tem um poder de fechar negócio muito parecido com de certa pessoa. – falou direcionando um significativo olhar ao loiro.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. – o loiro se arrumou na elegante cadeira – Me chamaram aqui pra competir com esse cara e tirar a Konoha da lama?

- Falando de modo simples, sim, exatamente isso. – o loiro tomou mais um gole de sua Martine.

- E por que eu? Existem muitos outros negociadores e...

- Você é o melhor nisso. Sem contar que é o herdeiro. – o loiro depositou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando as mãos.

- Qual o nome dele? – ao ouvir o questionamento do loiro, Jiraya esboça um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Um Uchiha é? Por isso que estão todos alarmados. – diz o Uzumaki com um sorriso debochado.

- Fazer o que, eles são sempre os melhores, não importa em que. Uchiha é sinônimo de perfeição e você sabe disso. Em especial esse. Sasuke já fechou centenas de contratos importantes, sendo alguns deles com os clientes da Konoha. Estamos em apuros moleque, e precisamos de sua ajuda. O que me diz?

O loiro sabia que não deveria aceitar. Ele tinha aberto mão de tudo que estava relacionado à Konoha corp. há muito tempo, mas algo lhe dizia que era hora de voltar, não só para prezar o patrimônio que seus pais tanto lutaram para construir, mas também para mostrar àquele Uchiha quem é que mandava. Por algum motivo já o considerava um rival.

Com um dissimulado sorriso o loiro se levantou elegantemente da cadeira e estendeu sua mão ao homem a sua frente.

- Espero que ele tenha aproveitado o tempo de reinado, porque Uzumaki Naruto entrou no jogo, e eu nunca entro pra perder. Veremos quem ganhará. Aguarde-me Uchiha Sasuke – Jiraya também se levanta e aperta a mão do jovem.

- Ótima escolha moleque.

Jiraya algumas vezes tinha medo de Naruto. Apesar de tê-lo visto crescer e ser praticamente o segundo pai pra ele.

O loiro era carismático, animado, contagiava qualquer pessoa que se aproximava dele, animava qualquer recinto em que pusesse os pés, mas quando se tratava do trabalho ou de um desafio, ele podia ser cruel e mais frigido que um iceberg. Pisa e esmaga quem quer que fosse para alcançar seus objetivos, mesmo que depois os remorsos lhe corroessem.

Por esse motivo que ele foi chamado, ele seria o melhor oponente para o poderoso Uchiha. Ele era a última esperança de que a Konoha corp. se reerguesse, e Jiraya faria o que o Uzumaki mandasse se isso garantisse a vitória. O homem mais velho se recusava a deixar o sonho de Minato e Kushina, os pais de Naruto, irem por água a baixo, por causa de um pirralho mimado como o Uchiha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era o sexto café que o Uchiha tomava em menos de uma hora. Algo estava muito errado nele. Ele não estava bem. Talvés fosse o excesso de trabalho, o estresse acumulado com o fechamento dos recentes negócios, o irmão, é. Só podia ser isso...

O moreno ingeriu o último gole da sexta xícara de café do dia. Depositando a xícara vazia sobre a mesa, e com um pequeno impulso girando o corpo na cadeira giratória, ficando agora de frente para as grandes janelas de sua sala, e por através delas observava uma bela imagem do sol brilhando com toda a sua intensidade amarelada nos altos do céu, com o mesmo completamente azul sem qualquer tipo de nuvens.

Aquele sol, aquele céu tinham amanhecido tão belos, puros, inocentes. Sasuke não se importava muito com isso, na verdade ele nunca olhava para o céu. Ele achava e acha que era perda de tempo. Perda do _seu_ valioso tempo, olhar para algo inanimado como era aquilo. Mas se perguntassem ao Uchiha se já havia visto algo mais belo do que aquela imagem que estava diante de seus olhos, Sasuke só teria uma resposta: Sim. Apenas uma coisa mais bela que aquilo.

- Ele... – sussurrou o executivo. O homem passou as mãos pelos cabelos pela enésima vez naquela manhã antes de girar o corpo sobre a cadeira novamente, desta vez para se posicionar corretamente em frente a sua mesa. Logo após isso ele pegou o telefone, apertando a tecla 'três' – Sakura me traga um café.

_- Mas... De novo Sasuke-sama?_ – pergunta receosa uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha. Como resposta recebeu apenas o barulho do telefone sendo desligado na sua cara.

O moreno tinha que tirar o homem loiro de sua cabeça, ele precisava e ele iria. Não importava como, mas iria. Uchiha Sasuke nunca perdeu para nada nem para ninguém e essa não seria a primeira vez. Ele sabia se controlar, ele sabia como ganhar. E ele iria ganhar, iria conseguir se livrar da imagem daquele homem loiro. O moreno ouviu leves batidas na porta de sua sala, e se endireitando na cadeira, com uma voz inexpressiva emitiu um "entre".

- Com licença, Sasuke-sama. Seu café. – era a voz da mulher que havia atendido ao telefone recentemente. Ela era dona de belos olhos esverdeados, um corpo razoável na opinião de Sasuke, não era nem magra nem gorda apenas... Normal. E tinha incomuns cabelos róseos.

- Ótimo. Deixe-o sobre a mesa e depois...

- Otouto. – falou um homem com os mesmos traços de Sasuke só que com feições mais maduras com uma voz fria, que entrava sem bater na porta no escritório do Uchiha, logo após sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do mesmo.

Sakura ao ver uma veia saltada na testa do chefe e um tic nervoso no olho esquerdo, soube que era hora de se retirar, antes que sobrasse para si. Com um fraco 'com licença' a rósea se retirou da sala deixando os dois homens se encarando firmemente.

- O que quer aqui Itachi? – perguntou Sasuke tomando o primeiro gole de sua sétima xícara de café do dia.

- É assim que trata o seu irmão? – perguntou o visitante sarcasticamente.

- Me poupe de sua ironia nii-san! – falou debochadamente a última palavra.

- Irmãozinho estúpido, era sarcasmo.

- Que seja... Nem pense nisso! – diz o mais novo, vendo o irmão pegando na alça de sua xícara de café, assim tirando a xícara de perto do outro.

- Viciado em cafeína e egoísta.

- Okay Itachi, sem enrolar. O que você quer?

- Não posso vir visitar meu querido otouto?

- Não em uma plena quarta-feira as... – ele olha no relógio de pulso - ... 11:30 da manhã. Pode ir me falando Itachi.

- Mas o dia está tão belo e... – o homem percebeu o outro girar os olhos - Otouto sem graça. – suspirou o mais velho, agora tomando um ar sério, esquecendo por completo o sorriso irônico de antes. – Hoje à noite a Konoha corp. organizou uma 'festa' para promover a empresa e o novo agente de vendas e convidou a Suna corp...

- Hn.

- Ou se preferir dizer: 'a volta do herdeiro que irá reerguer a Konoha corp, esta festa é para jogar na cara da Suna que eles vão nos superar. '

- Melhor. – diz Sasuke com um sorriso de canto. – Mas o que eu tenho haver com isso exatamente? Você que é responsável por ir nesse tipo de eventos.

- Sim, sou eu. Mas o presidente decidiu que quer você lá. – o mais novo arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você é o nosso agente de vendas, é você que vai 'bater de frente' com o herdeiro pro fechamento de negócios.

- Mesmo assim...

- Sorry Otouto. Mas uma ordem do presidente é uma ordem. Eu tentei reverter à situação, mas ele esta decidido. – diz Itachi com um suspiro. Logo após isso o homem se ergueu da cadeira e marchou para fora da sala do irmão mais novo. Fechando a porta logo após.

Muitas pessoas acham uma saída para seus problemas se matando, Sasuke achava o final de seus problemas matando o Sabaku. Maldito presidente, infeliz, ruivo de farmácia. Tanta gente que era paga para esse tipo de coisa. E ele mandava o moreno ir naquela festa. Ele sempre soube que não era saudável para sua racionalidade vir trabalhar com o maldito ruivo sádico, enviado do demônio, como ele mesmo costumava dizer. Se ele pusesse as mãos no Sabaku com certeza ele iria arrancar fio por fio daquela cabeleira vermelha e pendurá-lo de cabeça pra baixo sobre um precipício...

Reformulando. Não era saudável para a sua racionalidade e especialmente para a dos outros funcionários obedecerem a dois sádicos e assassinos killers em potencial.

Sasuke apenas suspirou, tomando o restante de seu café. Ao ver a xícara vazia suspirou novamente. Pegou o telefone e apertou a mesma tecla que anteriormente.

- Sakura...

-_ Eu sei, eu sei 'me traga outro café'._ – diz a moça do outro lado da linha entediada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Eu não vejo necessidade pra essa festa.

Após a conversa da noite passada no bar requintado, o Uzumaki foi levado ao seu novo apartamento, para descansar. Mas logo às oito e meia da manhã do dia seguinte um carro muito sofisticado veio buscá-lo para levá-lo a empresa Konoha.

E agora ele se encontrava frente a uma janela no décimo quinto andar da Konoha corp em uma sala gigantesca e bem decorada, com cores entre marfim e vinho. Na sala estava apenas Jiraya e ele discutindo sobre a organização da festa.

- Mas eu vejo. Temos que mostrar que podemos dar a volta por cima.

- E também que somos uns exibicionistas e que precisamos desesperadamente de clientes.

- E essa não é a verdade? – o Uzumaki apenas suspirou.

- É por isso que essa empresa 'ta indo pro buraco.

- Encare essa festa como um modo de conhecer o seu inimigo.

- Provavelmente não será o Uchiha que irá à festa.

- Ahhh, eu não creria muito nisso. Foi confirmada a presença da Suna corp., sendo representada por Uchiha Sasuke. – o loiro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de expor um belo sorriso.

- Talvez está festa não seja tão inútil à final.

- Ótimo! Arrume uma acompanhante bem sexy e ponha seu melhor smoking.

- Óhhh droga! Eu vou ficar parecendo um pingüim... O que me consola é que ele também. – diz com um sorriso sádico.

- Você me dá medo.

- Thanks.

Apesar de sempre estar sorrindo, o loiro constantemente se lembrava dos olhos negros que lhe diziam que o amava se angustiava ao se lembrar da lamina separando a cabeça do pescoço do homem e a insuportável dor no peito que sentia ao se lembrar do sonho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura se via no espelho da penteadeira pela enésima vez em menos de duas horas. Tudo tinha que estar perfeito, _ela_ tinha que estar perfeita. O Uchiha estaria em menos de vinte minutos na porta de seu apartamento, para buscá-la. Era sempre assim, quando o chefe se via obrigado a comparecer nesse tipo de festas, sua acompanhante sempre era ela.

A primeira vez que ele solicitou sua companhia em um desses eventos, a rosada tinha ido às nuvens e tocado o céu. Naquela época ela era ingênua e cegamente apaixonada pelo moreno, não que ela não fosse mais, era exatamente ao contrário.

Na primeira vez, em que ela serviu de acompanhante para ele, pensou que era especial por ter sido escolhida entre tantas, afinal o chefe tinha um fanclub gigantesco, composto por mulheres e até homens que dariam tudo por apenas um olhar de escárnio do Uchiha.

Ela se lembrava com um sorriso doce todas as vezes que o acompanhou, e dos olhares desejosos dos homens e os invejosos das mulheres que recebia. Todos sempre pensavam que a rosada era namorada, noiva ou até mesmo esposa do moreno, afinal o acompanhava sempre, e isso a alegrava. Mas não importavam quais fossem as especulações ou perguntas referentes ao relacionamento da rósea com o moreno. O último sempre dava à mesma resposta: "Apenas minha secretária.".

O sorriso doce foi substituído por um deprimido, ela lhe devotava um amor puro e até infantil. Tentava sempre ser útil, agradá-lo mesmo sabendo que ele só a considerava uma simples secretária. Mas ela não se importava com isso, ela não _podia _se importar com aquilo, para sua própria sanidade. Ela sabia que menos dia mais dia o chefe iria perceber seu real valor, não como uma excelente funcionária como era e sim como uma mulher, que o ama acima de tudo e todos.

E quando esse dia chegasse, ela veria estampado no rosto dele o mais doce e pulcro sorriso, sem sarcasmo, escárnio, superioridade ou então falsidade, como ele costumava esboçar. Seria um sorriso verdadeiro. Essa seria a prova de que ela havia conseguido chegar e tinha entrado no coração de gelo do homem. Seria seu prêmio.

Ela ouviu o som da campainha, e com uma última e apressada olhada no espelho sorriu. Foi até a porta calmamente, tentando não parecer nervosa com a presença do homem em sua casa. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com o chefe escorado no batente da porta, usando um smoking e sapatos negros, assim como seus olhos que agora demonstravam um ar de irritação.

"Provavelmente não quer ir à festa" pensou Sakura. Ela conhecia o homem, sabia que para ele festas como essas eram profundamente irritantes e entediantes. Mas mesmo com aquela expressão de desagrado não pode deixar de notar o quão lindo ele havia ficado com aquele smoking. O moreno era elegante e charmoso por natureza, isso não era uma opinião própria. Era um fato. Perguntasse a quem perguntasse todos diriam isso.

Porém, vestindo aquele smoking ela se convencia cada vez mais daquilo. O Uchiha era a personificação da perfeição. Isso era outro dos fatos indiscutíveis a respeito do chefe.

- Vamos logo Sakura. – diz o moreno friamente já virando de costas e marchando ao elevador. Ao ouvir o chefe, a rósea pisca os olhos de cor esmeralda saindo do transe e em um movimento rápido, pega a bolsa e as chaves, trancando a porta, e seguindo o Uchiha.

- H-hai!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Para a decoração não havia sido economizado nenhum centavo. Tudo estava no mais alto requinte e luxo, sobre as mesas havia uma toalha de linho cor creme, as cadeiras eram estofadas e tinham a mesma coloração da toalha, o chão era similar a um mármore muito claro, tão limpo e reluzente que muitas das mulheres utilizavam ele para se admirarem. A orquestra tocava a mãe de todas as óperas, o ambiente era iluminado por luzes amareladas, dando a impressão de aconchego e luxo.

Os convidados bebiam seus drinques e conversavam entre si enquanto esperavam _os_ verdadeiros convidados, assim como os repórteres autorizados a cobrir o evento. Todos estavam ansiosos para ver o primeiro encontro cara-a-cara entre Suna e Konoha corp, entre o Uchiha e o Uzumaki. Ambos os homens de sucesso, atraentes, inteligentes e agora inimigos.

Não que algum deles fosse de fazer 'barraco', muito pelo contrário, ambos eram cultos e sigilosos, eles cuidavam de sua vida pessoal sem intrometê-la na profissional, mas como dizem sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo. E era isso que os repórteres achavam, se acontecesse algum escândalo, discussão, ofensas ou até mesmo olhares feios entre eles, os fotógrafos estariam prontos para registrar junto com um belo artigo redigido pelo repórter, seriam muitos exemplares de revistas vendidas no dia seguinte.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cerca de uma hora depois do inicio da festa, na porta do salão se encontravam o Uchiha e a Haruno, que entregava o convite ao porteiro, assim adentrando no salão prendendo o olhar dos convidados e os flashs das câmeras fotográficas.

Sakura sempre sorria, esse era seu dever naquelas ocasiões, mostrar-se feliz por trabalhar para Suna corp e para o Uchiha, do qual a última não era mentira. Demonstrar estar feliz não seria tão difícil naquela noite, não depois de ter recebido um elogio do moreno.

_Esse vestido lhe caiu bem Sakura._

Todas as vezes que se lembrava das palavras dele sentia um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo, mas pelo jeito aquele elogio não era só gentileza, não quando todos os homens no salão a olhavam com desejo.

O vestido longo da rósea era negro como os olhos do chefe, um belo tomara que caia que ressaltava os seios medianos da jovem. O vestido era justo ao busto e cintura, porém apartir do quadril se alargava não delineando as pernas da moça, possuindo uma pequena fenda, mostrando assim uma boa parte de sua coxa. Nos olhos apenas uma sombra e um lápis negros, para delinear os olhos esverdeados, o cabelo preso em um belo coque possuindo algumas mechas encaracoladas caindo. Estava linda, e isso ninguém poderia negar.

O casal recém chegado pegou uma champagne e marcharam em direção a alguns sócios de Suna. As mulheres dos sócios e Sakura conversavam sobre futilidades, e os sócios e Sasuke sobre negócios. Em certo ponto de vista aquilo era machismo, Sakura poderia muito bem estar na roda dos homens conversando sobre assuntos importantes para a impresa, afinal não estudava administração por nada, mas sabia que naquele tipo de festa e na posição de secretária deveria se contentar a falar sobre sapatos e jóias.

O Uchiha escutava os homens falando e uma ou outra vez lhes respondia dando-lhes uma curta resposta, mas ele realmente não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa, ele só tinha um foco em mente: modos de torturar o Sabaku e o irmão. Por que doce ilusão era acreditar que o irmão era inocente, ele nunca era inocente. Ele sempre aprontava as suas e quem tinha que arcar com as conseqüências era Sasuke. O moreno tinha certeza que o irmão havia falado com o presidente sobre a festa, mas não para livrar Sasuke, na verdade pensava exatamente o contrário.

Sasuke saiu do transe ao ver todos os convidados e repórteres dirigindo o olhar para a entrada do salão. O moreno virou o corpo ficando assim de frente para a porta, vendo que por ela adentrava ao salão moreno virou o corpo ficando assim de frente para a porta, vendo que por ela adentrava ao sals conversando sobre assuntos impo uma bela ruiva de olhos castanhos usando um provocante vestido tomara que caia de coloração azul celeste.

"Pelo jeito a Sakura perdeu o titulo da mais bela" zombou mentalmente o Uchiha, o ver os olhares abobados dos homens sobre as curvas sinuosas da ruiva, os repórteres lhe tapavam a visão do homem que estava de braços dados com a mulher, mas pela euforia, o moreno logo soube que devia ser o Uzumaki.

Dando de ombros o Uchiha entorna mais um gole de sua champagne, enquanto virava-se novamente para continuar a 'conversa' com os outros homens.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto definitivamente odiava aquelas festas, odiava ter que ficar se exibindo nelas com mulheres lindas mas que no momento em que abrissem a boca só sairia ar. Ele não podia negar a ruiva ao seu lado era lindíssima, tanto quanto era burra. Mas também não podia esperar muito, ela foi a primeira que achou na lista. A única coisa que o interessava nesta festa era conhecer seu 'inimigo', o Uchiha.

- Pensei que iria se atrasar mais Naruto. - dizia Jiraya nervosamente.

- Atrasar é sempre parte do show. - dizia o loiro sorrindo para mais uma das centenas de fotografias que certamente seriam tiradas dele naquela noite. O loiro estava deslumbrante, o smoking tinha a coloração branca assim como os sapatos, o que junto com os olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros formavam a aparência de um anjo no meio da luxuria. - Mas bem, cadê meu querido Uchiha-chan? – perguntou após os repórteres e fotógrafos se retirarem.

- Sem brincadeiras pirralho, essa festa é uma declaração de guerra. Não um chá da tarde com bolinhos e bonecas.

- Okay, Okay... Que mau humor.

- Aquele é o Uchiha. - disse o mais velho apontando para um homem de cabelos negros. - o que esta de costas pra nós.

- Hm... Vamos Yumi-chan? - pergunta o Uzumaki com um sorriso no rosto e um brilho de desafio nos olhos.

- Claro Naru-chan. - de braços dados ambos caminham até o grupo de homens mais à frente.

- Se isso não der certo, eu vou quebrar a sua lápide Minato - dizia Jiraya em tom de ironia, antes de dar as costas ao afilhado e marchar para outra parte da festa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke continuava absorto em pensamentos não dando atenção para os homens a sua frente, ele daria tudo para poder estar em casa, recostado em sua sacada olhando para o céu daquela noite, que estava repleto de estrelas, não que ele gostasse de ficar as olhando, mas o brilho delas é muito parecido com o brilho daqueles olhos azuis.

- Com licença senhor Uchiha?! - ao ouvir uma voz doce e até certo ponto infantil de um homem, o moreno girou o corpo na direção da mesma, encontrando-se com a mulher ruiva que havia visto anteriormente, ela era realmente linda, pensou o Uchiha.

Certamente ao lado dela devia estar o Uzumaki, seu querido 'inimigo'. Desviando o olhar da jovem, para o homem ao lado que o havia chamado. O homem estava de smoking branco, era uns centímetros mais baixo que si, e possuíam um corpo até certo ponto atlético pelo que podia ver sobre o tecido do smoking. Mas o que o impressionou e o fez estancar qualquer pensamento foi ao olhar para seu rosto, era levemente bronzeado, tinha cabelos loiros como o sol, bagunçados propositalmente, e era dono _daqueles olhos_.

O loiro possuía os olhos mais azuis até que o céu, mais puros e belos. Ele possuía os olhos que levavam o Uchiha a um mundo diferente. O moreno só pode arregalar os olhos de espanto, quando o viu.

Porém a reação foi recíproca. O Uzumaki achava que estava preparado para tudo, mas tinha se enganado. A tez pálida, os cabelos negros azulados, os olhos negros como a mais fria e densa noite. Ele não tinha dúvida, era o moreno de seu sonho, era a razão de não conseguir dormir à noite, e quando dormia sonhava com aqueles olhos, os olhos que o perseguiam a mais de semanas.

Ambos eram diferentes, ambos seguiam caminhos diferentes, escolhas diferentes, oportunidades diferentes, mas tinham apenas um único desejo em comum: o de preencher o vazio que sentiam. Do qual havia se realizado, o vazio que ambos sentiam tinha se esvaído na presença no olhar do outro. Eles se sentiam completos.

O negro e o azulado estavam conectados, a disputa não existia, as pessoas não existiam, o mundo não existia mais. Apenas existiam os dois, que se reconheciam em uma conversa muda com olhares cúmplices. Nenhum dos dois entendia o porquê daquele sentimento, mas ambos o sentiam mais intensamente possível. E como em um estalo os olhos de ambos pareceram perder o brilho, mergulhando ambos em lembranças desconhecidas...

_As janelas do quarto estavam sendo encobertas por grossas cortinas azuis marinho, da qual impedia que a luz do sol e os olhares das pessoas pudessem penetrar no quarto, e observar a consumação do amor que ambos os homens deitados na cama realizavam._

_O possuidor de olhos da cor do céu estava deitado sobre a cama vestindo apenas suas calças, que naquele momento estavam sendo abertas pelo homem moreno que estava sobre ele, esse último ainda tinha sua calça abotoada. Ambos estavam claramente excitados, mas naquele quarto, naquela cama, não fariam sexo, fariam amor._

_Ambos sabiam que todos consideravam o ato de amar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo um pecado, um ultraje. Mas eles eram diferentes, eles não se importavam com aquilo, eles só queriam ser felizes, só queriam poder sentir o corpo do outro perto do seu, mesmo que fosse escondido de outras pessoas, mesmo sabendo que o moreno tinha uma aliança na mão esquerda, mesmo sabendo que o loiro teria que se casar no dia seguinte, mesmo sabendo que os dois se separariam em breve e por tempo indeterminado, por causa da guerra. Ambos sabiam._

_Eles achavam injusto não poderem ficar juntos, como realmente queriam. Mas se escondido fosse o único jeito que poderiam se ver e suprir a necessidade do coração, de preencher o vazio que se formava toda a vez que via o outro virando de costas e indo embora, eles o fariam._

_O moreno depositava beijos pela testa, nariz, boca, bochecha, queixo, até chegar ao pescoço onde mordiscava e beijava de forma apaixonada, arrancando do outro suspiros e gemidos altos._

_- N..Não deixe marcas... – dizia o loiro com a respiração entrecortada._

_- Eu sei, mas... Mas... Eu quero te marcar como meu... Eu queria..._

_- Eu sei, eu também quero isso. – com um doce sorriso o loiro deposita as mãos uma de cada lado da face do moreno e levanta-a, para assim poderem se olhar nos olhos. – Agora não vai ser possível, você sabe. Mas um dia vai, um dia poderemos ser felizes, sem nos preocuparmos em nos esconder._

_-É o meu maior desejo..._

_- Quando você vai partir?- pergunta o loiro quebrando o silencio, enquanto afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno._

_- Daqui a cinco dias... Eu vou para a linha de frente meu amor. – disse o moreno, afagando os cabelos do loiro._

_- Linha de frente? Mas você podia ter escolhido..._

_- Sim, eu poderia. Mas nas circunstâncias em que estamos esse reino precisa de seu general. – dizendo isso o loiro levanta a cabeça, olhando para o moreno. _

_- Eu também queria ir para a guerra, mas esse maldito casamento..._

_- Não fale sobre isso, por favor... E também caso você fosse eu não conseguiria me concentrar no trabalho. – ambos sorriram._

_-... Não tem medo de morrer? – o loiro passava uma das mãos na bochecha do moreno a acariciando. Ele sabia que em pleno século XVIII a França mais do que nunca precisava de seus soldados, mas mesmo assim... _

_- Teria se pudéssemos ficar juntos. – o moreno sorriu – Mas como não é esse o caso, a morte seria um alivio, eu me livraria dos meus medos e do vazio de estar longe de você. – o moreno faz o mesmo gesto que o loiro só na bochecha dele, quem sorriu dessa vez foi o loiro. – A morte nos traria a chance de podermos ser realmente felizes em outro tempo..._

_-... Sem ter que nos esconder. Eu quero morrer antes de você... Eu não conseguiria agüentar ver você morto. – uma lágrima correu pela bochecha do loiro, da qual foi apartada pela língua do moreno, sentindo a substância salgada tocar sua língua._

_-Eu também não agüentaria. – os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices _

_- Eu quero você dentro de mim uma última vez então._

_- Sim, senhor. Seu pedido é uma ordem, passarei o resto da tarde dentro de você, com você. – ambos sorriram e aproximando os rostos até que os lábios se roçassem, para finalmente se beijaram, era um beijo inicialmente calmo, apaixonado, que demonstrava tudo o que tinha que esconder, tudo o que não poderiam expressar. O beijo logo foi ficando luxurioso, e as mãos já não paravam, elas agarravam, arranhavam, apertavam. Era a última vez deles... Pelo menos naquela época._

_O baque da porta sendo aberta fez com que ambos parassem o beijo e dirigissem o olhar para a mesma. Nela se encontrava um homem alto, de cabelos negros e olhos amarelados. Ele trazia no rosto um sorriso de escárnio, e um olhar de nojo. Os olhares dos jovens na cama, logo se depositaram sobre as mãos do visitante inesperado, ele portava uma espingarda nas mãos, e pela expressão dele ela estava carregada. Os dois jovens se levantaram, sendo que o moreno pôs o loiro atrás de si, para protegê-lo. _

_- Demônios... – estreitando os olhos perante a cena o homem sorriu diabolicamente e com rapidez apertou o gatilho e a bala foi disparada, em uma ação rápida o loiro que estava atrás do amante, se jogou na frente da bala. No que a bala atingiu o peito do loiro ele caiu, sendo apartado pelo moreno que caído de joelhos o segurava no colo._

_- Até a próxima... Amo-te. – sussurrou o loiro com um singelo sorriso no rosto, antes de cair morto nos braços do amado._

_- Sim, até meu amor. Amo-te também. – disse o moreno com um leve sorriso enquanto lágrimas corriam de seus olhos. Ele olhou desafiante para o homem que portava a arma, que ainda mais enojado, apertou o gatilho novamente, desta vez atingindo o peito do moreno, que caiu, sobre seu loiro morto._

- Sasuke-kun! Hey! Sasuke-kun! – chamava Sakura puxando o braço do moreno com força ele sentia os flashs de câmeras em volta de si. Até que os olhos dele e do loiro, que ainda se encontrava em sua frente, voltaram a ter brilho e atônitos olhar um para o outro, para logo após corarem. – Sasuke-kun, você esta bem?

- Hm...

- E você Naru-chan? – pergunta docemente à ruiva. Fazendo com que Sakura contraísse o cenho ante a voz melosa.

- Também...

Também? Como assim também? Ele havia entendido o que o 'Hm' do outro significava? No mínimo... Estranho.

- Errr... – respirando fundo o loiro ainda sem conseguir desconectar os olhares se apresentou. – Sou Uzumaki Naruto, ou se preferir como os repórteres estão nos chamando, seu inimigo. – diz com um sorriso.

- Inimigo é? – o Uchiha deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Não vejo como um dobe pode ser meu inimigo.

- Dobe? – o Uzumaki arqueou sua sobrancelha loira. – Ora seu... Seu... Teme! – os olhos de ambos brilharam novamente em desafio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Orochimaru-sama as notícias sobre a festa de ontem. – disse um homem de cabelos prateado que usava óculos, depositando sobre a mesa uma pilha de jornais e revistas que cobriram a festa da noite passada.

- Pode ser retirar agora Kabuto. – Com uma reverência o grisalho se retirou da sala. Deixando assim o homem sentado na cadeira sozinho na sala escura.

O mesmo se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou a primeira revista da pilha, onde na capa se encontrava o Uzumaki e o Uchiha um na frente do outro se olhando cara a cara. O homem deu um sorriso, e seus olhos dourados brilharam de nojo.

- Então vocês voltaram... – disse antes de pegar a revista e rasgá-la – _Demônios. _– disse sombrio. Recostando-se novamente sobre a cadeira e olhando fixamente para a parede branca da sala.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora:** Oiá eu aqui de novo :D'

Aqui esta o segundo capitulo de "7 Vidas". Ao contrário do primeiro esse ficou bem maior, tipo umas 22 páginas o.o oaskaoskas' Isso me lembra que vai demorar pro 3 ser postado '-' [/aulas ç_ç

Beem, o que dizer desse cap? Só que eu ADOREI escrever o Sasuke brochando *-* (e sim, foi proposital o hentai ter sido tão mal descrito, sem muitos detalhes, eu me foquei mais nos pensamentos do Sasu-chan :D). A vaca rosa... digo a Sakura apareceu ;x' e como podem ver uma coisa ela ta igual ao manga/anime, ela continua apaixonada pelo Sasuke o.o' Sasuke e Naruto finalmente se encontraram, e tiveram recordação de outra vida deles. Já explicando um pouco sobre a fic ela vai falar sobre reencarnação (meio óbvio ¬¬), e vocês viram que alguém sempre acaba matando eles ne? 1º na idade média (cap 1), depois a 2ª vez na idade moderna (revolução francesa, sorry não ter detalhado isso ;x). Também gostaria que vcs reparassem nas pessoas que matam eles na 1ª e na 2ª. No caso, eu esqueci de detalhar o padre no cap anterior, mas para esclarecer ele tem as mesmas características que o cara da espingarda :D' oaskaoskaoska''

Bem, nota mais do que grande ¬¬ peço **reviews** *-*

**Agradecimento:** Uzumaki. Nah-chan pela ótima betagem *-* Arigato :D

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Isabix: **Obrigada pela review e aqui esta o cap 2. beijos.

**Vicky:** oaskaoskaoksaos,, não me mate senão não posso escrever :O'

Pra ser sincera nem sei como pude escrever algo tão pequeno mesmo o.o

Bem, obrigada pela review e aqui esta o cap 2 MUITO maior. Beijos e obrigada.

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** minha beta *-*

Oskaoskaosa, que bom que você gostou, pq continuo achando que não sei escrever '-' e acredite eu tbm quero saber no que vai dar essa história [/naosabe.

Beijos.

**Uchiha Mique:** é triste mesmo, mas foi necessário para a historia ;x'

Nusss,, pelo jeito tu já foi uma bruxa na outra vida...ou tu só sonhou mesmo por causa do filme oaksaoskaos' pior é sonhar que cai de um precipício (?)

Beem, aqui esta a continuação, bom proveito deste cap e espero que ele lhe agrade. Beijos.

**Hyde-Ky-Kyuubi no Yoku:** fico muito feliz por vc ter gostado da fic, e para provar que não quero que você morra postei o cap 2 oaskaoska. Obrigada e beijos.

**Kiryu Yuuki**: Isso ai *-* morte e dor (não necessariamente nessa ordem o.o) ao padre \o ele merece :D kaoskaoskasa' aqui ta o cap 2, espero que goste, beijos.

**Kuchiki Rin**: Aqui esta a continuação, fico feliz que tenha gostado, beijos.

**Bom Bom *-*:** Meu amor, eu sou má sim, mas esses dois juntos causa uma nosebleed em qualquer um xD beijos.

**Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan:** Realmente até eu queria me matar por ter assassinado os dois, mas aí eu me lembrei que eles tinham outra vida :O" oaksaoksaoksa Mas realmente não houve justiça, mas era daí para pior os castigos para quem praticava o homossexualismo na idade média, ainda mais na época da inquisição... odeio inquisição cara ¬¬'

Respondendo as tuas dúvidas, realmente deveria ter sido hipérbole (exageiro). Mas na minha idéia louca no momento de escrever ele tava se referindo ao fato de que aquelas palavras bonitas e delicadas não eram intencionais, não eram para deixar o termo "morte" mais agradável, mas sim que aquilo era realmente o que ele sentia (eu disse, e sou anormal ¬¬) e sobre se o naruto morreu, bem como ele diz que "Pois no mesmo instante em que a lamina cortou a garganta do moreno o coração do loiro parou, e ambos caíram mortos no mesmo momento." Dá idéia de que o naruto tbm morreu, provavelmente por um infarto ao ver o sasuke morrer, por ter sido uma emoção muito forte. :D

Beem, aqui esta o cap dois, BEM maior :D espero que goste, beijos.

**Schetine's-Lyra**: Nyaa, fico tão feliz que voce tenha 'amado' a fic *-*' aqui esta o cap 2, espero que tenha gostado, e não se preocupe eu não pararei a fic :D beijos.

É isso gente, então?! **Reviews**? *-* aoskaoska

Bye =*


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 03: Vinculo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dois meses. Já se passaram exatos dois meses desde a noite da festa. E desde então ele e o loiro não haviam mais se encontrado. Não pessoalmente pelo menos.

Neste momento o Uchiha olhava atentamente uma planilha de vendas... Elas haviam diminuído. As vendas haviam diminuído consideravelmente depois que o Uzumaki tinha assumido o controle do setor de vendas da Konoha corp, não que Suna houvesse decaído, longe disso. Afinal Uchiha Sasuke _nunca_ falhava. Mas era visto que as duas empresas estavam em uma concorrência acirrada, onde a cada dia o vencedor mudava.

O moreno largou as folhas de papel sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos, passando os dedos sobre suas têmporas, as pressionando. Maldito Uzumaki, maldito loiro, maldito smoking branco, malditos olhos azuis mais belos que as sete maravilhas do mundo. Ele soltou um grunhido irritado, tornando mais um gole de café.

Ele definitivamente odiava, odiava se lembrar do loiro. Não só sua mente estava sendo atormentada constantemente por aquela suposta 'visão' que havia tido ao conectar os seus olhos com os celestes do loiro, mas também o atormentava saber que assim que a festa acabou o vazio havia voltado a dominar o corpo, e seu coração clamava por seguir o Uzumaki e preencher o vazio novamente.

Mas seu corpo também sofria, sofria a ausência do calor, do cheiro, do gosto e da voz do outro, ele só conhecia a última, mas algo dentro de si dizia que as outras já haviam lhe pertencido antes, e ainda pertenciam. Ele sentia calor, muito calor, em especial na região do baixo ventre, toda vez que se lembrava da imagem que sua mente produziu dele deitado sobre o loiro acariciando-o.

Porém logo após vêm à imagem dos dois caídos no chão e mortos, é nesse momento que ele comprovava que na verdade quem sofria mais com tudo aquilo, não era sua mente ou seu corpo e sim, seu fígado.

Eram exatos dois meses que ele estava sendo movido à café. Tudo bem que a ele sempre agradou o odor e o sabor do liquido escuro, mas tomar mais de dez xícaras por dia, não podia ser saudável, nem mesmo ao Uchiha. Ele suspirou.

- Preciso de mais café...

- Se continuarmos assim está empresa irá falir, trate de trazer café de casa Uchiha. – disse friamente um homem ruivo de olhos verdes e tez pálida, que adentrava ao escritório do Uchiha sem permissão. Uma coisa que chamava atenção no homem era uma estranha tatuagem na lateral esquerda de sua testa, um kanji, cujo significado era amor. Um tanto quanto irônico já que o ruivo parecia ser do tipo de pessoa que nunca amou e nunca amará. Ele estava vestido com um terno preto. Frio e sóbrio como parecia ser a personalidade do ruivo.

- Sabaku. – disse secamente o moreno, estreitando os olhos. – O que devo a sua ilustre presença em minha sala? – sarcasmo puro e explicito.

- Uma decisão foi tomada. – disse o ruivo impassível, em frente à mesa do escritório – A partir de amanhã Suna corp. e Konoha corp. irão se fundir.

- Frio, insensível, calculador e carrasco.

- Adjetivos dos quais já sabia ao aceitar vir trabalhar para mim.

"Aceitar?" o Uchiha pensou com escárnio, aceitar foi à única coisa que pode fazer, ele e Itachi. Ou aceitavam ou então uma nuvem escura iria se estabelecer sobre suas cabeças. Uchiha Fugaku. À primeira vista o perfeito marido e pai, pelas costas o perfeito carrasco, o poderoso chefão, ou faziam o que ele queria ou então que arcassem com as conseqüências. Não que Sasuke tivesse medo dele, na verdade ele o considerava apenas mais um fracassado, e por essas e outras que ele saiu de casa, mas outra coisa era cortar laços, ele _não_ podia. Ele não podia deixar sua mãe nas mãos de um miserável como aquele. Ele suspirou pela enésima vez naquele dia.

- Suponho que há algo a mais que queira me dizer, não é? – perguntou indiferente, ignorando o comentário do de olhos verdes.

- Certeiro, frio, calculador e carrasco. – sarcasmo eminente.

- Direto ao assunto Sabaku. – diz inclinando-se sobre a mesa, enquanto depositava seus cotovelos sobre a mesma, assim apoiando seu rosto nas mãos.

- A partir de amanhã você irá trabalhar junto com Uzumaki Naruto no fechamento do negócio mais importante para ambas as empresas onde...

"Você irá trabalhar junto com Uzumaki Naruto, Você irá trabalhar junto com Uzumaki Naruto..." Aquelas palavras se repetiam em sua mente sem parar, ignorando todo o resto. Estava perdido, realmente perdido. E como claro sinal de desespero os olhos se arregalaram. Como diabos esperavam que ele e o loiro conseguissem trabalhar juntos? Era impossível, além de ele ser um dobe, teimoso e irritante ele era absurdamente _sexy_.

Merda! Ele tinha que parar de pensar daquele jeito, ele não gostava de homens, ele gostava de mulheres, mulheres com curvas, muitas curvas, seios e quadris grandes. Nada de barrigas de tanquinho, músculos, braços fortes, pernas torneadas, pele bronzeada ou então um suculento...

Ele iria socar a sua cabeça na parede! Melhor, ele iria socar a cabeça do Sabaku na parede e que se dane seu pai e o processo que teria que enfrentar.

O que infernos ele estava pensando?! Definitivamente ele tinha que_ parar_, ele tinha que respirar fundo, e contar até dez, talvez assim seu baixo ventre se acalmasse e...

"Um, dois, três..." O moreno olhou para a própria mesa. "Imagine ele implorando por mais... quatro..." O Uchiha olhou discretamente para seu colo, vendo um pequeno vulto sob a calça. Okay, talvez contar não funcionasse. Ele precisava de café, muito café.

O moreno ignorando o ruivo a sua frente pegou o telefone e discando a tecla três pela centésima vez nos malditos dois meses.

- _Já estou levando seu café Sasuke-sama. –_ Disse a voz da secretária do outro lado da linha, antes que o moreno dissesse algo. O Uchiha lançou o olhar ao ruivo e o viu suspirando. Talvez fosse realmente melhor trazer café de casa mesmo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- NÃO!! Definitivamente, NÃO.

- Não foi uma proposta, foi uma ordem. – falava calmamente Jiraya, sentado no sofá do escritório do Uzumaki.

- Eu já disse, NÃO. Eu me recuso. – dizia o loiro agitadamente, caminhando de um lado para o outro no escritório.

- Naruto, tente entender. Essa união foi a melhor coisa neste momento, com ela evitamos desgastes e perdas. – falou calmamente o homem de cabelos grisalhos, tornando um gole do copo de wisky que estava em sua mão.

- O problema não é a união, o problema sou eu trabalhar junto com o... O teme. Impossível.

- Então me dê uma boa desculpe Naruto. – diz o homem lançando um olhar sério ao afilhado.

Naruto estava aflito impaciente e nervoso. Suspirando novamente o loiro se sentou ao lado do homem mais velho e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

O que diria? 'óhh, me desculpe Ero-sennin, mas eu às vezes tenho sonhos quentes com o Sasu-chan, e se trabalharmos juntos, eu vou acabar fazendo coisas feias no escritório?'. Completamente fora de questão e... Espera! Ele havia pensado "Sasu-chan", Deus ele estava ficando louco. Ele precisava de férias, sim de férias bem longas de preferência no Havaí onde poderia ver o bastardo só de sunga preta e... CHEGA!

- Não tem desculpa nenhuma, não é? – o mais velho sorriu sarcástico – Ótimo. Amanhã vocês vão ter a primeira reunião. – com esta última sentença o homem deposita o copo de wisky sobre uma mesinha ao lado do sofá e se levanta do mesmo. – Depois me conte tudo. – com um último suspiro o homem se retira da sala, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Naruto iria matar Jiraya, realmente matar. Ele que era o dono daquela empresa e quem tomava as decisões era o padrinho, nesses momentos é que Naruto sentia raiva dos pais terem nomeado _aquilo_ como seu protetor.

"Maldito pervertido."

Suspirou novamente apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, e o rosto sobre as mãos.

Como ele faria aquilo? Como trabalharia com o moreno? Era impossível. Não conseguiria lidar com as imagens que teve ao ver o moreno pela primeira vez, o beijo, as juras de amor, a promessa... A morte. Se antes ele estava curioso pelo misterioso sonho com um homem de olhos negros e suas juras de amor; agora a curiosidade só se fez aumentar.

Ele já sabia quem era o homem misterioso, porém suas dúvidas só fizeram se multiplicarem. Por que aquelas cenas? Por que eles morreram de novo? Por que em ambas as cenas ambos os 'protagonistas' eram eles?

A resposta para essas e outras milhares de perguntas ele não sabia, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Pela expressão no rosto do moreno ele sabia que não era só ele que havia tido aquela cena passando pela sua mente. O moreno também viu. Mas a principal pergunta era: Por que quando viu o moreno tudo mudou, se sentiu pleno, leve e... Completo?

O loiro balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo, ele não era gay, _não era_. Mas ele tinha a ligeira impressão que aquilo não era uma fantasia, e nessas horas ele se perguntava: Reencarnação existe?

Arrepiou-se com o pensamento.

Balançou a cabeça novamente e se levantou do sofá, se dirigindo a mesa, assim sentando-se na cadeira atrás da última.

- Melhor voltar ao trabalho e que se dane o bastardo... Pelo menos até amanhã. – suspirou de novo, iria definitivamente matar Jiraya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Dia seguinte...**

Merda, merda e merda novamente. Ele precisava de café. Realmente precisava, ou sua cabeça iria explodir. O maldito dobe estava atrasado a mais de trinta minutos, fazendo com que o Uchiha mais novo tivesse que aguentar a presença insuportável do maldito demônio, ou também como era chamado pelos demais: Gaara.

Sasuke com uma expressão irritada ingeriu mais um gole de seu café, suspirou.

- Você vai acabar morrendo com tanto café.

- E com certeza você seria o primeiro a chegar ao meu enterro, não é? – disse sarcástico Sasuke, vendo o outro homem a sua frente dar um meio sorriso. Psicótico. Suspirou de novo. Maldito loiro. Queria matá-lo, mas isso claro depois de encenar a imagem da noite da festa, com direito ao termino das ações. Sorriu malicioso. CHEGA! O que infernos estava pensando?

Tomou outro gole de café, acabando novamente outra xícara, pegou o telefone e mandou Sakura trazer outra xícara, ao desligá-lo só pode ouvir um pesado suspiro de Gaara.

"Merda!" exclamou irritado em pensamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura desligava o telefone, e suspirava. O chefe devia ter alguma compulsão por café, em especial de umas semanas para cá. Ele simplesmente tomava mais café do que um médico recomendaria a uma pessoa durante a vida inteira.

Toda a vez que o número pessoal do moreno tocava, ela já sabia até o que ele queria. "Café". Suspirou novamente e sorriu; não importava se ele tinha ou não uma compulsão pela bebida escura, ele continuava a ser um príncipe de contos de fadas. O seu futuro príncipe de contos de fadas.

Um dia... Um dia ele ligaria para aquele telefone e pediria mais café, mas diferente das outras ocasiões quando a rósea fosse levar a bebida para o chefe, ele a puxaria pela mão e a abraçaria, dizendo em seu ouvido doces palavras de amor, de desculpas pela demora para perceber os seus reais sentimentos, juraria um amor eterno, e depois eles colariam os lábios em um beijo apaixonado, fazendo assim ela sentir o gosto amargo do café, que na boca do homem se transformava no mais doce dos méis.

E ao se separarem ele estaria sorrindo verdadeiramente, e combinado com aquele perfeito sorriso que Sakura imaginava nos lábios do moreno, viria um 'eu te amo'.

Ela sorriu mais abertamente e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela tinha que parar de sonhar acordada, era melhor levar o café ao chefe, antes que ele tivesse um ataque. Mas apesar de tudo o sorriso bobo não saia de seu rosto, só de imaginar aquelas palavras saírem da boca do moreno, as pernas tremiam.

Ainda com o sorriso, se levantou e serviu outra xícara de café.

- E eu que pensava que os funcionários do teme fossem carrancudos como o chefe. – disse em tom brincalhão. Chamando assim atenção da rósea.

- Uzumaki-sama? – perguntou ela ao vê-lo.

- Só Naruto, por favor, hm... Sakura-chan néh? – sorriu abertamente.

- H-hai! – corou perante o sorriso do outro, o loiro era lindo. Mais lindo do que se lembrava da festa. Respirou fundo. – Estão todos o esperando Uzum... Naruto-kun. – sorriu meigamente, apontando para a porta da sala de reuniões.

- Ahh, muito obrigado. – o loiro sorriu. – Esse café é para alguém na sala? – perguntou curioso.

- Sim, sim. É para o Sasuke-sama. – ao mencionar o nome do chefe seus olhos brilharam e suas bochechas coraram levemente, o que não passou despercebido pelo homem loiro. - Você também quer um?

- Não, não. Obrigado. É pro teme é? Hm... Eu levo para ele. – disse o Uzumaki se aproximando da moça e tirando a xícara das mãos dela, antes de entrar na sala de reuniões.

- M... Mas... – tarde demais a porta já havia sido fechada.

"Isso não vai acabar bem." Pensou Sakura suspirando, para logo após sentar-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e voltar ao trabalho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O Uchiha batia os dedos impacientemente na mesa enquanto direcionava o olhar a sua xícara de café vazia. Foi desse modo que Naruto, com uma expressão de aborrecimento, o encontrou ao abrir a porta com uma maleta em uma das mãos e na outra uma xícara contendo café.

Mas a expressão de ambos se modificou ao cruzarem o olhar; os dois homens puderam sentir a pulsação aumentar e um estranho calor percorrendo o corpo de ambos. Desviaram o olhar para as paredes, melhor não brincar com fogo ou então sairiam queimados _novamente_.

- Senhor Uzumaki – diz o presidente se levantando da elegante cadeira e se dirigindo ao loiro, estendendo o braço, para um comprimento.

- Suponho que seja Sabaku no Gaara, correto? – o loiro sorriu, fazendo com que Sasuke mordesse a própria língua para evitar emitir um suspiro. Espera! Suspiro? Ele estava parecendo uma menininha apaixonada, igual a dezenas das fãs que o seguiam. – Bem, sinto não poder lhe dar um aperto de mão. – disse o Uzumaki direcionando o olhar para as mãos ocupadas.

- Meu café? – Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas inquisidor.

- Devia ter deixado isso com a secretária e...

- Não, não. Esta tudo bem, eu que insisti em trazer.

- Aff, que seja. – pela primeira vez em mais de trinta minutos o Uchiha se pôs em pé e caminhando placidamente até o recém chegado, retirou das mãos do último a xícara de café, entornando a líquido escuro, para logo após dar um leve suspiro prazenteiro.

- Bem, deixemos o Uchiha e seu café em paz. Por favor, se sente senhor Uzumaki e comecemos esta reunião que já esta muito atrasada... – o ruivo se dirigiu ao local onde antes se encontrava, sentando-se novamente.

- Por culpa de quem será? – pergunta o moreno com puro sarcasmo na voz, enquanto fazia à mesma coisa que o chefe, porém em sua própria cadeira, assim depositando a xícara sobre a mesa.

- Educação nunca foi seu forte não é... Teme? – pergunta o Uzumaki emanando sarcasmo assim como moreno, porém diferente do outro possuía um sorriso na face. Sentando em uma cadeira no lado oposto que o Uchiha, porém ficando frente a frente com ele.

- Dobe. – o moreno se limitou a estreitar os olhos.

- Okay, okay, chega dessa briguinha interna de vocês. – o Sabaku proclamou em tom frio, fazendo com que os outros dois se calassem e finalmente prestassem atenção no outro homem. – Bem, para iniciarmos essa reunião o senhor Uzumaki...

- Naruto.

- Como?

- Me chame só de Naruto, por favor.

- Hm... Como queira. Mas como dizia...

O Uchiha entornou mais um gole de café. Aquela seria uma longa reunião... Ainda mais quando não conseguia desviar o olhar do pescoço cor caramelo que o homem loiro mostrava. Balançou a cabeça e bebeu outro gole. Estava louco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto esboçava um rosto compenetrado enquanto esperava o ruivo acabar seu monólogo de quase duas horas. Isso que haviam lhe dito que o Sabaku era quieto e certeiro. Odiava falar, era o que disseram para si. Ignóbeis, ele poderia ser assim com tudo e todos, mas não em negócios. Suspirou. E direcionou um olhar com o canto de olho para o moreno a sua frente, ao que parecia a centésima vez que fazia aquilo naquele pequeno tempo dentro da sala, logo após direcionou o olhar mais a baixo vendo assim a mão do Uchiha levando outra xícara de café à boca, para logo após depositá-la novamente sobre a mesa, porém desta vez vazia.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis e... Sete? Aquela era a sétima xícara de café do moreno? Agora ele entendia o porquê Gaara havia suspirado e resmungado algo ao ver o Uchiha mandar Sakura trazer outro café, cerca de dez minutos depois que havia adentrado na sala. Pelo que havia analisado o homem moreno tinha um sério problema com cafeína.

Direcionando o canto de olho novamente para o rosto do moreno. Perguntava-se como ele não possuía olheiras? Afinal, não era especialista, mas até onde sabia café dava energias e insônia, e em pessoas de tez pálida como ele olheiras ficariam bem marcadas... Talvez maquiagem? Não, não. Não havia sinais dela.

Pelo que via a cafeína não atingia o Uchiha como normalmente atingia as outras pessoas... Ele era especial até nisso.

Balançou a cabeça discretamente.

O olhar então desceu pelo nariz fino e curto, depois para as bochechas completamente pálidas e por fim desceu até a boca... Fina, rosada e completamente deliciosa...

O loiro balançou a cabeça novamente. Agradecia que o ruivo estava tão focado na reunião, pois apesar do rosto compenetrado ele não havia ouvido sequer uma palavra do que o homem falava.

O que o Uzumaki não sabia era que pela mente de Sasuke ocorria à mesma coisa, porém seus pensamentos não o levavam a uma tez pálida e sim uma bronzeada que lembrava muito a coloração de um caramelo, a mente do moreno o levava para o detentor de belos olhos azuis e cabelos louros que se encontravam sentados a sua frente naquele exato momento.

- Bem creio que seja só isso por hoje. – completou o ruivo tomando um gole de água.

Os outros dois homens estavam prontos para se levantarem, eles almejavam poder sentir suas pernas novamente, porém como dizem por aí: querer não é poder.

- Naruto, Uchiha um instante, estava me esquecendo do último assunto da pauta desta reunião. – o loiro e moreno entrecruzaram o olhar de um modo cúmplice que ambos não sabiam que possuíam, voltando a se acomodarem nas confortáveis cadeiras.

– Como eu já disse anteriormente depois que a união da Konoha e da Suna corp. foi anunciada, ganhamos muito mais mídia e o melhor: mais contratos.

"Duas horas pra dizer só isso?" pensaram simultaneamente o Uchiha e o Uzumaki.

- Pois bem, uma das maiores empresas de exportação e importação do mundo a, Takigakure, está precisando urgentemente de sistemas de seguranças de última geração. Eu quero que vocês dois vão lá e ofereçam os nossos sistemas. – ambos os homens arquearam uma sobrancelha. – ...Isso me lembra, para que haja uma melhor porcentagem de sucesso neste projeto, a partir de amanhã estará disponível uma das salas do décimo oitavo andar para vocês.

- Você quer dizer duas salas. – sentenciou o Uchiha, sob um olhar de concordância do loiro.

- Acho que vocês não entenderam. – o ruivo se inclinou elegantemente sobre a mesa. - Vocês irão trabalhar juntos a partir de agora por isso será apenas _uma _sala para os dois.

Choque, olhos arregalados, bocas abertas e pavor, completo e puro _pavor_.

- M... Mas não há necessidade de dividirmos.... – disse um Naruto apavorado.

- Concordo com ele. – afirmou efusivo o moreno.

- Sinto muito, mas eu quero os dois juntos, apesar de não gostar de admitir... – disse o ruivo direcionando um significativo olhar ao moreno – vocês são os melhores no que fazem. Konoha e Suna _precisam_ de vocês dois juntos. – diz o ruivo em tom de final de conversa.

O Uzumaki e o Uchiha se entreolharam e suspiraram. Pela milésima vez no dia Sasuke pegou o telefone discando a tecla 'três'.

_- Mais um café certo Sasuke-sama? – diz a voz do outro lado entediada._

- Não. – o moreno olhou para o loiro. – ...Mais dois cafés Sakura. – após isso desligou o telefone e juntamente com o loiro suspirou novamente. Era unânime ambos odiavam Sabaku no Gaara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Algumas horas mais tarde...**

Se o Uchiha pudesse definir aquele dia com apenas uma palavra seria: Irritante. Ou seria problemático? Melhor esquecer isso; nem com mil palavras poderia expressar o que o moreno achava daquele dia. Mas definitivamente se pudesse ele teria ficado na cama e não iria trabalhar. Não. Para começar ele nunca teria aceitado a ordem do pai, nunca teria ido trabalhado com o Sabaku.

O moreno que estava sentado em seu confortável sofá suspirou profundamente, enquanto ingeria outro gole de seu café. Ele se lembrava das exatas palavras do pai, como se elas estivessem gravadas a ferro e fogo em sua mente. Pressionou suas têmporas, fechando os olhos...

Flash back on:

Dois morenos, um claramente mais velho do que o outro, estavam sentados frente a frente, tendo apenas uma mesa refinada entre eles. Ambos se olhavam com expressões frias e ilegíveis... Aparentemente.

- Eu não irei trabalhar na Suna. – disse firmemente o mais novo.

- Acho que você não entendeu. Não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem. Você **vai** trabalhar na Suna.

- Eu tenho propostas muito melhores, fora do país. Fora o fato de que o senhor não manda em mim... Fugaku.

O homem mais velho arqueou levemente uma das sobrancelhas, se levantando da cômoda cadeira em que estava, e caminhando elegantemente até o lado do mais novo, sentou-se no canto da mesa, assim pegando um dos porta retratos que haviam sobre a mesa. Ele o olhou e deu um meio sorriso, o que fez com que o mais novo estreitasse os olhos.

Na foto, que continha no porta retrato, havia Fugaku sentado elegantemente na cadeira que até pouco tempo se encontrava, e ao seu lado de pé uma bela mulher com traços muito parecidos com o mais novo. Ela usava um longo vestido de cor preta, que lhe cobria os braços e pernas. O rosto da mulher era emoldurado com um sorriso singelo.

- Nesse dia fazia muito calor não é... Sasuke?

Sasuke estreitou mais os olhos; ele se lembrava daquele dia. Se lembrava que o pai mandou todos sorrirem. Se lembrava da mãe, ali na foto, passando maquiagem para cobrir as marcas de choro. Se lembrava do intenso calor naquele dia, mas mesmo assim a mulher seguia coberta da cabeça aos pés. E se lembrava o porquê disso.

- Sua mãe já estava louca naquela época... Acho que é por isso que tivemos que interná-la. Não é verdade? – o homem mais velho sorriu novamente, fazendo com que seus olhos transmitissem um brilho sádico. – Sabe, Mikoto está muito bem instalada no... Hospício não é verdade? Mas acidentes sempre acontecem, certo filho?

- Não fale com essa sua boca suja o nome da minha mãe. – falou agressivamente Sasuke, se levantando e tirando o porta retrato da mão do pai. – Você não merece nem sequer ter conhecido ela, eu tenho nojo de você. – dizendo isso, o moreno põe sobre a mesa o porta retrato virado para baixo, e dando as costas ao pai se dirigiu à porta.- ...E não me chame de filho. Nunca te considerei como meu pai.

- Me avise se reconsiderar a decisão sobre Suna. – sorriu o homem se levantando da mesa e voltando-se a se sentar, ignorando as palavras do filho.

Ainda de costas Sasuke apertava a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, fortemente. Ele queria matar, realmente matar, aquele homem. E tirar sua mãe daquele inferno.

- Eu irei.

- Viu como sempre é melhor reconsiderarmos nossas decisões?! – Fugaku disse com um tom brincalhão na voz. Após essas palavras Sasuke abre a porta, assim saindo do escritório do pai. Nojento.

Flash Back off

Suspirando novamente, o Uchiha deposita seu café sobre uma mesinha de vidro, que se encontrava em frente ao sofá em que estava. Assim levantando-se e indo em direção a janela aberta.

Às vezes pensava em como era possível ele ter o mesmo sangue que aquele homem? Ele era um maldito. Nunca o tinha considerado um pai realmente, nunca, nem mesmo quando era pequeno. Sempre soube que o homem apenas queria esboçar uma suprema perfeição em sua vida; esposa bonita, fiel, inteligente em outras palavras perfeita. Dois filhos, com as mesmas características, sendo os melhores sempre.

Mas Fugaku não merecia nem metade daquilo, ele era um cafajeste. Sasuke ainda se lembrava de quando tinha quatro anos e do seu quarto ouvia o pai gritando com a mãe e ouvia o barulho de tapas. Sempre quis sair do próprio quarto e ir lá defender a mãe, mas Itachi _sempre _aparecia para acalmá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ele via. Via que pela expressão do irmão mais velho, pela falta de brilho nos olhos, que aquilo era mentira. E a prova vinha na manhã seguinte quando olhava para sua mãe e sempre via rastros de maquiagem cobrindo os hematomas, ou então roupas que a cobriam por completo.

Nunca poderia perdoar aquele miserável. Nunca. Um dia ele e Itachi conseguiriam tirar a mãe daquele lugar; mas até lá tinham que dançar conforme o pai mandava, pois ambos sabiam que o progenitor Uchiha era capaz de qualquer coisa, ainda mais quando era desafiado.

Encostando as costas no batente da janela e cruzando os braços, direcionou o olhar para a cidade a sua frente, tudo tão pequeno, tudo tão... Desinteressante. Inclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a na janela.

Agora poderia ver o céu escurecido, pela ausência do rei sol que decidiu se pôr a algumas horas atrás, agora a lua que cuidava dos céus, iluminando tudo com seu brilho, guiando e inspirando.

"A perfeita rainha" pensou com um meio sorriso.

Direcionou o olhar para algumas estrelas que lá no alto ajudavam a suprema rainha a iluminar a vida de muitos...

"...E os perfeitos servos." Desta vez o sorriso foi de escárnio.

O moreno nunca se considerou muito romântico, muito menos poético, mas naquele dia parecia que tudo estava diferente. Ele simplesmente não sabia o porquê, só sabia que estava.

Romance... A primeira coisa que sua mente visualizava era uma cabeleira loura e um belo par de olhos azuis vívidos, uma tez caramelada e o mais belo e radiante sorriso. Uzumaki Naruto. Sua perdição. Não dava mais para simplesmente negar, aquele homem tinha algo de diferente, muito diferente, o Uchiha sentia como se sempre o tivesse conhecido. Não havia conseguido desviar o olhar dele na reunião mais cedo. Cada sorriso que ele esboçava, mesmo que desinteressadamente, fazia o coração do Uchiha bater mais forte a ponto pensar que ele fosse saltar pela boca e...

"PARE UCHIHA SASUKE."

Que tipo de pensamento era aquele? Homens não pensavam assim de outros homens; não sentiam que toda a vez que visse ele sua respiração fica mais pesada, sua visão nublada, e seu pulso acelerado como se fosse... CHEGA!

Esse tipo de pensamento é inaceitável. Ele gostava de mulher, e gostava muito. Nunca havia sentido atração por nenhum homem, nem os mais lindos, nem os mais lindos que Naruto... Se é que existisse tal anomalia. Merda! Simplesmente não conseguia mais imaginar poder fechar os olhos e não cair nos braços de Morfeu sem ter os olhos azuis o vigiando na terra dos sonhos.

"O café ta começando a me afetar" proclamou o moreno em pensamento. Ele havia se desencostado da janela e estava prestes a fechá-la quando vê um brilho anormal vindo do céu.

Ao olhar para o mesmo, se depara com uma grande, bela e brilhante estrela cadente passando. Seus movimentos pararam, hipnotizado pela beleza do cometa, e juntamente com seu corpo, os olhos perderam todo o brilho, como se não estivesse mais naquele mundo, naquele corpo, naquela vida, a única coisa que não mudou foi seu coração, que batia mais forte, mais alto, estava se repetindo tudo de novo, mais uma vez e nada mais fazia sentido para si, apenas...

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Às vezes o loiro se perguntava se o destino gostava de brincar com as pessoas ou então se ele era sádico por natureza. Tantas pessoas com quem poderia trabalhar, sonhar, desejar... Tantas _mulheres_ e ele tendo todas essas 'oportunidades' com o bastardo arrogante.

Não que ele tivesse algo contra o Uchiha, era exatamente o contrário. Tudo no moreno o chamava atenção desde seu caminhar calmo e compassado à seus olhares gélidos; talvez esse fosse o grande problema: motivos em excesso para gostar e motivos de menos para odiar.

O loiro se perguntava constantemente, enquanto ingeria um gole de seu Martine, como ele suportaria a presença tão próxima do outro homem. Como seu corpo reagiria? Será que aguentaria estar na presença dele e não perguntar se o homem também estava tendo sonhos e sentimentos estranhos?

Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando assim tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente, e com um último gole da bebida alcoólica, depositou a taça sobre uma estante. Dirigindo-se assim à janela.

Ele tinha que parar de pensar naquelas coisas, já tinha problemas de mais na vida para ter que, nessa altura do 'campeonato', começar a ter dúvidas sobre a própria sexualidade...

Espere! Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Ele gostava, não. Ele _amava_ mulheres. Seios, quadril, curvas, muitas curvas. Era simplesmente inadmissível que se sentisse atraído pelo moreno. Era loucura. E ele sabia. Mas o bastardo exercia sobre si algo muito mais forte do que todas as mulheres com belíssimas curvas haviam conseguido. Era algo que não sabia explicar o que era, o porquê, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, ele apenas... Sentia.

Sentia seu coração descompassar, bater, gritar, rugir ao ver o moreno. Sentia como se alguém muito mal lhe tivesse posto dentro de um lago congelado, mas que ao ver o homem moreno esse lago, não era mais congelado. Exatamente o contrário, agora o lago era quente, reconfortante como em um belo final de tarde.

Mas então vem aquela cena do moreno ensanguentado a sua mente. E seu coração parava de rugir, o lago voltava a se congelar. Era como se algo, muito maior, estivesse impulsionando ambos para lados contrários, norte e sul, leste ou oeste. Distantes demais para poderem sentir o calor um do outro.

Suspirou. O que estava pensando? Ele não era gay. Ele não podia ser gay. Ele tinha um objetivo, ele tinha que encontrar uma boa mulher que amasse e que o sentimento fosse recíproco, se casar e por fim ter filhos, ver os netos nascerem... Ele sempre foi sozinho, mas não queria mais ser...

O olhar perdido anteriormente em algum ponto qualquer na cidade iluminada, se direcionou para o céu. Brilhante, mas ao mesmo tempo escuro.

Lembrava tanto o Uchiha. Qualquer pessoa que visse o moreno, o compararia com a escuridão, com o frio, com a morte... Não que estivessem errados. Ele realmente tinha características muito peculiares. Mas o que fazer quando alguém assim faz você sentir ao invés da escuridão à luz, do frio o calor, da morte à vida?

O que fazer quando, por mais que você tente tirar, arrancar, alguém de sua mente essa pessoa teima em não sair, persiste em ficar, ficar e dissolver qualquer barreira que seja imposta frente a ela?

O Uzumaki balançou a cabeça novamente. Tinha que parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Até porque tudo aquilo poderia ser algo que sua mente criou por algum motivo em especial. Afinal o Uchiha não sabia do seu 'dilema interno', não sabia das suas dúvidas, não sabia que estava quebrando as barreiras do loiro de forma arrasadora. O moreno simplesmente não sabia.

E doce ilusão era pensar que ele sofre com os mesmo problemas. Que perdia noites de sono pensando, desejando que eles pudessem estar juntos, se amando. Eles? Não. Não poderia usar essa palavra, pois não existiam eles. Existia o loiro e o moreno, dois opostos.

Eles eram como a lua, que à noite regia os céus, e o sol que durante o dia comandava. Nunca se encontravam, mas se amavam segundo algumas lendas. Castigo divino por serem egoístas e esquecerem-se que eram necessários...

Por que diabos estava comparando o amor entre astros com ele e o moreno? Loucura.

Por essas e outras que deveria parar de pensar nessas baboseiras, pois elas não o levariam a lugar nenhum. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Nunca conseguiria esquecer como o peito do moreno subia e descia quando respira, de como com esse movimento a parte que fica exposta da camisa por de baixo do terno se aperta firmemente delineando assim os possíveis músculos por sob ela. Ou então de como a voz dele era grave, forte, e...

- MALDITO SÁDICO FILHO DA PUTA!! – exclamou frustrado. Por que simplesmente o bastardo não sumia de sua mente? – Isso deve ser sono... Tem que ser sono. - O loiro desviou o olhar do céu para a janela em que estava começando a fechá-la. Quando de repente algo brilhante chamou sua atenção no céu. Naquele exato momento uma estrela cadente cruzava os céus com irreverência. Era bela, ela chegava a ofuscar o brilho da lua.

O Uzumaki sorriu singelamente; sempre lhe diziam que ao ver uma estrela cadente deveria fazer um pedido, pois ele se realizaria. Pois bem, o que pediria? 'estrelinha querida me diga, eu sou hetero, gay ou bi?'. Definitivamente era melhor nem considerar a possibilidade, melhor deixá-la passar e...

Algo no centro do cometa o atraia, ele não sabia o que, mas o atraia. O loiro focalizou melhor o olhar sobre a estrela e se sentiu como se estivesse sendo sugado por ela. Seus olhos perdiam o brilho, seu corpo já não respondia a seus pensamentos, seus pensamentos já nem existiam mais, a única coisa que ainda estava lá era seu coração que rugia... Rugia como quando se encontrava com Sasuke; nada mais fazia sentido, ele já não estava mais no seu país, cidade, bairro, na sua cobertura; ele estava muito além de tudo e todos...

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Um homem de cabelos e olhos na tonalidade negra, com claras feições delicadas e pele pálida, por de baixo da grossa camada de sujeira, ele usava roupas amareladas, provavelmente por culpa da poeira, e nos pulsos haviam grossas correntes os prendendo. O moreno era levado com rudeza por um homem claramente mais forte que si, até uma grandiosa pirâmide, passando assim por milhares de pessoas que trabalhavam na construção de outras. Escravos._

_Ao entrarem na dita pirâmide, o homem moreno foi guiado por empurrões até a porta de uma grande sala._

_- Espere aqui escravo. – disse o homem que o empurrava, entrando na sala a sua frente. O moreno como resposta apenas abaixou a cabeça e contorceu o rosto, malditos egípcios, pensavam que eram os maiores, mas eles mal poderiam esperar, Deus os castigaria sem dó nem piedade. Ergueu o olhar novamente e pode ver o homem voltando. – Preste atenção, o faraó quer vê-lo, não sei o porquê, mas quer. Por isso comporte-se ou então sua língua e suas orelhas serão cortadas. – com mais alguns 'delicados' empurrões o moreno, que havia perdido o equilíbrio se encontrava caído de quatro frente ao trono do faraó._

_- Custo a crer que és um escravo. – erguendo a cabeça o moreno, pode identificar a voz do homem que lhe falava como sendo o faraó, um homem alto, de cabelos longos e negros, não muito musculoso, e de estranhos olhos amarelados... E estreitos? Estranho. Foi o que o moreno pensou. – Há tempos que procuro um escravo que não se pareça com um escravo para servir meu filho. Creio que finalmente achei._

'_Que sirva meu filho'? Com essa indagação o moreno olhou novamente em direção ao faraó só que desta vez um pouco para o lado esquerdo. Lá havia um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com uma pele levemente bronzeada._

_- Meu senhor, por que um homem? Posso conseguir para vosso filho a mais bela escrava virgem que temos e... – o homem, que anteriormente acompanhava o moreno, agora se encontrava ajoelhado ao lado do último._

_- Seria bom, se não houvesse o problema delas engravidarem certo meu filho?_

_- Como preferir meu pai. – disse o loiro serenamente. O moreno se impressionou, uma aparência tão diferente, e mesmo assim tinham o mesmo sangue._

_- Bem, erga-se escravo e siga meu filho a seus aposentos, ele lhe dirá tudo o que necessita que faças._

_- Sim faraó! – o moreno então lentamente se ergueu, ficando ereto. Não pode deixar de reparar que era cerca de três dedos mais alto que o filho do faraó._

_- É por aqui! – disse o loiro apontando para um corredor, mas não sem antes cruzar um olhar com o moreno. Aquele escravo era belo, muito belo, apesar da imundície em que se encontrava, podia-se perceber a beleza por sob a sujeira. Ambos ficaram alguns segundos com os olhos conectados um ao outro até que saíram do transe, seguindo assim para o quarto._

_Já no quarto o loiro se encarregou de dar um banho no moreno, o limpando completamente. Realmente não havia se enganado ele era belo, apesar de homem. Deu-lhe algo para comer e por fim sentou-se na cama, vendo o outro em pé diante de si, provavelmente esperando ordens. Suspirou, era sempre assim._

_- Como veio parar aqui?_

_- Por que perguntas?_

_- Não sabias que só burros respondem algo com outra pergunta?_

_- Então por que o fazes? – o loiro sorriu, ele era diferente, havia percebido isso desde o primeiro instante._

_- Primeira pessoa que se atreveu a discutir comigo._

_- Não seria melhor o termo 'escravo'?_

_- Escravo? Escravos também são pessoas, também possuem vida._

_- Vida da qual pertence a vosso pai._

_- Você realmente é diferente. Saiba que quando me tornar faraó irei dar alimentos e moradia em troca do trabalho destas pessoas das quais chama de escravo._

_- Oh claro! – ironia palpável em sua voz._

_- Não duvide de mim. Não é porque meu pai faz atrocidade que eu também as farei._

_- Se és contra o que seu pai faz, deverias impedi-lo._

_- E crês que já não tentei? Pois me diga se tens alguma ideia para que ele ouça-me, diga-me. Pois se tiveres eu irei agora mesma pô-las em prática. Pessoas que crêem em outras coisas continuam sendo pessoas que não merecem esse sofrimento que lhes é imposto - o moreno sorriu._

_- Você realmente é diferente. – repetiu a frase que o loiro lhe havia dito anteriormente, fazendo com que o último sorria, apontando para um lugar ao seu lado na cama. Um sinal de que o moreno poderia sentar-se ali. O que o último acatou rapidamente._

_- Quero que saiba que frente a meu pai e outros terei que lhe tratar como um 'escravo' como você mesmo diz, porém quando estivermos sozinhos não quero que faças nada para mim, absolutamente nada. Já sou crescido o suficiente para necessitar de uma babá. – disse em um tom de brincadeira._

_- Entendo... Mas tenho uma pergunta. Por que um homem? Por que não uma mulher? Pois até onde eu sei seu pai abomina, mesmo que seja apenas por prazer, ter relações com..._

_- Sim eu sei. Mas entenda uma coisa. Se me 'dessem' uma escrava ela provavelmente seria belíssima e tentaria a todo custo me seduzir para que eu a liberte, pois bem você deve saber que nós homens temos pontos fracos..._

_- E você não quer acabar fazendo alguma besteira._

_- Exatamente. – ambos sorriram abertamente. Eles nunca haviam se sentido daquela forma, nunca haviam se sentido tão completos e plenos. Era como se todo o ouro do Egito não pudesse mais dar felicidade ao loiro, era como se a tão clamada liberdade do moreno, já não fosse tão clamada assim. Era algo diferente, e ambos sabiam. – Pois bem, esqueçamos disto tudo e me conte, como chegastes aqui? E como se tornastes um escravo de meu pai? – o loiro indagou, vendo claramente o olhar do moreno perder o brilho e o sorriso se desfazer... A história seria longa, longa e dolorosa..._

_- - - - - - - _

_Roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto, mas nenhum dos dois ocupantes se preocupava com este fato. Direcionando o olhar para cama podia-se observar o filho do faraó sentado sobre a mesma, ainda vestindo sua túnica, e sob si se encontrava o escravo tão incomum. O último se encontrava sem nenhum tipo de roupa, encontrando-se sentado de pernas abertas sobre o colo do loiro._

_Ambos se beijavam com fervor. Sempre diziam que o Egito era quente, mas aquilo já havia extrapolado o calor típico da região, nem mil Nilos¹ poderiam fazer com que a calentura de ambos diminuísse, tanto a corporal quanto a mental. As mãos do loiro desciam pela coluna do moreno, acariciando-a delicadamente, mas com malicia, ao chegarem a cintura do escravo, as mãos acariciaram a região, para logo após partir para o abdômen e por fim o rígido membro que se encontrava erguido ameaçadoramente entre ambos os corpos, apertando-o e massageando-o._

_Com o toque o moreno pendeu a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior, impedindo que um alto rugido escapasse de seus lábios. Era uma sensação indescritível aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro, ambos sabiam, mas também sabiam que aquilo era pecado, os deuses não deviam estar gostando daquilo, dois homens juntos? Era inadmissível. Mas os dois homens naquele quarto não se importavam nem um pouco com aquilo, queriam apenas sentir um ao outro, como se fosse a primeira, como se fosse a última vez._

_Aquilo que sentiam era muito mais profundo que apenas prazer, eles sentiam... Amor? Isso, amor. Os homens não sabiam como aquilo havia florescido, só sabiam que existia uma ligação muito forte entre ambos. Desde a primeira palavra... Não, desde a primeira troca de olhares, ambos já sabiam que não seriam apenas mestre e servo. Era algo muito mais profundo; muito mais intenso; muito mais... Apaixonante._

_- Ahhh... – gemeu baixo o moreno. – vamos logo com isso._

_- Como queira meu mestre. – disse o loiro com um sorriso brincalhão, recebendo em troca apenas uma bufada e uma forte cravadas de dentes no pescoço, que logo foi substituída pela língua ágil do moreno, succionando a área. – ahhh... – com um gemido afogado o loiro retirou o moreno de seu colo, e se levantando retirou com a ajuda do outro homem a túnica 'real', revelando assim um grande membro gotegante. Sentando-se novamente, fez um sinal para o moreno vir. O último com um sorriso malicioso sentou-se novamente sobre o loiro, só que desta vez sobre o membro do outro, que com a mão o guiou até sua entrada._

_Em poucos instantes aquele quarto estava repleto de altos gemidos e exclamações como "mais rápido", "te amo". Aquilo era mais do que apaixonante, era enigmático, celestial. Dois corpos tão diferentes, mas que juntos faziam um perfeito encaixe._

_- Acre...Acredita em reencarnação?! – pergunta o loiro que estava com as mãos na cintura do moreno, o impulsionando para cima e para baixo._

_- De...Deveria? – disse apertando mais firmemente o pescoço do amante, mergulhando por fim o rosto na curva do pescoço dele._

_- Sim. Pois nós somos a prova disso... Ahhh.... Eu...Eu tenho certeza que já nos encontramos antes, e eu... eu sei que na próxima vida nós poderemos... – o loiro foi calado com um doce e casto beijo nos lábios._

_- Pare! – disse o moreno firme, pondo uma mão em cada bochecha do loiro. - Não me importa o passado, ou então o futuro. Importa-me apenas o agora. O presente. Viva o agora e deixe o resto com o destino, ele se encarregará de tudo por nós. – o loiro apenas sorriu e o beijou carinhosamente. Como aquele homem poderia ser tão sábio, inteligente, belo, tão horrorosamente perfeito?! Às vezes o loiro se perguntava se o amante não era um Deus que havia vindo ao Egito para testá-lo._

_Deixando os pensamentos de lado, continuou com os movimentos e as caricias. Decidindo apenas aproveitar aquele momento com o seu amante._

_O que eles não sabiam era que naquele momento uma das servas passava por perto e ouviu ruídos, curiosa para descobrir o que estava se passando, abriu a porta e se deparou com os dois homens nus. Espantada e com nojo, correu em direção do faraó. E contou-lhe tudo._

_Foram alguns instantes depois que haviam descoberto tudo aquilo, pois como uma ventania que atingia as dunas de areia, o faraó junto com alguns homens entrou no quarto, o soberano simplesmente se encontrava enojado, e mais enojado por saber que os dois homens nem haviam percebido a entrada de terceiros no local._

_Com a face contraída pelo nojo, o faraó puxou sua espada e com um movimento ágil e preciso à cravou nas costas do homem moreno, exatamente ao lado esquerdo... O coração._

_- MAS O QUE... – ao ver a expressão de dor, medo e finalmente de angustia nos olhos do amante, o loiro percebeu o que se passava e com um forte agarre, abraçou o moreno com todas as forças, puxando com uma das mãos um lençol abandonado na cama, e pondo-o sobre o ferimento na tentativa de estancar o sangue. Os olhos já se encontravam marejados pelas lágrimas._

_- Es...esta tudo bem eu... – o moreno cuspiu sangue. – Você se le...lembra quando me perguntou se eu acreditava em re...reencarnação? – indagou desajeitadamente o moreno, depositando sua testa sobre a do amante._

_- Pare de falar, eu vou... Eu vou te salvar, você não vai morrer, você não pode, você... – o desespero tomava conta do corpo e da mente do loiro, ele não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se saia de dentro do moreno e corria atrás de algum curandeiro, tão repudiados pelo pai, ou se ficava lá com ele, até o último... Não... Ele não podia..._

_- A res...resposta é sim. – o moreno deu um meio sorriso. – E por isso eu sei que nós... Nós iremos nos encontrar, porque o que sentimos é muito... – cuspiu mais sangue - ...forte. É eterno. – com essas últimas palavras os olhos do moreno começaram a se fechar._

_- NÃO, ABRA OS OLHOS, ABRA-OS!! – exclamava com desespero, assustando os homens, que nunca haviam visto o loiro exaltado, e enojando ainda mais o pai que assistia à cena quieto._

_- Nos encontramos na próxima, lhe amo, nunca se esqueça. – e com essas últimas palavras os olhos semicerrados do moreno se fecharam por completo, e o coração perfurado parou de bater, o peito parou de subir e descer. Tinha acabado, tinha acabado tudo._

_- Finalmente morreu! – disse orgulhoso o faraó. – Você é meu filho, não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa, é..._

_- Não me chame de filho seu maldito. Nunca mais me chame assim, eu não sou seu filho. – cuspiu nervosamente as palavras. Como poderia considerar alguém que matou a única pessoa que realmente lhe entendia, lhe ajudava, que lhe amava? Ele amava aquele escravo. Nunca, aquele homem nojento, nunca poderia ser seu pai, nunca. – Eu lhe desejo todas as maldições existentes no Egito, e além dele. Lhe desejo as piores dores, as piores experiências, os piores sentimentos._

_Todos os homens arregalaram os olhos, maldições não eram brincadeiras, eram coisas perigosas e que no momento em que começassem só terminariam no momento em que tudo que o amaldiçoado havia tocado desabasse. Os olhos amarelados do faraó se estreitaram perigosamente. E pegando uma espada tingida de rubro, que anteriormente havia sido usada para matar o escravo, aponto-a para o filho._

_- Se és assim que desejas, morrerás junto a este lixo, morrerás como um lixo também._

_- Melhor ser um lixo como dizes, a ser um homem repugnante e mentiroso como você. – o loiro falou desafiante, se abraçando ainda mais ao corpo, ainda quente do amante. Afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do mesmo, aspirando pela última vez aquele odor tão agradável para si._

_Com aquelas palavras o homem de olhos amarelos perfurou novamente o corpo do moreno no mesmo lugar que anteriormente, só que desta vez mais forte e mais profundo, fazendo com que a lâmina da espada atravessa-se o coração já morto do escravo chegando até o corpo do próprio filho, perfurando-o também._

_- Você realmente não é meu filho, você é um nada, um nada como esse bastardo. – disse enojado._

_- O bas...bastardo mais perfeito e apai...apaixonante que há em todo Egito, o bastardo... que eu... amo... – disse entrecortado pela dor, sua pequena declaração ao homem sobre si, com um sorriso alegre na face._

_O rosto do faraó havia adquirido uma tonalidade avermelhada da raiva. E com ódio e força, ele virou a espada, fazendo assim com que a lâmina cortasse ainda mais os órgãos internos dos amantes._

_- Nos ve...vemos na próxima... meu amor. – sussurrou no ouvido do amante, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, antes de fechar os olhos e cair morto. O faraó apenas sorriu vitorioso, enquanto seus olhos ainda brilhavam com nojo._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O portador de olhos amarelados sorria sadicamente enquanto jogava uma faca, em direção a uma folha de revista que estava pregada sobre um painel de tiro ao alvo. A faca atingia exatamente no meio da imagem; fazendo assim o homem sorrir mais abertamente e seus olhos brilharem em desafio.

O homem pegou com elegância uma taça que se encontrava sobre sua mesa, levando-a à boca e entornando o líquido rubro que continha nela. Um pequeno filete do vinho correu pelo canto de sua boca descendo até seu queixo. Em um movimento rápido e perverso o homem passou a língua por sobre o filete, enquanto olhava a imagem perfurada fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem, limpando assim sua boca e queixo.

Seria divertido, muito divertido brincar de gato e rato mais uma vez com aqueles dois, ainda mais agora que eles ainda não sabiam de nada, deveria aproveitar sua última chance, e cumprir sua missão. Sorriu mais amplamente.

- Senhor Orochimaru? – chamou calmamente o homem grisalho que se encontrava perto da porta do escritório do outro homem. – Se não for muita intromissão, eu gostaria de saber por que tudo isso? Por que não desiste de tudo isso? – perguntou se aproximando lentamente do chefe.

- Ora Kabuto, digamos que todo homem tem seu destino traçado. – disse o moreno irônico enquanto caminhava até onde havia acertado a faca. Pegando-a na mão e desenterrando-a do papel.

- Destino... traçado? – perguntou hesitante.

- Sim, meu caro. Uma vez traçado o destino, nunca mais poderá ser mudado. Pensei que já tivesse entendido isso no momento em que lhe contei toda a história.

- Eu havia entendido senhor, mas eu sempre quis saber o porquê de nunca desistir.

- Desistir, não é um verbo que está no meu dicionário Kabuto. Fora que foi incumbido a mim acabar com essa raça nojenta de putos.

- Mas... o senhor não demonstra nojo nenhum por outros... Gays e...

- Não demonstro por não sentir. Os outros não me perturbam, mas esses dois, esses dois... São demônios, malditos, miseráveis, eles merecem a morte, a mais dolorosa e cruel de todas. – disse o homem com um brilho perigoso em seus olhos amarelos, e uma veia saltada em sua testa. Enquanto se direcionava para o lado de Kabuto.

- Hm... Quando o senhor pretende dar o primeiro ataque?

- Em breve, estou apenas esperando o momento certo.

- E quando vai ser esse 'momento' certo?? – pergunta o grisalho curioso.

- Quando o que sentirem pelo outro seja tão forte que recusarão a própria vida... – o homem apontou a faca novamente para a imagem e a jogou. – e quando essa hora chegar, vai ser o fim, finalmente o fim, minha vingança chegará ao fim... A sétima e última vez. – o homem começou a gargalhar quando viu que faca havia atingido seu alvo novamente.

A imagem que Orochimaru tanto acertava e tanto almejava que pudesse estar acertando os homens em carne e osso, eram nada mais nada menos do que Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Para o homem não existia limite, ele só pararia quando tudo virasse pó, quando a esperança e os mais profundos desejos de ambos os homens na foto se despedaçasse como gelo em pleno deserto. Kabuto apenas olhava abismado para o chefe, ele sabia onde estava se metendo, mas não é por isso que devesse concordar com todas as ações do chefe...

Bem, isso não tinha importância para o grisalho. Ele seguiria Orochimaru até o inferno se fosse possível, sua alma é à muito tempo do outro homem.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O loiro piscou os olhos, saindo do transe. O que havia sido aquilo? Como que aquilo tinha acontecido? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

O Uzumaki encontrava-se tremendo, tamanha era a intensidade do que havia visto. Como era possível tudo aquilo? As roupas, a linguagem, o lugar aquilo definitivamente não era o Japão e muito menos o século XXI. Será que havia ficado louco? Será que todos aqueles pensamentos desenfreados em relação ao Uchiha estavam sendo transformados e alucinações? Não. Aquela cena não podia ser uma simples alucinação, pois se fosse seu corpo não estaria tremendo, seu membro não estaria ereto, seu corpo não estaria suando, sua mente não estaria tentando encontrar uma razão lógica para aquilo e seu coração não estaria batendo tão fortemente a ponto de sentir como se sua caixa torácica estivesse sendo destroçada em mil pedaços para o coração sair. Não, aquilo não podia ser uma alucinação, nunca seria. Era algo maior, muito maior. Mas o que? O que era tudo aquilo?

Não era a primeira vez que sentia aquilo e podia perceber que não seria a última, as coisas simplesmente corriam fora de seu controle; sua mente, seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma, estavam completamente entregues a Sasuke, de um jeito inimaginável, ele mal conhecia o moreno, mal haviam trocado duas frases sem que fossem ofensas, mas algo dentro de si dizia que tudo o que estava acontecendo para si de uns tempos pra cá estava diretamente ligadas a Sasuke e que eram laços muito mais profundos do que normalmente eram estabelecidos por outras pessoas.

O loiro se condenava, ele não podia, ele era homem, e Sasuke... bem, apesar da cena que acreditava ter imaginado, também era, tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira de sua mente, tinha que ser. O mundo não é dos homossexuais, ele sabia disso e nunca contestou essa 'regra' imposta pela sociedade, ele próprio acreditava veemente naquilo, mas o que fazer quando você se sente visivelmente atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo?

O que acontece quando você sabe que não é uma simples atração?

Tudo estava confuso para si, mais confuso do que normalmente era. O Uzumaki não sabia o que falar, o que pensar ou o que sentir. Ele só queria que tudo aquilo evaporasse de sua mente como uma nuvem escura em um dia de chuva.

Perdendo a força de se manter em pé o loiro caí de joelhos no chão, com as mãos apertando a camisa e consequentemente a pele, no lado esquerdo do peito. A cabeça de Naruto se encontrava baixa, mas pela pouca luminosidade que a lua fornecia sob a janela, podia-se ver pequenas linhas liquidas descendo pela bochecha do loiro. Lágrimas, um dos jeitos mais conhecidos de se desabafar, os segredos, as inseguranças, as alegrias, os medos que o ser humano sente.

O loiro chorava, mas não emitia nenhum ruído, era silencioso, resguardado. Aquela era uma dor que só ele deveria sentir, ou pelo menos era o que achava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os olhos cor ônix do Uchiha se desfocalizaram da estrela cadente e sua consciência voltou. Não que o tivesse deixado, apenas havia viajado a outro mundo, um mundo que fazia com que as pernas do moreno tremessem de tal forma que ele tinha que se apoiar no batente da janela para não cair.

Um instante, alguns segundos, nem mesmo um minuto, aquela estrela cadente havia demorado a passar, e ao ver o relógio em seu pulso não datava nem sequer um minuto a mais do que datava antes do cometa passar, porém o homem sentia-se como se tivesse ido para outro planeta, como se tivesse ficado anos longe.

Era incompreensível aquilo tudo, ele havia imaginado o Uzumaki de novo, a amizade, o amor, o sexo e por fim... Por fim a morte, de novo. Se perguntava se sua mente havia traçado para si algum tipo de ilusão capaz de fazer o Uchiha se arrepiar, de tal forma que se esquecesse de respirar, que o ar não viesse a seus pulmões e que o cérebro não mandava mais informações para o resto do corpo.

Era muito profundo, profundo de mais, aquela visão foi diferente das outras ou então dos lascivos sonhos, ela tocou, ela verdadeiramente tocou o Uchiha, de um jeito que fazia seus pensamentos embaralhar e sua alma tremer.

O moreno se perguntava como tudo aquilo era possível, será que estava ficando louco? Não, Uchiha nunca ficavam loucos e muito menos eram gays. O que estava havendo com ele?! As mulheres lhe agradavam, mas quando estava na presença do loiro as coisas mudavam, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar do Uzumaki, era como um imã. Quanto mais tentava se afastar, mas aquela atração o chamava, o aproximava do homem loiro.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, como agir ou como pensar. Tudo se resumia a uma palavra Naruto. Eles tinham um vínculo muito forte, mesmo não sabendo, mesmo não se conhecendo profundamente, era algo que tocava os dois, algo muito distinto do que ocorria com os outros homens e mulheres. Aquele vínculo, aquela ligação, não se importava se ambos eram homens, mulheres, ou seja lá o que for, era maior, muito maior.

E tanto o Uchiha quanto o Uzumaki não sabiam mais o que fazer, para lidar com aquilo.

O moreno pensou em se levantar e tomar mais uma xícara de café, mas para que? Ele sabia que aquele líquido não iria ajudá-lo a esquecer o loiro, não havia o ajudado antes e não o ajudaria agora, a única coisa que ele precisava era do loiro, a única coisa que não queria, não poderia ter, nunca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura abria a porta do banheiro, onde por ela passava um pouco de vapor. A rósea estava apenas envolta por uma toalha; algumas gotículas de água escorriam pelo seu cabelo molhado, e se perdiam na toalha azulada. A mesma caminhou até seu roupeiro, onde em uma das portas havia um espelho um pouco mais alto que a rosada.

Antes de abrir a porta do guarda roupa, ela parou para se observar no espelho. Desde suas pernas, até seu quadril, cintura, busto, colo e por fim seu rosto e cabelo. Assim apalpando os últimos dois.

Ela nunca havia sido uma garota repleta de curvas, como suas amigas, nem muito alta, era exatamente o contrário. Ela sempre havia sido aquelas garotas pequeninhas, sem atrativos físicos. Suas amigas quando chegavam à uma festa detinham os olhares dos homens, e ela... Bem ela sempre foi uma patinha feia. Era como dizia aquele ditado:

"Ou dão peito ou cérebro, os dois juntos nunca." pensou a rósea com sarcasmo. Ela não se queixava de ter um Q.I. alto ao invés de curvas. Ela prezava ao extremo a inteligência e a perspicácia.

Talvez por isso tenha odiado a ruiva que havia acompanhado o Uzumaki na noite da festa. Ela tinha prendido todos os olhares em si, o que realmente havia lhe deixado feliz, afinal horas se arrumando tinham que gerar algum resultado. Mas então vem aquela biscate, linda e burra por natureza, e lhe ofusca.

Raiva, inveja, entre muitos outros sentimentos sinônimos. Só uma vez na vida ela queria ter um belo par de pernas e seios, assim todos os homens a olhariam além de uma simples 'nerd'. Assim, Sasuke lhe olharia como uma mulher.

Tudo era por ele. Horas em um salão de beleza hidratando o cabelo, cuidando da pele, academia... Tudo por ele. Ele era a razão da vida dela, se um dia ele morresse, não saberia o que faria. Realmente não sabia. Talvez cometesse suicídio, talvez virasse uma drogada, ou então acabaria em um hospício. Sem ele, nada teria sentido.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas, não ira acontecer nada ao chefe, ela o protegeria nem que isso custasse sua alma.

A rosada sorriu e passou as mãos nos cabelos, tirando assim alguns fios de sobre a face. Uma vez havia lido que o Uchiha preferia mulheres de cabelos curtos...

- Talvez esteja na hora cortar os cabelos... – disse a rosada com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto segurava uma mecha de cabelo. Dirigindo-se até o bidê ao lado da cama, abrindo assim uma das gavetas e pegando uma tesoura.

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Hello brotos! Cap 03 na rede *-* era pra ser bem maior, mas como eu vi que tava chegando na pag 30 eu dei um stop e deixei o resto pro proximo cap o.o'

Bem, na minha opinião a qualidade desse cap decaiu em comparação ao cap 2. Quero agradecer a Nah-chan pela ideia da vida no Egito. Eu sei, o pseudo-lemon deles tava HORRIVEL. oksoaksoaksa Creio que seja só isso por enquanto, espero que todos tenham gostado e que tal uma **review**? Elas me animam um monte a escrever *-* Beijos.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** oaskaoskaks é foi ele sim ò.ó Bah, concordo. Mas o problema é que a gente nao se acha mais neh o.o' Isso na verdade é mais que um grande problema o.o' é uma bomba ;x a prova é que nao te achei pra betar e ler o cap 3 ç.ç oasoaksa mas bem eu sobrevivi \o *pose de ganhadora do oscar*

**Kuchiki Rin:** Realmente foi o Orochimaru ò_ó' aksoaksoa me deixa muito feliz sim com sua review, e acrdite eu tbm tenho que copiar e colar isso, pq nao sei escrever ¬¬ Aqui esta o cap 3 espero que goste, beijos.

**Lyra Kaulitz:** realmente foi ele que matou e no proximo cap teremos interação entre os dois em pleno séxulo XXI :D Nuss, que feliz em saber disso, realmente me sinto feliz. Creio que nao demorou dessa vez, mas o proximo demora, pq agora o colégio vai começar a ficar complicado ¬¬ Bem, aquie sta o cap 3, espero que goste assim como gostou do cap anterior. Beijos.

**Kinha Oliver:** oiii! Ops, sorry. Eu realmente devia ter posto a tradução, mil desculpas, mas é que eu ja sou uma ignorante em ingles e tipo eu usei frases bem simples. Eles falaram ingles, pq no caso o naruto estava na inglaterra, entao pra deixar hm.. mais 'realista' eu acabei podno em ingles, mas acabou, nao t5erá mais ingle,s ou pelo menos eu acho o.o' Cap 3 na área, espero que goste, beijos.

**Camis:** aoskaoksaoksa Que bom que conseguiu entender o enredo da fic *-* vc nao é lerda, eu na vdd que esqueço de exclarecer as coisas ;x' okasoaksa /fatão.

Na verdade 6 vidas, essa agora é a 7ª; poem mal amado nisso, ele merece morrer ò.ó /diz aquela que inventou o vilão.

Errr.. sem violencia leitora do meu coração,eles terão um final feliz, ou pelo menos ue acho o.o' cap 3 no ff, beijos.

**Uchiha Mique:** Bem respondendo essa sua pergunta, nao. Nem sempre sasuke será o seme (apesar deu preferir como seme), o exemplo foi o flsh back desse cap, ja que sao mais de uma vida, seria muito estranho em todas o sasuke ser seme me diexa com a impressao que o naruto é um pobre coitado. Agora basta descobrir se sasuke será o seme ou o uke nessa vida \o Imortal o orochimaru nao é, com ele aocntece a mesma coisa que com sasuke e naruto, a diferença é que quando ele reencarna ele se lembra das coisas, e tu vai descobrir o pq disso no proximo cap xD. Beijos.

**Blanxe:** Oii! Devo dizer que suas reviews me deixam com os olhos brilhando; elas me animam mto (nao que as outras nao o façam). *-* Realmente reencarnação é um tema mto amplo e prazeroso de escrever (pelo menos eu acho). Fico feliz que vc goste do meu jeito de escrever, pq eu nao gosto o.o' acho uma porcaria sinceramente. Sobre o final do cap 1 eu realmente errei, e troquei a cor do cabelo da mulher, era realmente uma loira, nao haviam duas mulheres na cama com naruto. Peço desculpas pelo erro \o Eu realmente tento fazer um naruto mais forte, pq ele pode ser gay, e uke, mas nao é por isso que ele deva se transformar em um mulher, pode ver uqe nesse cap tem o fato do loiro chorar, mas eu acredito que seja algo realmente apavorante tu ver a morte de alguemq ue tu (inconsientemente) ame e ver sua propria morte, deve ser algo que abala mto. :D Esse é outro fato, a historia é yaoi, mas não o mundo. Ou seja, tem que ter casais heteros. Askaoskaosaksa Ué, naruto é um fanatico por ramen, o sasuke tem que ter um vicio e o vicio dele é o cafe, eu acredito que o humor dessa fic vai ficar baseado nessas cenas de total vicio do moreno pela bebida :D' Rivalidade? +/- tu vai descobrir isso no proximo cap (induzindo leitores a terem curiosidade para lerem o proximo cap xD)

Aqui esta o cap 3 espero que goste, beijos.

**NathDragonessa:** nuss, 100 pag? Devo ficra honrada, eu acho o.o' bem 100 pags é mto, mas se serve de consolo temos 30 pags \o Obrigada por ler, beijos.

**Inu:** Como pedido, continuação da fic, espero que goste deste novo cap. Beijos.

**Niicole-chan:** Bem sobre eles morrerem ou nao, nao posso garantir nada, é ler pra ver :D' Realmente aulas sao irritantes em certos pontos, mas é importante [/nerd.

Cap 3 aqui ja, espero que tenha gostado, beijos.

**Isis-chan15:** Agradeço por gostar do meu modo de escrever e da historia. O orochimaru realmente os mata sempre ò.ó Voce acertou em cheio, esse é o verdadeiro enredo da fic, o fator de nunca poderem ficar juntos, mas as coisas podem ou nao mudar certo? É isso que a gente vai ver no final dessa fic \o aoskaoksa /suspense. Aqui esta o cap 3, espero que tenha gostado, beijos.

**Ami-Nekozawa:** Realmente sasunaru é tudo na vida de uma yaoista que se preze *O*' fico feliz por ter gostado da fic, aqui esta o cap 3, espero que tenha lhe agradado. Beijos.

**Isabix:** oaksaoksakos Fico feliz que esteja gostando, cap 3 ja postado, até a proxima. Beijos.

**Sir Ezquisitoh:** Obrigada por ter lido, aqui etsa o cap 3 espero que lhe agrade. Beijos.

**Paula:** Fico lisonjeada com tantos elogios a estória. E agradecida pro achar que eu escrevo bem, ja que ue nao acho isso \o aosaosaka cap 3, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Lady Yuki-chan:** Obrigada pela review, aqui esta o cap 3, espero que tenha lhe agradado. Beijos.

Bem, é isso pessoal nos vemos na proxima vez nesse mesmo batcanal (H)'

**ps: reviews? *o***


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 04: Sublime**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Em certos momentos de sua vida o loiro se perguntava se existia algum ser perfeito. Em sua concepção até cerca de três semanas atrás a resposta seria: Não. Porém depois de conviver com Uchiha Sasuke, sua resposta mudara drasticamente... Sim, existia alguém perfeito nesse mundo. E esta pessoa se encontrava exatamente a sua frente lendo um importante contrato para a impresa.

Inteligente, organizado, sério, bonito, esses eram alguns dos adjetivos pelos quais poderiam definir o Uchiha. Porém para Naruto a melhor definição para o outro homem seria uma metáfora: "Lúcifer".

Perfeito, dono de uma, aparente, pureza e uma inocência que levaria qualquer um direto para o inferno. Não que o loiro acreditasse naquele tipo de besteira, mas devia admitir, a cada dia que passava era mais difícil tirar os olhos de cima do moreno, era mais difícil olhar nos olhos dele e não imaginar eles deitados em uma cama se beijando apaixonadamente, era mais difícil não a...

"Inferno!" como ele podia pensar aquilo de um homem?!

O Uzumaki há algumas semanas atrás havia admitido para si mesmo que havia algo mais forte do que a simples e esperada rivalidade entre eles, ele sabia que havia algo muito mais forte que aquilo, e por isso o loiro tinha medo, um verdadeiro medo de descobrir toda a verdade, tinha medo de proferir três simples palavras 'eu amo ele'.

Amar? Oh droga, não ele não o amava. Só sentia-se atraído, atraído de uma forma tão intensa e prazerosa que em certos momentos podia chegar a sentir o calor do corpo pálido junto ao seu, as chamas de paixão nos olhos negros e o hálito da boca que tanto queria provar...

O loiro balançou a cabeça energicamente, tinha que parar de sonhar acordado e se focar no trabalho. Suspirou.

...Não tinha como trabalhar naquelas condições, não quando tão perto de si, estava um homem completamente desconhecido, sexy e...

- Hey dobe! Pare de suspirar e leia esse contrato. – o loiro não sabia como, mas quando levantou o rosto viu o corpo do Uchiha em frente a sua mesa, a menos de trinta centímetros de si. Engoliu em seco, pegando a folha que lhe era oferecida pelo moreno.

- O... O que é isso?

- Um contrato com uma tal de Otogakure corp. – disse desinteressadamente, pondo as maos nos bolsos.

- Otogakure? Estranho, nunca ouvi falar dela. – disse focalizando o olhar na folha em mãos.

- Nem eu, mas pelo que percebi ela é o tipo de impresa que age por debaixo dos panos, se é que voce me entende...

- sim, quer dizer... acho que sim... – os olhos do loiro pararam sobre uma das palavras do papel. – Orochimaru?!

- É o dono da impresa, e segundo meus informantes, um muito bem sucedido impresário.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar desse tipo... Realmente nunca. – respondeu com um suspiro.

- Hn.

- Já entendi teme, e concordo. Temos que investigar esse cara antes de firmar negociações. - o loiro direcionou suas sáfiras em direção aos ônix do outro homem.

- Hn... – aqueles olhos, aquele azul, droga. Não podia simplesmente focalizar o olhar por tanto tempo sem sentir-se com uma louca vontade de tê-lo nos braços.

Durante aquelas longas três semanas ambos os homens haviam tentado manter a maior distância possivel, e não olhar diretamente um para o outro, porquê sabiam, que no momento em que seus olhos se conectassem nada mais faria sentido, nada mais importaria, exceto os olhos do outro, os pensamentos, o coração do outro.

Eles estavam confusos e completamente desnorteados, como pode algo daquele tipo acontecer? Eles mal se conheciam, mal trocavam dez palavras que não houvesse um insulto entre elas, e mesmo assim pareciam se conhecer a vida toda.

Se conhecer, se entender a ponto de saber e compreender o que o outro pensa sem que seja necessário palavras, apenas o olhar. Os dois não estavam loucos, sabiam que não estavam. Mas se a loucura não explicava, o que explicaria?

- Eu... – os olhos continuavam conectados como se houvesse um imã entre eles. – eu já volto. – a iniciativa foi do moreno que em um movimento rápido desviou o olhar e saiu da sala deixando um loiro pasmo para trás.

...Talvez a coisa fosse mais grave, talvez ambos estivessem realmente... apaixonados?!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Otogakure?! – disse o homem de cabelos platinados em um tom de dúvida.

- Exatamente Kabuto.

- Não lhe entendo...

- ...Som¹, Kabuto, som. É o som do desespero e da angústia que esta preste a começar. Você não consegue ouvir?!

- Creio que não, senhor.

- Um pena... pois é um belissimo som. – disse o homem de cabelos negros com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Ele podia sentir e ouvir a melodia final, era... _sublime_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Mandou me chamar senhor Sabaku? – perguntou timidamente uma mulher de longas madeixas negras e olhos estranhamente perolados.

- Sim. Eu quero que leve esses documentos para a sala do Uchiha e do Uzumaki. – disse o homem apontando para uma pasta negra que estava sobre a mesa.

- S..Sim senhor, mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Com licença.

O homem sorriu sádicamente.

"será divertido brincar com eles" pensou o Sabaku.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O Uchiha saiu da sala batendo a porta, deixando para trás o companheiro loiro. O moreno se encontrava ofegante e suas mãos suavam frio.

Merda! Estava parecendo uma colegial, corando e suando perto do seu pseudo principe encantado... ohh merda, já estava começando a pensar como uma também.

- Senhor?! Esta tudo bem? – perguntou temerosa a secretária de cabelos róseos ao ver o patrão com os punhos cerrados e aparentemente alterado.

- Eu... sim Sakura, estou ótimo... – disse com uma voz falsamente fria.

A moça apenas sorriu e voltando o corpo um pouco para o lado pegou uma xicará, da qual continha um líquido escuro. Café! Estendendo-a para o moreno.

- Hn? O que é isso?

- Café senhor, eu ia levar agorinha mesmo. – disse ela com um largo sorriso, ao ver o homem pegar a xicará e levá-la a boca, bebendo um longo gole da bebida quente.

- Obrigado! Como sabia que eu estava precisando de café? – tudo bem, em certas circunstâncias algumas perguntas poderiam ser consideradas ridiculas, afinal de contas de uns tempos para cá o moreno só bebia café o dia inteiro, mas mesmo assim...

- Imaginei que o senhor estivesse precisando de um pouco, afinal estava desde mais cedinho sem beber nada.

- Hm... Obrigado Sakura. Eu sinceramente não saberia o que fazer se você não estivesse por perto. – dita aquelas palavras o moreno levou outra vez a xicará a boca ingerindo em um só gole o restante do líquido, para logo após depoistá-la sobre a mesa da rosada e ir em direção a sala do irmão. O que não sabia é que havia deixado para trás uma secretária completamente atonita e corada.

A rosada havia ganhado a semana com aquele comentário, quer dizer que era útil pro Uchiha? Quer dizer que ele nao seria nada sem ela? Quer dizer que ela... ela significava algo para o homem?

A rosada balançou a cabeça e ainda com as pernas tremulas se sentou, voltando ao trabalho. O que nenhum dos dois haviam percebido era uma certa cabeça loira que espiava cautelosamente a conversa.

**0o0o0o0**

Respire e inspire. Respire e inspire.

Aspire todo o ar e logo após o libere lentamente, era assim que sua tia fazia quando pariu seu primo... respire e inspire.

Quer saber?! Vá a merda, aquilo não estava ajudando.

O loiro andava de um lado para outro dentro da sala, mechendo compulssivamente nos cabelos, ele queria matar a rosada... não, ela não tinha culpa se havia caido no charme irresistivel do Uchiha, se havia se rendido aqueles brilhantes olhos negros, àquela pele de porcelana, àquele corpo de... em fim, a culpa não era dela, e sim _dele_.

Se o moreno estivesse perto de si agora ele espancaria aquele rosto tão bem modelado, deixaria uns bons hemátomas por todo o corpo e...

...Aquilo não era ciúmes, era? Espera, ele não sentia ciúmes do Uchiha, ele nem tinha nada com o outro pra poder sentir ciúmes, quer dizer, eles tinham um rolo... não, nem sequer um rolo eles tinham... então por que aquele sentimento de quer matar a rosada e trancafiar Sasuke em um lugar onde ninguém possa vê-lo?

- Respire e inspire Naruto, respire e inspire. – disse para si mesmo enquanto quebrava com as mãos uma caneta.

**0o0o0o0**

As vezes se perguntava porque ainda estava vivo, porque simplesmente não desistia, não largava tudo, deixava-se levar pelo destino e esquecia tudo e a todos...

Não! Um Uchiha nunca desiste, nunca. Ele simplesmente não poderia abandonar tudo, não quando as coisas ainda não estavam resolvidas, não quando seu pai ainda era um ditador, não quando sua mãe ainda estava naquele lugar, não enquanto souber que Sasuke está em completa segurança, não enquanto não souber que Sasuke estava feliz e podia se cuidar sozinho e quando pudesse tê-la...

Uchiha Itachi nunca foi alguém que prezasse muito a familia, na verdade, até hoje não a prezava, com exceção, claro, do irmão mais novo e de sua mãe. Eles eram os únicos motivos de ainda não ter mandado tudo para o inferno, junto com o seu pai.

Era só, e somente só por eles, que continuava trabalhando na impresa, não que Suna fosse ruim, longe disso, mas não era o que queria, nunca foi. O Uchiha mais velho sabia que aquela impresa, aquela cidade, aquele país não tinha mais nada para lhe oferecer, mas o que podia fazer quando tinha em suas mãos a vida da mãe e a do irmão?

O moreno deixou os desvaneios para trás ao ouvir a porta de sua sala se abrir e logo após se fechar, direcionando o olhar observou o irmão mais novo se sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa e pegar uma xicará que estava sobre a mesa, ingerindo o líquido.

- Mas que droga é essa?! – perguntou o mais novo pondo a xicará sobre a mesa novamente.

- Chá meu querido irmão, chá.

- Não sei como diabos você prefere isso ao invés de café.

- É que ao contrário de certas pessoas eu não sou um drogado.

- Café não é uma droga.

- Imagine, só te deixa 'aceso' e enérgico, nada mais. – o sarcasmo era palpável no mais velho

- Que seja. – disse Sasuke com uma voz entediada, enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

- Pois bem, o que lhe traz a minha sala? – perguntou o mais velho olhando diretamente nos olhos do irmão.

- Eu? Nada não. – fingiu desinteresse o mais novo

- Hm... Sei... mas me diga irmãozinho como andam as coisas com o Uzumaki? – ao pronunciar o nome do loiro, Itachi pode ver uma leve cora nas bochechas do irmão, assim sorrindo internamente. Um ponto para si.

- Ele... para que infernos você quer saber? – perguntou nervosamente.

- Irmãozinho idiota! – disse o mais velho sarcástico, enquanto se levantava e caminhando até ficar de frente para Sasuke, assim sentando no canto da mesa. – Acha que consegue me enganar?

- Do que 'cê ta falando? – perguntou Sasuke com um evidente terror nos olhos, ele devia saber que nunca conseguiria enganar o irmão.

- Estou falando desse relacionamento colorido entre vocês dois.

- Não tem nenhum...

- Não?! Então o que são essas trocas de olhar? O que são essas coras? Por que vocês parecem se entender sem uma palavra sequer?

- Nós não temos... eu.... merda Itachi! Eu não sei. – disse o mais novo passando nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos. Fazendo com que o outro de-se um meio sorriso praticamente imperceptível. Dois pontos para si. - ... Quer dizer, nós somos homens e...

- E daí?! Se vocês realmente se gostam vão em frente.

- 'Cê ta louco?

- Louco eu sempre fui, assim como gênio, irmãozinho tolo. – disse em um tom irônico. – não importa se vocês forem homens ou então o que vão dizer, o que importa é saberem o que sentem um pelo outro e ignorarem o resto.

- Eu... – o menor foi interrompido pela batida da porta.

- Entre Temari. – disse Itachi em um tom congelante, muito diferente do anterior. Fazendo com que assim uma mulher loira de olhos verdes entrasse.

- Desculpe interromper, mas o senhor Uzumaki etá lhe chamando senhor Sasuke.

- Hm... okay. Obrigado. Bem eu já vou indo Itachi. – disse o mais novo se levantando.

- Pense no que eu te disse irmãozinho tolo. – disse o Uchiha mais velho, batendo de leve com os dedos indicador e o do meio na testa do mais novo. Fazendo assim com que o outro solte um baixo resmungo, saindo da sala. Deixando para trás o irmão e a secretária, que secretamente trocavam olhares confidentes. Três pontos para si.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Chefe até que em fim. Estava começando a me assustar. – disse Sakura aflita

- Mas o que diabos... – perguntava irritado Sasuke

- ... VOU TE FAZER CONHECER A DOR SEU FILHO DA PUTA!!! – podia-se ouvir por todo o andar os gritos do Uzumaki.

- Não me responda, não me responda. É um usuratonkachi mesmo. – disse o moreno pressionando suas têmporas, enquanto se direcionava até a porta de sua sala, parando antes de abri-la. – Daqui a uns dez minutos me leve uma xicará... não, uma térmica de café Sakura. – dito isso o moreno abriu a porta, fechando-a logo após ter entrado na sala.

A rósea apenas suspirou, era hoje que o moreno iria acabar com os estoques de café da empresa.

Sorriu. Isso era... adorável.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O moreno sempre se gabou de seus ótimos reflexos, mas também depois de anos fazendo artes marciais, aquilo era só um reflexo de seus esforços. E mais do que nunca naquela tarde o Uchiha agradecia profundamente tê-los.

Pois no mesmo instante que entrou na sala foi recebido por um porta trecos sendo jogado em direção da porta fechada em alta velocidade, a única coisa que pode fazer foi desviar-se antes que aquilo o atingisse.

- Que merda 'cê 'ta fazendo dobe?! – perguntou o moreno se aproximando do loiro e prenssando o Uzumaki entre a mesa e seu corpo, impedindo-o de jogar outro objeto contra as paredes.

- MERDA É COMO EU VOU DEIXAR A CARA DAQUELE IDIOTA? – exclama exasperado o loiro se debatendo, sem perceber que assim fazia com que o quadril de ambos se chocassem.

- PORRA, PARA COM ESSE ATAQUE IMBECIL! – gritou o Uchiha fazendo com que o loiro parasse de se debater. Nunca havia visto o moreno gritar, _nunca._

Foi no momento em que parou de se debater e respirou fundo que viu o quão comprometedora era a posição em que ambos se encontravam. Com o Uchiha segurando ambos os pulsos do loiro, sendo que esse último se encontrava pressionado entre a mesa e o corpo do moreno. Ambos os rostos se encontravam a menos de dez centimetros de distância fazendo com que o maior sentisse o halito quente do loiro, e como se não fosse o suficiente após o pequeno escândalo dado pelo loiro, ambos os homens sentiam uma ardencia em seus baixo ventris. Fazendo com que os dois corassem de leve.

Os olhos não desconectavam nem sequer um segundo, era como se houvesse um imã entre o ônix e o sáfira. Eram muitos sentimentos juntos para serem simplesmente ignorados e passados por cima. Em menos de um segundo ambos sentiram um aperto no peito, eles podia ver no olhar do outro o brilho se tornando opaco, eles sabiam o que aconteceria, sabiam que qualquer explicação para aquela mistura de sentimentos não estava naquela sala, nem sequer naquele ano, e sim em um local muito mais além do que seus pensamentos podiam acompanhar, um lugar que apenas seus corações entravam, e eles ansiavam por entrar naquele mundo e desvendar o mistério de suas vidas...

_- Reaja seu imbecil! REAJA! – gritava um jovem loiro de olhos azuis, enquanto socava com o punho fechado a face de um homem de cabelos negros e olhos âmbares. – Reaja merda! – continuava ele exclamando enquanto mais e mais seus olhos liberavam grossas lágrimas, das quais escorriam pela sua bochecha e se misturavam com as gotas da forte chuva que caia no momento._

_O loiro se permitiu olhar para o lado onde se encontrava um jovem, de cabelos negros e tez pálida, caido no chão, tendo na extensão de seu corpo e ao redor de si, nas diversas poças d'água, que se formavam no chão arenoso, uma substância de cor rubra. Sangue. Ao ver a cena o loiro apenas derramava mais lágrima e gritava mais com o homem que espancava._

_- POR QUE FEZ ISSO, ME DIZ POR QUE?! NÓS SÓ... nós só nos amavamos merda. – pela primeira vez desde que tinha começado a bater no homem havia se acalmado, assim sob o barulho da água que caia do céu pode ouvir baixos soluços, e olhando para o homem de olhos amarelados viu o que menos esperava, ele! O assassino de seu amante, chorava, chorava pelo mesmo homem que havia matado. - ..mas que diabos..._

_- Não era pra acertar ele, era você, isso foi um erro, ele não podia ter morrido eu... – em um movimento rápido o homem pegou um pedaço de vidro que estava largado perto do corpo e firmemente o segurou perto do pescoço, o perfurando até que todo o estilhaço de vidro estivesse penetrado no seu organismo, e com um último e abafado gemido o coração do homem parou de bater._

_O loiro obviamente se encontrava atônico, quer dizer, naquele dia havia acontecido muitas coisas, primeiro era aquela maldita guerra, e em pleno campo de batalha aparece o seu comandante e atira por engano em seu amante, pensando que era ele. E minutos depois o próprio assassino começa a chorar e se mata por isso?!_

_Ele nã__o aguentava mais, o que ele faria da vida? O que ele faria sem o seu parceiro? Nada, absolutamente __**nada**__._

_O homem apenas sorriu e pegando a mesma arma, que largada agora no chão, havia sido utilizada para matar seu amor. E indo em direção do amante, ficando assim sobre o corpo do último, atirou. O que lhe importava a vida, se não estivesse junto dele? Nada, seria apenas um grande e imenso vazio..._

Ambos perceberam o brilho do olhar do outro retornar, e a pulsação do coração acelerar. Outra daquelas visões, fazia tanto tempo que não as tinham.

Se perguntasse para um dos dois, ambos responderiam que aquela havia sido uma das mais intrigantes até agora, por que aquele assassino chorou? Por que dessa vez mostrou um deles mortos, e não ambos vivos e vivendo momentos felizes? Por que infernos eles não podiam ter as respostas para essas e outras mais perguntas?

Percebendo finalmente a situação embaraçosa, ambos se soltaram assim se distanciando um do outro.

- er...desculpa.

- Que seja, agora pode me dizer o por que desse escândalo? – perguntou ainda constrangido o moreno.

- Leia essa porcaria de papel e você intenderá. – disse o loiro, se lembrando o porque da irritação anterior, não que ele não se sentisse mais irritado, mas depois de estar tão perto do Uchiha as coisas sempre acabavam perdendo o sentido.

- Mas o que... – os olhos do moreno passava sobre as letras do papel e em questão de segundo o homem reacionou rasgando-o em dois pedaços. – FILHO DA PUTA.

- É, acho que agora você me entende – disse o Uzumaki irônico. Com esse comentário ambos os homens, que se encontrava um frente ao outro a menos de dois metros, sorriram, tendo sempre os olhos conectados um no outro.

- Dobe!

- Teme!

Disseram ambos em um tom sarcástico.

O sorriso de ambos eram completamente diferentes, o do loiro era aquele tipo de sorriso que mostrava os dentes, e criavam covinhas no rosto, aquele tipo que demosntrava toda a alegria do seu ser. Já o do Uchiha era mais discreto, mais calmo, mas não menos belo. Como podia aquilo acontecer? Tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais, é como se um completasse o outro. O ambiente normalmente tenso da sala, havia se tornado leve e gostoso.

Porém nem tudo dura para sempre, em especial os bons momentos. Ambos foram tirados de seus desvaneios com o barulho de algo quebrando. E finalmente desconectando os olhos, puderam ver a rosada com os olhos arregalados e uma face atônita, enquanto o chão era manchado pelo líquido escuro, que o moreno tanto amava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Mais tarde no mesmo dia...**

- Nós não vamos! – disseram em unissono o Uzumaki e o Uchiha.

- Isso não é opcional meus querido funcionário. – disse em um om sarcástico o ruivo.

- Mesmo assim...

- E também nao vejo o por quê de vocês não poderem fazer essa viajem. Ela é rápida, cerca de seis dias. – se pronunciou pela primeira vez Itachi.

- SEIS dias é muito tempo inferno.

- Assunto encerrado, Uchiha e Naruto _vão _viajar daqui a dois dias para o Canadá para fecharem o negócio com aquela impresa. Agora se me dão licença estou indo para casa. Muito boa noite querido funcionário. – com essas últimas palavras carregadas de sarcásmo o homem ruivo se retirou de sua sala.

- Bem acho que vocês...

- Podemos começar pelo pescoço Sasuke.

- Não, acho mais conveniente começar pelas bolas... – comentou o moreno se retirando lado a lado com o Uzumaki da sala.

- Ótima ideia, Sabaku que nos aguarde...

- ... Ele conhecerá a verdadeira dor.

- E depois ainda dizem que não sentem nada... – suspirou Itachi resignado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era o terceiro objeto que a Haruno jogava contra a parede. E no momento não contente em quebrar mais objetos, batia compulsivamente com força na parede, machucando o punho, fazedo-o sangrar.

De seus olhos corriam diversas lágrimas. Ele sorriu, ele finalmente sorriu, sorriu da forma mais pura e bela, ele esboçou o seu verdadeiro sorrio e ela viu, viu o quão lindo pode ser aquele sorriso, e viu o quão triste pode ser quando não é direcionado a si. Era direcionado a _ele_, um homem, à Uzumaki Naruto.

Como algo como aquilo poderia acontecer? Ela devota a ele um maor incondicional, um amor tão forte que seria capaz até de matar para poder ficar junto dele, ela havia sido tão paciente, carinhosa, eficiente e agora isso? A única prova que ela poderia ter, prova até maior do que se ele dissesse "eu te amo", o sorriso dele, e não era para ela, nunca foi.

A rósea recostou a testa na parede, deixando assim as lágrimas correrem mais livremente. Estava despedaçada.

A mulher se assustou ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Talvez fosse Sasuke, dizendo que a amava, dizendo que sneita muito ter a magoado, mesmo que imperceptivelmente.

Secando as lágrimas rapidamente com as costas das mãos, correu até a porta e a abriu. Se deparando com um moreno, porém não o moreno que queria ver. Esse não possuia olhos ônix, muito menos um ar sério e enigmático. O moreno que se encontrava em sua frente possuia olhos âmbares e um ar sombrio. E ao seu lado havia um homem de cabelos prateado com óculos.

- S...sim? – perguntou receosa a moça.

- Haruno Sakura, certo? – o homem de óculos perguntou com um sorriso sinico nos lábios.

- Quem são vocês?

- Temos uma proposta a lhe fazer. – disse novamente o de cabelos prateados.

- Desculpe, mas eu não ouço propostas de estranhos – ela estava prestes a fechar a porta.

- Nem mesmo quando essa porposta seja relacionada ao fim de Uzumaki Naruto? – falou pela primeira vez o homem moreno, vendo a rósea parando a ação de fechar a porta, e fazia exatamente o contrário a abria mais, deixando o espaço suficiente para que ambos os homens passarem.

- Entre. – disse ela fracamente

O homem de olhos amarelados apenas sorriu sinistramente, aquele seria apenas o príncipio do fim.

Sorriu mais largamente com o pensamento.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **

Som¹: otogakure significa vila oculta do som DD

Olá! Creio que não demorei muito para postar esse cap. Mas devo admitir eu passei um bom tempo bloqueada (muito bloqueada) e como estou me sentindo muito boazinha hoje, decidi acabar de escreve-lo e postar logo :DD

Nesse cap, eu sinto que foi muita enrrolação '-' mas tudo bem (y'

Apartir daqui orochimaru começa a agir e o relacionamento sasunaru vai se desenvolver mais, fora o fato da Sakura ter acordado para a vida (literalmente . ) :D Espero que vocês estejam gostando, e peço perdão pelos possiveis erros (novamente não achei a nah-chan ç.ç) Sejam bons leitores (se é que ainda há algum o.o) e deixem **reviews** *-*

_Momento propaganda: Leiam Recomeçar, é uma fic sasunaru também._

E finalmente, Beijos e feliz pascoa ;**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Lyra Laulitz':** 10 MELHORES? OMFG, me senti muito importante agora *-* obrigada por esse titulo :D Bem devo admitir eu apesar de ler, também não gosto so sasuke como uke, mas é que pense só, 7 vidas e em todas ele o sasuke como seme seria muito estranho, até pq o que eles sentem um pelo outro é muito mais profundo, é algo que vai além disso de ser uke ou seme (ps: sasuke seme forever *-*) Bem, eu tive que parar, o cap tava gigante já :O oaskaoskoaks'

Realmente concordo contigo, o sasuke pode trocar o café e se viciar no naru-chan #-# /pervertidatbm :DD'

Obrigada por acompanhar, e espero que tenha lhe agradado este cap. Beijos.

**Isabix:** Realmente a vida do Egito foi foda (apesar deu nao ter conseguido explorar como queria) agradeça a Nah-cha a ideia foi dele :D Bastante gente me diz isso tbm, e acredite eu tbm fico imaginando as outras vidas o.o' Bem o Kabuto realmente sente algo pelo titio orochi, mas nao é reciproco. Até pq tenho outros planos para o orochimaru ;) Sim, esta certa, tem algo que envolve a Sakura (o que se mostra bem claro nesse fim de cap :D) Realmente estou considerando a possibilidade de catar outra beta u.ú' pq eu nao acho a a nah-chan e eu sou preguiçosa de mais ¬¬ Em fim, obrigada por ler espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijos.

**Niicole-chan: **Obrigado, e espero que tenha lhe agradado este cap tbm. Beijos.

**Kinha Oliver:** Realmente, mas eu precisava daquele capitulo grande pra andar com a história (tipo, eu gosto de detalhar os sentimentos deles, pq nada pode ser mto rapido sacas? :D) Orochi é marvado mesmo ;OO Bem, obrigada por ler e espero que tenha gostado deste. Beijos.

**Lady B. Milor:** Que bom que voce tenha gostado *-* concordo, mas que é engraçado ver o sasuke viciado em cafeina, isso nao da pra negar (pelo menos eu acho o.o') E sobre o gaara eu ainda nao sei se ele terá um par homo ou hetero. Mas sobre esse preconceito deles irá diminuir cap a cap. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que tenha curtido este. Beijos.

**Kuchiki Rin:** Bem, eu ainda nao decidi com quem o gaara irá ficar, estou em duvida ainda netre hinata e sai. Pois é, é meio dificil para mim imaginar esses dois trancados em uma sala sem 'fazerem coisas feias', mas pior nao seria uma viajem? Well, espero que tenha gostado, beijos ;**

**Paula:** Fico muito feliz com suas palavras de incentivo. Esperoq ue tenha gostado do cap 04, beijos ;**

**Camis:** Louca não, apenas realista o.o' aosaosaksk' na vdd o cap 3 e o 4 nao me agradaram ao todo (sinto que falotou algo o.o)

Pois é, acho que mostrando as vidas passadas deles ajuda o leitor a ter uma ideia de pq o que eles sentem pe tao intenso e foi tao repentino. :D'

Eu escrever bem? Autores favoritos? *-* caraca, ganhei meu ano com isso. Obrigada ) é o sasuke ainda vai ter um problema de figado, ou um problema nas partes baixas se é que vc me entende :DD' eu compartilho esse teu odio pela sakura.. MORTE A VACA ROSA Ò.ó Well, espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Beijos.

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** Eu nao te achei de novo muié :OO' mas ta tudo sobre ocntrole - /eu acho pelo menos o.o'

Fico feliz que voce esteja gostando da fic *-* afinal se nao fosse por vc eu nunca teria postado ela :D Beijos.

**Psychotic Kaiya:** Bem sobre sua duvida é poderia ser criado mudo, mas tbm bide. (por exemplo aqui no sul, pelo menos, nós falamos bide o.o') Espero que tenha gostado deste cap novo. Beijos ;**

**Isis-chan15:** Não importa quando, desde que comente (adora reviews :DD) Nossa, fico fliz por ter gostado dele. Bem, essa 'aspiral do destino' como vc mesma disse tem haver com orochimaru sim (na vdd ele é o grande culpado disso tudo), mas não há ligação com o egito nao, até pq o egito nao foi a primeira vida deles, há algo antes, bem antes :DD Realmente essa ideia do egito foi fenomenal (agradecimentos a nah-chan que deu a ideia de fazer algo no egito XD) Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Beijos.

**Blanxe:** Olá! Realmente o cap passado foi enorme, mas eu realmente precisava apressar a historia um pouco. (bem, este cap tbm ficou grande o.o') Fico feliz que esteja gostando do enredo desta fic e realmente, nesta parte do escravo de egito a ideia nao seria ser um escravo sexual, e vc esta certa orochimaru fez todo um teatrinho. :DD oasjijaisjaijsa.

Bem, voce esta certa sobre isso, tem algo mto mais profundo nesse ódio do orochiamru por sasunaru (e eu dei uma pista disso neste cap :DD). Realmente esse pode ser o unico impenssilho para o relacionamento deles andar, mas a cada capitulo eu pretendo reduzir essarejeição de ambos por gays. Até pq eles já estao percebendo que nao adianta mais negar o evidente. E sakura será um pilar, na vdd a parte que a sakura vai se encaixar na historia foi apartir deste cap. Para ser mais exata apartir dessa conversa que ela terá com o orochimaru. Sim, sim. Eu morro rindo enquanto escrevo essas partes do sasuke com o café (acho ate que vou mudar o nome da fic pra café xD /brincadeira o.o') Mas que e engraçado é, ele usa o café como um tipo de fulga pra relaxar o problema é que café tem a reação contrária. :DD mas deixe o pobre coitado com seu vicio nada saudavel! oaskaoksoaskaoksa' Exatamente pelo Kabuto ter essas caracteristicas que ele vai ser mto util nesta fic :DD' Concordo, é um absurdo ver naruto ou entao sasukes mto afeminados, só por serem 'gays' e uma sakura escandalosa, poxa eu odeio ela, mas ela tem um QI mto alto e sabe que sendo uma maluca nao vai ocnseguir nada com o sasuke (a prova é esse cap onde ela esperou chegar em casa para descontar a raiva e frustração). Espero que voce tenha gostado deste cap, Beijos ;**

**Bye ;****


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 05: Déjà Vu**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Então quem são vocês? Como sabem meu nome? De onde conhecem Naruto? Por que infernos vieram atrás de mim? – perguntou pacientemente à rósea enquanto se escorava na parede oposta ao sofá onde se encontravam os homens. Não que ela tivesse medo, longe disso, ela era apenas... Precavida.

- Acalme-se Sakura. – disse o de óculos.

- Me acalmarei quando me responderem. – disse seriamente, fazendo assim o de cabelo prateado suspirar. Mulheres, desconfiadas e problemáticas até o último segundo. Nem com todo o seu conhecimento ele havia conseguido entender aquela raça e se perguntava se um dia poderia...

- Eu sou Kabuto e este é o senhor Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru? Esse nome não me é estranho... Espere ai! Você é o dono da otogakure não é? – perguntou Sakura tomando uma postura ereta. Se antes ela estava confusa, agora bem mais. Só uma coisa passava pela cabeça da rósea, ela era uma idiota. Quer dizer, ela não devia ter aberto aquela maldita porta, e deixado entrar em sua casa dois completos estranhos, estava ficando louca. Sim, devia estar louca, louca quando viu aquela expressão em Sasuke, louca quando passou por sua mente a simples ideia do homem ter um caso com o Uzumaki. Isso, estava louca.

- Exato mocinha. Vejo que tens boa memória.

- Bem, não me importa quem é ou quem deixa de ser o senhor, mas definitivamente foi um erro ter deixados vocês entrarem, por favor, saiam. – disse friamente apontando para a porta.

- Já? Sem nos oferecer nem sequer um café? ... Ou então ouvir minha proposta? – perguntou dissimuladamente o homem de olhos amarelados.

- Eu...

- Se fosse você garota não expulsaria o senhor Orochimaru. – falou ameaçadoramente, fazendo Sakura arregalar levemente os olhos.

- Menos Kabuto. – disse o moreno se levantando e caminhando elegantemente até a rosada, parando assim a alguns centímetros de distância da mesma. - Eu tenho certeza que está bela jovem vai me ouvir não é mesmo Sakura? – indagou pondo a mão no queixo da moça.

A única reação que a mulher teve foi ficar paralisada, e muito atenta às palavras do homem a sua frente. Definitivamente, seu dia não estava nada bom.

- Sabe Sakura você é uma garota muito bonita. – comentou o moreno se afastando da moça, caminhando assim pelo apartamento. Parando novamente em frente a um porta retrato que continha a foto de todos os funcionário de Suna, incluindo Naruto que se encontrava sorrindo ao lado de Sakura que por sua vez também sorria, e ao lado da rósea estava Sasuke com sua normal expressão de seriedade. – E inteligente, não compreendo como pode aceitar estar em segundo plano para o Uchiha. – disse pegando o porta retrato.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou a rósea saindo de seu estupor e indo em direção ao homem, retirando rapidamente o porta retrato das mãos do mesmo.

- Aonde? – o homem sorriu cinicamente ao ver a mulher olhar para a foto em mãos, mais especificamente para o Uchiha. – Quero chegar no fato de você amar Sasuke.

- Eu não...

- Não minta para o senhor Orochimaru mulher.

- Kabuto. – o homem moreno apenas mandou um olhar superior ao outro homem.

- Desculpe.

Nesse momento Sakura só podia pensar em uma coisa: Como alguém poderia aceitar ser tratado como um cachorro? Como aquele homem podia aceitar aquilo? Cadê o orgulho do albino?

- Eu... tudo bem, e se eu admitir que gosto dele? Vocês não têm nada haver com isso. – retrucou a rosada séria.

- Não? Eu acho que sim minha cara.

- Do que...

- Você só o terá, quando o Uzumaki sair seu caminho... – Orochimaru pode ver os dedos da jovem percorrerem a imagem do moreno, sorrindo assim perversamente.

- Sair... do meu caminho?

- Você é inteligente garota, já deve ter percebido que tem algo muito maior do que 'companheirismo empresarial' entre eles.

- E?

- Eu estou disposto a lhe ajudar a eliminar Uzumaki Naruto...

- E...Eliminar?

- Desculpe, palavra inadequada. Eu quis dizer... _tirar_ ele de seu caminho. – os homens puderam ver a jovem absorta em pensamentos enquanto olhava para a foto

- Eu não sei se...

- Sakura essa é sua primeira e última chance de ter Sasuke, então o que escolhe?

- Eu... – a resposta que daria a seguir decidiria tudo, decidiria um futuro com filhos correndo pela casa e o homem que sempre desejou ao seu lado, a um de solidão e tristeza. Ela sabia que devia dizer não. Ela não podia conquistar Sasuke daquele jeito... – Eu aceito. – mas nem sempre o correto é a resposta certa. Ela sabia disso. Ela já tinha esperado demais, era hora de começar a agir. Mas a moça ainda tinha uma dúvida –...O que você ganhará com isso? – perguntou repentinamente ao ver os dois homens se dirigindo à porta.

- Nada criança... Apenas meu final feliz... – disse em sussurros que foram ouvidos apenas pelo albino. Após isso os homens se retiraram deixando para trás uma Sakura atordoada.

... Péssimo dia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alguns dias depois...**

"Atenção senhores passageiros, gostaria de informar que daqui a trinta minutos estaremos pousando em Ottawa**, **capital do Canadá.Obrigado pela atenção.**"**

- Morte, morte, morte. – repetia o moreno como um mantra, enquanto olhava fixamente para a janela do avião.

- Aff... Acho que todo mundo já entendeu que você quer matar alguém teme, agora para! – falou o loiro rodando os olhos.

- ...

- Já que a gente 'ta indo pro Canadá, vamos aproveitar.

- Aproveitaria se não estivesse na sua companhia. – falou o homem secamente, fazendo com que mesmo imperceptivelmente o coração de ambos se apertasse em dor. Eles nunca admitiriam que queriam a presença do outro, que _precisavam _do outro para poderem se sentir completos.

- Também não é meu sonho viajar contigo idiota.

- Dobe... – disse ameaçadoramente

- Com licença...

- Sim? – disseram simultaneamente os dois homens, se virando para uma das aeromoças que se encontravam a frente deles, com uma expressão assustada.

- Err... desculpa interromper, mas é que eu gostaria de saber se os senhores querem algo.

- Eu quero um cappucino, por favor. – disse o loiro com um amplo sorriso

- Um café... Bem forte de preferência. – disse o moreno voltando a observar a janela.

- Okay, um instante senhores. – com isso a mulher se retirou deixando os dois homens novamente sozinhos.

- É um viciado em café mesmo. – disse o loiro entediado, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a braçadeira do assento, para logo após apoiar o queixo na mão.

- Diz aquele que também pediu café. – disse rodando os olhos

- Eu não pedi café, eu pedi cappucino.

- Nossa muita diferença que faz dobe. – o moreno rodou os olhos novamente

- Faz sim, cappucino tem mais... ahh quer saber?! Não preciso te explicar nada teme.

Depois desse pequeno diálogo o ambiente ficou em silêncio, mas mesmo que nenhum dos dois soubesse, um pequeno sorriso se formou na face de cada um, sorriso imperceptível, mas muito significativo.

Era por essas e outras que Sasuke _amava_ café.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- O que foi? – perguntou a mulher de olhos esverdeados e cabelos loiros presos em um coque desajeitado.

- Só estava pensando o porquê de você trabalhar na Suna. – comentou desinteressadamente o moreno de negros olhos ônix, dos quais estavam direcionados a mulher loira envolta apenas por um lençol de cor rubra.

- Todos precisam trabalhar Uchiha. – disse novamente a mulher rodando os olhos.

- Mas não na impresa da família... Sabaku. – com um meio sorriso sarcástico o moreno se levantou, e caminhou até a mulher loira, sem se importar com sua nudeza. A abraçando por trás.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – perguntou a mulher

- Hn.... apenas vendo o desempenho da minha secretária senhorita Sabaku. – as palavras do homem eram intercaladas entre beijos e mordiscadas no pescoço da loira, enquanto a última virava o corpo, ficando assim frente a frente com o moreno.

- É por isso que eu adoro trabalhar na Suna, é tudo tão... Prazeroso. – sussurrou a loira junto ao ouvido do homem, para logo após mordiscá-lo levemente, com um sorriso malicioso estampado nos lábios ao ver o outro se arrepiar levemente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Canadá...**

Os dois homens, um loiro e outro moreno, adentravam na recepção do hotel de luxo canadense. Ambos caminhavam elegantemente até o balcão, o que inevitavelmente chamava a atenção dos hóspedes, em especial das mulheres.

- 'Tô me sentindo um gogo boy. – comentou o loiro, contraindo assim o rosto em forma de uma careta.

- Dobe, se for pra falar besteira... Cale a boca. – disse Sasuke com um leve tic nervoso em um dos olhos.

- Aff... Seu sem graça. – disse o Uzumaki no exato momento em que chegavam ao balcão, sendo atendidos por uma funcionária. – Neh Teme? – sussurrou perto do ouvido do outro. O que, mesmo que imperceptivelmente, fez com que o moreno se arrepiasse.

- O que 'cê quer Naruto? – perguntou o moreno se afastando do outro.

- Olha bem pra essa recepcionista. – o outro olhou, e para sua surpresa encontrou a mulher olhando para ambos, com o rosto corado e a boca entreaberta, respirando assim de forma irregular.

- Mas que diabos...

- VIU!! – exclamou o loiro, pedindo desculpas quando percebeu que a maioria das pessoas presentes direcionou o olhar a eles. – Eu não te disse! – sussurrou o loiro, o que fez com que o moreno apenas girasse os olhos e pegasse as chaves dos quartos, indo assim em direção do elevador, sendo seguido por um Naruto sorridente.

- Merda de genética... – sussurrou o moreno antes de entrar no elevador, o que ele não sabia era que o seu companheiro loiro havia ouvido e esboçava um leve sorriso naquele momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os dois homens caminhavam em silêncio pelo longo corredor do luxuoso hotel, sendo iluminados apenas pelas castas luzes das lâmpadas florescentes. A viajem havia sido longa, a noite já chegava, e os corpos de ambos imploravam por um descanso.

Ambos deram mais alguns passos até se depararem com o quarto quatrocentos e nove em frente do quinhentos e dezoito. Um de frente para o outro. Tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longes tão distantes. Os homens se limitaram a se olharem em uma troca de olhares, palavras não eram necessárias, o brilho que um olho refletia do outro era mais do que necessário.

- Bem... – começou o moreno

- Eu sei teme. Boa noite! – disse o loiro com um leve sorriso adentrando assim no quarto do lado esquerdo, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Após isso o moreno se limitou a suspirar longamente, para logo após adentrar no proprio quarto... Aquela seria uma longa noite.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Japão...**

O silêncio reinava na sala, quer dizer, o silencio _sempre_ reinava na sala de Sabaku no Gaara, mas dessa vez era diferente, completamente diferente.

- Mais algo para assinar? – perguntou o homem indiferentemente, enquanto entregava uma serie de papéis à secretária.

- N...não senhor. – disse a mulher timidamente, pegando os papéis.

O ruivo se limitou a liberar o peso do corpo sobre a cadeira e olhar fixamente para a secretária. Ela era bonita, muito bonita na concepção do Sabaku. A ele lhe agradavam as mulheres do porte da Hyuuga.

Sensíveis, delicadas, carinhosas, inocentes e imperceptivelmente sexys. Não que o Sabaku fosse de reparar nas funcionarias, muito menos na própria secretária. Longe disso. Era apenas uma atração doentia em descobrir como seria ter os braços da morena em torno de seu corpo, em um abraço, os lábios vermelhos e bem delineados sobre os seus, ou ainda os incomuns e belos olhos perolados sobre si.

O homem sorriu imperceptivelmente quando viu a morena corar e com um pedido de 'licença' se retirar da sala. Definitivamente, ele queria aquela mulher, como nunca quis nenhuma outra.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Canadá...**

O moreno se encontrava deitado na cama, vestindo apenas uma sunga preta. Os olhos ônix estavam dirigidos ao teto do quarto escuro, mas sua mente não se encontrava naquele quarto. Para ser mais exato todos os seus pensamentos estavam direcionados ao quarto vizinho ao seu, o quarto onde estava o _seu_ loiro.

... Espere! Seu loiro? Não, o Uzumaki não era o seu loiro, ele não era nada seu, nada seu além de um colega de trabalho.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, ele tinha que dormir, seu corpo pedia por descanso e sua mente precisava organizar o caos, mas parecia que seu coração não concordava com os outros dois, o seu coração batia mais rápido, em um ritmo angustiante e dolorido, era como se o órgão implorasse para o moreno se levantar daquela maldita cama e se dirigir até o quarto do loiro.

O moreno suspirou. Algo o levava sempre para mais e mais perto do loiro, todas as vezes que fechava os olhos ele parecia sentir o gosto da boca do outro, ou então o calor que provinha daquele corpo, mesmo nunca tendo provado, mesmo nunca nem sequer ter chegado tão perto.

Mas ele podia imaginar com detalhes, como seriam os lábios finos do loiro sobre os seus ou então, as mãos respigas dele. O abraçando, o acariciando, o cheiro do homem, o calor que emanava. Com esses pensamentos, mesmo que imperceptivelmente o Uchiha foi levado para o outro mundo, o mundo dos sonhos, onde ele sabia que lá ele poderia ter seus desejos saciados, sem ter que se sentir culpado por eles, sem se sentir criticado pelos pais, pela sociedade, pelo loiro, por si mesmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto se mexia impaciente na cama, não importava se virasse para a esquerda, ou direita, se deitasse de bruços ou o que seja o sono simplesmente não vinha.

Era como se todo o seu cansaço da viajem não fosse o suficiente para borrar de sua mente a imagem do moreno a um quarto de distância de si, dormindo como um anjo... não. Anjos não eram sexys. E o moreno com certeza era. Por essas e outras que sua tese de Sasuke ser uma espécie de Lúcifer do século XXI se fazia mais presente em si.

Merda. O loiro se sentia uma colegial com aquele tipo de pensamento, quer dizer, o Uchiha era um homem, e oh droga um homem idiota, insensível, irritante e terrivelmente sexy. E isso ninguém tiraria da sua cabeça.

O homem balançou a cabeça puxando mais para si o cobertor, o Canadá era frio. Talvez ele devesse se levantar e trocar de roupa, afinal regata e cueca não podiam ser consideradas abrigos para o frio. Ou podiam?

Mas assim como passou pela mente do loiro a ideia se sumiu. A preguiça era grande de mais, e tentando pela última vez Naruto fechou os olhos e sem perceber pegou no sono, imaginando certo moreno de pele pálida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O lugar era estranho na concepção do loiro, muito estranho na verdade. Naruto não conseguia sentir o vento sobre o rosto e seus olhos doíam um pouco pelo excesso de claridade. Fora, que para alguém tão 'espontâneo' como o loiro, o branco não agradava.

- ALÔ!!! Tem alguém ai? – gritava o loiro, podendo logo após ouvir sua voz como um sonoro eco pela imensidão branca.

- Não grite dobe, ninguém aqui é surdo. – bufou Sasuke que caminha com as mãos nos bolsos em direção ao loiro.

- Teme!! – o loiro sorriu - Ninguém? Acho que você quis dizer 'você' porque só têm nós aqui. – disse olhando para os lados

- Hn...

- ...

- Naruto...

- O que?

- Eu... nós precisamos conversar. – naquele momento o sorriso do Uzumaki morreu, ele sabia sobre o que o outro queria falar, e sabia que não podiam adiar mais aquela conversa, mas porque será que o simples pensamento de ser rejeitado doía tanto? Rejeitado? Não, ele não seria rejeitado, só se rejeita algo que se tem e o moreno não tinha o loiro. – Eu sei que...

_Não se preocupe tudo vai acabar bem._

A voz de Sasuke ecoou por todo o lugar, era uma voz fraca e cansada, mas o som não havia saído das cordas vocais do moreno.

_N..Não deixe marcas..._

A voz soou novamente, mas dessa vez o dono dela era o loiro, o tom não era como o anterior, não expressava dor, muito menos cansaço. Agora era puro e simples desejo. O Uzumaki corou com aquilo.

- Sasuke eu não 'to ficando lou...

- Se você 'ta eu também 'to. – falou o moreno com os olhos arregalados assim como os do loiro.

_A morte nos traria a chance de podermos ser realmente felizes em outro tempo..._

De novo. Os homens começavam a ficar assustados, procurando por todos os cantos algo que pudesse indicar a saída do som, mas tudo o que viam era o branco.

_Não sabias que só burros respondem algo com outra pergunta?_

- Sasuke...

_Você__ realmente é diferente._

- Eu sei... – ambos tinham olhares cúmplices.

_Acre...Acredita em reencarnação?!_

- Óh merda, isso não pode estar acontecendo. – exclamou o loiro.

_N__ão me importa o passado, ou então o futuro. Me importa apenas o agora. O presente. Viva o agora e deixe o resto com o destino, ele se encarregará de tudo por nós._

- Isso esta acontecendo dobe.

_POR QUE FEZ ISSO, ME DIZ POR QUE?! NÓS SÓ... nós só nos amavamos merda__._

- Não importa como, sua boca suja nunca muda.

- Que 'cê ta falando idiota?

- Viu o que eu disse. - o moreno apenas riu sendo seguido pelo loiro.

- Agora sério, o que foi isso?

- Eu não sei eu só sei que...

"_O que estão esperando? Vocês não terão a eternidade para se darem ao luxo de brincarem de gato e rato" soou uma voz feminina, ambos passaram os olhos em volta a procura da dona da voz, mas novamente encontraram apenas o branco._

- Quem é?

"_Você__s não terão uma oitava chance, vocês sabem disso"_

- Do que você ta falando? – quem perguntou dessa vez foi o moreno.

"_O limite de você__ acabou, façam acontecer, é a última chance."_

- Quem ta ai? Responde merda!!!

- Não adianta ela não vai responder. – comentou o moreno

- Droga, droga, droga. – disse o loiro pondo as mãos em volta da cabeça.

- Acalme-se. – disse o moreno friamente enquanto segurava nos ombros de Naruto. Fazendo com que os olhares se cruzassem. – Naruto eu... Eu...

- Sasuke...

"_Façam acontecer."_Exclamou a mesma voz só que dessa vez era mais forte, mais alta, mais imperativa. Fazendo com que os dois homens olhassem para cima. Não havia nada ali, porém o branco intocavel começou a ser manchado por uma cor negra, era por acaso a realidade os chamando devolta? Eles não sabiam, mas após o negro ocultar o branco, ambos os homens não viram mais nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O moreno se sentou rapidamente na cama, ele suava e exibia uma expressão de pavor no rosto. O que havia sido aquilo? Que pesadelo foi aquele? De quem era aquela voz? Cada vez mais o Uchiha tinha mais dúvidas, e elas pareciam não se saciarem nunca.

Sasuke sempre ouviu dizer que a vida é como um enigma, mas será que a de todos era um tão dificil quanto o seu? ... A resposta era não. O homem ainda estava atordoado pelo sonho, mas isso não o impediu de se levantar e do jeito que se encontrava sair do quarto.

Para aonde ele ia? Ele ia atrás do objeto de súplicas de seu coração, ele ia atrás do loiro. Do _seu_ loiro. E nada, absolutamente _nada_, o impediria disso.

_Minha vida, minha história  
Só fez sentido quando te conheci  
Seus olhos, sua face, me levam além do que pensei  
_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O Uzumaki escancarou os olhos, ele suava e possuia a frente franzida. O pavor, o medo, o desespero eram evidentes na face do loiro. Mas também quem não ficaria assim depois de ter sonhado com o que ele havia sonhado. Era no minimo aceitável.

O homem passava as mãos pelos cabelos louros, na tentativa de se acalmar e pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Mas a única coisa que conseguia era ver e pensar na imagem do moreno em sua frente e junto dela todas aquelas cenas. Aquelas cenas que ele não entendia de onde vinham, porque vinham, ou então o que queriam dizer. Cenas em que ele junto ao Uchiha desfrutavam o paraiso para logo após descobrirem o inferno. Era apavorante.

Foi nesse momento que o loiro respirou fundo e jogando as cobertas para o lado, se levantou se dirigindo até a porta. Ele tinha que falar tudo pro moreno, falar tudo antes que as palavras engasgadas e os pensamentos o deixassem insano.

_Se às vezes me escondo, em você me acho  
Nem dá pra disfarçar, ahh  
Preciso dizer: você faz muita falta  
Não há como explicar..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

As portas se abriram, e a pouca luminosidade do corredor foi o suficiente para Sasuke e Naruto reconhecerem um ao outro e poderem notar a ansiedade de ambos. Mas não era só isso que se podia observar, a face de ambos exprimia uma expressão de abobamento, o olhar dos homens deciam pelo corpo um do outro registrando cada músculo, cada pequena cicatriz que cada um possuia, como se fossem pequenas pedras preciosas, ou entao as últimas gotas d'água em meio a um deserto.

Os olhos de ambos corriam pelo corpo um do outro tentando saciar a sede. Até que o ônix e a sáfira se encontraram, e foi nesse momento que ambos entenderam, que para matar aquela sede: olhar, imaginar, ou então, desejar não seriam o suficiente, nunca seria. Eles precisavam de mais, muito mais.

_Foi sem você que eu pude entender  
Que não é fácil viver sem te ter  
Meu coração me diz que não  
Eu não consigo viver sem você, sem você_

- Sasuke eu... – a voz do loiro era embargada, a pouca luz do corredor iluminava de leve a pele pálida a tornando brilhante aos olhares cor céu do loiro.

- Naruto.. – o Uchiha tinha uma voz rouca assim como a do loiro, rouca de ansiedade, de desejo, de vontade de desvendar todo aquele mistério. O moreno se perdia nos olhos azuis do loiro, mas não era o suficiente, ele queria mais, e sabia que o loiro também desejava a mesma coisa.

Eles não podiam perder mais tempo! Não era isso que aquela voz misteriosa havia dito no sonho? O tempo passa, e nenhum dos dois tinha a eternidade, ambos os homens decidiram abandonar o orgulho, decidiram ignorar aquela maldita sociedade machista que dizia que dois homens juntos era nojento, decidiram ignorar a biblia que pregava aquilo como um pecado, como um erro. Decidiram ignorar até mesmo seus cérebros, e pela primeira vez desde que ambos haviam se conhecido deixaram o coração agir antes da razão.

Os dois homens deram um passo a frente e sem desconectar os olhos um do outro selaram os lábios de forma casta, nenhum dos dois sabia como agir, não que nunca houvesse beijado antes, longe disso. Mas nunca havia beijado outro homem, melhor, nunca havia beijado alguém que pudesse acalentar de tal forma seus corações. A sensação era incrivel, a calentura de um dos lábios contra a frieza do outro, o gosto doce de alguma bala de hortelã contra o sabor amargo do café.

_Minha vida, minha história, só fez sentido quando te conheci  
Seu olhos, sua sagrada face, me levam além do que pensei  
Se às vezes me escondo, em você me acho, nem dá pra disfarçar...  
Preciso dizer, você faz muita falta,  
Não há como explicar...  
_

Era tudo muito mágico, muito perfeito, ambos tinham medo de estragar aquilo, mas sabiam que não era aquilo que seus corações queriam, que seus corpos exigiam. Eles queriam mais, bem mais.

Em um movimento rápido ambos os homens se agarraram mais um ao outro. O Uchiha, sem separar os lábios dos do loiro, empurrou o último contra uma das paredes enquanto que com uma das mãos na cintura do Uzumaki dava sustentação ao loiro a outra pousou sobre a nuca do homem o puxando mais para si, passando a lingua pelos lábio dele pedindo permissão, que em nenhum momento foi negada, ao contrário, no mesmo instante o loiro entreabriu os lábios deixando a quente e úmida lingua do moreno adentrar na cavidade bucal.

Ambos soltaram um leve gemido, contra a boca um do outro, quando sentiram as linguas se tocarem. O gosto de hortelã e café era mais presente agora, formando um novo sabor, um sabor mais apaixonante, mais desejante. As linguas se movimentavam entre si, se reconheciam, era como se já houvessem se beijado alguma vez.

_Foi sem você que eu pude entender  
Que não é fácil viver sem te ter_

Naruto aprofundou uma das mãos nos negros cabelos de Sasuke, os acariciando de forma prazerosa. Enquanto a outra mão estava pousada sobre o ombro do outro, sentindo a pele pálida e fria do moreno se acalentando conforme o contato com a pele do loiro.

As linguas se encontravam, e batalhavam uma com a outra. Tudo bem que os homens haviam decidido esquecer por um momento todos os preconceitos e se deixarem levar, mas aquilo era mais forte que eles. Ambos tinham na personalidade o orgulho e a determinação.

Eles não se deixariam dominar pelo outro assim facilmente. Nem que aquele beijo tivesse que durar para sempre, se bem que aquela não era uma má ideia na opinião dos homens.

O moreno em tom de provocação, encaixava uma das pernas entre as pernas do loiro pressionando o membro do outro com o joelho, para logo após morder o lábio inferior do outro, fazendo o Uzumaki arquear levemente as costas em prazer.

Aquela provocação não ficaria assim, o loiro não deixaria. E como revanche passou a ponta dos dedos por toda a extensão das costas e depois no abdômen exposto do moreno, fazendo o outro se rrepiar.

Aquelas provocações estavam indo longe demais, ambos sabiam, mas não parariam, não enquanto não se sentissem satisfeitos o suficiente...

_Meu coração me diz que não  
Eu não consigo viver sem você, sem você_

- Err... C...Com licença senhores.

... Ou até que fossem bruscamente interrompidos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Música tema: "Sem Você" de Rosa de Sarom._

**Notas da Autora: **Canadá terra dos cangurus *-* /tapareý

Aqui está o cap 5 de '7 vidas' nyaa, nem acredito que ele dinalmente saiu *-* e teve musica nesse gente - Recomendo ouvir ela, pq acredito eu que ela se encaixa bem com esse cap (escrevi todo ele ouvindo ela xD) Bem, peço perdão pelos erros gramaticais, mas nah-chan sumiu (de novo ç.ç') O que dizer desse cap?! Sinto que ele foi diferente dos outros, mas não daria nota 10 pra ele ;O Well, nao sei se vcs perceberam, mas temos os casais definidos para a fic :D SasuNaru (óbvio *-*); GaaHina (hinata fica bem com qualquer um :O); ItaTema (sim, é um casal estranho, mas é que eu jpa li algumas fics em espanhol e ingles com esse casal, e como nao tem nenhuma em portugues, decidi fazer, ate pq os dois juntos ficam perfos *-*).

Beem, dessa vez não teve uma partezinha da vida passada, mas sim um sonho onde eles tiveram a 'junção' das outras 4 vidas já presenciada xD (mudar é sempre bom :OO) Nessa parte o que estava em itálico eram as falas deles nos outros caps xD /fato.

Well, nem precido dizer que amei escrever o beijo e beem, acho que é isso. Peço **reviews**, afinal cada cap tenho impressão de receber menos ç.ç'

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**KisaFishGirl:** oii well, aqui era o cap 5, com a viajem, espero que tenha lhe agradado em algo o cap, Beijos ;**

**sango7higurashi:** Oii, nuss, horas e horas? Perfeita? Minha fic? Caraca, ganhei minha semana (xD), mas nem é pra tanto xD só uma pergunta... "ah... mas era baseada no comercial perfeito da chanel n5" poderia me explciar isso? Que eu não entendi o.o' Well, espero que o cap 5 tenha sido do teu agrado, beijos ;**

**Kinha Oliver:** Bem, posso te dizer que talvez não seja só tua impressão, mais a frente as coisas se esclarecer. Pois é, é smepre bom mudar os flashbacks senão fica entediantes '0' Realmente, é um boa jeito do fugaku manter os irmãos sob suas ordens. Até pq mãe é mãe. (ps: feliz dia das mães mamãe Uchiha *-*) Obrigada por acompanhar. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap 5, até beijos ;**

**Blanxe:** oii. Pois é, é legal (eu acho) desenvolver a história aos poucos, até pq eles não são gays, ou seja, não será de um dia pro outro que vão sair se agarrando. E sobre essa interação deles, eu acho bem normal pq sem perceberem eles tem aquelas briguinhas perfeitas *-* Aham, aham, cada um dos irmãos uchiha tem um vicio e eu adorei isso se vc quer mesmo saber xD Pois é, a sakura dessa fic é completamente diferente da do anime/manga (claro que em alguns pontos eu manti igual, mas ne...) Mas eu realmente to com pena dela nessa fic. Digamos que o gaara é o típico cara "eu quero ver os outros se fuderem" e isso não se pode negar, e nessa fic optei por fazer ele menos frio e mais sarcástico de uma forma que gere um pouco de graça e constrangimento. :D

Beem, o que eu posso te adiantar é que o orochimaru tem um interesse sim, por um dos dois, mas eu sinceramente ainda não sei qual vai ser, eu sei. É MUITO óbvio, mas as vezes coisas clichês são legais D=

Well, espero que você tenha gostado deste cap, beijos ;**

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** E põem preguiça nisso viu x_x" Eu tinha jurado que só ia postar '7 vidas' depois que tu escrevesse volterra, mas não deu pra segurar mais o cap /shit D=

Well, espero que tu tenha gostado do cap 5. Beijos ;**

**Camis:** Nyaa, causei saudades dessa fic cara,q eu lindo *-*

Beem, basicamente sim. Mas pra saber como tudo isso aconteceu acompanhe è.é (deixando as pessoas curiosas xD) Realmente, eu to amando escrever as cenas irônicas do gaara e do itachi, e tbm as cenas da tara do sasuke pelo café :O Acho que ovu plantar café aqui no jardim de casa e mandar o sasuke cuidar dela *-* /parei. E sobre sakura, vc verá o que vai acontecer com ela. è.é Espero que tenha gostado do cap 5. :Beijos ;**

**Lady B. Milor:** Sim, sim um quarto e de preferência com câmeras pra gente ver tudo *-* Sobre a cena do passado, foi a intenção mesmo dela ser confusa xD espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijos ;**

**Kuchiki Rin:** Well, sorry se não te agradou, mas já decidi é Gaara e hinata mesmo xD Mas mande dicas de casais que eu vejo o que posso fazer :O aoskaoksoaksoak Idem xD Espero que tenhas gostado, deste cap. Beijos ;**

**Isabix: **Bem, isso só vai descobrir realmente mais adiante. E como comentei, itachi ficará com temari e gaara com hinata xD. E sobre o beijo ele aconteceu, palmas *-* Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijos ;***

Bem gente é isso, até o próximo, e não se esqueçam reviews *-*

beijos ;**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 06: Masmorra**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os olhos de ambos se abriram em um completo espanto, os corpos se enrijeceram perante a hesitante voz. E por fim, ambos se empurraram, de forma que os dois corpos, cada qual, se chocasse contra uma parede diferente, com tal intensidade que pareciam imãs com cargas iguais: no momento em que se aproximam se afastam com desespero, com ânsia.

- Err... Desculpe atrapalhá-los senhores, mas é que.. cof, cof... vocês estão err... no corredor.. e é er.. proibido. – disse o homem recém chegado, do qual vestia um uniforme do hotel. O homem se encontrava com o rosto completamente corado, talvez por constrangimento, surpresa, ou ainda o simples e puro nojo.

Ambos se encontravam ofegantes demais para poderem responder ao funcionário, os lábios vermelhos como maçãs, os rostos levemente corados, tudo estava tão... diferente depois daquele beijo, mas uma coisa não mudava, uma única coisa: A conexão entre o ônix e o safira. Ambos os olhos continuavam grudados um ao outro, como se desviar o olhar fosse o maior e mais ultrajante crime.

Foi nesse momento que o Uzumaki abriu a boca lentamente, ele queria, tinha, necessitava dizer algo, mas assim como ela se abriu se fechou. A voz simplesmente não saia, e o coração do loiro parecia bater cada vez mais rápido, a adrenalina havia sido enviada em quantidades industriais à sua corrente sanguínea. E no segundo seguinte, ele tomou coragem e desviando dos olhos negros, entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta em um baque surdo.

Deixando para trás um moreno ainda sem entender o que havia se passado naquele corredor. Aquilo havia sido uma completa loucura, ainda mais em um corredor. Mas Deus, perto dos lábios do loiro, o mel era amargo... O moreno balançou exasperadamente a cabeça saindo do transe, para finalmente perceber a presença do outro homem.

- Não se preocupe. – disse friamente o Uchiha se virando de costas para o funcionário e abrindo a porta do seu quarto, adentrando ao último. – Mais uma coisa... – complementou com uma voz impassível.

- Err.. sim senhor? – indagou incerto.

- Me traga uma xícara... Não, um bule de café. – disse o moreno ainda de costas, para logo após sem esperar uma resposta, fechar a porta. Deixando para trás o homem com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Depois o chamavam de louco quando dizia que os japoneses eram... Estranhos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Japão...**

- Esses são os últimos papeis Uchiha-san. – falou a mulher loira de olhos esverdeados, enquanto entregava algumas folhas ao moreno, que sentado elegantemente na cadeira de couro, assinava-os.

- Não sei por que ainda me chama assim. – comentou ele entregando os papeis já assinados, sem nem sequer desviar os olhos de uma planilha que analisava, antes da chegada dos importunos documentos.

- Deixemos os apelidos para a intimidade, Itachi-kun. – falou ela com uma voz falsamente melosa, o que fez o homem se limitar a dar um meio sorriso. – Mas então, quando os franguinhos voltam?

- Franguinhos? – perguntou o moreno, direcionando o olhar ao dela, pela primeira vez desde que a loira havia entrado no escritório. Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Se Sasuke souber desse apelido vai ter um troço...

- Só se for de tanto beber café. – falou a de olhos esverdeados esboçando um meio sorriso sarcástico nos bem modelados lábios.

- ... Acho que vou dar uma caixinha de chá pra ele... – pensou consigo mesmo o Uchiha, enquanto escrevia algo em uma faz folhas, com uma letra bem desenhada.

- Deus, mate quem diz que Uchihas são normais. – disse ela em um tom falsamente suplicante, enquanto girava os olhos. Fazendo o Uchiha mais velho se limitar a arquear mais uma vez a sobrancelha.

- Uchihas são normais. – falou ele direcionando o olhar novamente a mulher.

- Se normais é sinônimo de anormais, sim vocês são.

O Uchiha sorriu internamente, aquela mulher era irônica, sarcástica, cruel, direta, inteligente, e absurdamente sexy. Era simplesmente _perfeita _para si... Espere! O que foi isso? Uchiha Itachi não acha esse tipo de coisas, ele... Aquela mulher definitivamente tirava o moreno de órbita.

- Hn.

- Que seja, quando eles voltam?

- Daqui a duas semanas. – disse voltando à atenção a planilha anteriormente esquecida.

- Hn. – com isso a loira deu meia volta, assim saindo do escritório, fechando a porta logo após.

"Sinônimo de anormais e perfeitos... pelo menos o _meu _Itachi" a mulher balançou a cabeça perante tal pensamento. Que besteira era aquela? Estava parecendo uma colegial apaixonada, por favor, ela já era uma mulher grandinha e sabia como lidar com aqueles sentimentos, não sabia?

Malditos Uchihas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Canadá...**

O coração do loiro batia descompassadamente, parecendo que a qualquer instante iria saltar para fora de sua caixa torácica, tamanha era a intensidade dos batimentos. A mão levemente bronzeada repousou sobre os lábios ainda inchados do recente beijo.

Oh sim, o beijo. Aquele maldito e maravilhoso beijo. Que levou o Uzumaki a conhecer o paraíso, ao toque com aquela aveludada língua, para logo após ser empurrado cruelmente ao inferno. Como demônios ele pode se deixar levar por aquele sonho maldito? Beijar um homem, e seu orgulho? E sua masculinidade? Onde ficavam? Como poderia amanhã ir conversar com os clientes, sem que sua pulsação aumentasse, e seu rosto corasse, ao se ver perto do moreno novamente?

Como diabos poderia trabalhar junto dele? Vê-lo todos os dias? Dividir uma sala? Como infernos foi se apaixonar por aquele bastardo arrogante?

... Espere! Apaixonado? Não, aquilo não poderia ser paixão, nunca seria. Se fosse apenas isso, ele poderia ir atrás de alguma mulher qualquer e imaginar na face e no corpo dela o moreno, e tudo estaria resolvido. Não, aquilo não era e nunca seria paixão.

O loiro que até aquele momento se encontrava escorado na porta, foi delicadamente deslizando pela mesma, até se encontrar sentado no chão. E com as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos se lembrou da pergunta que a tia havia lhe feito há alguns anos atrás, quando havia se apaixonado.

"Quando você a vê, como se sente? Quer ser sempre o mais compreensivo? Aceitar tudo o que ela te diga? Põem uma máscara de acordo com o que ela deseja? Ou é verdadeiramente você? Sem máscaras, sem disfarces?"

Lembrava-se que na época havia dito que mudaria o quanto fosse preciso por ela, pois a amava. No mesmo instante um meio sorriso cruzou o rosto do loiro.

"Você não a ama". Foram às palavras que a tia havia lhe dito, nunca havia entendido o porquê daquilo, mas depois de anos, depois do que havia acabado de acontecer entre ele e o Uchiha conseguia finalmente entender. Ele realmente não amava aquela menina, pois se amasse não iria aceitar tão facilmente mudar, não iria se tornar um cachorrinho fiel aos pés dela.

Ao contrário, lutaria veemente para mostrar a ela o que verdadeiramente era, mostrar que a amava incondicionalmente, não importando as quão erradas eram as ações dela, estaria sempre ali do seu lado para lhe mostrar o caminho certo, seria fiel, confiaria sua vida a ela, de forma que se tornassem apenas um...

Não sabia o porquê de estar lembrando daquilo e... Foi então que os olhos do loiro se arregalaram. O que ele sentia por aquele bastardo nunca foi e nunca será paixão. Era puro e simples... Amor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Japão...**

Ela se olhava no espelho como se procurasse um motivo para se olhar, quer dizer, o que havia nela de belo?

A morena não era como a secretária do Senhor Uchiha, a Temari-san, não possuía tão belas curvas quanto ela, muito menos aquela personalidade forte e aparentemente sólida como concreto. Não possuía a força de decisão da mulher loira.

Também não era tão inteligente quanto à secretária do Uchiha e do Uzumaki, a Sakura-san. Não possuía a perspicácia da rósea. Ou ainda o alto QI que ela possuía.

O que ela era?! Apenas uma pobre coitada, baixinha, tímida e completamente passiva. Até hoje não sabia dizer como havia sido contratada para ser a secretária daquela importante impresa, ainda mais a secretária do presidente. A secretária de Sabaku no Gaara. O _seu _chefe.

Um quase que inaudível suspiro pôde ser ouvido no vazio banheiro. Podia fazer o que fizesse de si mesma ela não podia negar, estava apaixonada pelo chefe, e isso era algo irremediável. Quer dizer, como que isso foi acontecer? Hinata, sempre sonhou com um homem carismático, adorável, sorridente, bondoso, que onde passasse expelisse felicidade aos outros, assim como o Uzumaki.

Mas Gaara, ele era totalmente o oposto: frio, sádico, sério, sarcástico, cruel e abobinavelmente... Triste. Hinata se perguntava muitas vezes, o porque daquela estranha tatuagem no canto da testa. Amor? Um tanto irônico para um homem com aquela fria beleza e escura personalidade.

Um doce sorriso escapou dos lábios da mulher. Era nessas horas que ela desejava ser o raio de sol que iluminaria a vida do ruivo, e mostraria à ele o significado de verdadeiramente amar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Canadá...**

A porta delicadamente se fechou, e logo após o moreno já depositava socos fortíssimos na parede de concreto. Não importava se fosse ferir a mão, quebrar algum osso, ou seja, lá o que fosse acontecer. O homem queria, _precisava_ extravasar toda a ira contida dentro de si, antes que verdadeiramente explodisse. O corpo do homem tremia. Suava, de tal forma que seu rosto se encontrava vermelho e na, anteriormente, pálida tez se mostrava com força uma veia saltada.

Sasuke repentinamente parou os irritados movimentos, depositando a testa sobre a parede. O que ele fez? Ou melhor, o que eles fizeram? Como aquilo foi acontecer? Ele não era gay, sabia disso. Mas também sabia que com o loiro era diferente, algo naquele homem era fora do comum, tão fora do comum que atraia de um modo alucinante o Uchiha.

O moreno em ágeis passos se dirigiu ao banheiro do quarto. Precisava lavar a boca e retirar a essência do Uzumaki, antes que ela o consumisse e o levasse a cometer a burrice de correr ao quarto da frente, entrar, e sem prévio aviso acabar aquilo que seu corpo havia começado há instantes atrás. Espere! Seu corpo? Não. Ele também, mesmo que negasse veemente, desejava mais que tudo poder tocar o loiro, seu espírito e coração desejavam.

Já no banheiro o Uchiha tentando recuperar sua normal frieza, respirou fundo e retornando para a comum face de indiferença, para logo após pegar a escova e pasta dental, depositando uma boa quantia da última sobre a primeira. Para logo após levá-la a boca e começar seus movimentos de vai e vem, na tentativa de retirar de vez aquele sabor, ao mesmo tempo, irritante e desejante do loiro.

Apertando mais fortemente o cabo da escova em mãos, aplicou mais força na escovação, mas não podia evitar, ao fechar os olhos, de pensar no loiro com seus cabelos louros como o sol ou então seus belos olhos azuis, ele...

Droga era simplesmente impossível não pensar naquele homem. Se o moreno acreditasse em macumbas ou coisas do gênero, diria que alguém havia lhe aplicado uma. Não era possível, como se já não houvesse problemas de mais nas mãos do Uchiha mais novo.

A cabeça do homem pendeu para frente, e logo a boca se abriu e por ela saíram uma espuma branca, formada pela pasta dental. As mãos em forma de concha, foram levadas sob a água e logo após se encherem a ponto de transbordarem, foram levadas à boca do moreno, que instantes depois à guspiu. Repetindo o processo mais algumas vezes.

Para finalmente poder se retirar do banheiro, com a sensação de limpeza, mas o que ele sentia na boca não era o forte sabor de menta da pasta e sim, um doce sabor de hortelã. Sasuke sabia que qualquer resíduo da boca do outro homem havia sido retirado da sua, mas pelo que parecia sua mente estava querendo brincar consigo.

O moreno passou os olhos por um dos criados mudos ao lado da cama, parando o olhar sobre uma xícara branca, que se encontrava sobre o primeiro. Com passos rápidos Sasuke se aproximou e pegando a xícara levou-a a boca, para apenas constatar o que seus olhos não queriam acreditar, o recipiente estava vazio.

Infernos, maldita hora foi aquela que ele se deixou ser manipulado pelo pai, se não fosse ele, não haveria encontrado o Uzumaki, não teria aqueles sonhos estranhos, aqueles desejos estranhos, aquelas vontades estranhas, aqueles impulsos estranhos.

Maldita hora, que se deixou envolver pelo loiro, de tal forma que a simples presença dele foi penetrando em cada parte de si, até que não restasse mais nada verdadeiramente do Uchiha. Agora tudo era de Naruto, até mesmo sua alma.

O moreno se sentou na cama de casal, apoiando assim os cotovelos sobre as pernas, e o rosto foi coberto pelas pálidas mãos.

Mas ele era Uchiha Sasuke, e Uchihas não se deixam levar por sentimentos ou impulsos, Uchihas usam a razão e nada mais além do que ela. Apartir de agora acontecesse o que acontecesse, nada o faria se desviar do seu caminho, que era apenas um: Salvar sua mãe e se livrar das tiranias que Fugaku sujeitava-os.

O homem pode ouvir suaves batidas da na porta, e com um suave e frigido 'entre', ela foi aberta dando espaço para o funcionário que anteriormente havia interrompido em mãos ele possuía uma bandeja que continha uma xícara sobre um pires e ao lado um bule contendo café.

O moreno suspirou longamente, enquanto desenterrava o rosto das mãos. Essa noite ele iria beber até enjoar de cafeína, esperando não ter alucinações com um certo loiro de olhos azuis, que tanto... Amava.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Em plácidos passos o loiro caminhava lado a lado com o moreno, nenhum dos dois homens possuía coragem o suficiente para pronunciar alguma palavra, tendo a breve caminhada mergulhada em um profundo e devastador silêncio.

Não que os homens reclamassem, longe disso. Em certo pontos aquele silêncio era mais do que bem-vindo, afinal a vergonha, a repulsa que sentiam por si mesmos bloqueava toda e qualquer palavra que ameaçava sair das bocas, que outrora se tocaram.

Mas isso não impedia que furtivos olhares fossem trocados. Eles não sabiam como se comportar perante o outro, e apesar de serem conscientes do nível sentimental em que estavam afundados, nenhum deles admitiria, nunca. Seria uma vergonha, uma humilhação. Sem contar que nenhum deles era gay.

Apesar de tentarem não demonstrar nada, evitar o diálogo, fugir do olhar um do outro quando por coincidência se encontrassem, uma coisa era mais do que perceptível: O rosto. Ambos os homens possuíam olheiras sob os olhos, e evidenciavam um aparente cansaço. Sinal mais do que claro de uma noite, muito mal dormida.

As ruas do país americano se encontravam relativamente vazias, se comparadas com as do Japão, sempre tão cheias, com pessoas se empurrando tentando serem mais rápidas que as outras. O sol ainda não havia chegado ao seu auge, o que indicava que deveria ser ainda muito cedo. A América possuía um comum frio, daqueles que faz com que os pelos da nuca se arrepiem e desenterre-se dos guarda roupas, um casaco alguma vez esquecido em uma agradável tarde de calor.

Os homens pararam a caminhada quando, alguém repentinamente segurou a bainha da calça do loiro, o impedindo de continuar, o que fez o moreno quase que imediatamente cessar os passos.

- Não importa quantas chances sejam dadas, os humanos são seres asquerosamente estúpido... Talvez os seus destinos sejam para sempre a solidão, destinados para sempre a ficarem separados de seus amores. – disse uma mulher sentada sobre a fria rua americana, trajando simples trapos rasgados, que em algum dia a muito tempo atrás foram roupas. Ela estava suja, não possuía um cheiro agradável, claramente uma mendiga.

Mas aquelas simples frases vindas da boca manchada por algo escuro, fez com que Naruto arregalasse os olhos e Sasuke fechasse as mãos em punhos, apertando tão fortemente que a unha, tão bem aparada, parecia perfurar a palma da mão, tamanha era a força.

Contudo, o mais surpreendente eram os olhos de uma tonalidade comumente castanha, do qual expelia um brilho de certeza com uma mescla de frieza e bondade. Um paradoxo completo. Porém, o mais apavorante, que fez com que os homens empalidecessem e piscassem os olhos rapidamente, era a voz. Era _aquela _voz, aquela dos sonhos, aquela que levou eles a cometerem uma das mais prazerosas besteiras de suas vidas inteiras: A voz do beijo.

- C... Como? – indagou incerto o loiro, sem poder afastar sua calça, que era presa firmemente pela mulher, consequentemente assim prendendo sua perna.

- Uma esmolinha para uma pobre coitada senhor, eu lhe imploro. – aquilo só fez com que os olhos dos homens se arregalassem mais. E em um piscar de olhos Sasuke havia posto a mão em um dos bolsos e dado a mulher alguns vinténs, para logo após puxar o loiro com uma certa força, que ainda se encontrava atônito com aquela mendiga.

Uma vez Sasuke havia ouvido que a América tinha o poder de despertar os desejos e os medos mais profundos dos homens. E pelo jeito a loucura também era um dos requisitos daquela terra ainda tão cândida¹.

Definitivamente, ambos odiavam o Canadá, não. Ambos odiavam Sabaku no Gaara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Japão...**

Um espirro pôde ser ouvido por toda a extensão do silencioso escritório.

- Pelo jeito alguém anda falando de você Sabaku. – disse sarcasticamente o moreno, ostentando um sorriso da mesma origem. – "E provavelmente falando mal" – completou em pensamento.

- Poupe-me Uchiha. – disse o ruivo se limitando a girar os olhos. O que fez a morena de olhos perolados, corar levemente. – Mais algum problema?

- Não.

Com aquelas últimas palavras do moreno, a mulher se retirou do escritório com um "com licença". Mas antes de fechar a porta, seus incomuns e doces olhos perolados se encontraram casualmente com os verdes frios. Repentinamente ela corou, e logo após fechou a porta, deixando para trás um ruivo com um meio sorriso, quase que imperceptível nos lábios finos, e um moreno com um brilho, diferente ao anterior, no olhar.

- Quanto tempo mais pretende ficar brincando Sabaku? – perguntou ostentando um meio sorriso irônico. Fazendo por fim o ruivo olhá-lo.

- Eu que lhe pergunto, por quanto tempo mais pretende ficar brincando Uchiha? – o olhar esverdeado recaiu sobre o negro. Ambos expeliam frieza e controle completo sobre suas emoções.

- Eu não brinco. - sentenciou

- Espero, pois Temari não é nenhuma boneca, para ser tratada como tal. – a voz do ruivo possuía um tom tão frio quanto à neve que cai em um dia tenebroso.

Em muitos momentos Itachi se perguntava, quais as semelhanças entre os irmãos

Sabaku. Quer dizer, fisicamente eram poucas, para não dizer inexistente. Apenas os olhos esverdeados. Mas mesmo ali eram diferentes. Mesmo a mulher transpassando frieza e sarcasmo, assim como o ruivo, era diferente. A loira parecia mais... Humana, se comparada ao irmão mais novo.

- Assim como Hinata.

- Hn.

- Bem, vou indo. Antes que meu chá esfrie. – disse o Uchiha, fazendo o ruivo revirar os olhos.

- Avise ao seu pai, que Temari não é um joguete nas mãos dos Uchihas. – disse o ruivo ao ver o moreno abrindo a porta.

- Hn. – sem pronunciar nada, Itachi se retirou da sala fechando-a logo após.

O ruivo se limitou a suspirar. Os problemas pareciam cair sobre seu colo, sem nem sequer avisar. Primeiro os indecisos Uchiha e Uzumaki; depois Itachi com Temari, e o maldito progenitor Uchiha controlando tudo, e de tira colo ainda havia Hinata.

Não que ela fosse um problema, longe disso, na verdade ela era sua luz no final do túnel. O problema era que ela não sabia, nem ela nem mais ninguém. Gaara balançou a cabeça, melhor mesmo que ninguém saiba, ele, como um Sabaku, possuía uma reputação a zelar, um fardo aceito no momento em que seus pais partiram. Seu destino era estar sozinho, sempre, controlando tudo, como um grande Deus, definindo a vida e a morte daqueles que o cercam.

Ele pôs a mão sobre a tatuagem. Mas quando se lembrava dos olhos perolados, sentia-se como se aquela solidão pudesse ser diluída pela morena, por Hinata.

Balançou a cabeça novamente, melhor voltar ao trabalho, havia muitas coisa para se fazer antes da volta daqueles dois idiotas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Duas semanas depois...**

A Haruno se olhava no pequeno espelho de seu conjunto de maquiagem. Bochechas levemente coradas, olhos bem contornados por um lápis preto, uma sombra rósea, como seus cabelos, que estavam bem penteado e arrumados em seu novo corte: Curto e levemente repicado, como diziam que o Uchiha gostava. Boca bem definida e manchada por um gloss, também róseo. O terninho feminino bem passado, sem nenhuma marca de dobras, salto alto e uma fragrância de rosas podia ser sentida em torno da mulher.

Divina, era como chamariam ela. Finalmente depois de malditas duas semanas, o seu amado estava voltando, e com ele sua nova tática de 'jogo'. Chega de esperar que tudo caia do céu, chega de esperar que ele venha correndo e lhe diga "Te amo", que lhe diga sorrindo. Não havia mais tempo, ou dava sua jogada ou perderia o jogo para o Uzumaki.

_- Eu estou disposto a lhe ajudar a eliminar Uzumaki Naruto..._

Era a frase que mais vinha à mente da jovem nas últimas semanas... Eliminar Naruto? Aquele que havia sido tão gentil? Doce? Bondoso consigo?

A mulher balançou a cabeça, ele só agiu daquela maneira por um único objetivo: Queria desarmá-la, para assim roubar de si o moreno. E caso não conseguisse vencer por si só, ela recorreria sem piedade àquele homem de tez pálida e dois olhos negros como os de uma cobra peçonhenta, prestes a dar o bote.

- Sakura-chan! – uma conhecida voz fez com que Sakura saísse do transe e olhasse para frente, pela porta do elevador adentravam ao andar Naruto com um largo sorriso e os olhos brilhando, e um pouco para trás Sasuke, com sua costumeira expressão fria e olhos opacos.

Sua boca foi se contorcendo em um doce sorriso, finalmente ele havia voltado, finalmente poderia vê-lo novamente, mas ele estava do lado de Naruto, seu inimigo. A mulher respirou fundo, devia se controlar. Estava exagerando, ele não era seu inimigo como o tal Orochimaru havia dito... Ele apenas era mais um dos tantos que desejava Sasuke. Apenas mais um para tirar de seu caminho.

- Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama! Fico muito feliz pela volta de vocês, espero que tenha feito uma boa viajem.

- Teria sido melhor, se fosse você minha acompanhante – disse o loiro com um largo sorriso.

- Concordo plenamente. – disse Sasuke sarcástico. Era a primeira vez que dirigiam a palavra em duas semanas, mesmo que houvesse sido indiretamente. – Leve-me uma xícara de café à minha sala, sim Sakura? – pediu o moreno enquanto se encaminhava ao escritório que dividia com o loiro.

- Sim senhor. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Alias, seus cabelo esta muito bonito. – falou o moreno antes de adentrar à sala. Deixando para trás uma Sakura completamente corada e ofegante, e um loiro com uma das finas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"O Uchiha parece mais gentil que o normal" pensou Naruto. Ó Deus o loiro nunca pensou que diria um dia uma frase contendo Uchiha e gentil, era... Estranho.

Logo após a pequena divagação o loiro também adentrou ao escritório, deixando para trás uma Sakura ainda surpresa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Err... Uchiha 'cê 'ta bem? – perguntou o loiro um pouco desconfiado, que cessou os passos ao se encontrar de frente para o moreno.

- Não deveria?

- Sei lá, 'cê ta muito gentil pro meu gosto...

- Idiota. – falou o moreno girando os olhos. Mas no fundo estava se divertindo, aquela diversão que não sentia a exatas duas semanas, depois daquele beijo...

- ... Eu preciso falar contigo, eu...

- Vejo que meus servos finalmente voltaram... – falou o ruivo adentrando ao escritório. Ele ostentava um meio sorriso completamente sarcástico, sendo seguido pelo Uchiha mais velho.

- Otouto.

- Oh não, os dois juntos não. – lamentou o loiro.

- Dois não, três...

- Tsc. Acho que você desaprendeu a contar Sabaku – espetou Sasuke.

- Não, não desaprendi Uchiha. – guspiu veneno nas palavras.

- Vejam que coincidência, logo hoje que vocês voltaram, o presidente da Otogakure veio visitar-nos. Acho que voces vão gostar de conhecê-lo. – disse Itachi.

Pela porta aberta, adentrou a sala, um homem relativamente alto, de tez pálida, cabelos e olhos negros. O último emitindo um certo brilho de... divertimento?

- Este é Orochimaru-sama.

Por um breve instante Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam, ambos com uma expressão de surpresa, mesclada com... medo? Mas logo os olhares se dirigiram novamente ao recém chegado.

As faces de ambos se empalideceram, a boca se entreabriu e os olhos perderam o brilho, não podia mais ouvir as palavras de Gaara ou de Itachi, apenas os olhos negros daquele homem, que retribuía o olhar, em tal intensidade que em certos pontos arrepiavam todos os pelos do corpo de Naruto e Sasuke. E depois daquele olhar, e daquele sorriso inescrupuloso, nada mais fez sentido na mente dos homens, estavam mergulhados na mais profunda escuridão, eles só esperavam poder achar um ponto de luz no qual agarrar para poderem voltar.

No final das contas, talvez eles devessem ter permanecido no Canadá...

**Continua...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**¹ **: nessa frase estou comparando o fato da América ser um pais relativamente 'recém-descoberto' se comparado a outros como o Japão por exemplo, que possui histórias milenares.

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Com antecedência já peço perdão pela incrível demora, e por ter saído um capitulo tão lixo quanto este. Quer dizer, foi uma luta para escrevê-lo, eu sabia o que queria pôr, mas não conseguia escrever, e como se não bastasse isso, saiu um capitulo escrito de um jeito que eu não queria, afff óhh vida -

Well, não tenho muito para falar desse cap, nele eu decidi botar mais cenas dos outros casais do que SasuNaru mesmo, até pq eu acho que eles precisavam de um tempo, afinal cara eles se beijaram no cap passado *-* só que eles não são gay :O /fuck.

O resto eu deixo para suas imaginações, e prometo que o próximo cap será melhor ç.ç

Não sei se mereço, mas poxa me animem, e mandem **reviews** *-*

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**Lyra Kaulitz':** oii okaoskaoskas calme, o lemon virá, só que demorará ainda um pouco mais è.é Eu tbm odeio eles, mas eles são necessário para a história /shit D:

Desculpa a imensa demora ( 1 mês O: ), mas espero poder apressar o cão 7 e sobre recomeçar, well, essa irá demorar mais um pouco (completamente sem inspiração)

Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap, Beijos.

**Camis:** KSOAKSOKASOKA Suspense é a melhor parte xD /fato. Bem, vc adivinhou em cheio, a cena parou por lá, não havia como (ter ate tinha D: ) ter um lemon nesse momento da fic, mas prometo que quando houver será um que causa hemorragia nasal *-* mas eu sinceramente quero matar o funcionário do hotel tbm u_ú

Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap e que tenha me perdoado pela demora e pelo péssimo cap /shit D: Beijos.

**Gih Bright: **olá! Nossa, me sinto mto feliz por ouvir um elogio desse gênero. Feliz mesmo. E volte ao fandon sim, pois eu tbm estou desiludida com isso aqui (talvez por isso a falta de criatividade :~ ), e preciso de fic boas, e eu adoraria ver uma fic sua :DD Realmente são pares inusitados, mas que eu acho MTO lindos juntos *-*

Bem, apesar do desastre que foi este cap, espero que vc tenha gostado pelo menos um pouco. Até o próximo, beijos.

**Kinha Oliver: **Espero mesmo, pq cada vez mais me desanimo com minhas fic e as ausências de reviews D:

Well, sinto te decepcionar, mas na minha opinião o mundo é dos heteros e não dos gays (infelizmente) e por isso acho mo surreal que logo os dois irmãos sejam gays e tals. E outra, itatema é lindo, procure uma imagens deles, tu vai morrer de tanta nosebleed *-*

Espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap, que na minha opinião foi horrível (sorry ;O) Até o próximo. Beijos.

**Ninha uchiha: **Olá!! Mata não o coitado do funcionário não teve culpa '-' Pular?! Nusss, fico feliz que vcs estejam gostando *-* Aqui esta o cap 6, espero que vc e seus primos tenham gostado deste tbm, beijos.

**Sango7higurashi:** Ahh, foi legal isso do corredor *-* imagina só a cara do pobre coitado do funcionário xDD deve ter sido impagável '-' E outra, na hora que tu sente a química, que o coração bate mais forte nada pode te impedir, ainda mais esses dois, com todos os hormônios sendo limitados durante tanto tempo. Espero que vc tenha gostado de algo neste cap decadente D: Até o próximo. Beijos.

**Uzumaki Viicky:** Eu que mandei *-* aoskaoskaks convenhamos, corredores rulam *-* Espero que vc goste de como eu irei levar estes casais :D Espero que tenhas gostado do cap 6 tbm, até. Beijos.

**Lady B. Milor**: AOKSAOKSAOKS que alegria causei nosebleed nas pessoas *-* Daqui para frente fique com um lencinho ao lado, que a coisa vai esquentar *-* /fato²²²

Espero que tenhas lhe agradado este cap tbm, e desculpa pela demora até. Beijos.

**Kuchiki Rin: **Cruzes, tu odeia a Sakura mesmo o.o' e eu que pensava que odiava mais, mas aquela vaca rosa merece morrer xDD pelo menos no anime D: na minha fic por enquanto ela é legal *-* (?)

Procure algumas imagens ItaTema é bonito xD na verdade esse casal ate que é bem conhecido nos fandons de naruto em inglês e espanhol. *-* decide passar para cá :DD

Nem foi mulher D: foi homem mesmo '-' mas o coitado não teve culpa de ter chegado bem na hora H (inner: mata sim *-*)

Aoksoaksa quando é com dois homens se chama lemon :DDD well, ele ocorrerá mais para frente, vai ter que esperar mais um pouco, só não me mate :DDD Espero que não tenhas se decepcionado com este cap e com a demora :S Até a próxima, Beijos.

**yuu. grantaine**: Olá! Nossa, fico feliz pelos elogios à fic, e por vc estar gostando na história. Só espero não ter se decepcionado com este cap horrível D: E sobre itatema, de uma olhada no fandon em inglês e espanhol tem bastante coisa boa... e ruim tbm, por isso tome cuidado D: /medo asokaoskaoksa

Bem, desculpe a dmeora para atualizar, mas a inspiração não batia nunca na minha porta D:

Espero que tenhas gostado, ate a próxima, Beijos.

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Fico feliz por vc estar gostando desta fic, ela é como se fosse meu xodó, amo ela cara *-* Bem, tentarei cuidar com as palavras e os erros, mas sei lá, ao meu ver não uso palavras 'difíceis' mas cuidarei isso não se preocupe XDD O importante é ter enviado, não precisa se desculpar, eu sei como que é, da mtaa preguiça mandar reviews mesmo D:

Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap, até o próximo. Beijos.

**Mein Sonnenschein:** Leitora nova bem-vinda *-* Fico feliz que esteja gostando desta história, feliz mesmo. Sim, eu vou mostrar, mas será devagar, por exemplo este cap eu não mostrei, mas no próximo haverá xD Eu vou alternando de forma que dê certo para o final que eu imagino para a fic XD

Desculpe a demora, e por este cap com uma qualidade tão, ruim, perdão D: Beijos.

**Blanxe:** Olá! Confusão faz parte da diversão xD (rimou *-*) ta brincadeira, eu vou esclarecer tudo, só que não agora, mas vc verá que pouco a pouco tudo se solucionará.

Bem, mtas pessoas me disseram que se surpreenderam com esse casal, mas eu amo eles juntos, sei lá, eu acho que o itachi tem dois pares perfeitos: Sasuke ou Temari. Veja a personalidade dela e compare com a dele, eles combinam. Caso vc queira ler algo sobre eles, vá no fandon em inglês ou espanhol (se bemq eu recomendaria mais o inglês D: ) e vc terá uma ideia melhor sobre eles.

Bem, gaahina é realmente meio "hã" mas eu acho ela linda com qualquer um, e outra, gaara merece mulheres ou meigas e calmas ou enérgicas (sim, os dois extremos) e a hinata me pareceu uma boa opção, mas claro eu espero não estar mudando mto as personalidades deles nem a do itachi e da temari.

Realmente, eu adorei escrever esse beijo, apesar de achar que eu enrolo muito D:, o fato é que não tinha mais como adiar, o sentimento um do outro era mto grande e intenso para ser contido. Nesse cap em relação aos dois foi mais de aceitação do sentimento que nutrem. Mas do próximo cap em diante, as coisas mudam e nos encaminhamos para o verdadeiro clímax da história. Bem, peço perdão por esse cap com uma qualidade tão ruim, mas algo me trancava na hora de escrever, e para não demorar mais me forcei a ecsrever algo, que não ficou como eu imaginei, sorry D:

Até o próximo, e espero que tenhas gostado nem que seja um pouco deste cap, Beijos.

**Paula:** Melhores que já leu? Fico realmente mto lisonjeada por isso, desculpe pela demora, mas a inspiração não veio e quando veio, chegou distorcida e cá o que saiu, eu sinceramente não gostei deste cap, mas espero que vc tenha gostado mais o mínimo dele :D

Obrigada por esta fic e até o próximo cap. Beijos.

**Uzumaki. Nah-chan:** Olá! Sei como é, colégio suga nossa alma até a última gosta - Brigada amor *-* Não suma mesmo, afinal ainda estou esperando suas fics muié #-#

Espero que tenhas gostado, até o próximo cap. Beijos

Por hoje é só pessoal, obrigada por lerem. Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 07: Farsa**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0**

_As ondas do mar se chocavam com certa força nos rochedos em sua margem, provocando assim um leve barulho agradável. Tão agradável quanto o sol que se sumia no horizonte lentamente. Proporcionando assim para os dois homens, sobre uma das pedras, uma bela visão. Porém há eles pouco importava se o sol aparecia ou sumia._

_- Acabou! – falou um deles. O moreno, de pele estranhamente pálida para uma região ensolarada como aquela. E olhos de um negro profundo._

_- O que? Esta ficando louco? – questionou exasperado o outro homem: Loiro, de pele levemente bronzeada, e doces olhos azuis, mas azuis que as águas do mar._

_- Na verdade é exatamente o contrário. – disse com uma falsa frieza_

_- Mas... Você não pode fazer isso._

_- Sim, eu posso e farei._

_- Mas nós..._

_- Não existe 'nós', existe apenas você e eu._

_- Não era isso que você pensava até ontem. – falou fechando as mãos em punhos._

_O homem de negros cabelos baixou o rosto envergonhado, não conseguiria voltar a olhar nos olhos do seu loiro. Não sem contar toda a verdade._

_- Tudo bem, eu entendo.- com as ditas palavras o moreno levantou a cabeça lentamente - Para você eu não passei de uma diversão, não foi Espartano? – disse o loiro em um claro tom de raiva contido._

_- Você acha que nossa relação tem haver com isso? – perguntou o moreno, segurando firmemente os ombros do homem._

_- Eu achava que não, mas pelo visto você é igual a todos os outros, é um ignorante, egocêntrico e um maldito sem escrúpulos... Eu me enganei muito com você..._

_- O que? – perguntou o moreno arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. - E você se acha melhor que todos nós, apenas por ser um reles e fracote ateniense?_

_- Nós não somos fracos, apenas sabemos com lidar com as coisas sem ter de matar. – disse o loiro raivosamente. – Eu te odeio. – falou o homem apertando as mãos em punhos._

_Ambos os homens se olhavam ferozmente. Os olhos percorriam assiduamente todo o corpo um do outro. A safira e o ônix emanavam um claro sentimento de raiva e ódio, porém ao fundo isso apenas disfarçava a dor que sentiam._

_Eles sempre souberam que aquela relação era impossível, primeiro por serem homens, os deuses certamente iriam mandar eles ao inferno... Isso se Hades os aceitasse. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente ainda eram inimigos. Sabiam desde o inicio que um espartano e um ateniense não poderiam se unir. E não só apenas por um usar túnicas esbranquiçadas e o outro avermelhadas. Não era só porque um era filosófico e ou outro um assassino nato._

_Era simplesmente porque se um dia, os deuses decidiram dividir o mundo, separando-o de dois lados: o dia e a noite, o sol e a lua, o mar e o céu. Tentar uni-los era um ultraje... _Um pecado_, irreversível._

_- Eu... Infernos. Por que você sempre tem que tornar tudo mais difícil hem? – questionou o de tez pálida, segurando o outro homem pelos ombros._

_- Eu? É você. Você que brincou comigo durante todo esse tempo e agora..._

_- Eu nunca brinquei contigo._

_- Não é o que esta parecendo._

_- Eu só pensava que desse modo seria mais fácil, mas afinal, eu acho que não sou capaz de ouvir um 'te odeio' saindo da tua boca. – confessou o moreno apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro do ateniense._

_- Desse modo seria mais fácil? Do que você esta falando? – indagou curioso, vendo o homem a sua frente se tornar tenso, e erguendo a cabeça do ombro do loiro o espartano suspirou. Mentira tem perna curta..._

_- Eu só queria tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra você. _

_- Não estou te entendendo._

_- Vá embora. Vá para Creta, ainda hoje se for possível. – falava o homem em tom de súplica._

_- O que? Esta louco? Eu não vou abandonar Atenas, meus amigos, meus parentes, eu não posso abandonar _você_. – exclamou exasperado_

_- Você deve!_

_- Por quê? Dê-me um bom motivo. Apenas um!_

_- Amanhã de manhã Atenas será invadida. – falou em um tom baixo_

_- Como?_

_- Esparta vai invadir Atenas amanhã._

_- Mas... Vocês não podem... Quer dizer... Eu tenho que avisar os outros. – disse o ateniense pronto para começar a descer do rochedo, quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu braço bronzeado._

_- Você não pode._

_- O que?_

_- Se essa invasão der errada, o primeiro a ser jogado nas profundezas desse mar será eu. – disse o moreno apontando para o mar sob eles - Lembre-se eu sou o... General._

_Profundezas do inferno? Aquelas simples palavras fizeram todo o corpo do loiro paralisar. O espartano..._ Seu_ espartano morto? E por sua culpa? Não, definitivamente não poderia contar, mesmo que essa decisão fosse errônea, mesmo que estivesse sendo egoísta com as centenas de crianças na flor da idade._

_- Tudo bem. – disse de cabeça baixa._

_- Obrigado._

_- ..._

_- Eu... Agora que você entendeu, por favor, vá embora. Se você partir hoje mesmo, chegará em Creta em poucas horas._

_- O que? Não. Eu posso estar de acordo em não contar a ninguém sobre a invasão, por causa de você, e só por causa de ti. Mas não me peça para fugir dessa guerra e deixar meu povo sozinho. Eu não sou um covarde._

_- Não é questão de ser covarde, é questão de sobreviver. Presta atenção, em Creta eu tenho alguns conhecidos, eles te dariam abrigo e..._

_- Minha resposta é não._

_- Infernos, você quer morrer?_

_- Se for pelo meu povo!_

_- E você não pensa em mim, não?_

_- O que?_

_- Você realmente acha que eu suportaria assistir sua morte?!_

_- Eu... Isso é egoísmo._

_- Sim, eu sou egoísta. E daí? É pedir demais fazer a pessoa que você ama permanecer viva? – perguntou o moreno exasperado_

_- Hei, todos morremos um dia. – disse o loiro com um leve sorriso, depositando suas mãos sobre as bochechas do outro. – E também, eu não conseguiria viver em paz sabendo que não cumpri com o meu destino._

_- Eu..._

_- Desista, eu não fugirei. – o moreno esboçou um meio sorriso com aquela afirmação._

_- Se aceitasse não seria você, não é verdade?_

_- Com certeza. – ambos sorriam. Eles não possuíam a eternidade, mas sabiam que o pouco de tempo que detinham devia ser aproveitado. E sem perceberem, seus rostos se aproximaram, seus narizes se roçaram, e suas bocas se tocaram._

_Doce ao mesmo tempo ardente, desejante, necessitado, era assim o beijo deles. Os braços do moreno se envolveram no pescoço do loiro, como uma cobra, em torno de sua presa. E suas mãos se aprofundaram na imensidão loira que eram os cabelos do ateniense. Fazendo assim os rostos se colassem mais ainda, e consequentemente o beijo se aprofundasse._

_O loiro envolvia a cintura do moreno, apertando-o contra si. Aproximando cada vez mais os corpos, os colando. Tão colados, que não se sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro. Mas era muito mais além do simples contato com a pele um do outro. Era muito mais profundo, eles não compartilhavam apenas caricias, eles compartilhavam suas próprias almas, um com o outro._

_O ar pareceu faltar em seus pulmões e mesmo contra a vontade eles se separaram. Porém não muito. Suas testas estavam apoiadas uma na outra. A respiração de ambos descompassada, as bochechas levemente coradas e sobre os lábios surgia um doce sorriso._

_- Promete que vai se manter vivo até fim? – pediu o moreno em um leve sussurro, com medo de ferir a audição do loiro._

_- Prometo. Promete que vai me procurar? – pediu o ateniense no mesmo tom_

_- Prometo._

_Apesar das simples promessas, os homens mantinham um doce sorriso. Doce e bobo. Distraídos um com o outro e maravilhados com o som das ondas se chocando contra o rochedo. Tão mergulhados em um mundinho só deles a ponto de baixarem a guarda e não perceberem a chegada de um terceiro._

_- Traidor. – disse uma voz masculina, fazendo com que o casal de virasse para observar a figura de longos cabelos negros, presos em um desleixado rabo de cavalo, com grandes olhos medonhamente amarelados e tez mais pálida do que o homem que acompanhava o loiro._

_- Mas o que... – questionou o espartano, se pondo em frente ao loiro, como uma muralha indestrutível... Ou quase isso._

_- Que feio, contando sobre a invasão de amanhã._

_- Você não tem nada haver com isso. Eu sou seu superior e..._

_- E como se não fosse o suficiente afronta os deuses com esse tipo de relação. – disse o recém chegado, olhando diretamente para o loiro. Dedicando a ele quantidades industriais de nojo e ódio._

_- Isso não é problema seu. – disse o loiro, ao ver o outro estreitar os olhos em sua direção._

_- Vocês não passam de... – o homem se aproximava cada vez mais do casal, porém sem nunca desviar dos olhos azuis do loiro. Enquanto os dois se limitavam a dar alguns passos para trás - ...Sujos, malditos... – aproximou-se a tal ponto que se encontrava a míseros três centímetros do casal. - ...Não passam de..._ Demônios_! – exclamou a última palavra estendendo o braço direito e encostando a mão no peito do moreno, que ainda se encontrava em frente ao outro homem. Os empurrando com uma certa força, fazendo com que os dois homens escorregassem e caíssem do rochedo._

_Os homens não sentiam-se cair em câmera lenta, como acontece nos filmes do século XXI, na verdade era bem ao contrário, tudo passava rápido, rápido demais, tão rápido que nada mais importava, afina não haveria chance nenhuma, as pedras lá em baixo os dilaçariam. E mesmo que escapassem delas, ainda havia o mar, que naquele dia se encontrava anormalmente agitado._

_A morte era algo mais que certo, o único consolo era que não morreriam sozinhos. E a prova eram as mãos que permaneciam enlaçadas durante a queda. Ambos tentando se esquecer dos olhares de nojo do homem sobre o rochedo. Foi então que os frágeis corpos se encontraram com as rochas e por fim com a água salgada do mar._

_Mais uma chance havia se esvaído, mais uma chance havia sido desperdiçada. E por quê? Por simples... Egoísmo._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Com licença, o café senhor Sasuke. – disse a rosada adentrando ao escritório, com uma bandeja em mãos.

Com tais palavras Naruto e Sasuke piscaram os olhos rapidamente, e antes que percebessem, haviam 'acordado' daquele pesadelo. Ambos transpiravam e respiravam profundamente. Havia medo estampado na face dos homens, mesmo que imperceptível.

Os olhos de um tom amarelado brilhavam de forma sacana. Os lábios se encontravam curvados em um sorriso disfarçado. Ele parecia saber o que acontecia com os homens, parecia se _divertir _com o que acontecia a eles. Uma diversão sádica. O que fazia os pêlos da nuca de Naruto e Sasuke se arrepiar.

Decidido a desviar o olhar, Sasuke visualizou a porta e nela a rósea com sua tão _amada _e _preciosa... _Xícara de café. No momento em que o moreno deu o primeiro passo, se deparou com o loiro ao seu lado, quase que correndo até a secretária, pegando assim, com certa rudez disfarçada, a xícara com o líquido. Entornando a bebida garganta adentro.

Pelo visto café não era um vicio exclusivo de Sasuke.

- Sakura... – disseram Sasuke e Naruto ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos na sala arquearem uma das sobrancelhas, exceto claro, Orochimaru que ao contrário de todos possuía uma expressão de nojo escondido.

- Sim, eu sei. Já irei trazer um bule de café.

- Dois! – exclamaram novamente em uníssono, assim se entreolhando curiosos.

- Err.. okay. Com licença. – sem mais palavras a Haruno se retirou, deixando a sala mergulhada em um completo silêncio.

- Bem... Vamos começar a reunião? – falou Gaara

Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam novamente. Aquela seria uma longa reunião, ainda mais se o homem de olhos amarelados não parasse de encará-los.

Os homens só esperavam que o café chegasse rápido...

- Ótima ideia. Temos muito que conversar. – disse Orochimaru esboçando um largo sorriso, quase que... Medonho.

... Muito rápido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Sim?

_- Como foi senhor Orochimaru? – _perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Como? – um sorriso se formou na boca do moreno. – Divinamente perfeito... para mim, é claro. Eles estão muito bem entrosados, ou é o que parece. – disse com um visível nojo.

_- Eles o... o reconheceram?_

- Pela cara deles sim, apesar de que parecem não saber ainda tudo. Foi muito gratificante ver o medo estampado naqueles olhos azuis.

_- Azuis? Pensava que o outro o... Uchiha tivesse olhos negros._

- É... ele também 'tava com medo. – falou não com tanta convicção. – Bem, vou desligar Kabuto. Tenho alguns... preparativos à fazer. – sem mais delongas o moreno desligou o aparelho celular.

Kabuto era um ótimo servo, porém fazia muitas perguntas... E a maioria delas desnecessárias.

**0o0o0o0o0**

O ruivo de olhos misteriosamente esverdeados se sentava delicadamente sobre a cadeira de couro atrás da mesa de mármore.

Maldito dia. Primeiro, três longas horas de reunião, depois o Uchiha e o Uzumaki discutindo pela última maldita xícara de café. Fora ainda, a presença daquele homem, Orochimaru... Sujeito estranho... Muito estranho.

Uma leve batida na porta pôde ser ouvida e com um longo suspiro pronunciou um 'entre'. A porta se abriu lentamente e por ela adentrou ao recinto um moreno de cabelos parcialmente longos, amarrados em um simples rabo de cavalo e penetrantes olhos negros.

- Itachi? O que infernos faz aqui? Nós acabamos de sair de uma reunião e...

- Eu tenho a informação sobre o tal Orochimaru. – disse sentando-se placidamente na cadeira me frente à mesa.

- Comece. – disse seriamente o presidente.

- Orochimaru, dono da empresa Otogakure corp. Indústria que chegava a ser esquecida pelas multinacionais.

- Esquecida?

- Produziam sistemas de segurança de baixíssima qualidade em contra partida, cobravam uma fortuna. Claro tudo isso mudou a alguns meses, onde repentinamente começaram a baratear os custos e a produzir alguns dos sistemas de segurança mais modernos da atualidade, claro, perdendo apenas para Suna e Konoha corp.

- Alguns meses? Exatamente quantos meses? – perguntou o ruivo arqueando uma das sobrancelhas

- Aproximadamente, quase três meses.

- Isso é mais ou menos a época em que...

- Em que a Konoha e a Suna se unificaram.

- Você acha que pode ser algum armadilha Uchiha?

- Sinceramente? Não sei. Mas acho melhor ficarmos de olhos bem abertos. – disse o moreno em um tom sério.

As coisas pareciam se complicar cada vez mais, como em um complexo labirinto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O loiro de doces olhos azuis respirou fundo. Levantando o olhar se deparou com o moreno sentado com uma postura elegante na cadeira entre a janela e a mesa de mogno. Perguntava-se o que passava pela mente do homem após o encontro com aquele misterioso homem de olhos amarelados, ou após aquela nova visão... Mar, sol, rochedos... E por fim... Morte. Aquilo definitivamente era um mistério para si e acreditava que também era para o outro homem.

E ainda como se não bastasse, tinha o 'incidente' no corredor do hotel no Canadá. Realmente, tinham que conversar.

- O que você achou?

- Do quê?

- Do tal Orochimaru.

- Estranho. – comentou o moreno sem nem sequer levantar o rosto da tela do computador.

- E sobre aquela 'visão'? – Bingo. Sasuke finalmente levantou o rosto, olhando assim diretamente para o Uzumaki.

- Você também 'viu'?

- Vi. – disse o loiro, vendo Sasuke passar as mãos delicadamente sobre os cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Será que estamos ficando loucos?

- Talvez.

- ...

- Eu acho burrice deles.

- Como?

- Eles podiam ter sobrevivido. Quer dizer, se eles quisessem. A morte ali era apenas uma opção. – refletiu o loiro.

- Talvez fosse apenas o... Destino. – o Uchiha não acreditava no estava dizendo. Afinal, nunca foi muito de acreditar naquele tipo de besteira, mas depois de conhecer o loiro... As coisas mudaram. E muito. – Talvez eles não devessem ficar juntos, só isso.

- 'Cê 'ta louco? É óbvio que deviam. Senão, por que tiveram tantas chances?

- Não sei e não me importo. Não tenho nada haver com isso

- O que? Não se importa? Mesmo sabendo que eles, todos eles, todas eles das visões são idênticos a nós? Mesmo sabendo que aquela voz disse que era a nossa maldita última chance? E mesmo assim você acha que nós não temos nada haver com isso? 'Ce 'ta louco Sasuke?

- Primeiro não existe nós. Existe apenas eu e você. Nada mais que isso. – disse o moreno, repetindo as exatas palavras da visão anterior. Fazendo com que o loiro se sentisse em um eterno dejávú. – E segundo isso só deve ser excesso de trabalho, um delírio e...

- Delírio? O nosso beijo também foi um delírio? – perguntou agressivamente Naruto. Vendo segundos depois a besteira que havia saído pelos seus lábios.

O moreno se levantou abruptamente da cadeira, jogando-a com força para trás. Sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra, o Uchiha pegou o palito que estava sobre a cadeira e o colocou. Indo assim em direção a porta. Porém antes de abri-la o moreno olhou diretamente para o companheiro de sala.

- Escute bem, porque eu não vou repetir de novo. _Esqueça _daquelebeijo, entendeu? ESQUEÇA! – sem mais palavras o homem abriu a porta e se retirou, fechando-a com força logo após.

Maldito bastardo arrogante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Eu às vezes tenho a sensação que você me esconde algo. – disse calmamente a loira de olhos esverdeados, enquanto organizava uma série de papéis.

- Esconder?

- É esconder Uchiha. Você e meu irmão.

- Se acha isso pergunte a ele.

- Você sabe que Gaara não me contará nada.

- Se ele não conta é sinal de que não há nada. – disse o moreno se levantando, e com poucos passos se aproximando da mulher. Abraçando-a por trás, depositando assim leves beijos ao longo do pescoço. – Esqueça isso Temari.

- Apenas por enquanto, apenas por enquanto...

Sem mais palavras à mulher virou o rosto e ambos se beijaram.

Itachi ainda se perguntava por quanto tempo mais ele poderia levar aquela situação sem que a Sabaku descobrisse tudo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A Haruno digitava com certa rapidez no teclado já conhecido de seu computador, quando repentinamente ouve um agudo som de uma das portas sendo fechadas violentamente. Inclinando a cabeça levemente, reparou que o motivo da batida era nada mais nada menos que Sasuke.

Ela também percebeu quando o moreno começou a se dirigir até ela, com uma expressão nada agradável. Provavelmente receberia alguma reclamação.

- Sakura? – chamou o moreno ao se aproximar da mesa da rósea, porém sua expressão de irritação, havia se transformado em uma de... Serenidade? E seu tom de voz saiu ameno. Muito estranho.

- S...Sim?

- Está ocupada esta noite?

- Co...Como? – indagou com os olhos arregalados

- Hoje à noite, esta livre?

- Eu... Sim senhor.

- Ótimo, te pego às oito. – sem mais palavras o moreno começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao elevador, apertando um dos botões do último, esperando-o chegar.

- Teremos alguma... – a mulher respirou fundo - ... alguma reunião?

- Se você considera um encontro uma reunião... Sim. – dito isso as portas do elevador se abriram e o Uchiha adentrou. A última coisa que a Haruno viu foi o semblante sempre sério de Sasuke ir sumindo conforme as portas se fechavam.

Ele havia dito... Encontro? Oh Céus! Será que estava delirando?

**0o0o0o0o0**

Esquecer? Como assim esquecer? Como o loiro poderia esquecer daquelas visões, daquele beijo, daquelas mortes horríveis, daquela misteriosa voz, e como poderia se esquecer daqueles olhos ônix como dois grandes buracos negros, que pareciam lhe sugar?

Esquecer? Impossível. Não conseguiria.

O Uzumaki precisava falar com o moreno, e urgentemente. Sem esperar mais o loiro se levantou da cadeira e com agilidade foi ate a porta, abrindo-a e sem parar se dirigiu diretamente ao elevador. Porém uma coisa não pôde deixar passar despercebido: Sakura se encontrava com o rosto avermelhado e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Sabia que deveria parar e perguntar o que aconteceu, mas naquele momento sua mente só processava uma palavra: Sasuke.

Sem mais demora, o loiro adentrou ao elevador. Estava na hora de esclarecer o que infernos estava acontecendo entre eles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Após cerca de trinta minutos dirigindo, o moreno finalmente descia do carro calmamente, tendo os negros olhos encobertos por um óculos de lentes escuras.

O homem caminhava em direção à porta de um prédio de cor branca, tão branco que em certos pontos chegava a doer os olhos, isso claro na opinião do Uzumaki, que disfarçadamente seguiu o moreno durante os longos trinta minutos. O loiro imitou Sasuke e desceu do carro, surpreso pelo local em que se encontravam.

Com calma o Uchiha adentrava pela porta de entrada do local, sendo seguido pelo loiro, que antes de entrar olhou por uma última vez o nome estampado em letras garfais do prédio: "Sanatório Akatsuki".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O loiro caminhava com cuidado atrás do Uchiha, vendo-o passar reto pela recepção do sanatório. Do qual possuía as paredes muito brancas, tendo nelas belos quadros pendurados. As lâmpadas claras iluminavam de tal forma, que o Uzumaki sentia-se fora do planeta. Tamanha era a pureza do local.

Quando Naruto se deu por si, o moreno já havia cruzado o corredor e já seguia em direção a outro, cuja placa dizia: "Leitos". Quem era a pessoa que estava internada naquele local? Quem infernos seria tão importante a ponto de fazer o moreno se deslocar até ali?

Decidindo parar de tentar adivinhar o loiro continuou a seguir o outro, porém com mais cuidado que anteriormente. Após alguns minutos caminhando, o Uchiha parou repentinamente, fazendo o loiro se esconder atrás de uma das paredes. O loiro pôde ver Sasuke respirar fundo e após passar as mãos pelos negros cabelos nervosamente, ele abriu a porta de um dos leitos e adentrou, fechando-a logo após.

Com receio e curiosidade, muita curiosidade, o loiro caminhou até a porta pela qual o homem havia estado antes. A curiosidade remoia Naruto de forma que naquele momento, ele desejava ser uma mosquinha para poder ver o que acontecia lá dentro.

Talvez devesse ir embora, não tinha nada haver com o Uchiha, nem com a pessoa que estava dentro daquele quarto. Absolutamente... Nada haver. E também caso Sasuke descobrisse que ele estava ali, provavelmente cabeças iriam rolar. O loiro por um breve instante decidiu dar meia volta e sair daquele local, mas parou.

Apartir do momento em que olhou nos olhos de Sasuke sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma, ou seja, ele possuía o direito de desvendar mais um pouco sobre a vida do moreno... Ou algo do gênero.

Com um longo suspiro o loiro colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta e com delicadeza começou a abrir a porta, porém apenas uma fresta, por onde conseguia ver Sasuke sentado em uma cadeira em frente à cama, onde se encontrava sentada uma mulher de longas madeixas negras como em um dia de eclipse e doces olhos negros. O que contrastavam excelentemente com sua tez pálida e boca avermelhada.

Na opinião do loiro, a mulher era muito atraente, apesar de algumas linhas de expressão e inícios de rugas. E por algum motivo que Naruto não conseguiu explicar, ela lembrava muito à Sasuke. E não apenas pela cor dos cabelos, dos olhos ou ainda da pele.

A mulher ostentava um sorriso meigo e seus olhos brilhavam docemente, enquanto segurava uma das mãos de Sasuke, que apesar de sério, como sempre, possuía um brilho diferenciado nos olhos ônix. Um brilho de afeto, amor, dor, mágoa, carinho, raiva, impotência. Um brilho de... Paz.

O que fazia o loiro adquirir cada vez mais curiosidade e perguntas surgiam a todo vapor. Primeiro: Quem era aquela mulher? Segundo: Por que estava em um sanatório, já que aparentava não possuir nenhum problema mental ou comportamental? E terceira: Quão importante era ela para fazer Sasuke se sentir em paz?

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Naruto? – indagou uma voz familiarmente fria e seca. O que fez os pêlos da nuca do loiro se arrepiar.

Agora era oficial, Naruto estava encrencado... _Muito _encrencado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá!

Dessa vez consegui postar mais rápido que o esperado, sim. Em uma noite chuvosa me bateu a inspiração e eu escrevi tudo isso o.o (e é sério XD) Eu espero ter podido compensar vcs pelo cap passado. Acredito que este tenha ficado melhor, ou não? D:

Bem, eu sei que todos ficaram decepcionados por não ter havido lemon no cap passado, mas tentem entender. Não tinha como haver. Quer dizer, eles não são gays, e tem problemas em aceitar a simples atração entre si. Um lemon naquele momento seria como ignorar tudo. Por isso, impossível. Eu afirmo que haverá lemon, porém na hora certa. E a prova disso é que neste cap já deu para perceber que o naruto começou a acc os sentimentos e sasuke... Bem, ele esta entrando em crise.

Vocês já sabem qual o segredo que gaara e itachi compartilham que Temari não pode saber? Ou então o que orochimaru esta tramando? Ou quem sabe, quem é a mulher do sanatório? (essa é fácil XD) Ou melhor, alguém sabe o que sasuke fará depois de pegar naruto o espiando? XD

Deixo vocês por agora. Espero que tenham gostado deste cap, e que ele não tenha ficado entediante. Se não for pedir demais mandem **reviews, **elas me animam MTO.

Beijos ;**

**Resposta as Reviews:** Well estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review", ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente. Obrigada XD)

**Kuchiki Rin: **Olá!

Well, tu realmente deve odiar a Sakura '—' mas veja, ela ta boazinha nessa fic.

Gaara, malvado? Não diria malvado. Só ta... Sadicamente perfeito *-* /fato

E sobre itatema, não eles nem sequer se encontram no anime, mas eles realmente combinam, Acho que a única mulher que combina com o itachi é a temari. (e de homem o sasuke *-*)

Eu concordo sasuke devia agarrar o loirinho, mas ainda não esta na hora. Eu espero que tenhas gostado deste, cap. Até o próximo. Beijos.

**Hanajima-san: ** Olá! Realmente, apartir de agora a coisa começa a 'esquentar'. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. E espero que este cap tenha lhe agradado. Beijos.

**Amanda: **Olá! Aqui esta a atualização, e começando já com uma vida. Espero que você tenha gostado. Beijos.

**0o0o0o0o0**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 08: Insanidade**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0**

A respiração do homem parou repentinamente e seus olhos azuis se esbugalharam em surpresa. Definitivamente, cabeças iriam rolar e seria uma de cabelos loiros.

- Vamos Uzumaki, me responda. O que esta fazendo aqui? – repetiu o moreno friamente estreitando os belos olhos negros.

- Err... Visitando? – indagou meio incerto o loiro, sentindo seus pêlos da nuca se eriçarem ainda mais pelo tom de voz do homem.

- Dobe, me poupe. – um longo suspiro, pressionando com seus dedos pálidos suas têmporas.

- Okay, eu sei. Eu não devia ter err... Te seguido. Foi errado, eu admito. – disse o loiro estendendo os braços, os balançando de forma exagerada. – Mas não me mate, nem me torture certo?

- Vou pensar sobre a morte, agora a tortura... – o comentário do Uchiha poderia gerar risos se seus olhos ônix não estivessem estreitados de forma sutilmente... Perigosa. O que fez o loiro engolir em seco.

- Certo... Errr... Desculpa. Mas eu precisava falar contigo, quer dizer você não pode negar tudo o que 'ta acontecendo com a gente. É impossível negar! Mas daí... – murmurou o loiro que olhava para as mãos, agora ao lado do corpo, que se fechavam em punhos.

- Você ficou curioso demais e me seguiu. – disse sarcástico, girando os olhos.

A natureza do Uzumaki nunca fora curiosa ao extremo de seguir pessoas ou coisas do gênero, mas o que ele poderia dizer agora? O que o moreno havia dito com tanta convicção não passava da mais pura verdade. Mas o que o loiro poderia fazer? Algo no moreno o chamava, como um imã, ele tinha a necessidade de estar perto do moreno, necessidade de conversar, de ver seus meios sorrisos, de poder... de poder estar nos pensamentos dele.

Segui-lo ate aquele sanatório e depois até aquele quarto, foi inevitavelmente necessário para a sanidade do loiro.

- Sasuke querido? Esta tudo bem? – os homens ouviram uma voz de mulher que provinha do quarto.

"Querido?" questionou mentalmente o loiro.

- Esta tudo bem. Já estou voltando... – falou o moreno sem desviar dos olhos azuis. – Olha aqui Naruto, vamos conversar sobre isso depois. – completou em um sussurro.

- Mas... Quem é ela?

- Isso não é do seu interesse. – disse o moreno friamente.

- Fazendo caridade Sasuke?

- Fale baixo, inferno. – exclamou exasperado Sasuke.

- Querido? Quem esta ai com você? É um amigo? Venha, mande-o entrar. – soou a voz feminina novamente.

- Vá embora. – sibilou entre dentes.

- Eu acho que ela quer me conhecer. – disse o loiro com um sorriso hipócrita. Antes de passar pela barreira física, que era o corpo de Sasuke em frente a porta, e começar a adentrar ao quarto. Porém antes que pudesse dar o segundo passo seu braço direito sofreu um forte aperto, o paralisando.

- Preste bastante atenção, você só tem duas escolhas, ainda que eu prefira a segunda. Primeira: da meia volta e vai pra empresa. – o loiro esboçou uma careta - Segunda: Entre e fique de boca calada.

- Boquinha de siri. – disse o loiro em uma falsa animação, o que fez o moreno soltar um ele muxoxo.

- Não fale a ela NADA sobre a empresa, nem coisa do gênero, ouviu?

- Mas o que... – antes que a frase pudesse ser concluída o loiro se viu empurrado pelo Uchiha para dentro do quarto, para logo após ouvir o baque da porta cerrando-se.

- Olá! – disse a mulher amigavelmente. Parecia ainda mais bonita vista de perto.

- Errr. Oi! – disse timidamente Naruto, vendo o Uchiha sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Qual seu nome querido? – indagou novamente a mulher, pegando uma das mãos de Sasuke, as prensando contra seus dedos frágeis e delicados.

- Uzu... Uzumaki Naruto. – falou nervosamente o loiro, apoiando-se na parede branca em frente à cama. Manchas avermelhadas começavam a aparecer nas bochechas do homem. – ...E o seu?

- Uchiha Mikoto, prazer. – disse a mulher vendo uma clara expressão de confusão na face bronzeada do loiro, o que há fez sorrir levemente. – Sou a mãe de Sasuke.

- Devia ter imaginado. Sasuke é muito parecido com a senhora. – soltou o loiro, querendo morder a própria língua após perceber o que _realmente _havia dito.

O loiro olhava para Mikoto zonzo, agora sabia de onde o moreno havia herdado tamanha beleza, não que ele pudesse ser comparado com uma mulher. Longe disso, Sasuke possuía traços fortemente masculinos, mas... Aquele brilho no olhar, os raros, porém existentes sorrisos sinceros, aquela aura de eterna paz. Definitivamente, havia sido um completo idiota por não ter cogitado aquela possibilidade...

... Mãe. Um alivio correu pelo corpo do loiro no mesmo instante, o que o permitiu respirar verdadeiramente aliviado.

- Esta dizendo que eu pareço com uma mulher? – indagou furiosamente o moreno, enrugando a testa.

- Não seja bobo Sasuke. – comentou a mulher

- É... Eu não quis dizer isso, só quis dizer que...

- ...Ele te acha bonito. – falou Mikoto com um brando sorriso, o que acabou fazendo ambos os homens arregalarem os olhos e logo após corarem fortemente com tamanha descontração da mulher.

- Mãe! – repreendeu Sasuke.

- Ai querido, brincadeira. – disse ela balançando a cabeça. - Mas me conta Sasuke o que anda fazendo? Esta se alimentando direito? Lavando atrás da orelha? – um riso escapou dos lábios do loiro, que acabou recebendo um olhar mortal de Sasuke.

- Mãe, por favor! – disse o moreno escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Por favor digo eu menininho. Ai, ai, ai... – suspirou - Você não anda lavando atrás das orelhas ne? – perguntou bem humorada a mulher, o que acabou arrancando altos risos de Naruto e olhares malignos de Sasuke.

No final das contas, mãe sempre seria mãe. Mesmo a de um bastardo egocêntrico como Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Escritório do Senhor Itachi, no que posso ajudar? – perguntou Temari ao atender ao telefone.

_- Me passe para o Itachi._ – disse rudemente uma voz masculina do outro lado.

- Desculpe-me senhor, mas ele está ocupado e não acho que...

_- É o pai dele._

- Um instante senhor Fugaku. – disse de olhos arregalados a loira. Passando imediatamente a linha ao Uchiha.

"Que mal humorado esse meu... sogrinho" pensou a mulher, reprimindo-se imediatamente. Que besteira! Ela e Itachi podiam ter uma relação, mas não poderia, jamais, esperar que ele a apresentasse à família em um jantar e a pedisse de joelhos em namoro. Itachi não era assim, e muito menos ela queria que ele fosse daquele jeito.

A Sabaku sempre quis conhecer ou então falar com o progenitor Uchiha, mas nunca teve muitas oportunidades. Itachi parecia querer esconder o pai dela. E o irmão... Bem, esse parecia querer vê-la a quilômetros de distância do sobrenome Uchiha, mas por quê?

As dúvidas rondavam a cabeça da loira e sem poder se conter mais, lentamente a mulher pôs o fone no ouvido, e com uma das mãos sobre o local onde deveria-se falar, a secretária apertou na tecla 'quatro' e seu pavimento auditivo preencheu-se pelas vozes do pai e do filho.

A expressão da mulher variava conforme o que ouvia, assim como a cor de sua face. Primeira branca de susto, depois vermelha de raiva e por fim tudo parou, e seu rosto voltou à inexpressividade. Pelos olhos esverdeados corriam amargas lágrimas, que escorriam por toda sua face, borrando a maquiagem.

Então era isso? Era para isso que ele se esforçava tanto para dar os seus deslumbrantes, meios sorrisos?

... Interessante.

**0o0o0o0o0**

O silêncio era mórbido na sala de espera do sanatório, o café das duas térmicas haviam acabado cerca de dez minutos depois que ambos os homens, sentaram-se nos cômodos sofás brancos, à espera da chegada do médico.

O loiro brincava com os próprios dedos da mão, enquanto olhava discretamente de soslaio para o moreno ao seu lado que esmagava sem remorso algum o pequeno copinho de plástico entre as mãos. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos no corredor branco.

Desde que havia saído o Uzumaki se perguntava se aquilo tudo era real. Quer dizer, um Sasuke calmo, obediente e amoroso; até onde era possível para um Uchiha. Depois Mikoto que parecia ser o tipo de mulher, mãe e ser humano perfeito, presa em um quarto branco de um sanatório.

O loiro mordia a língua para não perguntar, mas não importava quantas hipóteses formulasse sobre o motivo da mãe do Uchiha estar ali, nenhuma se encaixava com o que vira naquele quarto... Era tudo tão... Estranho.

- Por que ela 'ta aqui? – perguntou sem poder mais esconder a curiosidade. Fazendo com que no mesmo instante o Uchiha trincasse os dentes.

- Você não tem nada haver com isso.

- Eu não acho. Sério Sasuke, pare de ser um bastardo e me conte. Eu quero ajudar, quer dizer...

- Ajudar? – a voz soava incrédula

- É, eu gostei da sua mãe ela é legal e...

- Legal?

- ...Bondosa. Eu não acho que ela tenha realmente algum...

- Não acha?

- Porra dá pra parar de repetir o que eu digo, teme?

- Hn. – um rápido meio sorriso pareceu cruzar pelos lábios do moreno, porém sumiu no mesmo instante que apareceu.

- O que eu 'to querendo dizer é que se a minha mãe estivesse viva... Ela seria assim como a sua e eu...

- Se apegou a ela. – concordou compreensivo

- É. Por isso eu quero entender um pouco disso tudo. Quer dizer, ela não parece ser...

- Maluca? – indagou o Uchiha com um meio sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- ...É. – disse sem momento algum desviar os olhos da bela face do Uchiha, que apesar de continuar a olhar para o corredor o brilho angustiado dos ônix foi substituído por um melancólico.

- Olha Naruto, eu não sei se...

- Deve me contar? Deus, Sasuke. Acho que você sabe tanto quanto eu, que estamos ligados de uma forma... Estranha, não sabe?

- Não fale besteiras. – o copo destruído em sua mão foi apertado fortemente, mais uma vez.

- Isso não é...

- Com licença, senhor Uchiha? – questionou um homem de vividos cabelos avermelhados e olhos caídos de uma tonalidade acastanhada muito rara, vestido totalmente de branco.

- Dr. Akasuna. – cumprimentou o moreno, erguendo-se do sofá, colocando dentro da lixeira o que havia sobrado do copo plástico. – Como esta a minha mãe?

- A senhora Mikoto, está bem. Acredite em mim, estamos cuidando o melhor possível dela. – asseverou o ruivo.

Naruto que naquela altura já havia se erguido assim como o Uchiha, via com a melancolia dos ônix havia se transformado em uma raiva contida.

- Claro que cuidam, aplicando dezenas de calmantes... – disse friamente

- Não é minha culpa, o senhor sabe. Apenas cumpro ordens. – disse o médico sem alterar nem sequer uma centímetro seu rosto.

- É eu sei. Era só isso que você queria falar comigo?

- Hn, não. Avise ao seu pai que este estabelecimento não fará mais isso. Que ache outro local. – disse friamente.

"Não fará mais o que?" pensou o loiro, que tentava entender tudo, porém sem sucesso.

- Diga isso a ele pessoalmente. – falou o moreno, virando o corpo em direção a saída.

-Como? Ele não vem aqui a mais de meses.

- Como? – incredulidade transpassava a voz do moreno.

- A última visita que sua mãe recebeu foi do seu irmão, no mês passado.

- Eu não...

- Sasuke? – questionou o loiro, ao ver o rosto do Uchiha se tingir de vermelho assim como os cabelos do medico, tamanha era a raiva que sentia.

- Filho de uma puta... – sussurrou – Eu darei o recado. – sem dizer mais nada o moreno bateu retirada em direção à porta. Sendo seguido por um loiro confuso.

- O que foi danna? – questionou um homem de brilhantes olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros, com uma longa franja que encobria uma parte de seu rosto. Assim como o ruivo vestia-se totalmente de branco.

- Nada Deidara. – disse com um suspiro.

- Tenho pena da senhora Mikoto. – comentou o loiro ao ver o olhar do ruivo dirigido aos negros cabelos de Sasuke.

- Eu também, eu também Deidara. – sem mais palavras o ruivo adentrou novamente ao corredor por onde havia saído, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

Por quanto tempo mais aquela mulher teria de sofrer?

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Seu chá. – disse calmamente a loira, enquanto depositava a xícara em frente ao moreno.

- Hn, obrigado. – agradeceu ao ver a mulher de belas curvas virar-se e seguir em direção à porta. - Srta. Sabaku? Já está pronto o contrato que eu te pedi mais cedo?

- Primeira pasta da segunda gaveta à direita. – disse a mulher abrindo a porta.

Claro que o Uchiha sabia estava pronto e naquela maldita gaveta. Mas precisava ouvir a voz da mulher loira, precisava saber se tinha algo errado ou se havia interpretado seus gestos errados.

Sem pensar muito mais sobre o assunto o moreno ergueu-se da confortável cadeira e com passos rápidos e leves, levou o corpo da loira contra a porta, fazendo com que a última se fechasse.

- Temari, está tudo bem? – questionou imparcialmente, enquanto apoiava uma mão de cada lado da porta, criando um tipo de gaiola, de onde a mulher não poderia escapar.

- Hn.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, algo muito mal havia ocorrido, só esperava que não fosse o que estava pensando...

- "_Esta tudo sobre absoluto controle"_ – falou a mulher com um meio sorriso dissimulado, fazendo os olhos ônix se arregalarem levemente, quase que imperceptivelmente.

Aquelas palavras... Elas haviam sido pronunciadas há alguns minutos atrás, pelo próprio Uchiha durante uma conversa ao telefone com seu... Pai.

... Ela havia ouvido.

- Eu posso...

- O que? Explicar? Não, obrigada. Poupe sua saliva, você vai precisar quando contar ao seu _adorado _papai que o plano sujo e miserável de vocês dois, saiu pela culatra. – disse a mulher entre dentes, enquanto suas mãos se fechavam em punho. Correntes de raiva, ódio e principalmente magoa corriam em quantidades industriais pelo corpo feminino.

- Temari...

- Senhorita Sabaku para o senhor. Ouça bem Uchiha, não se atreva a dirigir a palavra a mim, exceto se for estritamente necessário para o trabalho. Entendeu? – sem mais palavras à mulher empurrou com toda sua força o peito de Itachi, que sem reação, foi empurrado para trás. O suficiente para que a mulher pudesse escapar da 'gaiola' que os braços másculos exerciam em volta de si, e com movimentos bruscos abriu a porta e saiu da sala, fechando-a com um estrondo logo atrás.

Deixando para trás um Itachi total e completamente _sem reação_.

**0o0o0o0**

Cem quilômetros por hora, não. Cento e dez quilômetros por hora, e o ponteiro continuava a subir.

Os dedos já pálidos apertavam com toda sua força o volante do carro, parando por instantes quase que toda a circulação sanguínea na região, porém nem isso era capaz de fazer o moreno afrouxar o agarre ou reduzir a velocidade, era exatamente o contrário. Quanto mais branco ficavam os dedos e mais o ponteiro do velocímetro aumentava, mais ganas o Uchiha tinha de apertar o volante mais fortemente e pisar fundo no acelerador.

Era insana a sua raiva. Sua raiva pelo maldito bastardo que lhe doou cinquenta porcento de seus genes: Seu pai. Mas ainda mais raiva de si próprio, por não ter o poder suficiente para salvar sua mãe das mãos daquele crápula... Daquele monstro. Sim, monstro. Por que um ser que é capaz de fazer o que ele faz com Mikoto não era digno de ser chamado de ser humano.

Sasuke podia se lembrar como se fosse ontem, os sorrisos de sua mãe na cozinha enquanto entregava uma merendeira para si e outra para um Itachi frívolo. Ambos respectivamente com cinco e dez anos. Aquela era uma das únicas recordações realmente felizes que o moreno possuía.

Ao menino de cinco anos não lhe foi dado muito tempo para aproveitar os sorrisos e doces olhares de sua mãe, já que quando o Uchiha mais velho completou treze anos, sua mãe foi considerada...

Louca. Desequilibrada. Insana. Um perigo para a família e para toda a sociedade. Naquela época mesmo relutando, Sasuke havia concordado com o pai em declarar sua mãe incapaz e perigosa, apesar de ver os olhares raivosos do irmão, realmente acreditava ser o melhor para a mãe.

Mas então o menor dos Uchiha cresceu e aprendeu sua primeira _real _lição: Uchiha Fugaku era um bastardo, que não se importava com mais ninguém além dele.

Mikoto caiu nas garras do predador Uchiha. Foi apenas mais uma das tantas vitimas que o homem conquistou durante sua vida. Era um cafajeste sem escrúpulos, traia, roubava, mentia, e se necessário matava para ter o que queria: Poder, poder e mais poder.

A ameaça constante, com aplicação em excessos de sedativos na mulher, as fotos com as camisas de força que eram colocadas nela durante suas visitas. As marcas de violência feitas a ela, por _ele, _e depois ditas como resultados de sua loucura.

Aquele monstro tramou tudo tão bem feito que quando os irmãos perceberam o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais para salvá-la. Apartir daquele dia as chantagens começaram.

Primeiro com coisas pequenas, como consultorias em empresas suspeitas, que fabricavam coisas suspeitas, depois para grandes como aceitar trabalhar para Suna corp. com apenas um objetivo em vista: Transformá-la em Uchiha corp.

Um completo absurdo, de uma mente doentia como a de Fugaku. Mas o que fazer? Rejeitar e ter que suportar a dor da mãe em meio a overdoses de medicamentos e possíveis sequelas ou aceitar e poder ver a mãe sorrindo, mesmo que superficialmente?

A opção era lógica. Os irmãos fariam, iriam até o inferno se isso ajudasse a mãe.

_- Hn, não. Avise ao seu pai que este estabelecimento não fará mais isso. Que ache outro local._

Uma esperança surgiu no peito do moreno. Talvez o pai decida libertar a mãe... Sim, os irmãos Uchiha aceitariam qualquer condição para que aquilo acontecesse.

_-Como? Ele não vem aqui a mais de meses._

A raiva tomou o lugar da esperança. Por mais que fosse difícil aceitar e entender, a mãe ainda nutria um sentimento de amor e compaixão, talvez pela loucura do homem pela sede de poder. E sentia, por mais absurdo que fosse, saudades daquele crápula. O que podia fazer? A mulher era bondosa demais, compreensiva demais, apaixonada demais.

... Apaixonada demais. Repentinamente na mente do moreno se formou a imagem do loiro de olhos azuis... Naruto.

_- O que? Não se importa? Mesmo sabendo que eles, todos eles, todas eles das visões são idênticos a nós? Mesmo sabendo que aquela voz disse que era a nossa maldita última chance? E mesmo assim você acha que nós não temos nada haver com isso? 'Ce 'ta louco Sasuke?_

As palavras do loiro ainda ecoavam pela cabeça do moreno. E apesar de não querer, concordava com elas. Eles tinham algo forte, um elo. Algo praticamente inquebrável, um elo que os unia de uma forma intensa demais, poderosa demais, _perfeita _demais. As visões, o beijo, os olhares... Suas mentes, seus corações, seus corpos, suas almas estavam ligadas e...

O moreno balançou a cabeça.

Não! Não iria se apaixonar pelo loiro, nunca, em hipótese alguma. Apesar de admirar a mulher, não seguiria os mesmos passos da mãe. Não ficaria cega de paixão, de amor, a ponto de não perceber as burradas que faria para conseguir estar do lado da pessoa amada. Não seria um descerebrado como tantos, fora o fato que Naruto é um homem...

... O homem mais sexy e perfeito do mundo.

Sasuke foi tirado de seus desvaneios por um som muito alto: A buzina do carro de trás. Olhando rapidamente pelo retrovisor viu sentado no banco do motorista o loiro: Naruto.

Só naquele momento que o Uchiha foi verificar o velocímetro: Cento e trinta e cinco quilômetros por hora.

"Certo, o dobe deve odiar dirigir rápido" pensou Sasuke com um meio sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

A grande questão era: Será que o Uchiha já não estava apaixonado pelo loiro?

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Como estão às coisas Kabuto? – questionou o homem de olhos amarelados.

- Estou quase conseguindo acesso ao sistema deles, senhor Orochimaru. Aquele CD foi de grande ajuda. – disse Kabuto enquanto teclava letras e números sem sentidos aparentes, compulsivamente.

- Perfeito... Perfeito. – o homem esboçou um sorriso vitorioso.

As coisas pareciam estar correndo tão maravilhosamente bem que a vitória se via quase que nítida diante dos olhos âmbares.

**0o0o0o0**

Ao estacionarem os carros, cada qual em suas vagas, coincidentemente lado a lado, ambos os homens se olharam e antes que a coragem se esvaísse, o loiro agarrou o braço do moreno que calmamente já se dirigia ao prédio.

- Errr... Sasuke... Você quer err... Ir jantar comigo hoje? Pra gente poder conversar sobre o que ta... Acontecendo e... – o loiro suava como um louco, tendo o lábio inferior preso pelos dentes que apertavam com tanta força que pareciam perfurar a sensível carne.

Ambos os homens se olhavam, tentando ignorar o rosto avermelhado e sem jeito que se refletia nos olhos um do outro.

Internamente Sasuke queria gritar um insano: Sim. Aos quatro ventos. Mas por que ele faria uma besteira daquelas? Dizer sim era mais do que insano era irracional e divinamente maravilhoso.

A imagem da mulher de cabelos rosados cruzou por sua mente, assim como o convite que havia feito. Sentia-se em certos momentos sujo por não sentir-se no mais o mínimo atraído ou coisa do gênero pela mulher, usando-a só e somente só para afastar o loiro. Claro que poderia cancelar tudo e aceitar o jantar com o loiro, mas se fosse fazer isso seria a mesma coisa que dar de bandeja a vitória ao inimigo, dar de bandeja seu coração a Naruto.

- Eu já tenho compromisso essa noite.

- Então quem sabe...

- Esqueça. Eu... – apesar de não saber o porquê, sabia que seria difícil. -... Estou saindo com a Sakura.

- O que? – a voz era falha e os olhos arregalados

- Dobe, entenda... Tudo o que aconteceu...

- Pelo menos admite que tenha acontecido algo. – falou o loiro fechando as mãos em punhos e enviando um olhar dolorido ao moreno.

- Vamos trabalhar Uzumaki. – disse por fim Sasuke, dirigindo-se ao prédio empresarial, sem sequer olhara para trás.

Às vezes o Uchiha tinha uma vontade masoquista de socar a cabeça contra um muro até que seu corpo implorasse para que parasse tamanha eram as besteiras que dia após dia fazia, seria tudo mais fácil se pudesse mandar tudo para o espaço e continuar o que não haviam terminado naquele maldito corredor do hotel no Canadá.

Empurrá-lo em uma cama, ou de baixo de uma mesa. O lugar não importava, só importava estar com ele, tocando ele, acariciando ele e sendo acariciado de uma forma quente, desejante, amorosa, de...

Um grunhido gutural escapou da garganta do moreno, sendo seguido por um longo suspiro.

Ele precisava de café, de _muito_ café. Pelo menos o suficiente para dissipar uma incomoda dor na virilha.

Infernos, as coisas pareciam cada vez piores.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá!

Eu sei, capitulo aparentemente chato e muito irritante de ler, mas foi necessário. Bem, algumas descobertas feitas, ou quase isso. Era realmente Mikoto no sanatório, mas sobre que plano exatamente Temari mencionou?

Well, esse cap era para ser muitoo maior e teria um fim impactante, mas Deus iria ficar gigante. Então saiu isso, sem muitas emoções, mas percebam as emoções de Sasuke, parece que nosso bastardo está percebendo as coisas, claro isso não quer dizer que esteja aceitando.

Claro, há motivos para isso que em parte eu deixei subentendido e em outra bem explicito. Well, apartir do próximo cap a coisa começa a se agitar (realmente se agitar, orochimaru entra em _verdadeira_ ação xD.) Por isso, mandem **reviews**, sim? Se vcs forem pessoas bondosas eu talvez consiga postar o cap 09 antes de 1 mês, como sempre. /chantagem. Aoskaoksoaks

Ps: não pude revisar, então desculpa pelos ocasionais erros de português.

Beijos ;**

**Resposta as Reviews: **Well estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review", ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente. Obrigada XD)

**Inu:** Olá! aqui está a continuação, espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos ;*

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Olá! certo, talvez eu tenha exagerado, ela nao é boazinho... só é um pouquinhoo desequilibrada d:  
Gaara torturando alguem deve ser sexy *-* /parei  
noo D: nao consigo ver o naruto com ninguem sei lá.. é tãoo estranho. O loirinho é do sasuke u.u  
A hora esperada se aproxima, mas ainda tem que acontecer algumas coisas até lá, sorry D:  
oskaosksa  
Well, espero que tenha gostado do cap 8. Até.  
Beijos ;*


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 09: Distinto**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0**

**Horas mais tarde...**

O frasco do perfume chocou-se suavemente contra a bancada do banheiro. Tudo pronto, tudo em total e absoluta perfeição. A rósea olhava-se com orgulho no amplo espelho do simples banheiro.

Os cabelos, agora curtos, soltos, os olhos com um simples lápis de olhos, lábios cobertos por um suave gloss sabor morango... Esperava que o Uchiha gostasse de morango. Unhas cobertas por um rosa claríssimo, uma pequena gargantilha prateada, assim como os brincos minúsculos, com uma pequena cruz como enfeite e alguns anéis.

No corpo não tão cheio de tão belas curvas como os das amigas Temari e Hinata, porém esbelto, era encoberto por uma simples saia com pregas, que ia até dois dedos acima do joelho, de um bege invejável.

"Discreta, mas sensual." pensou a rósea ao olhar para a saia que apesar de não ser colada, mostrava com sensualidade seu quadril.

Sobre o peito a rosada optou por uma simples bata de um rosa intenso, como seus cabelos. Da qual delineava com destreza seus pequenos seios, que eram encobertos por um sutian, também rosa, com uma grossa camada de bojo, libertando logo após sua barriga.

Estava simples, porém bela. Estava tudo perfeito. Não teria como dar nada errado. Havia finalmente conseguido o encontro com seu príncipe encantado e o melhor, sem ter que fazer nada de muito grave contra o Uzumaki ou a empresa, se bem que...

_- Por que você quer isso? – questionou a rósea, enquanto apertava firmemente o telefone celular._

_- Isso não é da sua conta. Apenas faça o que eu estou mandando e grave em um CD. Faça isso e terá o Uchiha todo pra você. – disse uma voz sombria do outro lado da linha._

_- Eu.... Isso não é alguma coisa que possa destruir..._

_- Claro que não querida. O que pensa que eu sou? Um psicopata?_

"_Sim" gritavam assiduamente os poros da rósea_

_- São apenas dados importantes para um sistema de segurança novo. Eles nem vão sentir falta._

_- Hn, tudo bem. Como que eu faço então?_

_- Bem, seu computador esta plugado com quais setores da empresa? – questionou do outro lado, porém agora a voz era mais serena, calma, passiva... Kabuto._

_- Hn... Com os setores da construção, manutenção, criação, designer..._

_- Só?_

_- Bem, e o da segurança mais..._

_- Ótimo, vá ao da segurança. – disse a voz empolgada._

_- Mas... Tem uma senha e eu não a tenho e..._

_- Eu sei Sakura, eu sei. Apenas siga as minhas instruções e o Uchiha será seu. – o tom era sombrio._

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Sakura ao ouvir a campainha tocar, fazendo-a balançar a cabeça. Nada de mal iria acontecer, aquilo que ela havia gravado era tão... insignificante.

Sem se conter mais, a mulher correu até a porta, abrindo-a. Dando de cara com um Sasuke inexpressivo apoiado no batente da porta, de calças jeans escuras e camisa pólo azul marinho, ambas delineavam com precisão os músculos do corpo do moreno. A mulher sentia as pernas tremerem, e automaticamente mordeu o lábio inferior. Tudo parecia girar.

Como em algum maldito momento ela pôde achar que estava perfeita? Ela não passava de um inseto perto de Sasuke, um inseto insignificante perto da verdadeira perfeição.

- Vamos? – questionou com um meio sorriso torto forçado, do qual fez a respiração da mulher acelerar.

- Sim. – disse com um largo sorriso.

Não importava se aquele CD tinha algo importante ou não, não importava se poderia acabar com a empresa ou com Naruto. A única coisa que importava no momento era poder compartilhar com Sasuke alguns poucos, porém preciosos momentos.

E sem pensar em mais nada, pegou a bolsa, trancou a porta e seguiu o Uchiha até seu carro negro.

Aquela noite seria... Perfeita.

**0o0o0o0**

Todo o ambiente estava repleto por vapor e um aroma de mentol... Refrescante.

As diversas gotas d'água despencavam e corriam pelos cabelos dourados, pelo rosto, nuca, peito, partes baixas, pernas e encontravam seu fim no chão, mais especificamente no ralo.

Ambos os ante-braços do loiro encontravam-se apoiados na parede gelada do banheiro, com a cabeleira dourada apoiada na mesma parede, entre os braços. As mãos bronzeadas agarravam tufos do cabelo cor do sol. De modo que a água quase que fervente corresse pelo contorno de suas costas nuas.

_-... Estou saindo com a Sakura._

Aquela simples frase não queria sair da cabeça do loiro, de jeito nenhum. O que diabos aquele bastardo queria dizer, com: "Saindo com a Sakura"? Como ele pôde dizer isso? Na cara dura? Deus, eles podiam não ter nada oficializado, nem sequer não-oficializado, mas era impossível que apenas o loiro sentia-se unido àquele homem.

Naruto daria a alma ao diabo para poder adentrar nem que seja, por um minuto, a cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke. Descobrir o que se passava com ele quando via o loiro, quando via Sakura, quando bebia aquele maldito café.

Um meio sorriso se formou na face bronzeada.

Queria poder descobrir todos os segredos dele, queria real e verdadeiramente poder ser mais que um espectador, queria poder _ajudar._

Queria poder ver o moreno esboçar outro daqueles meios sorrisos sinceros, como uma vez ele mostrou para si naquele maldito escritório compartilhado, ou quando estava conversando com a mãe há algumas horas antes.

Queria poder descobrir o porquê daquela mulher doce e amável estar internada em um sanatório e nem sequer queixar-se por isso, o porquê de ser tão bondosa e compreensiva mesmo estando naquele tipo de situação.

Naruto queria poder saber por que toda a maldita vez que o nome do pai era citado tanto Sasuke quanto Itachi tornavam-se pedras de gelo.

O loiro apenas _desejava _fazer a porcaria de diferença na vida do moreno. Poder abrigá-lo em seus braços e consolá-lo quando tudo estiver despencando sobre sua cabeça, e poder dizer "tudo vai ficar bem". O Uzumaki só queria um pequeno terreno na vida de Sasuke, era pedir demais? Realmente era?

Mas ele rejeita... Rejeita como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande besteira. Como se o pouco tempo em que se conheciam fosse nada mais que um pedaço de papel ao vento.

E ao invés de pegar esse pedaço de papel e eventualmente lê-lo, prefere jogá-lo em uma lixeira como se fosse um nada. E no lugar dele, abre uma gaveta e pega um papel rosado, bem cuidado e perfumado, e o lê.

- Grrr.. Merda! – exclamou exasperado. – PARE DE PENSAR NELE, PARE, PARE!!! – a ensurdecedora voz era abafada pelo choque da água contra o corpo do loiro e o chão.

- ELE É UM HOMEM, O TEME É UM HOMEM. UM MISERÁVEL, UM MALDITO BASTARDO EGOCENTRICO. - o tom da voz do loiro aumentava conforme batia com mais força, mais ímpeto a parede de azulejos do box, com os braços e pernas. Sem se importar que nos locais atingidos se formassem futuros roxos.

A raiva havia tomado conta do corpo do homem, e nada poderia pará-la, pelo menos não enquanto toda a dor e mágoa, até então ocultadas tão bem que nem o próprio Uzumaki sabia da existência delas, fossem liberadas.

**0o0o0o0**

O ambiente era preenchido por altos urros de prazer feminino. No quarto, sobre a confortável cama de casal se encontravam uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes sob um moreno de penetrantes olhos ônix.

As últimas investidas foram dadas, para logo após tudo finalizar-se com altos gemidos do casal. Após o homem derramar-se na mulher exausta, ergueu-se e pôs um robe azul marinho e sentando-se na ponta da mesa, acendeu um cigarro.

- Ual, foi incrível querido. – disse a mulher sentando-se sobre os joelhos, enquanto jogava os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem.

- Seu dinheiro está sobre a mesa, pegue e saia. – disse friamente, sem sequer olhar para a mulher nua às suas costas.

- Mas... Eu pensei que... Fugaku eu te a...

- Senhor Uchiha para você. – falou tragando a nicotina.

Com lágrimas correndo pela face suada, a loira ergueu-se da cama e vestiu-se o mais rápido possível, pondo na bolsa o maço de dinheiro que anteriormente estava sobre a mesa.

- Você é um monstro Fugaku!! – exclamou a mulher correndo em direção a porta. – UM MONSTRO! – gritou a plenos ouvidos abrindo a porta e sem querer esbarrando em um homem alto e moreno, muito semelhante ao que estava dentro do quarto com um meio sorriso divertido, que a segurou pelos braços impedindo que caísse. – Monstros – sussurrou em prantos, se desvencilhando do homem e correndo para fora daquela mansão.

- Mais uma... – sussurrou o moreno recém chegado, mais para si do que para o outro homem de robe. Ele adentrava elegantemente ao quarto, tentando ignorar o forte odor de algum perfume feminino enjoativo.

- Não é minha culpa, Uchiha as atraem. – disse o homem com um brilho malicioso nos olhos negros.

- Hn. – o mais novo se limitou a cerrar a porta.

- Certo Itachi, o que quer aqui? – questionou o homem perdendo todo o humor. – Espero que seja para me dizer que conseguiu o que queríamos. – disse liberando pequenas rodelas de fumaça pela boca do cigarro.

- Eu estou fora. – disse impassível.

- Como? – o cigarro foi depositado sobre o cinzeiro e o patriarca Uchiha ergueu-se.

- Estou fora. – repetiu com toda a frieza existente.

- Errado, você está dentro.

- Não.

- Ela é só mais uma entre as tantas, apenas faça o combinado e depois ache outra vadia. – disse Fugaku olhando firmemente para o filho.

- Não a chame assim. – sussurrou friamente, estreitando os olhos e franzindo o cenho.

- Exceto que... Oh céus! Você se envolveu. – exclamou surpreso, pressionando as temporas. – Eu não acredito. Você se deixou levar pelos encantos da Sabaku.

- Se me deixei ou não, isso não é seu problema. – disse calmamente. – Agora se me der licença, eu já vou indo.

- Não se atreva a sair por essa porta Itachi. – disse o moreno vendo o filho abrir a porta. –... Pelo jeito a vadia ocupou o lugar da Mikoto, não é? – comentou o homem maliciosamente, vendo o filho parar e virar-se para si. – Melhor assim, escute bem: Faça o que combinamos e Mikoto continua consciente. Entendeu?

As mãos de Itachi cerram-se me punhos, com tamanha força que as unhas penetravam à pele pálida. Aquela mulher estava certa, Fugaku era um monstro. O da pior espécime.

Sem poder conter a ira, Itachi com passos ágeis e precisos se aproximou do pai, pegando-o pela gola do robe e erguendo-o alguns centímetros, deixando-o apoiado na ponta dos pés. E sem mais palavras, desferiu na face pálida um soco certeiro, fazendo com que o homem geme-se de dor e sangue saísse pelo nariz. Tudo tão rápido e inesperado que Fugaku ao menos teve chances de escapar.

Por fim, Itachi soltou o agarre e deixou o progenitor Uchiha cair ao chão de joelhos, com uma das mãos sobre o nariz. Dirigindo-se à porta já aberta.

- O que você pensa que fez? Perdeu a noção do perigo moleque? – exclamou irritado o moreno no chão.

- Não ameace Mikoto mais – o tom era preciso, sério, frio e perigosamente medonho. - ou eu realmente irei perder a noção do perigo... _Papai. – _falou a última palavra sarcasticamente. Saindo do quarto logo após, deixando para trás o pai sangrando e com o rosto vermelho de raiva e dúvida. Dúvida por não saber o que esperar do próprio filho.

"O que ele vai fazer?" questionou mentalmente Fugaku, erguendo-se.

**0o0o0o0**

- Senhor Orochimaru? Consegui me infiltrar no sistema deles. – disse com um largo sorriso o homem de cabelos prateados, sem desviar o olhar da tela do computador, a sua frente.

- Ótimo. Em quantos? – indagou o moreno, ingerindo mais um gole de um caro licor.

- Trinta e oito. E amanhã por volta de umas oito horas, todos os quinhentos e sessenta e sete sistemas de segurança estarão a sua inteira disposição. – comentou, o que fez o moreno dar uma alta gargalhada, quase que aterrorizadora.

**- **E que a diversão comece. – disse entre uma e outra gargalhada.

**0o0o0o0**

Os lábios da mulher se encontravam retorcidos em um amplo sorriso. Seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam mais do que em toda a sua existência. A noite estava perfeita, o lugar estava perfeito, a sua companhia estava perfeita. Sasuke era perfeito.

- Eu... Por que viemos aqui Sasuke? – perguntou timidamente a mulher que corou fortemente quando os olhos ônix do homem se encontraram com as suas esmeraldas.

"Sasuke? Ótimo, cadê o senhor? Beleza de intimidade" pensou ironicamente o moreno.

- Não posso levá-la a um jantar Sakura? – questionou lançando um olhar malicioso para a mulher, da qual suspirou e corou ainda mais.

"Uchihas e seu charme." Pensou ironicamente novamente.

- Bem, sim. Mas você nunca me convidou e...

- Há sempre uma primeira vez, agora coma. Já está esfriando.

- S...Sim. – gaguejou a rosada perante o sorriso do moreno. Porém não o mesmo sorriso que ele havia dado ao Uzumaki anteriormente, aquele era seco, falso... Automático.

O moreno soltou um inaudível suspiro, aquela seria uma longa noite. Não poderia negar a mulher a sua frente era bela, seus olhos, cabelos, boca, corpo estavam perfeitos, belos, apenas esperando que alguém os tocasse. Mas por algum motivo Sasuke não sentia-se no mais o mínimo de atração pela rosada.

Sasuke também sabia que a mulher era inteligentíssima, havia passado em uma das melhores faculdades do Japão, mas por algum motivo obscuro toda aquela inteligência, que normalmente lhe chamava a atenção em mulheres, simplesmente era rejeitada por si.

O homem daria qualquer coisa para substituir a mulher à sua frente por um certo loiro de olhos azuis e boca afinada. Queria substituir toda aquela inteligência feminina, pela inteligência masculina dele. Queria substituir a calma com que a mulher falava, pela agitação e as brigas que tinha com o loiro.

Céus, aquela tinha sido a pior ideia que já havia tido ao longo de seus vinte e sete anos. Como infernos pôde pensar que conseguiria tirar o loiro de sua cabeça, mergulhando em um relacionamento ridículo com a Haruno? Burro, mil vezes burro.

O loiro era inesquecível, sua alegria incomum, sua beleza incomum, sua inteligência incomum, sua bondade incomum, seu gênio incomum.

Sasuke durante toda sua vida procurou alguém diferente, fora dos parâmetros e mesmo não acreditando no amor se deixou levar por essas características, sentindo de alguma forma maluca que um dia acharia alguém diferenciado que lhe fizesse enxergar que amor existia sim, e que por mais que negasse e relutasse ele iria acabar nos braços da pessoa que amava.

A única coisa que não estavam nos planos do Uchiha era que fosse encontrar essa pessoa em um corpo masculino, com um gênio irritantemente apaixonante e que por mais que tentasse e fugisse e brigasse para se refugiar em seu mundinho particular, era simplesmente impossível ignorar o fato de que estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente...

-... Apaixonado. – sussurrou apavorado o moreno para si mesmo.

- Como? – questionou curiosa a rósea.

- Eu... Preciso ir Sakura. – sem dizer mais nada o moreno pôs uma quantia generosa sobre a mesa e sem falar mais nada retirou-se do local cantando pneu.

- Mas... – a rósea deu um longo suspiro, cerrando as mãos em punhos fortemente.

Seu príncipe encantado havia fugido novamente, e algo lhe dizia que a culpa era de um certo bruxo malévolo e mesquinho, que queria a todo custo ter tudo que deveria ser seu. Um maldito demônio loiro que atendia pelo nome de Uzumaki Naruto.

Definitivamente, a rósea esperava que aquele homem morresse da forma mais dolorosa possível.

**0o0o0o0**

Trinta incessantes e malditos minutos de telefonemas e recados como "Senhor Uzumaki, o senhor precisa vir urgentemente" ou coisas do gênero com aquela voz melosa e recém descoberta pelo loiro: Irritante.

Tamanha era a insistência que o sono se esvaiu do homem, do qual sem alternativas seguiu em passos duros e expressão de zanga em direção ao escritório, passando pelos funcionários sem nem sequer retribuir os 'bom dia' dos seus subalternos. Nem mesmo um sorriso foi esboçado ao ouvir as conversas no elevador.

Por fim, as portas da caixa metálica se abriram e o Uzumaki praticamente saltou para fora, deparando-se imediatamente com a culpada pelos roxos em suas canelas e a dor em suas pernas, a culpada por estar tão absurdamente cedo no escritório, a culpada por praticamente não ter dormido direito. A culpada por tudo, absolutamente tudo: Haruno Sakura.

- Senhor Uzumaki estão lhe esperando na sala do senhor Sabaku. – disse a rósea começando a caminhar pelas salas e corredores, indo em direção à sala da presidência, sendo seguida pelo loiro.

- O que 'ta acontecendo Haruno? – questionou ácido. Já fazia algumas semanas que ambos haviam parado de se tratar por 'Sakura' e 'Naruto'.

No inicio o loiro não sabia o porquê de ela voltar com aquelas formalidades, muito menos tratá-lo de forma tão fria, isso claro, até o dia anterior, onde tudo ficou claro como água: Ela amava Sasuke.

E por algum motivo, via no loiro algum tipo de empecilho. O que fazia o loiro se questionar se por acaso tudo o que acontecia entre ele o moreno fosse tão... Óbvio.

Balançou a cabeça. Não, se fosse dessa forma Sasuke já teria percebido.

- Uzumaki entre. – exclamou a voz fria do Sabaku. O loiro estreitou os olhos. Não havia nem se quer percebido o fato de já terem chegado, e que todos estavam reunidos esperando por ele. Respirando fundo e adentrou ao recinto, cerrando a porta logo após sua passagem.

Dentro da tão conhecida sala da presidência, se encontravam: Gaara, sentado na sua cadeira de couro atrás da mesa, como sempre; Hinata que estava ao lado do presidente, como sempre corada; Itachi encostado em uma parede perto da mesa; Temari, que apesar de secretária era tão herdeira da Suna quanto o irmão Gaara, que estava ereta ao lado do Uchiha mais velho, Jiraya que olhava fixamente pela janela; Sakura que caminhava em direção à mesa, parando exatamente ao lado de Sasuke, do qual estava escorado na mesa de mogno negra do Sabaku.

Os olhos azuis do loiro se fixaram nos ônix sérios de Sasuke. Não sabiam por que, apenas sentiam que ambos podiam se comunicar apenas com olhares, e aquele que o Uchiha lhe enviava, era claramente de problemas.

- O que infernos está acontecendo aqui? – questionou o loiro curioso, percebendo as faces sérias e a tensão no ar.

- Estamos fudidos, dobe. – falou Sasuke sarcasticamente, sem desviar em momento algum os olhos do loiro, ao contrário, os ônix pareciam se aprofundar nos safiras, e vice-versa.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá!

Certo, eu sei. Eu tinha prometido mais 'ação'. Mas ela aconteceu, apesar de não ser explicita. Mas foi um começo, well eu diria que estamos chegando à reta final de 7 Vidas. Mas falando do cap 09, bem perceberam, não? Sasuke finalmente admitiu. A questão é: O que acontece agora?

Muitas pessoas estão curiosas sobre o tal 'plano' do Fugaku, que envolve a Temari. Bem, o próximo cap revelará isso \o Peço desculpas pelos erros de português, afinal a fic não foi revisada.

Acho que não tenho mais nada para comentar. Peço apenas **reviews** *-* elas são meus combustíveis.

Obrigada a todos vcs que leem está fic, Beijos ;**

**Propaganda: **Leiam a minha fic presente para Nah-chan: Infortúnio. Obrigada \o

**Resposta as Reviews:** Well estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review", ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD

Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente. Obrigada XD)

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Ahh, o importante é que vc mandou a review, isso já conta MTO *-*

Pois é, eu concordo. O fugaku é uma peste e o final dele já está bem planejado \o Bem, espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Até. Beijos ;*

**: **Olá! Pois é, até mesmo eu que escrevo tenho raiva dele. O fugaku é um filho da... Pois é, a mikoto é tão doce, tão, tão.. Mikoto *-*

Não sei se aceitaria a ajuda, mas ele aos poucos esta percebendo, e acho que o 'climax' dessa percepção foi neste cap. Bem, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos ;*

**PAULA TEIXEIRA:** Olá! Pois é, eu pensei em fazer algo do gênero, mas desisti. Acho que a relação deles é tão intensa, que não importa quantas pessoas estejam entre eles, algo sempre vai mostrar que não precisam temer. Quer dizer, o naruto se desesperou pelo jantar, mas a questão ali foi :Ele não sabia que o sasuke gostava dele. Entendes? D: Nossa, escutei a musica sim. E vc está completamente certa. Combinou mto *-*

O ff apaga e-mails nas reviews ¬¬ ff idiota =P Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Beijos ;**

**Inu:** Olá! Aham, concordo, a mikoto é perfeita *-* Espero que tenha gostado do cap 9. Até. Beijos ;*


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 10: Pragmática**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

O tom de voz era sarcástico, mas não apenas isso. Naruto podia sentir o duplo sentido da frase, do qual parecia ser o único. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, melhor: Algumas coisas estavam acontecendo.

Desviando rapidamente as safiras dos ônix, o loiro pôde perceber leves linhas arroxeadas sobre a pele pálida, abaixo dos olhos do moreno, unidas por uma expressão tensa e bastante assustada. Desviando o olhar novamente, o loiro deparou-se com a rosada ao lado do Uchiha, a mulher também parecia possuir uma expressão cansada e bastante mal-humorada, fato que só percebeu há poucos segundos.

Algo dentro do Uzumaki parecia querer gritar um sonoro: "O encontro deu errado", contudo conteve-se. E repentinamente, sua dor na perna voltou com toda a força, lhe trazendo novamente para a realidade. Já havia se ferido uma vez, já havia ferido seu orgulho na maldita vez em que convidou o Uchiha para jantar, e estava decidido a não feri-lo novamente.

- Não seja dramático Uchiha. – disse Temari entediada, rolando os olhos. Sendo respondida por um simples bufado do moreno.

- Certo alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? – disse o Uzumaki finalmente direcionando o olhar aos outros ocupantes da sala.

- Senhorita Haruno, Hinata retirem-se. – disse o ruivo friamente, sem em momento algum desviar seu olhar de alguns papeis sobre a mesa.

- S...Sim se...Senhor. Com licença. – disse a Hyuuga corada, retirando-se calmamente sendo seguida pela rósea, da qual sustentava uma expressão irritada. Fechando a porta em um leve estrondo ao passar.

- Hinata é? – um meio sorriso sarcástico se apossou novamente nos lábios finos do Uchiha mais novo, que não poderia perder a chance de constranger, ou no mínimo tentar constranger Gaara.

- Não temos tempo para brincadeiras. – disse asperamente Jiraya, virando-se por fim, encarando seriamente o loiro, que aproximava-se de uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa do presidente e sentava-se. – Senhorita Sabaku não irá se retirar?

- Ela é uma das donas da Suna. – disse pela primeira vez o mais velho dos Uchihas.

- Não preciso que me defenda e...

- Vocês podem me dizer de uma vez o que infernos 'ta acontecendo aqui? – interrompeu o loiro, prevendo uma futura e estranha briga entre o Uchiha e a Sabaku.

- Certo. – o olhar esverdeado de Gaara, ergueu-se e fixou-se nos safira do Uzumaki. – Nossos sistemas foram invadidos.

- E?

- E roubados.

- E daí? Não é só refazer as senhas?

- Deus, não acredito que estamos lidando com um asno desses. – exclamou exasperado Sasuke.

- Não é hora para briguinhas idiotas. – se pronunciou novamente Jiraya.

- Dobe, vamos tentar _de novo_, okay? O hacker filho da puta invadiu nosso sistema de segurança e conseguiu todas, repito _todas _as senhas.

- ... Senhas de que exatamente? – uma sobrancelha loira se arqueou.

- Oh, seu cérebro está começando a funcionar.

- Afff, fala logo teme. – os olhos rodaram.

- Senhas de tudo. – disse calmamente Itachi.

- Como assim de tudo?

- Senhas de contas em bancos, de sistemas de segurança da empresa...

- E senhas dos sistemas de segurança dos clientes. – completou Gaara massageando a ponto do nariz.

- ... O QUE? – era visível a surpresa expressa nos olhos azuis.

- Fora isso, também pegou os projetos dos novos sistemas. – falou novamente Sasuke

- Mas... mas... Isso é.... – as mãos apertavam com força os braços da cadeira. – O que faremos agora?

- Esperar?

- Como esperar Uchiha? 'Ta louco? Esperar o que? Até esse cara acabar com a reputação da Konoha? – esbravejou Jiraya, aproximando-se da mesa de Gaara e espalmando as duas mãos sobre a superfície lisa. – Eu exijo soluções.

- Primeiro: Não é só a reputação da Konoha que está em jogo, se você bem se lembra a Suna também está envolvida. Segunda... – o de cabelos prateados voltou a abrir a boca, porém foi interrompido por um olhar frio do ruivo. – Segundo: Você não é ninguém para exigir soluções.

- Ninguém? Eu que fechei essa sociedade...

-... Em nome de Naruto.

- Mas...

- Ero... Jiraya – se corrigiu. – Pare com isso, estamos todos no mesmo barco, tanto para o sucesso quanto para o fracasso, ou como é o caso, para os problemas. Até porque o que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade, ninguém teve culpa.

- Na verdade... – começou Sasuke. – Acreditamos que possa haver um espião.

- Hã?

- Veja bem Uzumaki, só há uma forma para alguém de fora conseguir acessar nossos sistemas, é possuir determinadas informações. E elas só podem ser conseguidas diretamente de um dos computadores, ou seja...

- O que 'ta querendo dizer Temari? – questionou o loiro franzindo o cenho

- Ela quer dizer que temos um espião, ou espiã sob nossos narizes. – completou Itachi.

- Mas isso é...

- Impossível? Difícil, dobe.

- Mas... Quem poderia ter essas informações?

- Em tese, apenas o setor de segurança.

- Como assim em tese? Da pra vocês pararem de falarem as coisas pela metade?

- Alguns computadores do andar da presidência e vice, e o de vendas em grande escala, possuem uma ligação com os projetos futuros e uma relação dos sistemas dos clientes, para melhor manejamento. – informou Temari.

- Quer dizer... Os nossos setores? 'Pera ai! Quer dizer que alguém de nós aqui é o espião? – os olhos do loiro se arregalaram em surpresa, recebendo em troca um leve tapa da cabeça. Fazendo com que as mãos bronzeadas fossem levadas ao local agredido. – Ai. Teme, por que fez isso?

- Idiota. – disse simplesmente em resposta.

- Naruto, não é nenhum de nós. – disse Gaara firmemente. – Mas talvez alguém que tenha acesso direto aos...

- Hinata e Sakura?

- Hinata não seria capaz. – falou o ruivo acidamente. – E a Haruno, bem... Considerando que ela beija o chão onde o Uchiha pisa, acho difícil ela fazer algo contra ele, então... Não. – o loiro esboçou uma leve careta

- Mas então quem?

- Se soubéssemos não estaríamos agora aqui, idiota.

- Te fode Sasuke.

- Igualmente. – os olhares se cruzaram raivosos por um breve momento desviando-se novamente.

- Chega. Todos nós vamos voltar as nossas funções normalmente e sobre a investigação do nosso ou nossa traidor traidora, eu já estou me encarregando. Agora retirem-se. – disse o ruivo friamente.

- Dobe? – chamou abrindo a porta

- Hn?

- 'Ta afim de um café? – perguntou despreocupado, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o que fez com que um meio sorriso torto se formasse na face bronzeada do loiro, assim como na pálida do moreno.

O dia definitivamente havia começado péssimo, para ambos os lados, mas uma coisa era certa: Algo havia mudado. Mesmo que imperceptivelmente, havia.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou exasperadamente a rósea contra o telefone.

_- Nada. _– disse calmamente a voz do outro lado da linha

- Nada? Como nada? 'Ta tendo a porcaria de uma reunião agora, até o senhor Jiraya está aqui, é óbvio que aconteceu algo.

_- Sakura..._

- Olha, eu não sei direito o que vocês fizeram com aquele CD, mas... mas... Eu continuo sem o Sasuke e... e...

_- Não me importo. Agora eu vou..._

- Diga para o Orochimaru que se ele não tirar o Uzumaki do meu caminho, e logo, eu vou contar tudo, vou denunciar eu vou... Eu vou fuder com a vida de vocês entendeu? – o tom de voz se alterou, fazendo a face pálida adquirir uma tonalidade avermelhada, assim com a pupila esverdeada se dilatando.

_- Esses não são modos para uma senhorita... _– a diversão fluía na voz masculina

- To pouco me fudendo. Temos um acordo, entendeu? – os olhos esmeralda da mulher se chocaram no caminhar calmo e decidido de Sasuke, acompanhado pelo desajeitado e barulhento de Naruto, e com um longo suspiro ela readquiriu a compostura e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

- Haruno, café. – disse o Uchiha sem sequer direcionar um olhar a rósea, enquanto abria a porta e adentrava ao escritório.

- Muito café. – disse seguidamente o loiro, adentrando juntamente com o moreno e cerrando a porta logo após.

- Eu _quero _aquele loiro oxigenado longe entendeu? Ou eu vou armar um escândalo, espero que você repasse esse recadinho ao seu 'chefinho' – disse a Haruno em seu tom de voz mais baixo possível, porém o mais ameaçador e irritado de todos.

Sem esperar por mais respostas, a mulher desligou o telefone, batendo o fone com força no aparelho. Virando-se para o lado e erguendo-se da confortável cadeira e seguindo em direção a uma pequena mesinha que continha sobre si, algumas xícaras, colheres, um refinado bule e uma açucareira.

A mulher começou a servir as bandejas, tentando refrear o impulso de guspir ou colocar algum tipo de veneno no café destinado ao loiro.

Como era possível um único ser humano lhe irritar tanto? Um único e insignificante homem lhe tirar toda a compostura. Naruto era um bruxo que havia enfeitiçado a ela e ao Uchiha.

Mas ela sabia, que depois daquele telefonema, tudo mudaria. Sabia que Orochimaru iria agir mais rápido e seja lá o que ele estivesse tramando, desde que retirasse de seu caminho o insuportável e trapaceiro bruxo que havia roubado seu lugar no coração do...

Não. Ele não havia roubado nada. Ele só havia usado um feitiço muito poderoso, apenas isso. Sasuke nunca poderia estar apaixonado, nunca poderia _amar _alguém como aquele loiro barulhento e irritante. E quando Orochimaru cumprisse sua parte no acordo, o feitiço acabaria e Sasuke seria só seu, apenas seu e de mais ninguém.

Apenas da Haruno. As palavras do moreno seriam só suas, o corpo dele seria só seu, os pensamentos dele seriam só seus, a alma dele seria só sua, o coração seria só... _Seu_.

Com um amplo sorriso a Haruno se direcionou ao escritório do Uchiha e do Uzumaki, carregando em mãevando em m sorriso a Haruno de direcionou ao escritfeitiço acabaria e Sasuke seria s no aparelho. os uma bandeja com duas xícaras, repletas pelo líquido negro, duas colheres, um açúcareiro e o bule.

Não havia motivo para se preocupar. Ela era a princesa que esperava pelo seu principe encantado, bastava esperar o bruxo malvado se distrair e o _seu _principe viria lhe salvar.

O sorriso da rósea ampliou-se ainda mais.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Foi você não foi? - questionou tensa, abrindo a porta com um estrondo e adentrando ao escritório sem cerimonias.

- Desculpe? - com calma o moreno adentrou ao local e logo após fechou a porta, caminhando de encontro a loira, que estava olhando pelas amplas janelas.

- O seu planinho e do seu pai não deram certo, já que eu descobri tudo. Então decidiu mergulhar de cabeça e...

- Está insinuando que fui eu que hackeei o sistema? - uma das sobrancelhas se arquearam em descrença.

- Não. Estou afirmando.

- Se tem tanta certeza, por que não contou tudo ao Sabaku?

- Eu... Eu queria falar com você antes.

- E você sabe melhor do que ninguém o por que disso, não é?

- Uchiha cale-se. - disse a mulher virando-se e começando a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Não. - falou friamente se aproximando mais da mulher, a impedindo de continuar a caminhar. Para logo após prensá-la contra a janela de vidro e espalmar as mãos no vidro imaculado, cada qual de um dos lados da cabeça da jovem.

- Me deixe sair.

- Não, não enquanto você não me ouvir.

- Eu não tenho...

- Sim, você tem. Olha, eu sei que errei okay? - os ônix estavam mergulhados nos verde-mar. - Meu pai me propôs aquilo em troca de... Bem em troca de algo muito valioso para mim. Eu aceitei, mas agora eu vejo que foi um erro.

- Claro, eu não sou o bastante para você. - a mulher rodou os olhos, enquanto a face corava em raiva.

- Eu só precisava te conquistar e te fazer comer na minha mão... Mas eu acho que....

- Claro, me conquistar, me fazer comer na sua mão, transar comigo e ocasionalmente me engravidar, não é? - a amargura se fazia presente na voz dolorida da mulher.

- Temari eu...

- Eu não quero mais te ouvir. Suas desculpas... Você foi sujo, baixo Uchiha. - as mãos femininas espalmaram o peito do moreno o empurrando, para assim finalmente fugir do agarre entre ele e o vidro. - Me seduzir, me fez achar que eu... que você... que nós nos ama... Pra depois me fazer ter confiança em você, a ponto de não perceber que a única coisa que você queria era me engravidar e conseguir controlar a empresa, baixo. Muito baixo. Até mesmo para um Uchiha.

- Eu sei que...

- Não, você não sabe. Você me usou como uma... Como mesmo sei pai disse? - a loira pôs a mão no queixo como se estivesse tentando se lembrar. - ahh sim, com um cadelinha em prêmio. Como um animal com uma maldita coleira.

- Temari por favor...

- Não. Não. Não. Cale-se Uchiha. E já disse não me chame assim. Eu... Você acabou de admitir que aquilo foi um erro, e eu concordo. Apenas finja que isso nunca aconteceu e que eu não passo de sua secretária que tem metade das ações da Suna, certo? Agora, com licença. - antes que o choque no rosto do Uchiha evaporasse a mulher retirou-se da sala. Segundos depois o moreno jogou-se contra sua confortável cadeira atrás a mesa.

E como sempre a vida do Uchiha era controlada pelo pai, tudo pelo pai. Como diabos Itachi havia sido capaz de aceitar se prestar àquele papel degradante? Ahh, sim. Sua mãe, as ameaças _dele _à sua mãe.

Como o moreno havia sido idiota, pensando que conseguiria conquistar a Sabaku, fazê-la implorar por ele. Como, mesmo sendo considerado um gênio por muitos, não percebeu que quem estava sendo conquistado e estava implorando silenciosamente era ele e não ela. Ele implorava por ela, para que ela não percebesse nada, para que Gaara nunca dissesse nada à ela. Fora sempre ele a estar comendo na mão dela e nunca o contrário. Como havia se prestado àquele papel?

Fingir estar apaixonado, construir uma falsa confiança recíproca, fingir um descuido durante o sexo e futuramente fingir-se preocupado quando a menstruação dela não viesse e mais futuramente ainda desposá-la antes que uma pronimiente barriga pudesse ser notada. E por fim, tentar convencê-la a deixar suas ações ao encargo seu e de seu pai, para que então pudessem roubar tudo que era seu e com isso largá-la na rua da amargura?

Quando que o fingir se tornou real? Quando que toda a maldita vez em que transavam ele _sempre _usava preservativos? Sempre tentava evitar os dias férteis ou qualquer descuido? Quando que desposá-la antes da barriga aparecer não se tornou algo não-ficticio e passou a preencher seus sonhos mais calidos? Quando que poder ter em seus braços tanto ela quando um futuro filho, fruto da união de ambos, passou a aquecer sua alma gélida? Quando diabos, pensou que poderia renegar sua mãe, da qual mais de uma vez implorou para que voltasse atrás nesse plano ridiculo? Ir contra seu pai e tentar ser feliz do lado daquela mulher completamente irritantemente encantadora? Quando pensou que não se apaixonaria verdadeiramente pela Sabaku?

O Uchiha não passava de um simples e comum... Idiota.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Se... Senhor? - o rosto se encontrava completamente avermelhado e as mãos tremiam levemente, enquanto olhava para o ruivo a sua frente lendo alguns papeis.

- Hn?

- Eu... Eu...

- Hinata? - os olhos esverdeados confiantes fixaram-se nos perolados temerosos, com um brilho intenso.

- S...Sim? - a moça engoliu em seco.

- Pensei que já havia dito que não precisava gaguejar comigo.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu...

- Hinata.

- Eu... Eu só quero dizer que estou disposta a me sujeitar a toda e qualquer investigação em relação as senhas. - disse em um fôlego só, para logo após corar fortemente, o que arrancou um meio sorriso torto dos lábios finos do chefe.

- Eu sei. E também sei que você é a pessoa menos provável de ser o hacker.

- E... Eu...

- Hinata, eu... Eu confio em você. - os olhos interligados, comunicavam-se. Ambos dizendo o que não teriam coragem de emitir em alto e bom som.

- Obrigada. - um leve sorriso formou-se nos lábios carnudos da morena. - Com licença. - sem mais palavras a mulher virou-se e calmamente direcionou-se até a porta, abrindo-a e fechando-a logo após sua passagem.

- Não Hinata. Eu que agradeço. - o sorriso do homem aumento levemente, transformando o belo gesto em algum tipo de careta, já que o ruivo não era dado a graças muito menos a sorrisos, mas algo deveria admitir: A Hyuuga lhe balançava as bases, mais do que o considerado saudável.

Balançando levemente a cabeça e desmanchando o sorriso torto, o ruivo voltou a concentrar-se nos papeis em suas mãos. Afinal, havia um mistério a ser resolvido, e se existia algo que excitasse o Sabaku era poder desvendá-los e logo após torturar de forma psicótica os causadores deles, ainda mais quando o dito causador, fez com que sua doce Hinata, se preocupasse... Sua?

Deus, o ruivo precisava pegar logo o maldito hacker antes que enlouquecesse e passasse a decorar sua mesa com flores rosas. Definitivamente, as coisas estavam mudando rápido demais, até mesmo para um homem como Sabaku no Gaara.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Cara, quando eu pegar esse filho da puta, eu vou comer o fígado dele de colherzinha. - declarou o loiro, levando a boca o último gole de café de sua xícara.

- O que? - uma das sobrancelhas do Uchiha arquearam-se em descrença enquanto os dentes mordiam levemente o interior da boca, tentando de todas as formas possiveis evitar esboçar um sorriso.

- Comer o figado dele de colherzinha e com katchup, se é que você quer saber teme. - o tom de voz do Uzumaki era brincalhão e sem pensar muito o loiro passou a língua pelos lábios, como se estivesse apreciando algo.

Os olhos ônix se focaram nos lábios finos, avermelhados, e totalmente tentadores do loiro. Como o Uchiha nunca havia reparado antes em como a lingua úmida e vermelha do loiro parecia macia e doce? Melhor, como o Uchiha pôde negar por tanto tempo o sabor e a textura dela e dos lábios finos contra os seus naquela noite no hotel? Era impossivel de se negar, o loiro era uma tentação ambulante e o pior de tudo: uma tentação ambulante inconsciente.

O moreno daria qualquer coisa para poder provar aqueles lábios novamente, e sentir o amargo sabor do café mesclado com o sabor de hortelã, do qual uma vez o moreno havia sentido vindo da boca, uma vez já explorada por ele. Como seria um segundo beijo? Seria tão mágico? Tão absolutamente perfeito?

"_Vocês não terão uma oitava chance, vocês sabem disso"_

Repentinamente, aquelas palavras pareceram ecoar pela mente do moreno, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça e morder o lábio inferior. Por mais que a empresa estivesse entrando em uma crise gigantesca, por mais que seu pai ficasse possesso por tudo o que estava acontecendo e por mais que quisesse negar, não havia mais como adiar. Ele descobrira, o moreno está passando por um processo de auto-descobrimento, de auto-descobrimento de seus estranhos sentimentos em relação ao loiro. Não havia mais como negar ou retardar, aquela conversa _devia _acontecer.

Com um longo suspiro e uma última tragada de café o moreno olhou diretamente para o loiro, fazendo o último arrepiar-se levemente.

- Naruto?

- Hn? - murmurrou enquanto servia mais café em ambas as xícaras.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

- ...

- Sasuke, o que 'ta havendo?

- Dobe, eu 'tava pensando e...

- Pensando sobre? - os olhos azuis encaravam curiosos os onix, que em um apelo fugiram em direção ao liquido negro contido na xícara.

- Sobre aquelas... Hn... Visões. - os safira arregalaram-se levemente.

- E?

- E eu acho que você estava... Certo.

- Ahá! Eu disse. Eu falei que...

- Certo, cale-se dobe. - rodou os olhos

- Imbecil.

- Asno.

- Bocó.

- F...

- Ta, ta. Chega. Mas enfim, no que mesmo eu 'tava certo?

- Nós temos alguma ligação com aquilo tudo e bem... - os olhos ônix fixaram-se aflitos nos safiras, que esperavam pelo resto da sentença. - Eu não sei o que é, mas eu...

- Você?

- ... Eu sei que é loucura, mas...

- Mas nós temos algo que ninguém mais tem, não é? - um sorriso triste se formou na face bronzeada

- ... É, exatamente.

- E o que você acha que é?

- Eu não sei você, mas eu... Quer dizer, eu não sabia, ou, óh merda, você entende neh?

- Na verdade? Não.

- Dobe - começou medindo as palavras - Eu acho que estou a...

- Com licença Senhores, mas tem uma ligação do senhor Fugaku, para você Sasuke, na linha cinco. - interrompeu a rósea mostrando sua cabeça por uma pequena fresta

- Hã? Ahh, sim. Obrigado Sakura. - sobressaltou-se o Uchiha, respirando fundo antes de atender o telefone ao mesmo tempo que uma sorridente Sakura fechava a porta. - Sim?

_- Você tem trinta minutos para chegar no meu escritório. _- disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Como? Eu estou trabalhando não posso...

_- É uma ordem. _- disse raivosamente, encerrando em um baque a ligação.

- O que houve? - questionou com uma das sobrancelhas loiras erguidas.

- Meu pai, reunião, agora. - disse rapidamente enquanto vestia o palito apressadamente.

- Óh.

- Eu... Nós podemos acabar essa conversa depois? Eu realmente preciso te dizer algo.

- Certo. Depois. - esboçou um sorriso cúmplice.

- Obrigado, bem agora estou indo. - disse o moreno abrindo a porta do escritório.

- Anh... Sasuke?

- Hn? - virou o rosto.

- Boa sorte. - disse simplesmente, fazendo o Uchiha esboçar um meio sorriso.

- Obrigado. Tchau. - disse para enfim sair da sala e fechar a porta logo após.

- Tchau. - sussurrou para o nada.

Não sabia o que o moreno queria lhe dizer e para ser sincero o loiro possuia medo de descobrir, mas quem sabe fosse algo bom?

O loiro balançou a cabeça levemente e com um sorriso ergueu-se da cadeira e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o moreno havia feito anteriormente, passando por Sakura sem ao menos lhe dirigir uma palavra, seguiu até a garragem pegando seu carro e por fim saindo do prédio empresarial. Naruto precisava de ar, ar puro, ou o mais puro que conseguiria em uma grande metrópole como Tokyo. Sem pensar mais o loiro começou a dirigir em direção a um grande parque onde durante a infância costumava ir com seu padrinho. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo de muito bom iria lhe acontecer, algo muito bom que envolvia o Uchiha. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquele tipo de pensamento, quanto mais positivo fosse mais terrivel seria a desilusão no futuro.

Com um longo suspiro o loiro ligou o rádio e inseriu um CD qualquer. Começando a ouvir o som e relaxar, tamborilando os dedos levemente no volante enquanto conduzia o carro com tranquilidade, tentando ao maximo afastar seus pensamentos de um certo moreno de negros olhos, personalidade forte e voz sedutora...

"Droga, maldita genética Uchiha" pensou mordendo o lábio inferior.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Kabuto?

- Sim senhor Orochimaru?

- Tire o carro.

- Sim senhor, mas... Para aonde iremos exatamente? Ou melhor, o que iremos _fazer? - _Os olhos amarelados de Orochimaru adquiriram um brilho malicioso, assim como os lábios que se contorceram em um largo, cruel e divertido sorriso.

- Nada demais, apenas cumprir nossa parte de um acordo com uma certa secretária. - após as palavras, a voz da qual ecoava por toda a extensão do comodo em forma de uma arrepiante e delirante gargalhada.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Bem, não serei hipócrita dizendo que estava sem inspiração ou sei lá o que, o fato é: Ess cap estava escrito a quase um mês, contudo meu pc teve algunsproblemas e se não fosse pelo KisaFishGirl (da qual eu havia passado o cap para ler) a att desta fic iria demorar ainda mais. Além do que, eu estava mto insegura com esse cap, estava até pensando em reescreverlo, enfim: Perdão.

Well, sobre o cap, acredito que ele tenha sido, bastante 'revelador'. Já que finalmente foi revelado qual o plano do fugaku e do itachi: Engravidar temari, casar, e tomar o poder, passando a empresa para as mãos de fugaku. Só espero que vcs não estejam com raiva do itachi, afinal ele fez o que fez pela mãe. Tbm teve a revelação dos planos do orochimaru (ou pelo menos metade deles): Roubar as senhas da empresa e a dos sistemas de seguranças do clientes, ou seja, controle absoluto sobre tais, a questão é: O que ele fará com todo esse poder? O que nos leva, ao fator: O que orochimaru fará agora? Atrás de quem ele irá? De sasuke, naruto, ou outra pessoa qualquer? Ou melhor, o que ele fará? Matará, estuprará, ameaçar, ferirá, ou o que? Houve, tbm, mais uma clara exposição da obsseção da sakura para com o sasuke e a sua rivalidade com o naruto.

Devo admitir, Gaara e Hinata são kawaii demais *-* Bem, é isso por enquanto. Espero que tenham me perdoado pela demora e agradeço por acompanharem está estória. E se não for pedir demais, **reviews**? *-*

**AVISOS:** Aos que leem minhas outras fic, gostaria de me desculpar sobre o enorme demora em att, em especial Recomeçar, que já fazem 2 meses, mas é que além de eu estar completamente viciada em um casal yaoi que não é do fanfon de naruto, ainda tem o fato de estar completamente trancada para escrever qualquer coisa, por isso: Perdão, prometo que farei o possivel para atualizar o mais rápido que ue puder. Contudo, fique bem claro, eu não pretendo em momento algum abandoná-la. E sobre a tradução de 8 Semanas, creio eu que até o fim desta semana eu postarei um ou dois caps.

Bem, é isso. Espero que entendam.

Beijos ;*

**Resposta as Reviews:** Well estou respondendo apartir de agora pelo "reply review", ou seja, as respostas estarão em seus e-mails XD Exceto claro, as anônimas que irei responder logo abaixo (ps: aos anônimos gostaria de pedir que mandassem o e-mail de vcs anexado a review para poder respondê-los diretamente. Obrigada XD)

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Bem, não. naruto nao levará a culpa por nada (a respeito do roubo de informações pelo menos xD) e sobre quem o orochimaru está interessado será mostrado cap que vem. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Beijos :*

**elaine:** Olá! Fico imensamente feliz em saber que vc está gostando do enredo e que não ache que ela é mto monótona, bem aqui está o cap 10, espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos :**

**Uzumaki. nah-chan:** Olá! no problem, eu sei como a tua agenda é apertada D: e cara, a gente nao se fala a séculos e tbm fazem séculos que eu nao te estimulo a escrever, que brochante D:  
Bem, o que ele vai fazer? Sinceramente, nem eu sei. Só sei que apartir do proximo cap o bicho REALMENTE vai pegar, leteralmente o.o  
Não, infelizmente nao. Mas se isso te deixa feliz eu planejo um final pior que a morte para o fugaku \o mto pior, pelo menos nos meus conceitos!  
Bem, aqui está o cap 10, espero que vc tenha gostado.  
Beijos :**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 11: Éter**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto sob nenhuma circunstância poderia imaginar como uma simples caminhada em torno do parque, quase que deserto de uma cidade ocupada por habitantes preocupados com prédios e indústrias, poderia lhe gerar tal satisfação e amenização de sua tensão.

O vento ligeiramente gélido chocava-se contra sua face, as folhas das árvores caiam ao chão, o céu completamente azul, assim como seus olhos e o sol brilhante, contudo nada sufocante. Sim, definitivamente era uma bela tarde para se caminhar. Ainda mais para um loiro que necessitava sentir-se livre.

Contudo, a dita liberdade era claramente ofuscada pela mescla entre ansiedade e receio. O que o Uchiha iria lhe dizer? O que ele queria contar? O que queria conversar? O que era importante? As perguntas giravam em torno da mente do loiro, sem nunca alcançarem respostas concretas.

E mesmo que uma parte de si diga: Não alimente esperanças, ele é apenas um bastardo. A outra parte sempre acabava vencendo com frases como: Confie nele, tudo se resolverá. O Uzumaki se encontrava rodeado por muros invisíveis, muros construídos pela sua própria mente que apesar de querer liberdade, sabia que o único modo de sair, fugir seria se o moreno lhe dissesse aquilo que descobriu precisar ouvir tão intensamente quanto necessitava respirar.

Com um alto suspiro, o loiro bagunçou os cabelos já desordenados e logo após as pôs dentro dos bolsos da calça social. Se não parasse de pensar nisso iria enlouquecer, contudo, como não pensar quando havia visto um olhar suplicante na face inexpressiva do moreno? Como não pensar quando sentia que algo grande, verdadeiramente _grande _e _importante _iria acontecer em sua vida, e desse mesmo fato viria à destinação do seu futuro...

Destino, foi o destino que fez com que ambos os homens se encontrassem... Mais de uma vez, para ser mais especifico sete vezes. Naruto sempre respeitou todos os tipos de crença, contudo nunca havia crido em nenhuma, mas depois de tudo... Tudo o que ele viu e sentiu, desde o momento que pôs os olhos azuis sobre o moreno, não haveria mais como negar, seria quase como permanecer sob a chuva e não querer se molhar, era impossível.

Sasuke já fazia parte de sua vida e era isso que importava só e somente só isso.

- É teme você definitivamente é um bastardo. – sussurrou com um pequeno sorriso incrustado nos lábios finos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Impressionante, simplesmente impressionante como seu pai poderia ser a criatura mais cruel, insensível, autoritária, imbecil e estraga prazeres que Sasuke já tivera o desprazer de conhecer. Em todos os momentos, sem exceção de nenhuma, havia algum dedo de Uchiha Fugaku, na vida de seus filhos, inclusive quando seu herdeiro mais jovem decide se declarar a um homem.

Na opinião de Sasuke, o pai deveria possuir algum tipo de bola de cristal ou qualquer coisa do gênero, porque saber o momento exato que deve interferir não poderia ser um dom natural, pois caso fosse Sasuke estaria perdido.

Havia planejado aquilo a noite inteira, havia se mantido acordado a noite inteira pensando em como dizer aquilo que tanto queria negar e que graças a um jantar infundado veio à tona. Diria, sim diria, diria tudo o que sentia, como se sentia, diria que estava confuso, mas acima de tudo diria, gritaria, "dobe eu te amo".

Sasuke nunca pensara muito sobre o quesito 'amar', até porque desde pequeno foi criado como um perfeito Uchiha e Uchihas nunca, sob hipótese alguma expressam seus reais sentimentos, nunca sorriem verdadeiramente, nunca gritam, nunca saem de seu autocontrole frigido. E mesmo Sasuke sendo criado desta forma, e jamais ter saído das expectativas Uchihas, Naruto o forçou a sair, a desobedeces-lhas.

O Uzumaki o tragou a um mundo diferente, o fez gritar, o fez sorrir o fez... Amar. E quando finalmente o moreno percebe que não precisa ser um robô insensível vêm seu pai e lhe interrompe. Sabe-se Deus quando iria criar coragem novamente.

O Uchiha suspirou pesadamente, enquanto rodava o volante para a esquerda. O escritório de seu pai encontrava-se a cerca de trinta minutos de carro da sede da Suna Corp. e não importava o quanto Sasuke detestasse ir àquele ninho de cobras, repleto por corruptos e homens e mulheres capazes de tirar um doce de uma criança apenas para ter o prazer de vê-la chorando e gritando pela perda, mas mesmo assim deveria ir.

Outro suspiro brotou dos lábios entre aberto do moreno. Sasuke queria apenas ignorar para aonde estava indo, mas era impossível, Fugaku só lhe chamava quando realmente precisava do filho, quando precisava de algo que apenas Sasuke poderia lhe dar, ou seja, Fugaku precisava de informações.

Provavelmente o pai já soubera sobre o roubo na Suna, o que chegava a espantar Sasuke, já que informações do tipo deveriam ser sigilosas, o que dava margem para o moreno imaginar se o pai não estava metido em toda essa sujeira. Contudo, o que mais lhe assustava era que além de saber de provavelmente saber do roubo, o patriarca Uchiha também sabia que para conseguir qualquer coisa dos filhos havia apenas uma maneira: Mikoto.

E era com esse tipo de pensamento que Sasuke pressionava mais fortemente o pedal de aceleração do automóvel. Seja o que for que Fugaku queria, Mikoto estava envolvida da pior forma possível, envolvida como a mercadoria de troca.

As mão apertaram mais firmemente o volante, no instante em que seus olhos se encontraram com o edifício de oito andares e completamente espelhado. O carro seguiu em direção a placa que sinalizava o estacionamento, deixando para trás a visão de outra grande placa, no topo do edifício: Uchicha's Company.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ai Temari, eu estou com tanto medo. – resmungou timidamente a mulher de olhos perolados.

- Medo de que Hinata? – questionou a rósea que acabará de entrar pela porta do banheiro feminino da Suna. A mulher de olhos esmeraldas parou diante do espelho, ao lado de Temari que tentava inutilmente arrumar alguns rebeldes fios do cabelo loiro.

- Que... Que não descubram quem foi o culpado pelo roubo, o Ga... O senhor Sabaku... – neste instante a morena corou, o que arrancou suaves risos por parte da loira.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata. – disse Temari sorridente.

- Mas enfim, o que tem o Sr. Sabaku? – questionou curiosa a rósea que passava cuidadosamente o batom vermelho nos lábios finos.

- Ele... Ele anda muito estressado e... Bem...

- Está ameaçando matar mais da metade do mundo de forma muito dolorosa e sanguinolenta? – a morena limitou-se a concordar. – Bem, devo te dizer Hinata, isso é completamente normal.

- Claro, para quem é irmã de um psicopata em potencial sempre é normal – disse sarcasticamente Sakura.

- Melhor irmã de um psicopata em potencial, do que uma boba apaixonada que levou o fora. – retrucou acidamente. Temari bem sabia que Gaara causava medo em muitos, e mesmo sendo extremamente super-protetora, quase como uma mãe, não se ofendia com comentários do gênero, afinal o próprio Gaara pregava tal imagem. Contudo, os últimos acontecimentos com o Uchiha a deixaram louca por uma sessão de gritos e brigas, definitivamente, não negava ser irmã de quem era.

- Eu. Não. Levei. Um. Fora. – disse a rosada em um tom perigoso e venenoso.

- Claro que não, alias as olheiras, o mau-humor, e a completa falta de atenção do Uchiha não dizem nada. – rodou os olhos.

- Meninas, por favor, não...

- Cala a boca Hinata. – exclamou furiosa.

Como Temari ousava dizer tais coisas? Sasuke nunca lhe daria um fora, ele lhe amava, ele só estava... Confuso, muito confuso. Tudo culpa do Uzumaki, mas Sakura sabia, sabia que Orochimaru resolveria tudo, sabia que cada ato seu seria futuramente recompensado por um amoroso e fiel Sasuke ao seu lado desde o momento que acordasse até que dormisse.

- Não mande ela calar a boca Haruno. – a loira estava pronta para saltar, literalmente saltar, sobre a rósea, se não fosse uma delicada mão segurando seu braço.

- Não, esqueça Temari ela só está nervosa e...

- NERVOSA? Por que eu estaria nervosa? – exclamou – Eu nunca levaria um fora dele. Sasuke só está confuso – um sorriso maníaco brotou dos lábios avermelhados - Mas logo ele vai perceber que eu sou perfeita pra ele e então e então... – os olhos esverdeados de Sakura se chocaram no rosto pesaroso de Hinata e na expressão de pena de Temari, por que? E ela estava falando alguma mentira?

- Sakura, olhe eu sei que você gosta dele há um tempo, mas ele não... – o tom de voz normalmente firme de Temari adquiriu uma leveza e doçura até então desconhecidas, mas Sakura o reconheceu: Pena.

- CALEM-SE, ELE ME AMA, EU SEI QUE SIM. – com essa última explosão a rosada saiu do banheiro completamente branco, com um baque da porta.

Temari suspirou.

- Coitada. – pronunciou a Hyuuga.

- Me pergunto quando ela vai perceber que está errada.

- Provavelmente nunca. Ela o ama demais Temari. – disse timidamente.

- Não, Hinata. Isso já não é mais amor, isso se tornou uma obsessão. – falou a loira olhando para Hinata através do espelho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A porta se abriu, revelando um espaçoso cômodo. Dois grandes armários, um sofá de dois lugares, duas poltronas, uma janela com uma vista privilegiada e por fim uma grande mesa repleta de papéis, canetas, e um computador. Tudo em tons de negro.

Atrás da mesa, sobre uma confortável cadeira encontrava-se o motivo para a visita de Sauke: Uchiha Fugaku. O homem possuíam um sorriso malicioso nos lábios fino, ao avistar o filho mais novo com uma face de claro desagrado.

- O que você quer comigo? – questionou rude, seguindo em direção a uma das poltronas em frente à mesa. Sentando nela.

- Pensei que houvesse lhe ensinado como tratar os mais velhos.

- Pensei que houvesse me ensinado a ser um bastardo. – o sorriso malicioso se desfez.

- Não preciso lembrá-lo que...

- Não, se tivesse esquecido nem estaria aqui, para começo de conversa. Agora, direto ao ponto: o que quer?

O patriarca Uchiha recostou-se na cadeira e olhou fixamente para os olhos igualmente ônix do filho.

- Quero saber se foi você ou Itachi, que roubaram os sistemas.

- E o que te leva a pensar que se tivesse sido Itachi ele contaria para mim e não para você?

- Sejamos honestos Sasuke, seu irmão está se tornando inconstante. Não é mais digno de confiança.

- Como?

- Homens apaixonados, são homens tolos Sasuke. Itachi agora é tolo. – falou com um leve rancor incrustado na voz frigida.

"Tolo? Pois bem, _papai, _ele não é o único" – pensou Sasuke descontraidamente – "Espere um instante, Itachi esta apaixonado?" – o choque abateu-se sobre o moreno, contudo, como todo bom Uchiha o ocultou, tendo apenas como amostra da mesma, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não fomos nós.

- Hm...

- Foi você?

- Não seja tolo, Sasuke. O que eu ganharia com isso? Eu quero a Suna, não o que provavelmente sobrará dela.

- Hm...

- Eu quero que saia o quanto antes daquela impresa. – disse repentinamente

- Como? – a surpresa, porém, desta vez foi intensa demais até mesmo para um Uchiha ocultar. Sasuke arregalou os olhos levemente.

- Largue-a. Ela entrará em decadência, você sabe. Ninguém quer uma empresa de segurança que tem seus próprios sistemas e senhas roubadas, bem debaixo de seus narizes. Saia de lá, antes que manche seu currículo. Eu já selecionei uma outra impresa, igualmente poderosa, se não até mais que Suna e Konoha juntas. Inclusive, tomei a liberdade de marcar uma entrevista para você, para daqui a dois dias e...

- Mas... – tentou manifestar-se, porém foi calado por uma passagem aérea que o pai depositou sobre a mesa, após retirá-lo de uma das gavetas.

- Aqui estão às passagens, apenas demita-se. Está tudo arranjado e...

- Londres? Você está louco? Eu não vou trocar de país. – exclamou exaltado.

- Oh, sim. Você irá, exceto que queira que alguns dos meus colegas de trabalho, façam uma visitinha a ela.

- Você não teria coragem. – disse Sasuke arregalando os olhos.

- Claro que teria. Já imaginou Mikoto chupando o Nozumo, por exemplo? Ou talvez, gemendo enquanto ele metesse brutalmente nela? Ou quem sabe, ela gozando, seria interessante, não é?Oh sim, renderia belas fotos para se colocar no youtube e...

A frase não foi concluída, pois antes disso, o rosto imaculadamente branco de Fugaku foi deformado por um forte soco, que o fez jogar todo o peso do corpo sobre a cadeira, com um nariz sangrando e talvez uma mandíbula deslocada.

- Como pode dizer algo assim? Ela é a porra da sua esposa! – exclamou exaltado o mais jovem, apertando ainda mais as mãos em punhos, pronto para deferir outro soco.

- O que você pensa que fez? Eu sou seu pai. – falou em um rosnado.

- Não, não é. Eu tenho apenas cinquenta porcento dos seus genes, o que já é uma infeliz coincidência. – falou sarcasticamente.

- Seu bastardo! – rugiu

- É, eu sei. Vivem me dizendo isso. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, ao se lembrar das inúmeras vezes que Naruto o chamou daquela fora. A lembrança, o fez se acalmar.

- Você tem até amanhã para se demitir, o vôo está marcado para as dezessete horas de amanhã. – falou o patriarca, enquanto tentava estancar o sangue de seu nariz, com um lenço qualquer.

Sasuke limitou-se a cerrar as mãos em punhos, mais uma vez, contudo tão forte que podia sentir a pele de sua palma se desprendendo.

- Alguma pergunta?

- Itachi também vai?

- Não. Eu quero ele de olho naquela empresa para me contar cada passo, e caso ela consiga se reerguer, eu a quero. Ela e a britânica. – disse com um sorriso ganancioso, que logo foi subjugado por uma dor terrível na região da mandíbula.

- Você é doente. – disse com nojo, enquanto seguia até a porta e a abria, para fechá-la logo após com um baque surdo. Deixando apenas o pai na sala.

As coisas estavam saindo fora do controle de Fugaku. Primeiro fora Itachi com sua tola paixão pela vadia Sabaku, agora Sasuke com suas recusas e sua agressão. O Uchiha precisava estar atento, muito atento, caso não quisesse ser apunhalado pelos próprios filhos.

Inicialmente, o homem creu que tendo Mikoto em suas mãos poderia controlar os filhos. Crença que se tornou real, ao se ver controlando os filhos ao sem bem querer. Claro, não se recusas e ameaças. Mas mesmo com esse trunfo, não foi capaz de impedir a rebeldia de Itachi.

O primogênito Uchiha, sempre fora um problema. Era arisco, inconfiável, frigido, insensível e intransigente, por isso mesmo o perfeito Uchiha, o perfeito espião. A perfeita pessoa para se infiltrar na Suna e lhe trazer benefícios.

Itachi havia sido o mais difícil de subjugar. Necessitou usar mais do que Mikoto, necessitou usar Sasuke, ameaçar o mais novo, e até mesmo sumir com o menor por tempo suficiente para que até mesmo o mais perfeito Uchiha, mais perfeito até que Fugaku, aceitasse e se subjugasse.

Mas, mais uma vez Fugaku foi ignorante em relação ao próprio filho, Itachi nada mais fez do que usar o pai até conseguir livrar mãe e irmão de suas garras. E em meio a isso Temari surgiu. Itachi era perigoso, e Fugaku sabia. Contudo, apartir daquele dia, o perigo dobrara. Não era apenas com Itachi que deveria ter cuidado, era com Sasuke também.

O mais novo apesar de capaz de se entregar pelo bem da mãe, se tornara arisco, arredio. E isso assustava Fugaku de uma forma imensurável. Afinal, o homem bem sabia dos filhos que possuía e das belas espécimes Uchihas que criou.

O que o fazia pensar se socar o próprio pai entrava nos quesitos para ser um Uchihas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O dia fadado ao desastre e a escuridão, mostrou-se mais proveitoso e relaxante do que deveria. Obviamente, relaxante até que o loiro necessitasse voltar para sua mesa e encarar todos os problemas decorrentes do bendito hacker.

O Uzumaki suspirou profundamente, passando nervosamente os dedos pelos fios loiros já desordenados.

- Melhor voltar antes do teme – o simples sussurrou lhe causou um amplo sorriso. Até nesses momentos seus pensamentos nao conseguiam se desviar do moreno, e por mais desinteressante que pudesse lhe parecer retornar à uma empresa de cabeça para baixo, nada era mais reconfortante do que saber que Sasuke estaria ao seu lado para encarar os diversos problemas.

O loiro mordeu nervosamente o lábio inferior, pelos deuses, parecia uma colegial perdidamente apaixonada ao invés de um homem adulto... perdidamente apaixonado. Talvez realmente nao houvesse tanta diferença assim, exceto pela diferença de gênero.

Um sorriso bobo desenhou-se na face bronzeada, enquanto Naruto caminha displincentemente pelo grande parque, com ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça, mania adquirida pelo contato com o Uchiha.

"Só espero não me tornar um viciado em café também" o pensamento fez com que contorcesse o rosto, para logo após começar a cantarolar alguma música que nem mesmo ele sabia que ainda se lembrava.

Tal era distração do loiro, que apenas foi perceber a BMW preta, de vidros tão escuros que era impossivel de se ver dentro do automóvel, quando a mesma freiou bruscamente em sua frente, o impedindo de continuar sua relaxante caminhada em direção ao seu práprio carro. Contudo, foi com mais receio do que raiva, que viu dois homens completamente vestidos de negro, com seus rosos encobertos, virem em sua direção empunhando armas.

Os dois homens começaram a aproximar-se com passos agéis do loiro, que ao sair de seu estado de estupor, arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou sua boca sem dizer nada e foi nesse momento que suas pernas finalmente conseguiram se mover. Sem perder mais tempo, o loiro virou-se bruscamente e iniciou uma corrida deficiente em direção a qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe servir de escudo.

Porém, logo nos primeiros metros sentiu um dos homens encapuzados lhe puxar um dos braços com tamanha força que sentiu um leve estalo no mesmo. Naruto tentou novamente voltar a correr, contudo o agarre era de tal força que ouviu-se chiar de dor, até que em um dado instante o outro homem aproximou-se e o empurrou diretamente contra a primeira árvore próxima que achara.

Com dor nas costas, nos braços e suas pernas levemente amortecidas, o loiro sentiu um pano encharcado por alguma substância de cheiro extremamente forte, ser colocado sobre seu nariz.

Pouco a pouco sua conciência foi se perdendo até que não restou mais nada além de escuridão e de um sono brutalmente induzido.

Não muito distante, dentro da BMW preta, podia-se ouvir, mesclada com uma ópera qualquer, o som de uma gargalhada esganiçada e perversa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke sentia cada músculo de seu corpo tenso e retesado. Sua mão doía pelo forte soco e sua cabeça latejava com tamanha força que por um dado momento pensou que iria explodir.

Ele continuou a caminhar pela extensa sala de recepção, quase que desfilando tamanha elegância, enquanto ignorava retundantemente os 'bom dia Sr. Uchiha'. Parou a caminhada em frente ao elevador e o chamou.

Contudo seus pensamentos ainda estavam em Fugaku e Mikoto, o moreno perguntava-se o que Mikoto havia visto em alguém como Fugaku. Era óbvio que simplesmente por ser um Uchiha seriam motivos o suficiente, belo, rico, inteligente, contudo a senhora Uchiha não era tão fútil como para escolher um marido por esses simples fatos, o que levava Sasuke a estaca zero novamente.

As portas prateadas do elevador se abriram, revelando o interior vazio, o Uchiha adentrou a caixa metálica e apertou no botão correspondente ao seu andar. O moreno respirava profundamente e tentava controlar as diversas veias que ameaçavam pulsar em sua fronte. Afinal de contas, estava devolta a empresa que naquele exato momento estava enfrentando a pior das crises.

O moreno pressionou a ponto do nariz. Era simples, apenas deveria se mostrar como todo e qualquer Uchiha: Um insensível e bastardo. Deveria apenas pedir a demissão e seguir para Londres em meio a uma crise, deixando para trás todos os problemas, inclusive Sakura, Gaara, Itachi e... Naruto!

Não. Como que mesmo por um instante havia se esquecido dele? O que faria? Havia passado todo o caminho devolta a empresa pensando em formas de matar Fugaku e logo depois nos motivos que fizeram Mikoto se casar com ele, e de tão absorvido que estava em sua pequena guerra particular que havia se esquecido da única coisa que não poderia ser esquecida: Naruto.

Iria se declarar, iria dizer que sentia muito por tudo e que queria descobrir o caminho que, aparentemente, muitas vezes fora negado a eles, mas como fazer isso quando possuía uma passagem apenas de ida para praticamente o outro lado do mundo em menos de dois dias? Definitivamente, estava encrencado.

As portas metálicas se abriram e um Uchiha ainda mais nervoso saiu de dentro do objeto, atravessando a sala de recepção para seu escritório e seguindo em frente.

- Café Haruno – ordenou, passando pela mesa da Haruno, sem nem ao mesmo lhe direcionar um olhar, e seguir para sua sala, abrindo a porta e a fechando logo em seguida.

Vazia. Total e completamente vazia. Naruto havia saído, o que significava que teria mais tempo para pensar no que faria.

Poderia se declarar e terem uma noite incrivel e depois abandoná-lo para nunca mais voltar, não. Cafageste demais, até mesmo para um Uchiha. Talvez pudesse levá-lo junto, não egoismo demais, até mesmo para um Uchiha. E por fim restou a única opção que não desejaria: Fingir que nada acontecerá e ignorá-lo. Tão propriamente... _Uchiha._

Um longo suspiro escapou pelos lábios do moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abriu em uma velocidade impressionante, para logo após adnetrarem a sua sala Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Itachi.

Quando Itachi vinha era para lhe dar alguma noticia desagradável ou para, mais uma vez, brincar com o seu 'irmãozinho'. Quando Gaara vinha era sinal de horas de pura chatisse, mas acima de tudo missões profissionais, quase que impossíveis. Contudo, quando ambos vinham significava apenas duas coisas: Dor de cabeça e _muito_ café.

- Não me digam que roubaram mais senhas – suplicou, um gesto nada Uchiha, em sua opinião. Enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais.

- Antes fosse. Uchiha precisamos que você se mantenha calmo e...

- Sasuke – começou Itachi – Naruto foi sequestrado.

- Mais delicado que um cavalo – sussurrou o ruivo para logo após suspirar. - Não sabemos como, mas bem, segundo uma testemunha, um homem loiro de olhos azuis, leves marcas nas bochechas e usando terno foi visto sendo carregado para dentro de uma BMW preta e...

- Ele não precisa dos detalhes Sabaku, basta saber que Naruto sumiu do mapa. – disse calmamente o mais velho dos Uchiha, onde instantes depois ouviu-se o som de uma bandeja se chocando com o chão.

Ao direcionarem o olhar a porta aberta, observaram uma Sakura com uma expressão surpresa e aos seus pés o que deveria ser o café de Sasuke, contudo esse último nem sequer desviou o olhar da janela, o que foi um erro já que não pôde observar o sorriso porcamente disfarçado.

- Sasuke você...

- Essa é a terceira vez em menos de três meses que você deixa cair essa bandeja. Você tem algum problema nas mãos Haruno? – a voz cortou o incomodo silencio, fazendo com que o corpo da rósea retesasse pela frieza no tom empregado pelo Uchiha.

- Eu...

- Você tem três minutos para me trazer café. – os olhos negros, ergueram-se e se estreitaram ao focalizarem a mulher, de forma que a última engoliu em seco e retirou-se quase que correndo da sala.

- Uchi...

- Saiam. – o olhar voltou-se em direção da janela.

- Sasuke você está agindo como uma crian...

- Saiam. – sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- Nós vamos encontrar o Naruto, é só uma questão de tempo. – confirmou calmamente o ruivo.

- SAIAM! – tal foi a potência do grito que alguns pequenos passaros que haviam pousado sobre o batente da janela levantaram voo.

- Vamos Uchiha, seu irmão precisa de um tempo – comentou o Sabaku, pondo ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça social negra e retirando-se da sala em passos calmos, sendo seguido por um Itachi inexpressivo, que após passar fechou a porta.

Ambos os homens cruzavam a recepção do escritório, passando pela rosada que nervosavemente tentava depositar o liquido escuro na xícara sem derramar, coisa quase que impossivel já que as mãos delicadas tremiam.

Os homens já havia chegado ao elevador e adentrado no mesmo, esperando as portas metálicas fecharam, contudo a ação mecanica nao foi tão rápida como para impedir do Sabaku e do Uchiha ouvirem um alto estrondo de longas placas de vidro se estilhaçando e logo após um grito quase que insano.

- Ele que vai pagar pela janela quebrada. – sussurrou Gaara, lançando um olhar significativo para Itachi.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Horas depois...**

O corpo lhe parecia pesado, sentia algo apertando firmemente seus pulsos e tornozelos lhe puxando, lhe esticando. Seus olhos se tornavam assustadoramente pesados, quase que impossiveis de se abrir, sua boca possuia um aspecto seco, quase que arenoso. Contudo, sem a menor dúvida a parte que mais lhe doia era a cabeça, jogada para frente de qualquer maneira, que parecia latejar com tanta força que a qualquer momento explodiria.

Fazendo um esforço quase que inumano o loiro abriu os olhos lentamente. Apesar da visão estar inicialmente embaçada, pôde reparar ligeiramente no local que estava.

As paredes eram de um branco sujo, mofado, úmido e com a tinta descascando a olhos nus. Pelos cantos e teto haviam diversas teias de aranha, alguns insetos caminhavam livremente pelo chão empoeirado. O local era mal e porcamente iluminado por uma pequena lâmpada sobre sua cabeça, da qual duplicava sua incômoda dor de cabeça.

Conseguindo direcionar os olhos para seus braços e pernas, percebeu que o forte agarre nada mais era do que pesadas correntes de metal, que o deixavam quase que suspenso no ar, se não fosse pela ponta de seus sapatos, porcamente tocando no chão.

Foi nesse momento que seus olhos se arregalaram, as imagens voltavam com toda a força em sua mente: A quase declaração de Sasuke, o passeio ao parque, a BMW preta, os homens encapuzados, a corrida, o agarre, o cheiro forte. Tudo fazia sentido, havia sido sequestrado.

Um ranger ecoou por todo o ambiente, algo parecido como um cadiado sendo destrancado e logo após um ranger ainda mais alto, o que poderia se assemelhar com uma velha porta de metal ser aberta e por fim suaves passos percorrendo todo o local até ficar a poucos metros de Naruto.

A visão do loiro desembaçou e finalmente pode ver o rosto do dono de passos tão sorrateiros e por um intante desejou não ter visto, os cabelos negros brilhantes e esvoaçantes de acordo com os passos, o corpo extremamente magro e pálido, de aspecto doentio e por fim, um par de olhos amarelados reluzindo algo que o loiro poderia identificar como apenas uma coisa: Sadismo.

- Fico feliz que nós possamos, finalmente, nos _conhecer_ _melhor._ – um sorriso dissimulado desenhou-se na face pálida, o que fez um arrepio inesperado cruzar a espinha do loiro.

A cobra havia dado o bote e Naruto era sua presa.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Sei que muitos devem estar pensando "poxa, pensei que teria mais ação, pensei que haveriam tiros, e samurais e sabesse Deus mais o que", e que pela ausência de tais se decepcionaram, mas bem, essa fic é relativamente parada.

Mas eu discordo sobre este cap ter sido 'parado', quer dizer, pudemos observar nele a profundidade dos sentimentos de Naruto e Sasuke, o desejo maluco da Sakura pelo Sasuke, um pouco da tristeza de Temari, a cafajestisse de Fugaku e o sequestro de Naruto (espero que tenham entendido como tudo se sucedeu). Bem, o que me leva as perguntas: O que orochimaru fará com o nosso loirinho? O que sasuke fará, depois que quebrou o vidro da janela (adorei essa parte *-*)? E por fim, o Uchiha realmente se dobrará as ordens do pai e irá embora, para o bem da mãe? Gaara resolverá o problema das senhas? E Itachi? O que fará em relação a temari?

O cap não foi betado, por isso pesso desculpas pelos ocasionais erros e peço, (lê-se: imploro?) por **reviews ***-*

Obrigado por lerem. Beijos ;*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Para as anônimas, respostas à baixo, para os logados através do 'reply reviews' Obrigada \o

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Sério? Nossa, fico muito feliz em saber dessa sua opinião sobre a minha fic, é muito gratificante escrever algo que terceiros gostem também. Bem, não sei se vc acho que houve grandes emoções nesse cap, como eu disse na n/a nem todo mundo gosta do 'tipo de ação' que teve neste cap, sem explosões, fogos nem nada, mas eu acho que sim, teve bastante emoçoes sim \o Bem, realmente, a pessoa que betava para mim anda bem sumida e devo confessar não consigo corrigir meus proprios erros, que triste. Aqui está o cap 11, espero que voce tenha gostado, e obrigada por continuar a acompanhar esta fic. Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Bem, prometo não demorar mais tanto assim. Realmente, Fugaku é baixo muito baixo, até mesmo para ele. Voce acertou, naruto que foi sequestrado e nao sasuke, mas a questão é: O que orochimaru fará com o Naruto agora? Acredite, já tenho o fim deles preparados. \o Aqui está o cap 11 espero que tenhas gostado e obrigada por continuar a acompanhar a fic. Beijos ;*

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн:** Olá! Nyaaa, fico muito feliz mesmo, em saber que vc gostou. Sasunaru é tudo mesmo \o Bem, aqui esta o cap 11, espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos ;**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 12: Idôneo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

O sorriso ampliou-se nos lábios finos de Orochimaru, perante a expressão de puro pavor esboçada pela face levemente bronzeada de Naruto.

- O que foi? Não quer me conhecer melhor? – questionou cinicamente.

- Quem me dera nem sequer ter te conhecido, muito menos melhor. – falou ácido, guspindo no rosto pálido do moreno, que no mesmo instante desfez o sorriso. Enrugou os lábios e passou a manga de seu casaco, impecavelmente negro, pelo rosto retirando os resquicios da sáliva do loiro.

- Atrevido – a resposta foi clara, direta e objetiva. Tão rápida que o único que se ouviu foi o eco da mão espalmada do moreno se chocando com força contra a face direita do loiro. Que arfava e tentava apoiar o rosto de qualquer jeito sobre um dos ombros. – Entenda, Naruto, que agora você está na presença de Orochimaru e não de mais um dos seus fiéis cachorrinhos. Ninguém virá lhe salvar caso eu decida fazer algo, por isso, comporte-se como todo bom prisioneiro.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou sem mais rodeios.

- O que eu quero? – um sorriso adornou os lábios finos - Creio que a pergunta mais sensata seria: O que eu farei com você.

- O que você quer comigo? – insistiu

- Teimoso – disse em um suspiro divertido.

- Não tenho nada que possa lhe interessar, e a essas alturas toda a policia do Japão deve estar me procurando, sem contar...

- Nada que possa me interessar? – pela primeira vez desde que havia visto o homem, o tom de sarcásmo, escárnio e superioridade havia sumido. – Nada? Absoluta certeza Uzumaki? – o tom de voz era ameaçador.

- Eu... Não, absolutamente nada. – tomou coragem.

- E mais uma vez equivocado, como os humanos tendem aos erros. – aquelas palavras ditas com tanto desprezo, fizeram os pelos da nuca do loiro se arrepiarem. Já havia ouvido uma frase semelhante àquela... Mas onde?

- Você também é humano! – rebateu.

- Humano, mas sei mais do que todos os outros.

- E o que te garante isso?

- O mesmo que garante que você também sabe, a diferença é que prefere se comportar como um ignorante, você e o Uchiha...

- Sasuke? – perguntou, lembrando-se repentinamente de sua viajem ao Canadá como o moreno - Eu sabia, eu sabia que já tinha ouvido algo parecio. O que você sabe sobre nós? – questionou afobado, talvez fosse sua chance de desvendar todo o mistério.

- _Nós_?

- Eu e Sasuke.

- Não me faça rir criança, não existe você e ele. Existe você, ele e _eu._

- Como?

- Nunca se perguntou o motivo deu estar sempre em todas as visões? Sim, porque eu sei que vocês tem visões. De sempre acontecer algo com vocês? As constantes repetições?

- Do que... Eu... Já, mas nunca descobri o que...

- E mais uma vez repito, seres humanos são acomodados, nojentos... – disse com desprezo. – Ignorantes.

- Se é tão mais inteligente por que não me explica?

- Você realmente quer saber? – questionou aproximando-se - A ignorância muitas vezes é a melhor solução... – disse tão próximo que seus narizes se roçavam - ... Naruto-kun – completou em um sussurro, que fez a mente do loiro nublar em uma incessante dor, os olhos se desfocarem, e a respiração descompassar e mais uma vez sabia. Sabia o que lhe acontecia, sabia que estava sendo tragado para outra lembrança, outra vida.

Só esperava que essa lhe esclarecesse tudo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Levou a xícara com impaciência em direção a boca, sorvendo um largo gole do líquido negro e amargo, para logo após jogar a xícara de qualquer modo pelo rombo que havia aparecido em sua sala, sem o vidro transparente da janela, fazendo com que a gravidade a impulsionasse para o solo.

Nada, absolutamente nada conseguia lhe acalmar, nem mesmo café, litros e litros de café. A bebida já não parecia possuir o gosto de antes, parecia ser mal preparada, fria, doce e fraca. Mas não era, não até instantes antes de descobrir que Uzumaki Naruto havia sido capturado.

Quem havia feito tal coisa? Onde ele estaria agora? Estaria vivo? Sendo torturado? O que queriam com ele? Dinheiro, posses, informações da empresa? Será qu o sequestraram por ser quem é, ou por ter contato com quem tem?

As perguntas rondavam a cabeça do moreno, como tornados sem direção, sua mente trabalha o mais rápido que podia. Precisava descobrir logo onde o loiro estava, antes que algo de pior ocorresse, antes que enlouquecesse.

O moreno observava absorvido o céu, pelo vão da janela, admitia que havia sido um atitude muito pouco Uchiha de sua parte quebrar uma janela, mas caso nçao fosse o vidro teria sido alguém, e aquela possibilidade lhe parecia muito incômoda.

Com as mãos nos bolsos e de costas para a porta, o moreno ficou impossibilitado de ver uma expressão de puro prazer nas faces rosadas de Sakura, a mulher parecia ter ganho na loteria, parecia ter realizado o maior sonho de toda a vida, o que não deixava de ser verdade, já que a rosada possuia a total certeza de que quando Naruto sumisse Sasuke cairia aos seus pés.

Inicialmente assustou-se com a reação do moreno para consigo, se assustou ao ver o vidro quebrado, ao ver a rejeição ao seu café, se assustou ao ver a descrença e o insano pavor que havia encoberto os olhos do moreno ao descobrir do sumisso do loiro, mas estava tudo bem, era óbvio que tal coisa aconteceria, afinal, o feitiço que o Uzumaki havia lançado ao Uchiha era poderoso demais, mas logo tudo passaria, Sakura só precisava ter paciência e saber lutar contra aquela doença infecciosa que era o loiro.

- Senhor Sasuke? Quer que eu prepare outro café? – questionou com um amplo sorriso na face, contudo não houve resposta, muito menos os costumeiros olhares de desprezo do homem, parecia estar imerso em pensamentos. Com cuidado aproximou-se do moreno e tocou, levemente, em seu braço, mas mais uma vez não houve resultado. – Sasuke? – em uma última tentativa mirou os olhos ônix do homem, e os pelos da nuca da mulher arrepiaram-se, estavam vazios, sem brilho... Sem vida.

Mergulhado em algo que ninguém, nem mesmo ela, com exceção do Uzumaki, ela tinha certeza, poderia lhe acompanhar. E naquele momento, ela o odiou ainda mais, nem mesmo quando longe, ele livraria o _seu _Sasuke daquele terrível encanto?

**0o0o0o0**

_Era um belo dia em uma aldeiazinha, desconhecida em meio a uma densa floresta, entre dois grandes lagos. O sol brilhava em sua imensidão, os pássaros cantavam, as crianças brincavam na pacata rua, as mulheres costuravam em suas cômodas casas, e os homens trabalhavam, com todo seu ímpeto em suas lavouras._

_Em uma casa, sem nada em especial, em frente a um espelho, prendendo parcialmente seus longos e negros cabelos, de aspecto sedoso, lisos e desembaraçados, se encontrava um homem de aspecto quase fantasmagórico, tamanha era sua alvura e pálidez. O que contrastava lindamente com seus olhos dourados como o sol, ou como os de uma serpente, prestes a dar o bote._

_- Tudo dará certo, tudo dará certo, tudo dará certo... – repetia para si mesmo continuamente, enquanto procurava com esméro qualquer imperfeição em sua roupa bem engomada e de um negro invejável, em seus bem alinhados cabelos, em sua face, em seu cheiro._

_Com um longo suspiro, o homem abriu a porta de seu quarto e desceu um lance de escadas, quase que prendendo o ar. Seus passos delicados e compassados, levavam com suavidade seu esguio corpo à sala de jantar da pequena pensão em que morava._

_Logo ao adentrar, procurou com uma rapidez tão bem adquirida, uma mesa em especial, onde deveria se encontrar um moreno, como si contudo com mechas estranhamente azuladas e olhos do mais profundo ônix, tão profundos e envolventes que poderiam tragar tudo o que estivesse em sua frente._

_E lá estava, o motivo de toda a sua minuciosa arrumação, de seus suspiros mais profundos e sonhos mais luxuriosos. Inicialmente sentia-se envergonhado consigo mesmo, por nutrir tal sentimento por um homem, como não deveria se sentir daquela forma? Deveria estra prometido a uma mulher, deveria agora estar em sua mansão aproveitando do bom e do melhor e não naquela esdrúxula pensão, trabalhando de sol a sol, mas o que faria? Tentou lutar, tentou não se entregar, mas como venceria uma guerra quando a mesma já estava perdida desde o momento que pôs os olhos no moreno? Impossível._

_Com um tímido sorriso emoldurando o rosto pálido, o homem dirigiu-se até a mesa, contudo seu sorriso morreu aos poucos ao ver um loiro de intensos olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada, sentar-se ao lado do seu moreno, faland alto, fazendo os olhos ônix olharem para ele, fazendo seus ombros se tocarem._

_Óbvio, que não deveria ter ciúmes de outro homem, pois até onde sabia o moreno era hétero, mas irracionalmente, emocionalmente para si o loiro queria lhe roubar o outro._

_- Ehhh, finalmente você saiu daquele quarto! Pensei que iria ficar mais de dias lá se arrumando – falou o loiro com um amplo sorriso, ao ver o homem se aproimando da mesa e logo após sentando-se em frente de si._

_- Não exagere. – disse ácido para o colega de quarto._

_- Que seja, nehh Sasuke você vai ir então?_

_- Hn?_

_- No parque – disse rodando os olhos._

_- Que seja. – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez o moreno de olhos ônix e de voz levemente rouca, para logo após tomar um gole de seu café, o que fez Orochimaru reprimir um suspiro._

_- Aceito isso como um sim. – disse em seguida entornando um gole de suco - Não sei como pode beber essa coisa, é amarga. – comentou com uma careta, o que fez Sasuke dar um meio sorriso._

_- Café é vida idiota – rodou os olhos, o que fez Orochimaru sorrir. – Você também vai? – perguntou diretamente, após alguns instantes._

_- Eu? Errr... Não sei, eu..._

_- Vem conosco..._

_- ...Vai ser legal – incrementou Naruto_

_- Bem, se é assim, eu vou. – disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso sonhador._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Os olhos azuis readquiriram brilho, e a dor por todo o seu corpo voltou com força total. Os olhos amarelados brilhavam estreitos em sua frente, e um mudo pavor tomou conta de sua alma.

- Aquela foi a primeira vez, desde que nos conhecemos, que ele falou comigo. Você deve imaginar minha alegria naquele momento – disse com uma explicita amrgura, seja lá o que aconteceu logo após havia influênciad, e muito, nas atitudes atuais do moreno.

- Eu... Você _gostava _dele... – falou incredúlo.

- Óh sim, eu gostava, muito na verdade. – disse com desprezo – Não notou mais nada de diferente entre essa visão e as outras?

- ... Os nomes! – disse após um tempo - Nas outras não haviam nomes, e a cena... Nós normalmente morríamos e...

- Pelo que vejo, você é mais esperto do que o outro Naruto. – comentou com escárnio – Sabe, engraçado que agora todos nós temos os mesmo nomes da primeira vez, não é?

- Primeira? Quer dizer que essa foi a nossa primeira... – a palavra correta lhe faltou

- Vida? Sim, exatamente.

- Posso estar errado, mas tenho quase certeza de que as coisas não acabaram daquele jeito, não é? – o sarcasmo era evidente.

- Absolutamente correto, aquele não foi o desfexo. – comentou com repulsa.

- Por que me mostrou?

- Por que? Não sei, talvez porque achei incrivelmente necessário você saber de todas as _malditas _sete vidas, e se não estou enganado essa era a única ainda não conhecida por você, ou não?

- É, está certo. Mas... Por que sete? – questionou incerto.

- Por que? Não sei, talvez uma brincadeira do destino, dos demônios...

- Ou por ser o número da perfeição? – disse desafiante, no mesmo momento em que viu os olhos do homem se estreitando perigosamente e os resquicíos do sorriso se desfazerem.

- _Perfeição? _Aquilo não era perfeição, não com você junto, aquilo era mais um pesadelo, um terrivel pesadelo que estava tragando o Sasuke junto. – disse com ódio incrustado.

- Aquilo? O que era Aquilo? – questionou entre curioso e receioso, obviamente queria saber, descobrir mais, contudo também precisava manter o homem ocupado, pelo menos até onde pudesse, na esperança de alguém vir salvá-lo ou conseguir se libertar por si próprio.

- Se vocês ainda não descobriram, não cabe _a mim _contar. – disse asperamente, indo em direção a um armário, perto da porta, que o loiro nem ao menos havia visto.

- O que você fará comigo? – perguntou resignado, engolindo o seu próprio orgulho, ao ver que a conversa havai encerrado.

O moreno virou-se e caminhou novamente em direção ao loiro, com um sorriso sádico desenhando sua face fantasmagórica. O homem parou em sua frente balançando preguiçosamente algo que o loiro não conseguia distinguir com clareza, graças a parca iluminação.

- Finalmente a pergunta certa. – o sorriso se ampliou, e sua franja caiu sobre os olhos, impedindo Naruto de ver o brilho amargurado nos amabares.

Sem aguardar mais, o homem ergueu o braço e o impulssionou para trás, junto com a tira de couro. Segundos depois o loiro urrava de dor ao ter todo seu corpo e rosto açoitados sem dó nem piedade.

Toda a cena sendo ditada pelas gargalhadas sádicas do moreno, que finalmente estava conseguindo sua vingança.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Pronto, tudo assinado. – falou friamente o ruivo. Entregando os papeis à secretária.

- Muitos problemas, não é? – perguntou timidamente a morena de olhos perolados.

- Você nem imagina quantos. – disse em um fraco suspiro, pressionando as têmporas.

- Hm... Eu não sei se você sabe, mas... – os olhos direcionaram-se aos pés, com uma incomum admiração pelos escarpans pretos.

- Mas?

- Meu primo, é um dos melhores investigadores de Tokyo e...

- Hyuuga Neji?

- Como sabe? – questionou surpresa.

- Estava pensando em contratá-lo, mas não tinha certeza do grau de parentesco entre vocês, nem de sua real competência. – comentou erguendo-se da cadeira e dando a volta na mesa, parando atrás da mulher.

- Bem, ele é o melhor que eu já vi. Eu botaria minha mão no fogo por ele – disse corada, ao sentir a respiração compassada do ruivo sobre seu pescoço – Ga...Gaara – suspirou, ao ser virada e ter sua cintura presa pelos braços fortes do ruivo, e seus lábios presos nos dele.

O beijo era calma, desvendador, progressivo, cuidadoso. As mãos da mulher e direcionaram ao redor do pescoço do homem e as mãos na cintura dela se apertaram no agarre. Até que a porta foi aberta em um rompante e a caricia foi cessada.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou alterado Sasuke.

- Algo que não devia ter interrompido. – disse friamente o ruivo, voltando para sua confortável.

- Eu... Eu... Vou dei...deixar vocês a... a sós. – falou a morena entre gaguejos, saindo do escritório completamente corada, e fechando a porta logo após.

- Estamos em meio a um furacão de problemas e...

- Você acabou de destruir meu dia, ainda mais, diga-se de passagem, por isso é melhor ser claro. – disse secamente.

- Acho que sei quem sequestrou o dobe.

- Como? – perguntou o Sabaku indireitando-se na cadeira.

- Isso não importa, o que importa é que eu sei. – disse tentando controlar a ansiedade.

- E quem foi?

- Orochimaru – pronunciou

- O que?

- Orochimaru.

- Eu e Itachi já desconfíavamos dele, mas de desconfiar para condenar é ir longe demais. Sasuke você não tem certeza alguma sobre...

- Eu_ sei _que foi ele. – falou rispido.

- Sabe como?

- Eu... Ele não gosta de nós.

- Nós?

- Naruto e eu.

- Por que? Por Deus, Sasuke. Ele só viu vocês umas duas ou três vezes, no máximo. – disse rodando os olhos.

- Acredite, foi muito mais que duas ou três vezes.

- Olhe, eu sei que você quer tanto ou até mais que nós encontrar o Naruto, mas...

- Eu vim aqui por que pensei que você e seus contatos com ele poderia nos ajudar, mas se é assim, eu vou agir sozinho, porque, definitivamente, eu não vou deixar tudo aquilo acontecer de novo. Com licença – disse agressivamente, saindo da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que a maçaneta era girada por Itachi, que agora olhava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, o irmão se retirar em passos duros e rápidos.

- Estou começando a desconfiar da sanidade do seu irmão Uchiha. – disse em um suspiro. – Por que veio?

- Scannearam todo o sistema. – falou calmamente, sentando-se em um das cadeiras.

- E? – perguntou indireitando-se.

- Noventa e nove, vírgula nove porcento de chances da operação ter sido realizada no andar de baixo.

- Isso quer dizer...

- E há outros noventa e sete porcento de chances de ter acontecido em um dos computadores da rede de secretárias.

- Isso nos limita em Sakura, Temari e Hinata.

- Exato. Contudo, concordamos que não foi a Temari, correto?

- Correto. Nem Hinata.

- Certeza?

- Como se minha vida dependece disso. – disse sério.

- Só nos resta então...

- Pelos deuses, o que está havendo hoje? Parece que só há problemas e mais problemas a serem resolvidos. – falou cansado, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. – Pegue o número de Hyuuga Neji com Hinata.

- Vou aceitar essa declaração como: Contrate Hyuuga Neji e faça uma investigação _completa_. – disse levantando-se e indo em direção a porta. – Mais uma coisa.

- O que? – o olhar esverdeado encontrou o ônix.

- Seja o que Sasuke tenha lhe dito sobre Naruto, o apoie. Não sei porque, mas acho que aqueles dois escondem coisas de nós que nem ao menos podemos imaginar – completou, saindo do escritório deixando para trás o Sabaku que pegava o telefone e discava o número cinco.

- Hinata? Dê o número do seu primo para o Uchiha e... Me traga um café, sim? Obrigado. – disse, colocando o telefone novamente no gancho.

Talvez, só dessa vez, o Sabaku pudesse aderir a um dos vicios de Uchiha Sasuke, só esperava que o moreno não descobrisse.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Estou com tanta pena do Naruto. – comentou penalizada Hinata.

- Também, quer dizer, ele era tão gentil e...

- Pena? Gentil? Ele era um monstro. – disse frigida a rosada.

- Está louca Sakura? Ele nunca te tratou mal.

- Claro que não viu, estava muito ocupada com outras coisas, não é Temari?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Só aquilo que você já sabe.

- Gente, por favor, não vamos brigar, a situação na impresa já esta grave e... – começou Hinata, apaziguando os animos.

- Espero que já tenham jogado o corpo dele em uma vala qualquer. – disse como quem diria para levar o lixo para rua.

- SAKURA! – reprimiram Temari e Hinata.

- Você é... – contudo a frase de Temari foi impedida por uma leve tossida, que rapidamente identificou como sendo a de Itachi.- Sim senhor Uchiha? – questionou sem o olhar.

- Me siga. – disse simplesmente seguindo à sua sala, sendo seguido por uma razoável distância por Temari.

- Você está doente Sakura. – disse Hinata por fim, indo em direção de sua própria mesa.

Doente? Como a rosada poderia estar doente? Quem estava doente era eles, todos eles. Como poderiam dizer que Naruto era gentil, atencioso, prestativo e mais tantos adjetivos do gênero? Ele não passava de um carrasco que só fazia Sasuke sofrer e se afastá-lo de seu verdadeiro amor: _ela. _

Ele merecia estar morto, e se Orochimaru realmente fosse metade do que ele aparentava ser, a essas alturas já estaria. Afinal, nunca toleraria ver novamente o rosto angustiado de _seu _Sasuke, e o culpado daquilo tudo era o Uzumaki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- O que o senhor quer? – disse a loira friamente.

- Temari, pare de agir assim.

- Agir assim como? Como sua secretária? Mas esse é meu tra...

- De agir como uma imbecil. – disse vendo a face ofendida da mulher – Agora não temos tempo para resolver tudo isso, mas quando a impresa se estabilizar, e o Uzumaki voltar, nós vamos conversar...

- Já conversamos.

- ...Devidamente, e nos resolvermos. Até lá, haja como um ser humano e não uma máquina mortifera, obrigado – disse por fim, vendo a mulher corar envergonhada.

- Então, o que precisa de mim?

- Preciso que fique de olho na Haruno.

- O que? – uma das osbrancelhas se arquearam.

- Veja com quem ela fala no telefone, quais as reações dela diante tudo o que está acontecendo e...

- Por que tudo isso? – perguntou curiosa.

- Digamos que eu tenha um palpite, um forte palpite. – disse misterioso.

- E como todo bom palpite de um Uchiha ele nunca está errado, certo? – disse divertida.

- Certo. – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Certo, vigiar Sakura, mais algo?

- Hn... Sim. Até o final da tarde o senhor Hyuuga Neji irá aparecer, quero que informe tudo o que ele pedir.

- Certo, entendido. Mais algo?

- Sim. Você está ótima com essa saia – disse com um meio sorriso sacana direcionado a saia cor salmão da loira.

- Poupe-me Uchiha. – disse rodando os olhos, tentando a todo custo evitar um meio sorriso.

**0o0o0o0o0**

- Aqui é Uchiha Sasuke. – pronunciou contra o fone do telefone.

_- S...Senhor!!_ – disse uma voz grossa do outro lado da linha.

- Preciso de toda e qualquer informação sobre Orochimaru, dono das empresas Otogakure.

_- Sim, senhor. Qual a urgência?_

- Para ontem.

_- Entendido. Até amanhã o senhor saberá até mesmo o número da cueca dele._ – disse o homem com o timbre da voz divertido.

- Ótimo. – disse, por fim encerrando a ligação.

Não importava o quão obscuro que fosse aquelas visões, nem o quão confuso que estava, sabia que Orochimaru era perigo e acima de tudo, sabia que Naruto estava em extremo perigo, e fosse o que fosse, ninguém, absolutamente _ninguém _pode discordar que os contatos de um Uchiha, por mais sujos que fossem, eram úteis e precisos.

E não importava que fosse no fim do mundo, iria atrás do loiro. E seu pai e a maldita viajem a Londres que se ferrassem. Naruto viria em primeiro lugar, e sua mãe... Bem, arranjaria um jeito de protejê-la, nem que isso custasse sua vida.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Seu corpo doía de uma forma que nunca pensou que sentiria. Suas pernas estavam estiradas de qualquer forma, presas pelas correntes, seus pés nem mais tinham forças de tocar o chão. Seus braços estavam pendidos, cansados, doloridos. Sua cabeça estava porcamente apoiada contra um dos ombros. Suas costas doiam. Sentia sede, fome, e frio.

O sangue vermelho que deveria escorrer de todo seu corpo e formar uma poça sob si, não escorria, pois o homem de cabelos prateados, olhos negros e face inexpressiva passava com uma delicadeza extrema uma gaze com anticéptico sobre seus ferimentos, ardia, contudo melhor aquilo do que uma infecção qualquer.

- Erga o rosto – ordenou, o que foi atendido prontamente pelo loiro que mal podia esperar por sentir seu rosto limpo.

- Por que esta me curando? – perguntou ao sentir o homem passando a gaze sobre sua bochecha esquerda.

- Não quer? – questionou sem desviar os olhos dos machucados.

- Não disse isso, eu só... – respirou fundo, se arrependendo logo após ao sentir uma dor lacinante nas costelas. – Eu só quero entender, por que ele quer me curar?

- E não é óbvio? – perguntou enquanto retirava o sangue seco do nariz do loiro. – Ele te fere, depois te cura, e fere novamente. Era assim que se realizavam as mais tenebrosas torturas na idade média.

- Ele me quer vivo, para sofrer mais?

- Ótima dedução.

- Ele é doente – disse mai spara si mesmo do que para o albino, que começava a se afastar do loiro.

- Concordo.

- Concorda? – questionou com os olhos arregalados – Então porque o ajuda? Você por acaso não sabe o por que dele estar fazendo tudo isso? – perguntou descrente.

- Sei.

- Então...

- Há coisas que estão acima do certo e do errado Naruto, e para mim, o Senhor Orochimaru é uma dessas coisas. – Kabuto abriu a porta. – Sabe, eu odiaria estar em seu lugar – disse por fim, saindo do aposento e cerrando a porta logo após.

O loiro tentou acomodar a cabeça sobre um dos ombros novamente, contudo a dor não deixava. A pele latejava em dor e os pensamentos voavam longe. O que será que todos estavam fazendo? Será que Sasuke estaria tentando achá-lo?

Sasuke... O pensamento reconfortou Naruto. Seja o que tivesse de enfrentar, sabia que não estava sozinho, pelo menos não em mente. Sasuke estava ao seu lado, e mesmo que demore para ele achar o loiro, de uma coisa o Uzumaki estava certo: Não se deixaria abater tão fácil, não daria o gosto da vitória, novamente, ao Orochimaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá!

Antes de dar minhas notas comuns, devo dizer que por um momento pensei em parar a fic, pois há algumas semanas atrás eu descobri através de duas leitoras, que esta fic estava sendo discaradamente plagiada, no nyah fanfiction (ainda bem que já deletaram o imbecil), mas bem resolvi continuar, afinal está fic é a menina dos meus olhos, além claro de mtos leitores que acompanham a estória, seria injusto com vcs e comigo. Por isso eu queria pedir encarecidamente, para que não plagiem, é crime, mesmo sendo uma fanfiction. Obrigada.

_Sobre o cap_: Orochimaru malvado, está torturando o Naruto. Bem, a últina visão que faltava foi mostrada, mas bem... Não completamente, e sim só uma parte. Deus, estamos a um passo de desvendar o mistério de como tudo aconteceu \o Bem, como mtos leitores adivinharam: Sim, orochimaru era inicialmente apaixonado por sasuke, mas e agora? Será que ainda é? E Sakura? Será descoberta? Qual o papel de Neji na estória? E por fim, sasuke conseguirá salvar o nosso loirinho? Ou a última vida deles será como as outras? Bem, que sabe, voces não \o ksoakokasakasoka

Ps: perdão pelos ocasionais erros de português, mas o cap não foi betado, para que seja postado mais rápido. Obrigada.

Bem, espero que vcs tenham gostado do cap. E peço que mandem reviews, obrigada. Beijos ;*

**Resposta das Reviews: **Resposta aos logados através do 'reply reviews', já os anônimos, abaixo. Obrigada \o

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн:** Olá! Acredite, eu tbm estou torcendo que o Sasuke salve os dois, pq cara sou gamada do naruto e na mikoto kasokasa Bem, aqui está o cap 12, espero que vc tenha gostado e agradeço por continuar a ler. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Intenso do começo ao fim? Nossa, fic feliz por saber disso, realmente feliz. Se ue pudesse lhe diria o que vai acontecer dauqi para frente, mas se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa. xD Bem, aqui está o cap 12, eue spero que vc tenha gostado e quero agradecer por acompanhar a fic.

Ps: De nada, afinal se vc manda uma review por livre e espontânea vontade, é mais do que o meu dever de responder e agradecer por ela.

Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Bem, sinto mto mas vc errou, na realidade o 'tombo' (como vc mesma disse) do orochimaru, sempre foi e sempre será pelo sasuke. Só que a questão é: Pq ele não se importa se sasuke ficará com a sakura ou com qualquer outra mulher, não é? Pois bem, vejamos orochimaru ele não se importa com isso, pois sabe que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém além do naruto, tem a chave do coração do sasuke. Nem mesmo a sakura, quer dizer sasuke nunca deu bola para ela, nem para nenhuma outra. E a única vez que ele tentou dar bola pra ela, ele descobriu que ama o naruto, quer dizer, ninguém representa um perigo tão grande como naruto. Pq o orochimaru conhece tão bem os dois, que sabe que no coração deles só existe um ao outro e mais ninguém. Bem, espero que tenha te esclarecido isso. Aquie stá o cap 12, eu espero que tenhas gostado e agradeço por comentar e acompanhar esta fic. Beijos ;*


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 13: Nortear**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Os sapatos sociais soavam contra o piso branco e encerado. Os passos eram rápidos e nervosos. Sasuke deslizava pelos corredores, sem dirigir o olhar a nada nem a nnguém. Estava nervoso, isso era algo indiscutível. Nervoso por tudo que estava acontecendo nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Primeiro o roubo aos sistemas de segurança, depois seu pai, com aquela maldita viagem para Londres e suas sujas ameaças, logo após o sequestro de Naruto e aquela visão um tanto quanto estranha. Não havia acontecido nada na visão, nem morte, nem dor, foi tão tranquila que assustou o Uchiha, por algum motivo não explicável. E como se não bastasse isso, seus contatos pareciam demorar mais do que o previsto para lhe contactar.

Sasuke estava farto de tudo. Queria apenas uma boa xícara de café e uma cama, queria dormir, recuperar as forças da última noite em claro, e quando acordasse tudo estaria resolvido: Sua mãe em casa, segura. O hacker descoberto e Naruto ao seu lado. Já era tarde demais como que para negar o que sentia pelo loiro, muito menos negar o desespero que sentia toda a vez que pensava que ele estava em posse de Orochimaru, aquele bastardo sádico, que planejava matá-lo.

O moreno deu um longo suspiro, ao se deparar sobre uma tão conhecida porta. Sem exitar mais o homem abriu a porta e adentrou ao quarto, fechando-a logo atrás de si. Se deparando dessa forma com uma morena de olhos negros, que sentada sobre a cama, observava calmamente o céu, que era mostrado por entre as grades da janela.

O peito de Sasuke se apertou.

- Mãe?

- Sasuke! – exclamou a mulher feliz ao vê-lo. Erguendo-se da cama e indo o abraçar, gesto que foi devolvido pelo filho. – Que saudades eu estava de você. Como que está o Itachi?

- Bem, mãe. E a senhora? – questionou separando-se da mulher e indo sentar em uma cadeira qualquer, enquanto a morena com um doce sorriso voltava a sentar-se na cama.

- Ótima, obrigada por perguntar.

- Hn...

- O que aconteceu?

- Como?

- Você está preocupado. Aconteceu algo?

- Bem... Problemas na empresa.

- Hn... E Naruto, não tem nada haver com isso? – perguntou arqueando umas das sobrancelhas.

- Quê?! – os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram.

- Não é esse o nome daquele rapaz loiro, que veio me ver outro dia?

- Bem, sim... Mas...

- Ele é bem bonito, não é? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos, o que fez a mulher suspirar. – Sasuke, eu sou sua mãe, eu te gerei durante nove meses aqui – a mulher apontou para a barriga – Você não pode me esconder nada, vamos. Me diga, o que aconteceu? E não me diga que foi _só _a empresa.

O Uchiha suspirou, realmente era impossível enganar sua mãe. Ela era esperta demais, intuitiva demais, perspicaz demais. Só lamentava não poder ter sido tudo isso quando escolheu o marido.

Deuses, precisava de café.

- Ele foi sequestrado – a mulher automaticamente levou uma das mãos a boca.

- Óh meu Deus. Vocês sabem quem foi?

- Sim. Só estou esperando a ligação para que me deem o endereço e...

- Te deem? Só você? E a polícia e...

- Eu não tenho provas, mãe. – a voz soou com pesar. Sentiasse tão incapaz em não poder provar o quão certo estava, mas... Como provar algo que nem mesmo ele mesmo conseguia acreditar?

- Entendo, e por que veio até aqui? Presume-se que deveria estar se preparando para quando receber o telefonema.

- Fugaku – o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver o brilho de magoa nos olhos ônix da mãe, diante do nome – Ele quer que eu viaje hoje à tarde para Londres.

- O que?

- Mas eu não posso ir, quer dizer, eu preciso salvar o Naruto. Preciso descobrir algo que está acontecendo, eu simplesmente não posso. – o tom era de desculpas, o que fez Mikoto arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então não vá, Sasuke. Você já passou da idade em que eu digo o que você pode ou não fazer.

- Não se trata disso mãe, a senhora sabe. Ele... Fugaku ameaçou a senhora... De novo. – um sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios finos da mulher.

- E?

- Eu vim aqui para... para pedir perdão.

- Como?

- Eu amo a senhora, e queria te tirar daqui, eu juro, mas... Mas Naruto...

- Você o ama? – perguntou seriamente, o que fez Sasuke desconfiar se a mãe não havia se irritado com ele.

- O que?

- Responda.

- Sim. – disse quase em um sussurro.

Mikoto sorriu.

- Sabe, Itachi também veio aqui outro dia para se desculpar.

- Como? – Itachi? Quando que Itachi havia vindo? Por que queria se desculpar?

- Parece que ele está gostando de uma moça, Sasuke.

- Itachi?

- Óh, sim. Eu também me surpreendi no inicio – sorriu amavelmente – Seu irmão nunca foi muito dada a isso, não é? Nem, você. Mas ele ainda era mais fechado. E quando ele me contou, eu fiquei tão feliz por ele, por finalmente ter encontrado a pessoa certa.

- Eu...

- A única aqui que escolheu a pessoa errada, Sasuke, fui eu. E mesmo assim não me arrependo por isso, porque se não fosse Fugaku eu não teria tido você e Itachi. Então, parem de se preocuparem comigo, eu que errei, não vocês. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes.

- Mesmo que minha felicidade esteja com outro... _homem_? – questionou temeroso, frizando bem a última palavra, recebendo em troca um sorriso amoroso da mãe.

- Sasuke, quando você está com o Naruto, se sente completo?

- Sim.

- Sorri como um idiota?

- Err... Sim. – respondeu envergnhado.

- Fica tão nervoso, que a única coisa que pode ver são os olhos dele?

- S-Sim. – como a mãe sabia de tudo aquilo? Por que sabia?

- Então eu não me importo se Naruto é uma mulher, um homem, ou qualquer outra coisa. Porque ele te faz mais feliz do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia.

- Eu... – a frase foi interrompida pelo toque do celular. – Mãe, eu preciso atender. Só um instante.

- Claro, meu amor. – disse sorrindo, enquanto via o filho pegando o celular e o abrindo, pondo-o contra a orelha.

- Alguma informação? – enquanto a voz do outro lado da linha soava baixa, o Uchiha esboçou um meio sorriso – Sim, eu conheço o lugar. Você será recompensado. – desligou o aparelho. – Mãe, eu preciso ir. Descobriram onde ele está. – a euforia pela descoberta era quase que impossível de esconder, o que fez a morena sorrir, ao ver o filho abrindo a porta com rapidez.

- Sasuke?

- Hn? – virou a cabeça para olhar a mãe.

- Estou orgulhosa de você. De você e do seu irmão.

Sasuke limitou-se a sorrir, era somente isso que precisava ouvir para poder seguir em frente, saber que sua mãe nunca o culparia, saber que sua mãe aceitava Naruto.

Pela primeira vez em vinte e quatro horas, Sasuke não queria uma xícara de café.

**0o0o0o0o0**

O sorriso ampliou-se nos lábios, ao colocar o telefone novamente no gancho. Os olhos esverdeados brilhavam, e os cabelos rosados estavam completamente arrumados. Com um longo suspiro a mulher ergueu-se da cadeira e pegando a bolsa, foi em direção ao elevador, ignorando completamente os olhares de Temari, do outro lado do salão.

Tudo estava indo tão bem para si. Naruto sumiu, Hinata e Temari pararam de lhe incomodar dizendo que Sasuke não a amava, e por fim seu vestido estava pronto. Tudo tão perfeito, que a única coisa que lhe faltava nesse momento era _aquele _sorriso sincero e completo que só o Uchiha poderia lhe dar, só faltava o seu amor, só faltava Sasuke alí consigo.

Mas isso não era um problema, afinal a rosada poderia apostar qualquer coisa que o moreno estava procurando a roupa adequada, assim como ela, afinal Sakura sabia que o dia em que Sasuke seria seu estava se aproximando. Se aproximando tão rápido quanto uma bomba atômica em direção ao seu alvo.

Um sorriso ainda maior adornou os lábios da mulher.

**0o0o0o0**

A gravidade fazia questão de se mostrar eficiente, fazendo com que a cabeça caisse sobre o ombro direito, os braços pesados se impulsionassem para baixo e as pernas tremiam sobre as correntes. Sentia cada pequeno corte arder, cada pequena gosta de sangue escorrendo e pingando sobre a poça rubra sob si.

Sentia um dos olhos doloridos, provavelmente roxo. Sentia o sangue imundar sua boca. Podia até mesmo sentir o sangue correndo com força sobre seu corpo, parando nos pulsos e tornozelos, não podia nem ao menos sentir as mãos e os pés. As costas parecia ter sido quebrada em vários pedacinhos. Sentia a boca suja, o estômago enjoado. Estava sujo, suas calças em farrapos.

Tudo, até mesmo respirar lhe custava, lhe arrancava as forças e mesmo que desejasse com todas as forças fechar os olhos e cair desmaiado, entregue a abançoada inconsciência, era simplesmente impossível quando seu sangue circulava pelo seu corpo com uma substância qualquer, que fazia sua pele latejar e sentir constantes ânsias de vômito, mais dor muscular do que deveria, e acima de tudo, uma substância que o impedia de dormir, ou desmaiar.

Ele estava sendo torturado e drogado. Orochimaru era um monstro.

- Já está cansado, Na-ru-to? – comentou divertidamente, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios. – Mas eu nem terminei ainda. – soou tão divertido, que ninguém suspeitaria que estava torturando alguém.

- Vo...Você é um monstro. – sussurrou rouco, de tanto gritar.

- Eu monstro? Vindo de você é um elogio. – o moreno aproximou-se e pegou no queixo do loiro, erguendo a cabeça do mesmo, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos âmbares. – Sabe Naruto, eu sempre odiei seus olhos. Tão azuis, tão brilhantes. Eu os queria para mim. – Naruto arregalou os olhos. O que aquele demente planejava agora?

Durante toda sua existência Orochimaru sempre odiou os olhos de Naruto, sempre tão brilhantes, puros, azuis, limpídos, _envolventes. _Sempre conquistando Sasuke com um simples olhar, com um simples relance azulado.

De longe pareciam duas pedras preciosas, duas safiras que brilhavam, que chamavam atenção e atraiam. De perto, pareciam o céu, envolvendo, tragando tudo. Um céu que sabia de tudo, que consquistava a todos com o seu brilho. Seu olhos âmbares, tão diferentes do comum, não podiam nem ao menos competir com os do loiro. Aqueles olhos azuis eram os culpados por Sasuke nunca ter sido seu.

Com um meio sorriso diabólico, o moreno foi ao mesmo armário, de onde tirou o chicote e outros instrumentos de tortura, e pegou uma máscara de madeira, com abertura para a boca e nariz. Contudo, o que fez o loiro arregalar ainda mais os olhos foi ver duas agulhas, da grossura de dois dedos e comprimento de mais ou menos quatro centímetros, no lugar de onde deviam ter as aberturas para os olhos.

- Nem pense em fazer isso, você não pode.

- Na verdade, eu posso. – o moreno se aproximava a curtos passos do loiro

- Por favor...

- Tem medo que Sasuke não te queira mais sem eles, é? – Orochimaru parou em frente ao Uzumaki

- Isso é loucura, uma completa loucura – exclamava aos gritos, tentando usar o que lhe restava de forças para se mover, tudo em vão.

- Eu sempre quis tê-los, mas eu nunca pude. E se eu não posso tê-los, ninguém mais terá. – o moreno foi aproximando lentamente a máscara com as agulhas do rosto de Naruto, que tentava a todo custo sair dali, contudo sem sucesso.

Naruto ao se ver indefeso, engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, e a única lembrança que brotou de sua mente foi um Sasuke sorridente, segurando uma xícara de café, sorriu com a cena. O que fez Orochimaru irritar-se ainda mais e aproximar com mais rapidez a máscara do rosto levemente bronzeado. No instante em que as agulhas tocaram nas pálpebras, a porta do local se abriu.

- NARUTO!

Aquela voz, aquela voz que sua mente projetava toda a vez que estava sendo torturado, espancado, drogado. Por um momento Naruto pensou ser apenas mais uma ilusão, mas algo o dizia que não. Sua mente nunca poderia reproduzir tão bem assim uma voz como a de Sasuke, nunca poderia reproduzir tal desespero como ouviu, nunca poderia reproduzir esse tom grave. Nem mesmo sua mente poderia ser tão perfeccionista.

- NARUTO! – ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado novamente com aquele mesmo desespero, convenceu-se de que não era uma ilusão, e com ânsias abriu os olhos rapidamente, ao tempo de ver Orochimaru se afastando com a máscara e olhando para a porta, onde estava Sasuke, olhando diretamente para si, sendo segurado pelos braços por dois homens com o dobro de seu tamanho, e logo atrás vinha um arfante Kabuto.

- SASUKE! – gritou com todas as forças que pôde.

- Senhor Orochimaru, perdão. Não conseguimos impedí-lo de entrar, mas...

- Seu bastardo, solte-o! – exclamou Sasuke com os olhos entrecerrados, e uma expressão que fez Naruto se arrepiar levemente.

- Eu vou retirá-lo, daqui e...

- Não se incomode, Kabuto. Adoraria ter Sasuke para minha festinha particular – disse Orochimaru com um meio sorriso, olhando para o moreno preso pelos seus seguranças – Prendam-no alí. – apontou para o lado esquerdo de Naruto, onde cerca de sessenta centímetros do mesmo haviam duas correntes presas ao solo e mais duas ao teto. Iriam sujeitar Sasuke, ao mesmo que a ele.

- Não! Orochimaru, você não quer nada com ele! Deixe-o ir.

- Deixá-lo ir? Naruto, Naruto, você realmente não achava que eu sabia que ele viria, não é? – perguntou divertido.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – questionou ácido Sasuke, enquanto tentava evitar de ter seus pulsos e tornozelos presos, contudo sem sucesso.

- Seis vidas foram o bastante para me fazer aprender que um sempre estará onde outro está. - os olhos âmbares se estreitaram em raiva – Vocês podem ir embora, não precisarei mais de vocês. – disse apontando para os seguranças – E quanto a você Kabuto, saia. Se algo acontecer eu lhe chamo.

- Sim, senhor. – com isso todos sairam, deixando Orochimaru a sós com os outros dois.

O moreno caminhou até ambos os corpos, e permanceu entre o vão que separava-os. Orochimaru podia ver como Sasuke se agitava tentando soltar-se, como lhe olhava com ódio, mas não sentia nada além de nojo, de asco. Um dia o amou, não negaria. O amou como nunca pensou que amaria alguém. Mas agora, depois de tudo, depois de todas as desilusões, amar já era algo desconhecido para si.

- O que você quer com nós? – perguntou de repente Sasuke, parando de se agitar.

- O que eu quero? Nada demais, devo dizer. Apenas o fim desse ciclo vicioso. Estou cansado dessa caçada de gato e rato nossa, mas agora, eu tenho vocês dois em minhas mãos. Vocês nem ao menos podem imaginar como me sinto agora.

- Você é doente. Não há ciclo a ser quebrado, e logo virão atrás de nós.

- Claro que virão. – orochimaru limitou-se a rodar os olhos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele não havia mudado.

- Orochimaru? – chamou Naruto, ganhando a atenção de ambos os morenos. - Por que temos essas visões?

- Por que? E isso não é óbvio? – o tom era de deboche – São vidas passadas, lembranças. Elas vêm ocasionalmente.

- E como você pôde me mostrar aquela última visão?

- Nós mostrar, eu também vi. Foi graças a isso que eu soube que foi esse bastardo que te sequestrou.

- Muito perspicaz, Sasuke – um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios finos do homem – Eu não posso 'mostrar' nada, mas posso induzir as lembranças. Vocês também podem, mas enfim...

- Nos mostre – ordenou Naruto, o que fez os outro dois o olharem com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Como?

- Nos mostre o resto da visão. Eu quero saber porque tudo começou.

- Eu sabia! Aquele não havia sido o fim. – sussurrou Sasuke. – Nos mostre. – ordenou também, com a voz mais segura.

- Por que querem ver? – os olhos de Orochimaru estavam ligeiramente arregalados. – Aquilo não mudará nada, você estão sobre meu poder agora, e...

- Nós queremos. Temos o direito de...

- Vocês não tem o direito de nada, absolutamente _nada_! – os olhos âmbares se estreitaram - Vocês não passam de dois bastardos inconsequentes e infantis, que só queriam se mostrar.

Com tais palavras, os olhos de Sasuke e Naruto se puseram em branco, e nenhum deles mais sentia as correntes os prendendo suspensos no ar, nem o calor da sala, muito menos a presença maligna de Orochimaru. Tudo se tornou um absolutamente nada, até que suas mentes foram preenchidas pela visão de...

**0o0o0o0**

Assim que Temari encerrou a ligação, seguiu até a sala de Itachi, abrindo a porta e a cerrado logo após. Deprando-se então com o escritório tão conhecido para si, contudo havia uma diferença, uma única diferença: Itachi não era o único no recinto.

Ao lado do Uchiha, havia um homem alto, de cabelos castanho escuro longos, presos por uma pequena fita, vestindo um sobretudo que o cobria por completo. O rosto do homem era aristocrático, a pele pálida, mas o que mais chamava a atenção da mulher eram os olhos estranhamente perolados, parecidos com os de Hinata, se não fosse pela frieza e indiferença que continha neles.

- Ela já saiu.

- Ótimo. Comece Hyuuga.

- Bem, eu investiguei Sakura nas últimas horas e... – a voz era tão indiferente e frigída quanto os olhos.

- Tão rápido e já tem resultados? – questionou a loira incrédula.

- Não foi realmente difícil, investigá-la. Ela não vai a locais estranhos, não anda com pessoas estranhas, a única coisa que ela faz, pensa e sente se resume em uma única palavra.

- Sasuke – completou Itachi, pressionando as têmporas.

- Exato. – o Hyuuga, retirou um envelope de papel pardo de um dos bolsos internos do sobretudo e entregou ao Uchiha – Aqui está um relatório da investigação, junto com o CD das conversas telefônicas dela. A maioria eram sobre a impresa, mas...

- Mas? – replicou Gaara, adentrando ao escritório, sendo seguido por uma tímida Hinata.

- Sabaku, não te ensinaram que é falta de educação entrar sem bater?

- Poupe-me, Uchiha. Acredito que você seja Hyuuga Neji, pois bem. Continue o que dizia. – os olhos verdes do ruivos se chocaram contra os perolados de Neji, e logo após desviaram.

- Como eu dizia, a maioria das ligações eram sobre a impresa, exceto uma. Ela conversava com um homem chamado Kabuto, queria informações sobre Uzumaki Naruto.

- Óh meu Deus. – exclamou Hinata levando uma das mãos a boca. Sendo consolada por um tênue braço do Sabaku, enlaçando sua cintura. O que a fez corar.

- O tal Kabuto deixou claro que o Uzumaki ainda está vivo, mas deu a entender que não por muito tempo.

- E a Sakura? – perguntou Temari mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Digamos que ela não ficou nem um pouco feliz em saber que ele _ainda_ estava vivo e se vocês querem uma opinião, ela tem sérios problemas mentais.

- Como assim?

- Ela falava sobre o Uzumaki ter enfeitiçado o Uchiha, sobre como quando ele morresse o 'seu grande amor' estaria livre, para se casar com ela. Como o Uchiha é perfeito demais, maravilhoso demais, como todos se enganavam quando achavam que o Uzumaki era bonzinho, como ele é uma víbora. Isso é sério. Ela tem problemas sérios em relação ao Uchiha.

- Nós sabemos. – suspirou Temari, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Descobriram onde o Naruto está? – perguntou Gaara indiferente.

- Não. O tal Kabuto era muito discreto, talvez eu precise de mais tempo e...

- Não será necessário. Eu sei onde eles levaram ele. – comentou Itachi, olhando para a janela.

- O que? E por que não falou isso antes seu idiota? – exclamou Temari, o que fez Gaara dar um meio sorriso.

- Eu soube a alguns minutos atrás.

- Mas então, vamos chamar a polícia e...

- Você sabe que não podemos meter a polícia nesse caso, prejudicaria a empresa. – disse o ruivo.

- Mas e o Na...Naruto? – perguntou corada Hinata.

- Eu designei um grupo de seguranças para irem comigo.

- Conosco – afirmou Gaara.

- Que seja. Estou apenas esperando que eles estejam prontos.

- Uchiha, como você descobriu onde ele estava?

- Tenho meus contatos.

- Uchihas – rodou os olhos Temari.

- Mas eu não fui o único a pedir esse tipo de informação. – disse seriamente.

- O que quer dizer? – questionou o Sabaku arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sasuke também os cantactou.

- Onde o Uchiha está? – questionou Gaara arregalando ligeiramente os olhos

- Ele...Ele não ve...veio hoje..

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Espero que não cheguemos tarde demais. – sentenciou Itachi, sem desviar nunca os olhos da janela.

**0o0o0o0**

_Orochimaru caminhava lado a lado com Sasuke, tentando a todo custo respirar calmamente e não tremer. Seu corpo parecia não lhe obedecer, suas mãos tremiam, seu rosto corava, e seu estômago girava como se possuísse borboletas sobrevoando-o. O que acontecia contrariamente ao moreno ao seu lado, que parecia tão calmo e indiferente como sempre._

_- E o Naruto? – perguntou Orochimaru, olhando a sua volta. Havia entrado os três na casa dos espelhos, mas em um determinado momento Naruto havia se disperçado de ambos, os deixando a sós. E naquele momento, Orochimaru podia ver vários 'seus' em diferentes formas e tamanhos, pelos diferentes espelhos ao seu redor, assim como Sasuke._

_- Não sei, quem se importa? Eu não. – a voz havia soado extremamente perto do seu ouvido, de forma rouca, o que fez o moreno estremesser._

_Em um movimento rápido Sasuke o prensou contra um dos espelhos, pressionando ambas as virilhas, e colocando um braço de cada lado da cabeça de Orochimaru, o impedindo de fugir, coisa que nem ao menos havia se passado pela cabeça do homem._

_- Então, Orochimaru... – Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do pescoço pálido e aspirou o perfume ali existente – Hn... Cheiroso – comentou dando uma leve lambida no local, fazendo o outro gemer. - Desde quando você me ama?_

_- Como... – a pergunta foi interompida por mais um gemido, quando sentiu a mão de Sasuke sobre seu membro encoberto pela calça, o pressionando e apertando-o._

_- Vamos, se me disser posso dar o que você quer – disse Sasuke esboçando um meio sorriso malicioso._

_- Pelos Deuses, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. – quase gritou - Eu te amo desde o momento em que eu botei os olhos em você. – ao encerrar, os olhos de Sasuke brilharam em irônia e o meio sorriso malicioso se transformou em um sarcástico, e antes que pudesse perceber o moreno havia afastando-se de si, indo para o outro lado da sala de espelho._

_- Bom saber disso – colocou as mãos nos bolsos e o meio sorriso se ampliou - Agora Naruto! – gritou. E no mesmo instante um chorro de tinta rosa caiu sobre o confuso Orochimaru, ensopando sua roupa nova, seus cabelos bem escovados, seu rosto bem cuidado. Imundando os espelhos próximos de rosa, o chão, tudo, absolutamente tudo._

_- Ehhhh, pode dizer, eu fiz um bom trabalho. – exclamou um animado Naruto aparecendo de algum local que Orochimaru, com seus olhos arregalados e boca entre aberta, não pôde saber qual._

_Os olhos azuis brilhavam tão intensos que cegavam todos a sua volta, as duas safiras eram duplicadas pelos diversos espelhos na sua volta, e Orochimaru podia ver claramente como Sasuke parecia perdido naquela imensidão azul, e foi naquele momento, que pela primeira vez, Orochimaru quis aqueles olhos para si._

– _Quero meu prêmio – com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Naruto se aproximou de um Sasuke, também sorridente, e ambos os lábios se chocaram. Começando assim um intenso beijo, com direito a roces e gemidos._

_Orochimaru não podia simplesmente desviar o olhar, er aimpossível, não quando via o amor da sua vida se beijando com o homem que mais odiava e de quebra, depois de terem o humilhado e o feito confessar seus sentimentos._

_Por fim os homens se separaram, e com amplos sorrisos seguiram em direção a Orochimaru. Cada qual com seus sorrisos debochados e seus olhares de altives._

_- Vamos, purpurina, não foi tão ruim assim. – debochou Naruto, passando um dos braços na cintura de Sasuke, o puxando para mais perto._

_- Com certeza, o rosa é sua cor, bichinha. – Sasuke e Naruto gargalharam, ao ver as mãos do outro fechadas em punho e com passos duros sair dali, para ser vitíma de mais risos, agora de todos do parque._

Os olhos voltaram a terem brilho, a mente voltou a funcionar, e o corpo voltou a reagir, assim como o estômago de Naruto, que girava tão rápido, que a única coisa que o loiro foi capaz de fazer, foi jogar a cabeça para frente e vomitar o máximo possível. Sasuke, limitou-se a arregalar os olhos, para logo após os fechar com força, reprimindo a mesma ânsia que o loiro ao seu lado havia decidido expelir.

Agora podiam entender porque todo aquele ódio. Orochimaru foi enganado, da forma mais vil, mais cruel, mais suja. Eles o fizeram acreditar em Sasuke, fizeram se declarar, para logo após ser humilhado como se humilha um cachorro. E mesmo Sasuke e Naruto tendo muitas coisas contra Orochimaru, não podiam negar que no princípio Orochimaru era inocente e quem verdadeiramente começou tudo aquilo foram eles.

Aquilo não justificava todas as ações de Orochimaru, mas com certeza, explicava uma boa parte delas.

- Nós fomos... – começou Naruto, ao sentir-se suficientemente recuperado.

- ...Miseravelmente sujos. – completou Sasuke, sem conseguir olhar para nada mais além do chão sob si.

- É tarde para admitirem, o que foi feito, está feito. – Orochimaru caminhou em direção a uma pequena mesa, onde havia posto a máscara com as agulhas, e pegou alí uma siringa, que continha um líquido esverdeado.

- De...De novo? – perguntou inseguro Naruto.

- Não, eu quero você lúcido, já o seu _amante_... – o olhar de Orochimaru se cravou em Sasuke, enquanto caminhava em direção ao mesmo.

- O que é isso? Você vai me drogar? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Óh sim, belo e esperto. Certas coisas nunca mudam mesmo.

Um sorriso sádico se formou nos lábios de Orochimaru, quando em um certeiro e forte impulso cravou a agulha no braço esquerdo do moreno, por sobre a camisa pólo negra, o fazendo morder o lábio inferior em dor, ao mesmo tempo que Naruto gritava algo incoerente.

Estava tão próximo.

Tão próximo do fim.

Finalmente.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Antes de mais nada, gostaria de soprar as velinhas de 7 Vidas, já que na próxima quarta (13/01/10), farão exatos um ano que a fic foi postada. Parabéns para 7 vidas *-* /?

Bem sobre o cap, eu gostaria de comentar que eu não gostei dele, sinto que não saiu como eu gostaria, na vdd o cap não deveria acabar assim, mas enfim...

Bem, mais uma parte da visão mostrada, mas ainda não está completa. Falta mais uma cena, a última, onde mostra o que orochimaru fez, mas espero ter mostrado nesse cap como o orochimaru foi humilhado, como ele sofreu. Neji, realmente é um ótimo investigador, ele descobriu uma boa quantidade de coisas. Mas e Sakura? Por que ela está tão feliz? Devo ressaltar, que a única cena que eu gostei do capítulo foi a da Mikoto com o Sasuke.

Enfim, quero agradecer a todas as reviews que eu recebi, e pedir desculpas por ocasionais erros de português (deus, acho que eu preciso de uma beta fixa oaksaoksa). Obrigada por lerem.

Beijos ;*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Através do 'reply reviews', exceto às anônimas abaixo. Obrigada.

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн:** Olá! Não sei se esse cap atendeu as suas vontades osbre o 'sasuke salvador', mas ele apareceu para salvar o dobe, basta saber se ele conseguirá se livrar das garras do orochimaru. E acredite estou louca tbm por uma declaração do Sasuke *-* E sobre o uke, posso te dizer que não haverá uke ou seme, acho que a relação deles é linda demais como que para definirem isso, ou seja, eles trocam *-*

Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar 7 Vidas. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Beijos ;*

**Kuchiki Rin:** Olá! Sasuke + Facada em orochimaru? OMFG, vc chegou perto, mas não será bem assim...

Obrigada por ler e comentar a fic. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Beijos ;*

**Vivi_hydest:** Olá! Ai meu deus, tenho a impressão que vc odeia orochimaru o.o' Pois coitado do dobe, mas sasuke chegou \õ/... claro, não como deveria, mas chegou D:

Bem, diria que ele amava, verbo no passado, não mais, agora já é algo como ódio profundo. Sabe como diz o ditado "entre o amor e o ódio há uma tênue linha". Depois de tanto ódio seu pelo titio orochi, acho que fiquei com pena dele d: Enfim, espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap, mas o desenlace final só no próximo cap D: Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar. Beijos ;*

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan):** Olá! Bem, dores de cabeça são realmente infernais, e o importante é que vc mandou a review \o

Sei como é, eu tbm não consiguia imaginar o naruto seme (tudo mudou depois das fic de Naruko), enfim eu diria que orochimaru tem mais que um tombo pelo sauske, é algo mais como obssessão, ódio.

Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap 13, obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Rafa-chan**: Olá! Das melhores? Minha nossa, acho que estou subindo pelas paredes *-* Obrigada \o Bem, não posso responder essas suas perguntas, pq senão ia perder toda a graça de ler a fic. Enfim, aqui está o cap, espero que vc tenha gostado e orbigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Bem, antes de qualquer coisa eu posso te afirmar que a sakura não se tornará uma nova versão do orochimaru, e fico feliz que vc consegue ter sentimentos em relação a eles (mesmo que seja raiva), é mto gratificante saber que conseguimos fazer as pessoas sentirem algo com nossos personagens, mas apesra de tudo eu não consigo sentir raiva deles, quer dizer, eles fazem o que fazem por um amor doentio (claro, que no caso do orochimaru isso se tornou ódio e sede de vingança), mas para ser sincera eu sinto é pena de ambos, mta pena (se bem que o orochi estrapolou, afinal 7 vezes, já é mais que doentio é insano).

Concordo, acho que a hinata é o que falta no gaara, para (como vc mesma disse) suavizar ele, mostrá-lo como um ser humano e não um monstro. Fico tbm mto feliz por vc ter gostado da visão, afinal foi a visão do começo, foi graças aos acontecimentos dela que toda a estória se desenrolou, e vc está completamente certa tudo parece mto ingenuo, e belo, mas na vdd não passa de um grave princípio de loucura, de intenso frenesi.

Bem, vc não é a primeira a dizer que não gostou da tortura do naruto, mas era necessária para mostrar a insanidade do orochimaru, fora o fato que eu tenho uma paixão por drama.

Fico imensamente feliz por isso, por saber que tem leitores que gostam de 7 vidas, mas que acima de tudo não queiram ler plágios, afinal enquanto houver leitores há o plágio. Mas tenho que admitir que eu fiquei mto irritada, afinal o plágio foi tão descarado que o cara apenas copiou e colou os meus capitulos, não teve nem mesmo o trabalho de apagar minhas N/A, bastante revoltante se vc quer saber. Mas enfim, cá está 7 vidas, e eu não vou desistir dela, não por causa de algumas pessoas sem criatividade, nem senso.

Sim, review gigante, e resposta gigante D: E acredite nunca me chatearia saber as opiniões de algum leitor da minha fic. Bem, aqui está a att de 7 vidas, espero que vc tenha gostado e agradeço por comentar/ler a fic. Beijos ;*


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aviso:** As explicações relacionadas a reencarnação, desta fic, não são baseadas em nenhuma fonte confiável, nem comprovadas cientificamente. Ou seja, está fic não é voltada para nenhum tipo de ideal de conversão ou ofensa a toda, ou qualquer tipo de crença relacionada ao assunto. Obrigada

**0o0o0**

**Cap 14: Desforra**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Sakura se olhava minuciosamente no espelho de corpo inteiro de seu quarto, tentando encontrar algum erro, por mínimo que fosse, contudo não achava nada, absolutamente nada. Estava tudo perfeito, como sempre estava quando se arrumava para o Uchiha, com um simples diferencial desta vez: Naruto estaria fora de seu caminho, definitivamente _fora. _

Os olhos esverdeados percorreram o vestido de noiva branco que usava. Ele era longo, com uma pequena calda, e tão alvo que chegava a cegar. O vestido era decididamente simples, encomendado as pressas, mas não menos belo, como dissera a costureira .O tecido subia do chão até cerca o joelho sem detalhes, desenhos, sem nada, simplesmente a seda branca. Apartir do joelho ganhava uma sobre-camada tão fina, que chegava a ser transparente, com pequenos babados.

Se ajustava apartir do quadril, delineando a cintura fina da rósea, subindo totalmente ajustado, terminando a cima da linha do busto. Um tomara-que-caia. Haviam bordados de flores por toda a extensão da cintura e busto, havendo uma abertura, que começava quatro dedos a baixo do busto e seguia em um V aberto. Tendo uma tênue linha de seda, segurando os lados direito e esquerdo, na altura do busto.**¹**

Sobre o rosto havia uma suave camada de pó, dando as maçãs do rosto pálido um tom rosado, gracioso. Os belos olhos verdes eram delineados por um lápis preto e uma sombra de um tom salmão. Os cabelos estavam belamente presos em um frouxo coque, que liberava alguns pequenos fios, que era ocasionalmente escondidos pelo longo véu branco, que estava posto sobre a cabeça da rósea.

Estava tão linda, tão angelical. Mal podia esperar que Sasuke a visse assim. Que sorrisse para ela, que dissesse "Eu sempre te amei, me perdoe por me deixar ser enfeitiçado pelo Uzumaki". Mal podia esperar para sentir os lábios do moreno sobre os seus, as mãos fortes dele em torno de sua cintura, se dirigindo até o feche do vestido e o abrindo. Mal podia esperar por ter sua lua-de-mel, por ter Sasuke.

'_Você o terá! O terá só para você' _disse uma estranha voz rouca, que somente Sakura podia ouvir.

- Terei mesmo? – questionou esperançosa.

'_Sim, para todo o sempre'_

Um amplo sorriso se formou com o pensamento. Sasuke já era seu, sempre fora. Só não queria perceber, mas agora, agora com o casamento tudo teria um fim feliz, sempre feliz, o mais feliz possível, tão feliz que já podia até mesmo imaginar seus netos correndo por uma ampla casa, enquanto ela e Sasuke estivessem em suas cadeiras de balanço, os observando.

E mesmo velho, irrugado, com cabelos brancos, pele flácida, Sasuke continuaria a ser a perfeição, a beleza, o mesmo homem por quem se apaixonou. E como poderia deixar de amar alguém tão perfeito, tão único, tão maravilhosamente encantador? Podia até mesmo, ver-se enterrada no mesmo caixão que Sasuke, compartindo uma vida, e uma morte também. Tendo a eternidade diante deles, podia até mesmo sentir o gosto da vitória sobre Naruto.

Aquele bastardo sujo, que ousou querer roubar Sasuke de si, que ousou querer enfeitiçá-lo, tirá-lo dos braços de quem verdadeiramente amava, como se fosse possível que alguém como Sasuke tivesse algo com alguém como Naruto, impossível. Simplesmente impossível.

A rosada sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o tilintar do celular, e com rápidos movimentos, pegou o aparelho e atendeu a ligação.

- Sim?

- Haruno?

- Kabuto? O que você quer? O Uzumaki já foi eliminado? – um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da rosada perante o pensamento.

- Não devia estar te ligando, mas acho justo você saber.

- Saber? Saber o que? – o sorriso se desmanchou novamente, será que até mesmo Orochimaru caiu nos feitiços daquele bastardo?

- Sasuke apareceu e Orochimaru o prendeu.

- O QUE? – os olhos se arregalaram

- Se você quer o Uchiha é melhor correr, ou senão...

A frase nem ao menos pôde ser concluída, já que antes mesmo disso a Haruno já havia se lançado sobre a porta e a abrido, nem se dignando a fechá-la, e corrido pelas escadas, em direção à rua.

Não importava o que ou quem Orochimaru fosse, não se meteria com Sasuke, não enquanto Haruno Sakura ainda estivesse viva.

**0o0o0o0**

_O loiro abriu lentamente a porta do quarto, encontrando manchas rosadas contra o assoalho de madeira. Adentrou ao quarto e sentou-se sobre sua cama, enquanto observava o homem moreno, agora totalmente limpo, exceto por alguns fios de cabelo que ainda estavam tingidos pela tinta rosa. Orochimaru estava em frente ao espelho, passando repetidamente o pente e a toalha sobre os fios rosados._

_Naruto respirou fundo e engoliu uma gargalhada._

_- Orochimaru, nada contra você, está bem? É só que... Bem, eu e o Sasuke queríamos nos divertir e tals, na verdade nós até que gostamos de você – falou Naruto, tentando soar o mais verdadeiro que um mentiroso poderia. Afinal, quem poderia gostar de Orochimaru? Era simplesmente impossível, e se pudesse estaria tripudiando sobre ele nesse momento, se não fosse pelo fato de que não poderia pagar sozinho o quarto na pensão. – Bem, eu só queria te dizer isso. – o loiro ergueu-se da cama e foi em direção a porta, a abrindo – Enfim, só não leve isso para o lado pessoal, eu gosto de dividir o quarto com você e..._

_- Não levar para o lado pessoal, Naruto? Não levar? – o moreno virou-se repentinamente, mirando os olhos azuis do loiro, com tanto ódio que fez Naruto se arrepiar – Você e o Sasuke, não passam de uns bastardinhos, sujos e asquerosos._

_- Vá pro inferno, Orochimaru. Isso é tudo inveja porque _eu_ tenho o Sasuke e_ você_ não. – um sorriso de auto-fuciciência surgiu nos lábios do loiro, junto com a raiva – Mas também, quem preferiria você ao invés de mim? Se encherga Orochimaru, você é um merdinha. Ele nunca iria olhar pra você, nem que reluzisse a ouro._

_- Você não precisava fazer, eu não entendo porque..._

_- Por que? E precisa de um 'por que', purpurina? Nós só estávamos entediados e você pareceu ser uma ótima fonte de diversão._

_- Di...Diversão? – questionou incrédulo._

_- Fala sério, você é uma comédia, purpurina. Esses cabelos sebosos, esses olhos rasgados, estranhos. Desengonçado, se acha o melhor, quando não passa de um grande merda. – dizia Naruto com nojo – E ainda teve o desplante de achar que se passasse horas na frente desse espelho, fosse conseguir fazer o Sasuke olhar para você. Acorda, cara. Sasuke só tem olhos para mim, e para mais ninguém._

_- Ele pode muito bem..._

_- NÃO, NÃO PODE. – os olhos azuis se estreitaram – Você merecia aprender uma lição, merecia saber que o Sasuke faz tudo que _eu_ quero._

_- Quer dizer que..._

_- Eu pedi para ele, eu dei a ideia de tudo, tudo eu. – um sorriso maldoso brotou dos lábios finos - Sasuke repudia tanto você, que nem ao menos pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar o plano._

_- Você sabe que isso vai ter volta, não sabe? – os olhos âmbares se estreitaram, escurecendo de tal forma que o mel se tornou opaco e levemente violeta._

_- Óh não, salve-nos do terrível Orochimaru. – disse sarcástica uma terceira voz, adentrando ao quarto e enlaçando a cintura do loiro._

_- Sasuke. – o loiro inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro do moreno e depositou um casto beijo nos lábios do mesmo._

_- Nem pense em ameaçar o Naruto, seu puto. – sibilou Sasuke, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Orochimaru, para logo após esboçar um meio sorriso debochado – Foi extremamente divertido ter feito aquela brincadeirinha com você, só foi uma pena que eu tive que pôr minha língua em você, acredite não desejo aquilo nem para meu pior inimigo, fedia a colonia vagabunda. Além claro, que sua pele mais parece sebo do que pele propriamente dita. – Naruto gargalhou alto._

_As mãos de Orochimaru fecharam-se em punhos, fazendo com que as curtas unhas perfurassem a pele e o sangue escorresse pelos dedos pressionados, até pingarem no chão. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior e empurrou ambos os homens do seu caminho, correndo pensão à fora._

_Havia sido enganado, iludido, e como se isso não bastasse humilhado. Praticamente toda a cidade o viu tingido pela tinta rosa, e como se não fosse o suficiente, ao passar era recebido por pedradas e chingamentos. Alguém, que ele tinha uma vaga ideia de quem era, espalhou que tentara atacar uma criança no parque, que era um pedófilo, um miserável desequilibrado._

_Mas ele não era desequilibrado, nunca seria. Os desequilibrados eram eles que o enganaram, que o humilharam que tripudiavam sobre sua desgraça, sobre o seu _amor_. Fizeram pouco de si, brincaram com a coisa mais importante para si, brincaram com o principal motivo para continuar a viver, com o motivo de ter largado sua fortuna, por ter aceitado ser deserdado, por querer viver uma vida simplória ao invés de uma estonteante. Brincaram com a única coisa que o mantinha vivo: Seu amor por Sasuke._

_Sasuke... O homem que fez questão de expôr o quanto tinha nojo de si, e como se não bastasse tudo isso, ainda esfregaram em sua frente que Sasuke preferiria aquele loiro asqueroso do que a ele, que lhe dedicou toda a sua vida e sanidade, coisa que já não parecia ter mais._

_O moreno parou sua corrida ao se deparar com um casebre, em meio a uma floresta, rodeado por um pequeno lago. O homem respirou fundo e atravessou uma estreita ponte, o único meio de chegar até a casa. Ao se deparar em frente a porta, a bateu incessantemente, até que o barulho da fechadura se abrindo o despertou de seus desvaneios._

_Pela porta surgiu uma velha mulher, de cabelos brancos e bagunçados, parecendo um ninho de pássaros, gorda, encurvada e completamente enrrugada. Aos seus pés havia um gato preto, e às suas costas Orochimaru pôde observar um pequeno caldeirão, e várias ervas em volta do mesmo._

_Com uma permissão muda o moreno adentrou ao casebre, e olhou fixamente nos olhos negros e vazios da velha._

_Orochimaru, queria a morte de Naruto e de Sasuke, não. Ele queria mais que a morte, queria humilhá-los, fazê-los sofrer o dobro, o triplo, o quadrúplo do que eles o fizeram, e se fosse preciso vender sua alma àquela mulher, ou até mesmo ao próprio diabo, Orochimaru o faria._

**0o0o0o0**

A gargalhada sádica de Orochimaru ecoou mais uma vez pela sala abafada, quando a cabeça de Sasuke foi mergulhada mais uma vez contra o balde repleto de água.

- PARE! VOCÊ VAI MATÁ-LO – gritava Naruto, com toda a pouca força que ainda lhe restava.

- Vamos Sasuke, cade todo o seu orgulho Uchiha, ahn? – perguntou em meio a risadas, erguendo a cabeça do moreno novamente, puxando o rosto do homem, pelos cabelos, para trás.

- Vai se fuder, seu merda. – disse entre arfadas.

Após ter sido drogado, o moreno foi submetido a tortura de afogamento, ficando cerca de um minuto com a cabeça submersa, para logo ser retirado e humilhado. Então o ciclo recomeçava. No início tentava se ver livre das mãos nojentas do outro, mas logo após percebeu que preso da forma que estava, aquilo só lhe resultaria em perca de forças, perca que não poderia ter. Precisava aguentar, por si mesmo, mas a cima de tudo por Naruto, que parecia estar nas reservas de suas forças.

E mesmo assim o loiro gritava a seu favor. Uzumaki Naruto era um lutador, e Sasuke como um Uchiha não poderia ficar para trás.

- Orochimaru, por favor... – começou Naruto, pedindo.

- O que? Vai defender o namoradinho? Já é tarde para isso, loirinho. – Orochimaru submergiu a cabeça do moreno, novamente – Vocês começaram isso, vocês me enganaram, me humilharam. Eu tenho o direito de...

- De que? De que nos torturar por uma atitude infantil de séculos atrás? Nós não somos mais os mesmo, não somos aqueles que fizeram aquilo com você.

- Sim, vocês são. São iguais, os olhos, os cabelos, o corpo, o rosto, até mesmo a voz.

- Mas não a personalidade, a mente. Nós pensamos diferente, nós nunca faríamos aquilo.

- Não mesmo? – a cabeça de Sasuke foi retirada com grosseiria do balde repleto de água – Tem certeza? – o Uchiha arfava, o ar parecia nunca ser suficientes para seus pulmões. Se tornava cada vez mais difícil evitar engolir água, aquela droga que lhe fora enjetada parecia atordoar mais e mais seus sentidos e forças.

- Sasuke... – o loiro deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, focando seus olhos azuis nos ônix do moreno. Havia em ambos os olhos dor, desprezo, mas acima de tudo confiança um no outro, confiança que tudo daria certo. Sasuke esboçou um pequeno sorriso consolador.

A ligação foi interrompida pela mão de Orochimaru que submergiu a cabeça de Sasuke.

- Você são exatamente iguais a antes. Não se importam com mais nada além de um ao outro. Não se importam se fizeram alguém sofrer ou não, desde que conseguissem permanecer juntos. Eu tenho o direito dessa vingança. – falou como se quisesse se justificar.

- Claro que tinha, mas você já a teve. Seis vezes, chega! É o suficiente – suplicava Naruto, sem nunca tirar os olhos do rosto submerso de Sasuke. Os braços e pernas se agitavam, sem conseguirem se mover nenhum centímetro, as costas estava encurvadas e a pele mais pálida que o normal.

- Não! Nunca será o suficiente! Vocês merecem muito mais que isso, e se sete vezes significa nunca mais ter de ver vocês novamente, então eu farei – emergiu o rosto de Sasuke. - Vocês não fazem ideia de quão excitante pode ser ter esse frenesi repetidamente, um após o outro, poder fazer o que eu desejo.

Sasuke abria a boca compulsivamente, tentando puxar mais ar para seus pulmões.

- Tudo que um dia excita, acaba se tornando enfadonho.

- Enfadonho? O que você sente por ele – puxou mais fortemente os cabelos negros de Sasuke – É enfadonho?

- Não! Claro que não!

- Então não fale do que você não sabe. Eu nunca vou me cansar entendeu? Nunca.

- Você... você...

- Eu nunca – submergiu Sasuke na água – antes tive a oportunidade de torturar vocês, _nunca. _Era sempre rápido, raivoso. Eu me lembro de tudo, absolutamente tudo. E eu sei, que se eu tivesse tido uma chance, uma mísera chance antes, eu teria feito muito pior do que agora.

- E o que você fará quando terminar isso? – perguntou ao ver Orochimaru emergindo Sasuke.

- Depois? Não sei, não me importo. Morrer ou viver, para mim tanto faz, desde que vocês não possam mais estar juntos.

- ENTÃO NOS MATE SEU MISERÁVEL! – gritou Naruto.

- Naruto... Não... – disse Sasuke entre arfadas de ar.

- Claro que matarei, mas não agora. Eu quero que vocês sofram, e mesmo depois que um morra eu quero o outro vivo. Vivo para mim poder apreciar a dor. E eu sei quem será o primeiro a morrer – o torturador olhou diretamente para Naruto, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ele? Por que ele?

- Por que, Sasuke? Por que aquele que mais merece sofrer é você, você porque mesmo sabendo o que eu sentia por você, foi capaz de fazer o que fez.

- Amor? Aquilo não era amor. Você era obssecado por mim.

- Bem, talvez eu fosse mesmo. – com um meio sorriso debochado Orochimaru submergiu mais uma vez Sasuke.

- SASUKE! – gritou Naruto fechando fortemente os olhos, não queria. Não queria mais ver daquilo, se fosse assim que Orochimaru o matasse logo, mas não suportaria mais ver Sasuke ser torturado.

**0o0o0o0**

- Isso é ri-dí-cu-lo! – exclamou Temari o mais alto que pôde, fazendo Hinata sobressaltar-se.

- Te...Temari...

- Não, Hinata. Nem vêm! Isso é ridículo. Eu podia muito bem ter ido. Quem o Uchiha pensa que é para não me deixar? Quem ele acha que é para mandar em mim? Melhor, o que fizeram com o Gaara para ele concordar com um Uchiha? – a loira segurou o rosto com ambas as mãos e bufou, para logo após liberar o rosto do agarre – Isso é ridículo.

- Ninguém fez nada com o Gaara – a morena corou – Digo, com o senhor Sabaku.

- Hinata, por Deus – a loira se deixou cair sobre a cadeira rindo – Não precisa disfarçar para mim, eu sei que você e o Gaara...

- Temari! – corou furiosamente.

Temari limitou-se a rir. Só Hinata mesmo para lhe fazer sorrir depois de ter enfrentado uma briga com Uchiha e Gaara. Era simplesmente ridículo a tratarem como uma boneca de porcelana que se quebraria a qualquer instante. A loira poderia muito bem ter ido junto resgatar Naruto, não haveria perigo, não quando havia mais de dez seguranças juntos.

Mas não, claro que o Uchiha havia se negado retundantemente, e Temari não negaria que a deixou feliz esse senso de proteção que o Uchiha tinha para com si, mas... Mas era simplesmente impossível se manter parada enquanto Itachi poderia estar correndo algum risco, e era isso que mais irritava a loira: Saber que o moreno tinha total controle sobre ela, mesmo não sabendo.

Nunca admitiria, mas sentia saudades de Itachi, saudades de conversar, de tocar, de sentí-lo, sentia saudades de sua prepotência e de seu orgulho. Quando o moreno lhe disse que depois iriam conversar sobre tudo, uma pequena chama de esperança surgiu em seu coração, talvez houvesse se arrependido e quisesse ela de volta e... Não, não poderia se deixar enganar, ele mesmo havia dito que fez o que fez por alguém mais importante. Ele devia ter uma namorada ou algo assim, e Temari... Temari foi uma amante que ele usava para conseguir a empresa, mas mesmo assim...

A loira se arrepiou por completa ao sentir seu estômago se retorcendo, e se apertando. Sua pele normalmente bronzeada adquiriu um tom pálido doentio, os olhos se entrecerraram e a boca se exprimiu. A loira podia sentir com perfeição algo quente subindo por seu esôfago e antes que sua boca se abrisse e expulsasse, a mulher ergueu-se da cadeira e com agilidade correu até o banheiro, despejando todo o conteúdo de seu café-da-manhã no vaso sanitário aberto.

- Temari, você está bem? – perguntou Hinata esbaforida pela corrida. Se aproximou e segurou os cabelos loiros, para que a mulher pudesse voltar a expelir o vômito.

- Eu... – começou, assim que seu estômago pareceu se estabilizar. Havia sentido-se enjoada e ansiosa a manhã inteira, mas daí para vomitar? Havia algo muito estranho em tudo isso. – Isso é ridículo. – disse por fim, reclinando novamente a cabeça contra o vaso.

- Sim, você já disse isso. – Hinata suspirou.

**0o0o0o0**

_- Eu tenho o que você precisa. – disse a velha, enquanto alisava o pelo do gato preto._

_- Como..._

_- Não faça perguntas desnecessárias. Eu posso lhe dar a chance de se vingar deles, mas em troca..._

_- Em troca? – questionou incerto._

_- Eu quero sua alma._

_- O que?_

_- Sua alma._

_- Eu..._

_- Pense em o que eles fizeram, não foi uma simples brincadeirinha, já parou para pensar quanto tempo eles levaram para planejar aquilo? A quanto tempo que o moleque do Sasuke sabia dos seus sentimentos e mesmo assim aceitou fazer aquilo? Entenda, não há desculpas para eles. Eles te enganaram, merecem pagar. – a mulher olhava profundamente Orochimaru, sem nem ao menos piscar._

_- Eu... Eu aceito. – disse em um suspiro - Como isso funcionará?_

_- As almas desses garotos estão entrelaçadas._

_- Como assim entrelaçadas?_

_- São almas gêmeas._

_- O que? – os olhos arregalaram-se. Quer dizer que ele era o _outro _da história?_

_- Almas gêmeas estão unidas para todo o sempre..._

_- Mas então como..._

_- Pare de me interromper – disse rudemente, recebendo um olhar de desculpas – Eles possuem a eternidade ao seus dispores, mas para conseguirem a eternidade, eles têm apenas sete _chances.

_- Por que _sete_?_

_- Não me pergunte sobre os desígnios do destino. – disse simplesmente, o que Orochimaru tomou como um 'não sei' – Apenas lhe basta saber que se em sete vidas eles não puderem ficar juntos, nunca mais poderão. Suas almas se perderão, assim como suas _oportunidades_._

_- Mas... Como eu poderei... Poderei estar presente nessas vidas? Eu não..._

_- Simplesmente podendo. Você é o que chamam de _carma_. Aquele que sempre estará entre os dois._

_- Mas se eu sou isso, então não preciso da senhora. – disse autosuficiente, tentando ignorar a dor que se formou em seu peito ao se descobrir como sempre sendo o 'outro', aquele que nunca será amado._

_- Claro que precisará, se quiser se lembrar de tudo o que sofreu, se quiser acabar com eles todas as vezes, até que por fim as sete chances se terminem._

_- Quer dizer que eles não se lembrarão de que são alma gê..._

_- Não, nunca. Contudo, o destino sempre os empurrarão para que terminem juntos. O que eu estou lhe propondo é a lembrança, é saber mais do que eles, é ter sempre um trunfo na manga. Eu estou lhe oferecendo a _escolha_ de poder mudar o seu destino. Mas se lembre, há casos em que os feitiços viram contra o feiticeiro. – alertou._

_- Eu aceito. Farei o que seja necessário. – disse resoluto._

_- Ótima escolha, moleque – sorriu a mulher perversamente_

_- E depois que tudo terminar, o que acontecerá comigo?- questionou exitante._

_- Quando a última vida terminar, no instante em que seu coração parar de bater, sua alma será aprisionada para todo o sempre._

_- Por que? A alma deles não será?_

_- Somente a sua. Entenda garoto, ninguém deve se lembrar das vidas passadas, nem ao menos devem saber delas, ainda mais quando usam tal conhecimento para o mal._

_- Mas eu não..._

_- Por mais que diga, separar almas gêmeas é cruel._

_- Então, o que eu devo fazer agora? – perguntou ansioso, querendo terminar logo com aquilo._

_- Mate-os._

_- O quê?_

_- Mate-os._

_- Mas... E se eles mudarem de ideia e..._

_- Nessa vida já se torna impossível para você. Mas restarão outras seis. Pense no quão interessante será poder destruir esse laço que eles têm._

_- Quando eu matá-los, o que... O que irá acontecer?_

_- Vocês irão para outra vida, moleque. Vão recomeçar tudo novamente, sempre será um ciclo._

_- Para onde iremos?_

_- Hn... Difícil dizer, talvez para a antiguidade, a idade média, ou talvez para o futuro. É difícil dizer, o destino é sempre muito imprevisível. _

_- Antiguidade? Idade média? Mas isso é o passado e não..._

_- Eu já lhe disse, o destino é unipotente. Ele faz o que quer, na hora que quer e como quer. O tempo para ele simplesmente não existe._

_O homem respirou fundo._

_- Tudo bem, eu os matarei. – disse resoluto o moreno, erguendo-se da cadeira de palha e saindo do casebre, deixando para trás a velha senhora com um amplo sorriso, sem nunca deixar de acariciar seu gato preto._

_- Moleque idiota, quão longe terá de chegar para que perceba que não importa o que fizer, _nunca_ poderá separá-los?_

**0o0o0o0**

- Quando pretende se desculpar com a Temari? – questionou Gaara sem retirar os olhos verdes da janela do carro.

- Quando tudo terminar. – respondeu Itachi indiferente.

- Talvez já seja tarde.

- Não será.

- Hn... O que mais você mandou o Hyuuga investigar?

- Assuntos particulares.

- Uchiha? – uma sobrancelha se arqueou.

- Logo você descobrirá, e acredite se tudo sair como o planejado Temari logo se tornará uma Uchiha. – um meio sorriso preencheu os lábios finos de Itachi.

**0o0o0o0**

_Ambos os homens estavam deitados sobre a cama do loiro, abraçados. Os corpos desnudos, sendo encobertos por um fino lençol. Os rostos eram calmos, e belos. Tanto que se Orochimaru não soubesse a verdade, os chamariam de anjos. Não era mentira o que a mulher havia dito: Eles realmente eram almas gêmeas._

_Com uma dose extra de raiva, perante os pensamentos, Orochimaru se aproximou dos corpos nus sobre a cama, com uma adaga em mãos. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo do moreno e aspirou seu perfume, para logo após fazer uma careta. Ele estava infectado, infectado pelo odor de Naruto, estava _sujo_._

_Sem ponderar mais, Orochimaru embalou a mão com a adaga e cravou contra a coluna vertebral de Sasuke, perfurando as costas do homem, o estômago, até que despontasse do outro lado. Recebendo em troca um grito angustiado de dor, por parte do moreno e outro apavorado de Naruto, que ao ver a cena pulou sobre Orochimaru para afastá-lo de Sasuke._

_Mas de nada serviu, poucos instantes depois Naruto jazia no chão com o peito perfurado por um pedaço de vidro do porta-retratos que haviam derrubado ao sairem rolando pelo chão. Orochimaru limitava-se a arregalar os olhos diante de sua rapidez em perceber o vidro no chão e fincá-lo no loiro._

_O moreno ergueu-se e observou Sasuke e Naruto, cada qual gemendo e retorcendo-se. O sangue se esvaia de ambos, manchando o assoalho e a cama. Em um último ato de desespero, Sasuke puxou a adaga para fora de si, dando um grito ao fazer, e logo após se jogou contra o chão, enquanto tentava com muito esforço se rastejar em direção de Naruto. Foi só nesse momento que Orochimaru percebeu que Naruto fazia o mesmo._

_Era inconcebível que até mesmo em momentos nos quais a morte os chamavam eles ainda assim se importassem mais com o outro do que com si próprio. Silenciosas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Orochimaru, ao ver ambos os homens se abraçando torpemente._

_Os olhos ônix nunca se desviavam dos azuis, e vice versa. Pareciam ter uma conversação muda, pareciam prometer algo que Orochimaru nunca poderia descobrir. E em um assomo de raiva e nojo, o homem pegou a adaga manchada de sangue sobre o chão e cortou, e perfurou, e estraçalhou o corpo de ambos os homens._

_Por fim, estavam mortos e os corpos irreconhecíveis. O sangue sujava todo o quarto, assim como pedaços soltos de carne e ossos, fios de cabelo, tanto negro quanto loiros._

_E então, Orochimaru gargalhou. Gargalhou como nunca havia gargalhado antes. Tudo estava bem, havia conseguido acabar com eles, agora só restavam outras seis vezes..._

Naruto jogou a cabeça para frente e vomitou, algo que nem sabia existir em seu organismo, assim como Sasuke. A cena havia sido forte demais para ambos, detalhada demais, intensa demais.

Faziam alguns minutos que Orochimaru parecia ter cansado de torturar Sasuke e agora olhava fixamente de um para o outro. Com um amplo sorriso Orochimaru, pegou uma pequena adaga, que estava sobre a mesa, e andou em direção a Sasuke novamente.

- Não, infelizmente, está não é aquela que eu usei para matá-los, mas servirá também. – disse com um sorriso maligno, enquanto fazia vários cortes sobre o peito pálido de Sasuke, que mordia o lábio inferior, se impedindo de gritar, para logo após jogá-la para longe e aproximar seu corpo do de Sasuke, os colando. – Sabe, Sasuke... Eu sempre quis fazer isso, e acho que será ser bem excitante para Naruto ver.

O homem passou a língua sobre o pescoço de Sasuke, e a dirigiu até a boca do moreno, pressionando-a contra os lábios, fazendo-os abrirem-se. Contudo no instante que penetrou a boca do moreno, sua língua foi ferozmente mordida, o que resultou em uma pequena quantidade de sangue, recompensada por um forte soco na boca do estômago do Uchiha.

- LARGA ELE!

- Não me provoque, eu adoro sadomasoquismo. – disse malicioso, passando as mãos pelos contornos do peito do homem, as descendo até o abdômen, para logo após chegar as calças, e pressionar a mão sobre as calças do moreno. – Gosta?

- Sinto nojo. – guspiu no homem, recebendo um apertão forte de mais no local onde estava seu membro flácido. Não pode evitar de gemer em dor, sentia-se esmagado tamanha a força que era feita sobre seu corpo. Era doloroso e nada excitável.

- LARGA! – se debatia Naruto, tentando a todo custo libertar-se.

- Por que? Ele é tão... Sexy. – Orochimaru chocou sua proeminente ereção, por sob a calça, contra a inexistente do moreno.

- SOLTE O SASUKE! – gritou uma terceira voz vinda da porta recém aberta.

Orochimaru virou o rosto a tempo de ver Sakura, vestida de noiva, correndo em sua direção, com a adaga suja com o sangue de Sasuke, em uma das mãos, contudo antes mesmo de poder reagir, sentiu uma forte dor contra seu peito. Sakura perfurara com toda a sua força o lado esquerdo do peito de Orochimaru, exatamente sobre o coração.

Sem mais forças para sustentar-se em pé, o homem se deixou cair no chão, aos pés de Sasuke, enquanto que Sakura respirava agitadamente, vendo seu vestido alvo com enormes manchas de sangue.

- Eu... Eu menti. – disse em um fio de voz, focando seus olhos em Naruto – Eu... Eu não queria mais fazer isso... fazer isso tantas vezes, eu queri...queria mudar tu...tudo, mas... mas... Quando eu via vocês juntos, felizes... eu me...me lembra...va de tudo e... e... e... Minha alma já não tem mais salvação – finalizou com uma arfada pesada - Eu... Eu atrapalhei tantas vezes, e mesmo assim... – dizia em um fio de voz, rouco e quase inaldível - Mesmo assim vocês continuam a tentar se _reencontrar. – _os olhos âmbares se fixaram nos ônix de Sasuke -Eu... Odeio, tanto, vo...cês... – uma pequena lágrima correu pelos olhos fechados de Orochimaru, e por fim, seu coração havia parado de bater.

Havia terminado, tudo havia terminado, não é?

- Sasuke, você está bem? – questionou Sakura com um amplo sorriso.

Não. Nunca nada termina, apenas se reinicia em um outro viciante ciclo.

**0o0o0o0**

**¹**: Só para terem uma imagem mais concreta do vestido da Sakura (substituam o que está nos parentes): http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)images02(ponto)olx(ponto)pt/ui/1/48/23/14674523_1(ponto)jpg

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Sim, era desse jeito que o outro cap deveria ter terminado, mas enfim.

Bem, antes de mais nada, sobre a 'explicação' do pq das reencarnações e tudo, espero que não tenha fica mto estranho (eu ouvi algo parecido com isso da mãe de uma amiga minha, e me deu a ideia de botar na fic, dessa forma, ou seja, é como diz o **aviso** posto no início da fic. Eu não pretendia ofender, ou converter ninguém), enfim espero que não tenha ficado muito estranho, e já quero esclarecer que minha intenção não era abordar a reencarnação em si, mas sim o poder do amor de sasuke e naruto.

Muitas pessoas disseram "mas, aquilo não foi grande coisa", claro que não foi grande coisa. Mas para o Orochimaru sim. Imaginem amar alguém tão intensamente que vc recusa até mesmo o dinheiro, que vai viver em uma pensão ao invés da tua mansão, te imagine sendo alguém de aparência estranha que tenta a todo custo ficar apresentável, e tudo o que vc recebe é desprezo e nojo da pessoa que tu ama. As lembranças desses momentos se repetiam constantemente na cabeça do orochimaru, não deixando ele parar, mesmo que quisesse, mas além disso tudo temos que levar em consideração o que muitos na fic já disseram (que até o orochimaru concordou): Orochimaru estava obssecado, viciado, _desequilibrado_. Pessoas assim em um dado momento não sabem mais separar o certo do errado.

Agora, às perguntas: Orochimaru morreu, mas o que Sakura fará/acontecerá agora? Que investigação é essa que o itachi falou? Estamos chegando na reta final de 7 vidas \oo

Enfim, que nota gigantesca, mas sentia que eu devia esclarecer uma dúvida que parecia atingir a muitos. Falando nisso, eu adoraria receber reviews. Oaskaoksaks

Beijos ;*

**Resposta as Reviews: **Através do 'reply reviews', as anônimas a baixo. Obrigada \o

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн: **Olá! Fico feliz que vc goste dos dois em situações 'reversas' no sexo, pq como vimos durante o longo das 6 vidas eles alternaram xD

Eu não diria que Naruto e Sasuke foram maus, eu diria que eles forame goístas, mesquinhos e arrogantes, mas mesmo com tudo isso Orochimaru estrapolou na vingança, e muito. Obrigada por ler e comentar a fic. Espero que tenhas gostado da atualização. Beijos ;*

**Suumeragi Schiffer:** Olá! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da fic. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que tenhas gostado deste novo capítulo. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san: **Olá! Bem, devo admitir que minhas festas de fim de ano foram chatas, mas espero que as suas tenham sito boas \o Obrigada por perguntar.

Nossa, não sabia que eu tinha uma mão tão boa assim para suspense para parecer o seriado '24 horas', mas fico contente por ter conseguido isso. Bem, sobre a cavalaria... Como vimos nesse cap ela chegou sim a tempo, bem +/-. Sakura chegou, mas ainda há coisas a acontecerem, antes deles sairem desse quarto imundo. Fico contente qe vc entenda os problemas ortográficos, é realmente difícil se auto-corrigir, não tenho paciência, devo admitir.

Enfim, obrigada por ler e comentar nos caps. Espero que o cap 14 tenha lhe agradado. Beijos ;*


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 15: Ambíguo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Os olhos do moreno piscavam rapidamente, enquanto por sua face transparecia uma expressão de pavor. Aos seus pés encontrava-se Orochimaru envolto por uma gigantesca poça de seu próprio sangue e uma adaga mortalmente cravada sobre seu peito.

Não negaria que podia sentir um grande alivio percorrer todo o seu corpo ao ver o homem inerte no chão, saber que aquilo significaria o fim de mais um doloroso ciclo, contudo desta vez com um final diferente: Ele e Naruto estavam vivos. Feridos, mas vivos. O sangue ainda corria por suas veias, o coração batia aceleradamente, os pensamentos iam e vinham por sua mente, sem controle.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que Orochimaru acabara de ser brutalmente assassinado, e por mais que ele merecesse, aquele homem não havia tido culpa de nada, pelo menos não no início. Havia sido Sasuke e Naruto que começaram, que alimentaram aquele ódio, aquela sede por vingança, e mesmo que quisesse negar, Sasuke sentia-se culpado por ter brincado com os sentimentos do moreno, por tê-lo humilhado, o rebaixado a tal ponto que todo o amor se tornara ódio.

- Sasuke, você está bem? – repetiu Sakura, em um tom um pouco mais preocupado.

O moreno focou os olhos na mulher a sua frente. Sasuke nunca havia visto a rósea daquela forma, com seus cabelos bagunçados, arfante e vestida de... Vestida de noiva? Por que ela estava vestida de noiva? Os olhos ônix percorreram o vestido de cima a baixo, demorando mais tempo no colo, onde havia uma grande mancha vermelha: Sangue. O sangue de Orochimaru que havia sujado o vestido. Então dirigiu seu olhar ao rosto da mulher, que também havia sido sujo pelos respingos do sangue do homem, mas apesar dos pesares, podia-se ver um amplo sorriso sustentado em seu rosto e um intenso brilho alegre em seus olhos esverdeados. Como se não houvesse acabado de matar um homem...

- Eu... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem... Eu vim te salvar. – disse eufórica. – Coitadinho de você, Sasuke. Esse mosntro te machucou muito? Mas não se preocupe, eu já o pus em seu devido lugar, então ele não vai mais nos atrapalhar. Eu vou cuidar de você e... – falava sem parar, e Sasuke se perguntava como não morria sem ar.

- Sakura. – chamou

- Sim? – perguntou, parando repentinamente de falar.

- Procure as chaves, para abri-las. – disse apontando com a cabeça para as correntes que o prendiam, suspenso no ar.

- Óh, claro. Claro. Como fui me esquecer? Só um minutinho, Sasu. – disse a rosada, enquanto percorria todo o pequeno aposento em busca das chaves, desde o armário com os instrumentos de tortura, até os bolsos das roupas de Orochimaru.

"Sasu? Que porra é essa?" pensou Sasuke exasperado.

- Sa... Sasuke... – chamou uma voz fraca, muito perto de si, o que fez o moreno virar o rosto rapidamente, se arrependendo disso logo após sentir uma intensa dor no pescoço.

Ao seu lado estava Naruto, igualmente preso pelas correntes, em um estado lastimoso. Havia sangue seco nas roupas e no corpo, alguns ferimentos em aberto, e marcas de chicotadas pelo dorso, braços e pernas. Os cabelos loiros estavam revoltos, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do moreno foram os olhos intensamente azuis.

Aquela imensidão azulada, parecia querer alertar o moreno de algo, avisá-lo que ainda havia perigo para eles. Parecia gritar para que Sasuke o abraçasse tão forte como que para fazê-lo esquecer as últimas malditas vinte e quatro horas. E Sasuke sabia, sabia que assim como Naruto, aquele era seu maior desejo também.

Havia descoberto há muito tempo o que sentia por Naruto, e por mais tempo que havia negado, tentado se enganar, se convencer de que estava enganado, que aquilo que sentia pelo loiro não podia ser amor, afinal amor não existia... Mas... Se o que sentia pelo loiro era forte demais para ser apenas paixão, intenso demais para ser apenas desejo e verdadeiro demais para ser apenas uma obsessão, então o que seria? A única coisa que lhe restava era o dito sentimento, que por anos debochou: o Amor. E algo naqueles olhos azuis lhe dizia que era recíproco.

Sasuke esboçou um dolorido meio sorriso. Naruto estava ao seu lado ferido, mas acima de tudo ao seu lado, então tudo ficaria bem, _tinha _que ficar bem.

- Sasuke, achei. – exclamou contente Sakura, balançando um molho de chaves em sua frente, enquanto caminhava em direção ao moreno. – Eu já vou te soltar e... Sasuke? – chamou a rósea novamente ao ver toda a atenção de Sasuke focada em Naruto.

- Hn? – os olhos ônix se dirigiram para os esverdeados. – As chaves. Vamos Sakura me tire daqui.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu ela com um amplo sorriso, procurando a chave com o molde dos grilhões e logo após colocando-a na fechadura – Ah, eu descobri uma técnica nova para fazer café. Acho que você vai gostar. No site onde eu li dizia que era como tomar café nos Alpes suíços, você sabe lá é tão... – continuava a falar sem parar enquanto que com as mãos abria os grilhões e com os pés empurrava o corpo inerte de Orochimaru para longe de Sasuke, como se o homem morto fosse um tapete e não um ser humano... Se bem que, Orochimaru parecia ter perdido sua humanidade há muito tempo atrás.

Sasuke sentiu seus pulsos e tornozelos serem libertados do agarre e não pôde evitar de cair de joelhos no chão sujo, arfando, por causa da dor em seu corpo que parecia se tornar cada vez mais consciente. O Uchiha respirou fundo e sentou-se sobre as pernas.

- Sakura, você tem consciência que acabou de matar um homem, não tem? – perguntou Sasuke incerto, em voz baixa e rouca, pela diversa quantidade de água engolida.

- Ah, quem se importa? Não era como se alguém fosse sentir falta dele, além do que, ele estava muito perto de você Sasuke, que nojo. Como ele se atreveu a tocar em você? Logo em você? Ninguém pode tocar te tocar. Você é meu, só meu, de mais e mais ninguém. Mas não, ele tinha que vir e tocar em você. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Que só porque ele tocou em você ele merece morrer. – os olhos esverdeados dilataram-se em fúria pela lembrança, e seu sorriso tornou-se macabro. – Mas então, vamos? Senão seu café irá esfriar. – as pupílas retornaram ao seu tamanho normal, e o sorriso se tornou bondoso novamente, como se aquele fosse um dia comum de trabalho na Suna Corp, e não uma sala imunda repleta de instrumentos de tortura.

Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em dúvida. Sakura não parecia falar coisa com coisa, parecia estar desequilibrada, irracional. Parecia estar vivendo em um mundo alternativo onde não importasse quão terríveis os fatos fossem, nada lhe afetaria. O Uchiha virou o rosto, e se deparou com um Naruto com a mesma expressão confusa que si.

- Sakura, o Naruto.

- Quem? – a rosada olhou para o outro lado, e arregalou os olhos, como se nem ao menos se lembrasse da existência do loiro ali. – Ah sim, o Naruto.

- Então, solte-o – disse ao ver a mulher parada a sua frente, girando o molho de chaves nas mãos.

- Por quê? Ele pode se soltar sozinho.

- O que? Não, não pode.

- Ai Sasuke, você é tão inocente. – esboçou um sorriso meigo, que logo se transformou em um raivoso – Ele é o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo, eu sei que é. – explicou como quem explica para uma criança de dois anos - Ele só está aí preso porque quer ver até onde o feitiço que ele lançou em você vai. Mas Uzumaki, – os olhos se estreitaram – você perdeu querido, porque agora que eu estou do lado do Sasuke, _eu_ _sei _que esse feitiço maligno que você pôs nele se desfez já eu sou o verdadeiro amor da vida dele e o amor cura tudo, eu sei que cura, não é Sasuke? – a mulher olhou para o Uchiha e um amplo sorriso desenhou-se nas feições de Sakura.

- Sakura, eu não sou um feiticeiro, por Deus. – exclamou Naruto cansado.

- Vamos Sakura, me dê as chaves, se você não vai soltá-lo, eu vou. – ordenou Sasuke estendendo a mão para o molho, contudo antes que seus dedos roçassem...

'_Vamos, Vamos, não o deixe pegar as chaves' _gritou uma voz dentro da mente da rosada a fazendo erguer o braço, fazendo as chaves ficarem fora do alcance do homem, o obrigando a tentar se sustentar sobre suas duas pernas bambas.

- Não é? Não é? – gritou, ignorando Sasuke e focando nos olhos de Naruto - Claro que é, de que outra forma Sasuke sorriria para você daquele jeito? De que outra forma ele brigaria comigo? De que outra forma ele teria vindo para cá? DIGA-ME, NARUTO, VAMOS SEU FEITICEIRO MALDITO. Você pode enganar qualquer um, mas não eu. Eu sei toda a verdade. Você enfeitiçou todos: a Temari, o Sabaku, o Senhor Itachi, a Hinata, até mesmo o Orochimaru, para que ele torturasse o Sasuke e _você_ pudesse salvá-lo, mas eu cheguei a tempo disso. Você não pode me enfeitiçar, eu não vou deixar e vou mostrar para o mundo qual sua real personalidade. – praticamente cuspiu as palavras, como se Naruto fosse um inseto repugnante e... Não. Para ela, Naruto _era _um inseto repugnante.

'_Isso, mostra para ele Sakura. Mostre para todos, ele é mal, ele é perverso, ele quer sua destruição' _repetiu a mesma voz.

Sasuke dobrou a coluna e flexionou os joelhos, e mesmo desta forma, ainda conseguia ser alto o suficiente para pegar as chaves de Sakura, que nem ao menos reparou, já que estava completamente focada na conversa com Naruto.

- Sakura, você está louca. Feitiço? Feiticeiro? Acorda, isso não existe, e se existisse, acho meio estranho um 'feiticeiro' tão poderoso quanto eu não ter podido se soltar ainda, não é? – falou em um fio de voz.

- NÃO, NÃO ACHO! Porque você é cínico, falso, mentiroso, _gosta _de enganar os outros e se fazer de vítima com isso. Eu sei qual é a sua Uzumaki.

O corpo do Uchiha não se sustentou mais em pé, e caiu ajoelhado no chão. Respirando fundo o moreno começou a se engatinhar em direção ao loiro, parando sob os pés do mesmo, começando a abrir os grilhões dos tornozelos.

- Sabe? Então qual é Haruno? – perguntou o loiro tentando desviar a atenção da rosada de Sasuke que se agarrava a seu quadril para se impulsionar para cima, passando a abrir os grilhões do pulso.

- Você quer enganar todo mundo para conseguir o Sasuke! – exclamou a rósea aos berros.

No mesmo instante o corpo do loiro foi libertado e se deixou cair de joelhos no chão sujo, assim como Sasuke. Ambos os homens não pareciam ter forças o suficiente nem ao menos para erguerem-se. Fixaram o olhar um no outro, esquecendo por alguns instantes a presença de Sakura. Para eles só exista um ao outro.

Sasuke passou uma das mãos sobre a bochecha do loiro, parecendo avaliar o pequeno corte que havia ali, parecendo procurar nos olhos safira algum ferimento visível, contudo recebeu como resposta um pequeno sorriso tímido. E Sasuke soube, soube que tudo estava bem. O moreno também sorriu.

A mão sobre a bochecha bronzeada, desceu até encontrar-se com a mão do loiro, que estava apoiada no chão, pegando-a. Ambos os dedos, o pálido e o bronzeado, se entrelaçaram um no outro. Um gesto pequeno, incrivelmente pequeno, mas que parecia preencher ambos os espíritos como nenhum outro poderia.

- SASU! Eu não acredito! Seu feitiço é mais forte do que eu imaginava. Sasu, por favor, por favor, lute contra esse bruxo. Você não gosta dele, isso é tudo uma ilusão, uma mentira!! – gritou Sakura com as pernas estranhamente paralisadas e os olhos arregalados diante da cena.

- Sakura, isso não é uma mentira. Ele não é um bruxo, não existe feitiço algum e não me chame de Sasu. – Naruto apenas engasgou um riso com a última parte da frase. – Mas de uma coisa você está certa. – falou depois de pensar um pouco.

- Estou? – um pequeno brilho de esperança cruzou os olhos esmeralda.

'_Ele vai reconhecê-la, eu sei que vai'_

- Uhum. Eu não gosto dele. – disse Sasuke olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de Naruto, percebendo como as duas safiras perderam o brilho e escureceram-se de melancolia. – Na verdade eu...

- Você? – incentivou Sakura – Eu sabia, que você ia conseguir se livrar dessa maldição e...

- Nunca pensei que um dia eu poderia dizer essas palavras, Naruto. Nem ao menos pensei que isso existiria, mas... Mas eu... – o moreno respirou fundo ao ver a apreensão nos olhos azuis – Euteamo. – falou o mais rápido que pôde, mas mesmo assim Naruto pôde entender e sorriu amplamente.

- Eu também. – Sasuke esboçou um meio sorriso e ambos os lábios se encontraram. Nada passou de um roçar de lábios, um casto e simplório selinho, mas muito mais significativo que qualquer outro.

- O QUE? NÃO SASUKE! ISSO É UM ENGANO! SE AFASTE DELE SEU MALDITO FEITICEIRO! – gritou Sakura exasperada, empurrando Naruto para longe de Sasuke, fazendo as mãos se separarem e o loiro bater brutalmente as costas contra o chão sujo de sangue. – EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR, O SASUKE É MEU! ELE É MEU E NÃO SEU! ELE NUNCA SERÁ SEU, NÃO PODE SER SEU! NÃO!!! – continuava a gritar.

A rósea ajoelhou-se em frente à Sasuke e o agarrou pelos ombros o sacudindo o mais forte que podia, não se importando que seu vestido branco fosse sujar ainda mais. Não se importando quando um dos babados de seda se rasgou. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era fazer Sasuke acordar daquela maldição, só isso.

- SASUKE VOCÊ É MEU E SEMPRE SERÁ! POR FAVOR, LUTE CONTRA ISSO. LUTE, POR FAVOR. ACORDE! ELE SÓ ESTÁ TE USANDO, TE MANIPULANDO. SE NÃO FOSSE ISSO VOCÊ SERIA MEU!

- Sakura, pare! – sibilou Sasuke, usando suas poucas forças para afastar Sakura. Podia sentir a droga correr por suas veias. – Você está desequilibrada. Ele não está me usando e eu não estou sendo enganado. Na verdade a única pessoa enganada aqui é _você, _achando que eu sou seu. Eu não sou de ninguém Haruno. – o Uchiha suspirou cansadamente – E mesmo que Naruto não existisse, você nunca teria chances comigo.

- ...Por quê? – disse fracamente.

- Você não tem nada que me agrade, absolutamente _nada_. Desde seus cabelos, até seu jeito de falar. Irritante, alto, dá dor de cabeça. – o queixo da mulher caiu.

'_Ele mente'_

- Mas.. Mas eu posso mudar, posso pintar o cabelo, não sei que tal... Que tal.. Loiro? – questionou puxando os cabelos, fazendo o véu cair no chão e seus cabelos se tornando um ninho de pássaros, de tão bagunçado - Eu posso também falar baixo, eu posso _mudar _por você, é só você me pedir e...

- Sakura, você não pode mudar o que você é, assim como eu não posso mudar o fato de que tudo isso aconteceu – disse apontando para o corpo caído de Orochimaru.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se deixou cair sentada sobre o chão, sem nem ao menos perceber que Sasuke se arrastava para ir ajudar Naruto.

Naruto... Por que ele tinha que aparecer? Era óbvio que se ele não existisse Sasuke seria seu, Sasuke teria caído aos seus pés, Sasuke diria que a amava, Sasuke sorriria para ela, Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke era seu, sempre seria. Tudo era culpa daquele feitiço, sabia que era.

Não permitiria que aquele abutre loiro lhe tirasse o seu bem mais precioso, o único motivo de sua existência. Haruno Sakura, só existia para um objetivo: fazer tudo ou qualquer coisa que Uchiha Sasuke quisesse. Nasceu para ser o destino de Sasuke, para amar e ser amada por ele.

A mulher arrastou-se até o corpo morto de Orochimaru, e retirou a adaga do peito do homem. Sua respiração era falha, sua visão era nublada, não conseguia ver muito bem por causa das fortes emoções e das várias lágrimas que desciam ao longo do seu rosto.

Sakura viu Sasuke estendendo a mão e ajudando Naruto sentar-se no chão, conversavam algo em voz baixa, tão baixa, que Sakura nem ao menos podia, ou queria, escutar. Mais lágrimas escaparam dos olhos esverdeados.

A rosada pôs-se de quatro, e voltou a rastejar-se até ambos os homens sem poder confiar em suas pernas naquele momento. A adaga repleta de sangue, raspava contra o chão sujo chamando atenção dos homens que olharam diretamente para Sakura e sua expressão indecifrável.

- Sakura, o que você...?

- Sasuke, eu tentei abrir seus olhos, eu tentei fazer você entender a verdade sobre ele, mas mesmo assim, mesmo assim o feitiço dele é poderoso demais...

- Isso não...

'_Mate-o, vamos mate-o, mate-o e Sasuke será todo seu, para toda a eternidade' _ecoou a voz.

- ... Eu não tenho outra escolha – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – Eu vou matá-lo, e então você vai se livrar dessa magia negra. Você poderá ser meu, só meu e verá que você sempre quis isso, que eu sou sua alma gêmea, que eu sou o motivo da sua existência assim como você é a minha, entende Sasuke? – a mulher estava a menos de cinco centímetros dos homens, pondo-se de joelhos. Ergueu o torso e embalou a adaga para trás, mirando com precisão o loiro. – Tudo vai ficar bem, não é, Sasuke? – as lágrimas brotavam das esmeraldas com mais força, com mais ímpeto - Nós seremos felizes. – disse em um sussurro antes de impulsionar com força, uma força que nem mesmo ela sabia ter, em direção ao loiro.

Naruto apertou fortemente a mão de Sasuke como quem diz adeus. Se estivessem em condições melhores, sem ferimentos, sem uma droga em seus sangues impedindo-os de se locomoverem como deveriam, impedindo que pensassem como deveriam, seria fácil desviar da adaga, seria fácil deter Sakura, mas naquelas condições? O máximo que podiam fazer era esperar pela morte.

A adaga descia com velocidade e Sasuke ao ver o pescoço de Naruto como principal alvo, usou toda a sua precária força e jogou o corpo em frente à adaga, da qual em um último instante foi desviada o suficiente para fazer apenas um pequeno rasgo no ombro de Sasuke.

Sakura gritou e soltou bruscamente a adaga. Ferira Sasuke, ferira Sasuke, ela não podia ter ferido ele, nunca ele, não ele. Não Sasuke. Por que Sasuke?

'_Errou' _disse a voz simplesmente, em um tom estranhamente sarcástico.

- SASUKE, perdão, me perdoe. Você não devia, não devia... – as lágrimas duplicavam-se, triplicavam-se quanto mais segundos se passavam em que o moreno não respondia. – Sasuke, por favor, me perdoe. Eu vou... Eu vou... É TUDO CULPA DELE! – apontou agressivamente para um atônito loiro.

- Sasuke? – chamou Naruto fazendo o moreno deitar sobre seu colo. – Você está bem?

O Uchiha respirava pesadamente. Podia sentir seu sangue se esvaindo, caindo gota a gota no chão, sentir algo ligeiramente firme e macio sob sua cabeça, ouvir os gritos de Sakura, sentir a pele cortada latejando, mas acima de tudo podia ver o brilho de preocupação nos olhos celestes.

- Eu... Eu acho que sim. – o moreno inclinou a cabeça, chocando relativamente seu nariz contra o abdômen de Naruto, ambos coraram. Sasuke cerrou os olhos e aspirou o ar. – Tudo vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntou em um baixo sussurro, mais para si do que para Naruto.

- Sim, tudo vai ficar bem. – sussurrou, acariciando os revoltosos cabelos negros. Logo a respiração de Sasuke se compassou e Naruto soube que a droga injetada mais as lembranças somadas ao ferimento, fizeram o moreno embarcar na doce inconsciência.

- Ele... Ele... – a rosada continuava a chorar desamparadamente.

- Só está dormindo, ou desmaiado, não tenho certeza. – o loiro continuou a acariciar os cabelos de Sasuke mesmo quando focou seus olhos azuis nos verdes da rosada – Sakura, você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer não é? – o tom era de reprimenda, mesclado com um tímido pedido de ajuda.

- Não era para ele... Era... Era... Sasuke, me desculpe! – exclamou Sakura desamparada, levando uma das mãos para acariciar o rosto de Sasuke, contudo foi brutalmente repelida por um tapa de Naruto.

- Ele não precisa de desculpas, ele precisa de ajuda! – exclamou furioso – Orochimaru nos drogou, nos torturou e agora _você_ o feriu. Ele não quer desculpas. _Nós _não precisamos. – as safiras perfuraram as esmeraldas – Ele precisa de ajuda médica e eu não tenho forças para levá-lo. Sakura você é a única que pode...

- Não, eu não posso. Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Eu...

- Você não o ama?

- Claro que sim, mas... Mas você é um feiticeiro e pode ajudá-lo. – rebateu transtornada, recebendo em troca uma forte bofetada na face direita.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

- NÃO EU NÃO SOU, PORRA! Eu só sou a droga de um ser humano. Acha que se eu fosse um feiticeiro já não teria curado ele? Deixe de agir como uma idiota e faça algo pelo amor da sua vida, infernos! Chame ajuda, uma ambulância, qualquer coisa!

- Eu... Você o ama – sussurrou perplexa.

- Claro que eu o amo. Amo tanto ou mais que você e é por isso que eu _preciso _que você chame ajuda. Ele não está bem. _Eu_ não estou bem.

- Eu... Não posso.

- O que? Por quê?

'_Revide. Responda. Ponha-o no lugar dele'_

- Se ele morrer não vai poder ficar perto de você e isso quer dizer que quando eu morrer, terei chances de encontrá-lo no céu, porque eu sei que ele vai para o céu, eu sei que vai...

- Sakura, você...

- ...E você pro inferno. Então tudo vai estar bem. A morte não quer dizer muita coisa mesmo...

- Você está louca – uma das mãos do loiro se fechou com força sobre o ombro ferido de Sasuke tentando impedir a perda de mais sangue. – Ele nunca vai amá-la entende? Ele me ama e_ eu _o amo.

'_Mentira dele. Pura mentira. Ele a ama'_

- NÃO, NÃO AMA! ELE _ME _AMA! Eu sei que ama... – terminou em um sussurro. – Nós íamos nos casar, íamos ser felizes, íamos ter filhos, uma casa, um cachorro, mas você... Você sempre tem que atrapalhar. Você devia morrer.

- Você não é a primeira a me dizer isso, mas Sakura...

- NÃO QUERO OUVIR! EU QUERO O SASUKE! TIRE AS MÃOS DE CIMA DELE, VAMOS! – em um assomo de raiva a rosada empurrou o corpo de Sasuke para longe e pulou sobre Naruto, o jogando de costas contra o chão e encerrando ambas as mãos em torno do pescoço bronzeado do loiro, apertando com toda a sua força.

'_MATE-O, MATE-O, MATE-O! EXTERMINE ESSE FEITICEIRO! FAÇA SASUKE SEU!'_

Naruto debatia-se tentando se livrar das mãos de Sakura, sem sucesso. O loiro sentia o ar ir se extinguindo de seu organismo pouco a pouco. Sentia uma moleza estranha nas pernas e braços e um forte aperto no estômago vazio assim como no coração, que parecia bombear mais sangue do que o normal. Sua cabeça latejava em dor.

O Uzumaki já estava desistindo. Se resignando que ou pela mão de Orochimaru, ou pela de qualquer outro ele e Sasuke nunca seriam felizes juntos. Sasuke... Uma imagem lhe preencheu a mente: a imagem de um Sasuke arrogante, altivo, de profundos olhos ônix observando-o de cima a baixo, registrando cada detalhe seu, vestindo um refinado terno. A primeira vez que se viram nessa vida.

Era reconfortante pensar no moreno quando sabia que seus pulmões já não suportariam tal redução de oxigênio, contudo seus planos de resignação foram interrompidos por diversos gritos e uma onda de ar entrando por suas narinas.

Ar. Respirava, e podia fazer isso tranquilamente. Já não sentia as mãos de Sakura em torno de seu pescoço, porém ouvia claramente os gritos de protesto da mulher. Abriu os olhos azuis lentamente e visualizou um esquadrão de cerca de oito homens postos em sua frente analisando o local, mais dois olhando o cadáver de Orochimaru e outros dois segurando Sakura que se debatia animalescamente entre gritos, por fim, mais ao fundo podia ver Uchiha Itachi e Sabaku no Gaara, literalmente, desfilando pelo pequeno quarto aproximando-se de si.

- Finalmente – suspirou aliviado Naruto.

- Uzumaki, o que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Itachi.

- Eu... Sasuke está ferido e drogado. Eu também. Foi o Orochimaru e... – o loiro simplesmente não pôde completar a frase, pois no segundo seguinte se deixou cair inconsciente sobre o piso sujo.

- Acho que perdemos um cliente – comentou desinteressadamente Gaara olhando para o corpo de Orochimaru.

- ME SOLTEM, ME SOLTEM! É TUDO CULPA DO UZUMAKI ENTÃO ME SOLTEM! O SASUKE, CADÊ O SASUKE? NÓS VAMOS NOS CASAR. EU QUERO O SASUKE!!!!!! – gritava incoerentemente Sakura.

- E uma secretária. – completou Itachi com um pesado suspiro enquanto massageava as têmporas.

'_Não se preocupe, o feitiço já vai terminar' _disse a voz em consolo, o que fez a rosada estranhamente se acalmar.

**0o0o0o0**

Os olhos ônix piscaram incomodados com a forte luz branca sobre si. Sasuke podia sentir o característico cheiro hospitalar. Estava em um hospital - só isso poderia explicar o forte cheiro. Estava confuso. Sua cabeça girava, seu corpo todo doía, sentia seus músculos se tensarem e relaxarem novamente, seu ombro latejava. Podia sentir claramente seu coração batendo lentamente e sua pulsação acalmada. Podia sentir até mesmo a saliva descendo por seu esôfago, o oxigênio entrando em seus pulmões em grande quantidade e...

O moreno arregalou os olhos e sua mente por fim parou de girar. As coisas entraram em foco e se lembrou. Lembrou do motivo de estar todo dolorido, de estar em um hospital. Lembrou-se do seu principal motivo para se deixar sujeitar a tais coisas: Naruto. Fora tudo por Naruto. Sempre seria por ele, tinha certeza.

Com cuidado o Uchiha olhou para os lados e se viu em um quarto completamente branco, rodeado por dois ou três aparelhos e com uma agulha no braço esquerdo penetrando sua veia, largando em seu organismo algum tipo de remédio. O homem se sentou delicadamente e levou a mão direita à sua nuca, massageando-a, e logo após correu a mão até seu cabelo o bagunçando ainda mais.

Respirando fundo e mordendo o lábio inferior, Sasuke levou a mão direita sobre o braço esquerdo e retirou a agulha de dentro de sua veia. Podia ver uma pequena quantidade de líquido rubro saindo do pequeno corte, contudo não se importou. Empurrou o lençol para longe de seu corpo e impulsionou suas pernas para fora da cama. Sustentando-se na última, se pôs de pé. Sentia suas pernas fracas, o que o fazia pensar a quanto tempo estava desacordado.

Antes de seguir para fora do quarto, o moreno puxou o lençol, que anteriormente o cobria, e com lentidão, que apenas alguém anestesiado poderia ter, o dobrou e o enrolou em torno de seu quadril, cobrindo a desagradável roupa branca do hospital que deixava a mostra mais do que ele gostaria que estivesse.

Com passos curtos e ritmados o moreno alcançou a porta e a abriu. Olhou para os lados e viu os corredores razoavelmente vazios, com exceção de um ou outro visitante dos outros pacientes. Sasuke se apoiou, com o ombro sadio, contra a parede percorrendo os olhos pelas placas que havia nas portas de cada quarto. Rapidamente chocou seus olhos com uma em especial: "Uzumaki Naruto". Um quase sorriso formou-se nos lábios finos do moreno.

Alguns minutos depois de uma lenta e irritante caminhada, Sasuke finalmente chegou à porta da qual sustentava o nome do loiro. Com um suspiro cansado, o moreno abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto de hospital, não demorando muito para identificar Naruto deitado sobre a cama.

O Uzumaki estava na mesma situação que o Uchiha quando acordou: os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, a pele ligeiramente pálida, alguns aparelhos a sua volta, uma agulha em sua veia lhe passando gota a gota seu remédio, hematomas até onde se podia ver, contudo com um pequeno diferencial: ao contrário de Sasuke, Naruto possuía diversos cortes e marcas que pareciam cicatrizar lentamente.

Sasuke cerrou as mãos em punhos. Era mais que óbvio que Orochimaru o torturara fisicamente e de formas piores do que mergulhando sua cabeça em um balde. Formas mais dolorosas e que deixariam marcas muito piores...

Quando havia entrado naquela sala e visto o estado em que o loiro estava, o sorriso sádico nos lábios de Orochimaru... Quando vira aquela máscara com agulhas indo em direção dos olhos azuis do _seu_ Naruto, toda a pouca razão que habitava o corpo do moreno havia se esvaído. Queria apenas matar, o mais cruelmente possível, o culpado por gerar tanta dor e medo no loiro.

Sabia que havia sido um idiota ao ir sozinho e desarmado ao encontro de Orochimaru. Sabia de prévio aviso, na realidade em seis prévios avisos, do que aquele homem era capaz, mas mesmo assim, sentia algo o cegando, algo o impedindo de pensar direito. A única coisa que via era Naruto, era como deveria ser rápido o suficiente para evitar o pior e estava certo, estava correto. Se estivesse esperado um segundo mais, Naruto não estaria vivo, não poderia respirar tão compassadamente como agora, não poderia parecer um anjo... Não, Naruto não parecia um anjo, para ser anjo precisa-se estar morto e Naruto não estava, não, definitivamente, anjo não.

Naruto era apenas... Um simples ser humano que agora respirava, que estava seguro, e Sasuke poderia até mesmo jurar pelo seu querido café, que seja quem seja, aquele que tentasse ferir o _seu _loiro, iria pagar amargamente.

Sasuke esboçou um meio sorriso torto. Aquilo era uma promessa e de forma alguma arriscaria perder o _seu _café por motivo algum.

O moreno se aproximou mais do homem na cama e inconscientemente levou sua mão até uma das mechas loiras e a retirou de sobre os olhos fechados de Naruto. Manteve sua mão sobre os cabelos do homem. Estava tão aliviado por ver o Uzumaki ali, com ele, que não percebeu quando um amplo sorriso se apoderou de sua face, nem mesmo quando grossas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos ônix e desceram por toda a sua face. Naruto estava vivo, tudo estava bem.

- Sa...Sasuke... – gaguejou Naruto com a voz ligeiramente rouca, abrindo lentamente seus olhos azuis e os focando em Sasuke e suas lágrimas – Não... Chora... – com um pouco de esforço o loiro levantou uma das mãos até a face do moreno e secou suas lágrimas – Apenas... Sorria. – o loiro sorriu aliviado.

- Eu... Eu não estou chorando – disse Sasuke secando seu rosto rudemente com o dorso de sua mão – Eu só...

- Bastardo egocêntrico – Naruto rodou os olhos e sorriu ao ver sua mão, que anteriormente secara as lágrimas de Sasuke, agora serem aprisionadas por ambas as mãos do moreno.

Os ônix e as safiras se encontraram e lá, naquele brilho intenso, puderam ver um ao outro, a preocupação, o medo, a angústia. Os sentimentos se mesclavam tão fortemente que era difícil dizer onde um começava e o outro terminava. Na verdade, ambos os homens sabiam que não havia um começo ou um fim, apenas um vicioso ciclo. Um ciclo tão absurdamente forte, que os fazia mergulhar em algo só deles.

- Eu estava preocupado. – disse simplesmente, desviando para um local qualquer.

- Eu também, mas.. Tudo acabou agora, não é?

- Acho que sim... Eu espero que sim. – completou mais para si do que para Naruto.

Naruto respirou fundo, conhecia Sasuke. Sabia de antemão que o moreno não iria retomar aquele assunto, que não iria se repetir, então cabia apenas para si fazê-lo falar.

- ... Aquilo que você disse para Sakura era verdade? – questionou exitante.

- Aquilo o que? – Naruto olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sasuke e por um segundo o loiro pôde jurar que viu uma ligeira cora em suas bochechas. – Ah, _aquilo._

- Uhum.

- Hn... Acho que...

- Acha? – arqueou com esforço uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem, pode-se dizer que...

- Pode-se dizer? – loiro arqueou com lentidão sua outra sobrancelha. Podia sentir os analgésicos ainda agindo em seu organismo e o retardando.

- Certo, era verdade. – rodou os olhos. Naruto esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Era aquilo que você queria me dizer, antes de... Tudo isso acontecer?

- Era. – o moreno suspirou ao ver a excitação nos olhos do loiro – Olha Naruto, nós não somos duas colegiais, okay? Somos homens, adultos e donos de nós mesmos. Eu não vou ficar repetindo aquilo dezenas e dezenas de vezes, até você se convencer que é verdade. Eu não volto atrás no que eu digo e se eu disse que eu te amo loucamente desde o momento que te conheci, melhor, desde o momento que eu tive pela primeira vez aquelas malditas visões, eu estava, e ainda estou, falando sério.

- Hn... Você não tinha dito tudo isso antes. – um sorriso sarcástico apareceu nos lábios do loiro, o que fez o moreno rodar os olhos.

- Idiota.

- Como será que as pessoas irão aceitar... Você sabe... Eu e você? – disse ligeiramente envergonhado.

- Não precisamos divulgar na imprensa dobe. – disse sarcástico para logo após adotar um ar mais sério – Aqueles que não gostarem, que tomem no cú. – Naruto riu. – O que? Não é para rir. Eu falei sério, imbecil.

- Cara, você está muito mal-humorado. Acho melhor ir tomar café. – brincou Naruto, contudo o loiro sabia que ali havia um fundo de verdade.

- Acho que os médicos não vão me liberar para tomar – suspirou dramático – Além do que, pensei que você não gostasse desse meu vicio... – esboçou um meio sorriso irônico.

- Bem, levando em conta que você é viciado nessa coisa a seis vidas, acho que não posso mudar muita coisa agora. – o sorriso de Sasuke se desfez.

- Eu... – Naruto adquiriu um ar sério, pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa.

- Olha, vamos esquecer isso por enquanto, okay? Vamos apenas... Deixar rolar e ver o que acontece.

- Certo. – Sasuke sorriu.

- Seu sorriso é lindo. – falou sem nem ao menos perceber. Ambos coraram.

Sasuke inclinou-se sobre a cama e levou seu rosto a uma distância de poucos centímetros de Naruto. Ambos os olhos estavam cravados um no outro, as bocas entre abertas, a respiração acelerada, o batimento cardíaco aumentava em grandes proporções. Os rostos aproximaram e os lábios se tocaram. Foi só nesse momento que ambos os homens sentiram-se inteiramente completos, completos como quando se beijaram naquele escuro corredor no hotel do Canadá. Completos como não se sentiam há séculos...

- Encantador, mas vocês poderiam parar de tentar engolir a alma um do outro? – o sarcasmo era evidente na voz de Temari, o que fez Sasuke e Naruto se separarem abruptamente e corarem com fervor – Óh, ficaram com vergonha, mas aposto que se tivéssemos deixado vocês sozinhos por mais dois minutos estariam sem roupa e... – Hinata limitou-se a corar mas fortemente que Sasuke e Naruto, se é que era algo possível.

- Temari, nos poupe. – rodou os olhos o Sabaku.

- Eu realmente não preciso saber sobre os detalhes amorosos da vida do meu irmãozinho. – comentou Itachi com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Nós... Vocês não sentiram... Sentiram... – gaguejou Naruto.

- O que? – questionou Temari – Se nós não sentimos nojo? Óbvio que não, quer dizer... Não vou dizer que eu não me surpreendi muito quando descobri, afinal dois homens como vocês...

- Temari – repreendeu Itachi.

- Okay, okay. Foco. – rodou os olhos – Enfim, como eu dizia, no início não vou negar que eu e a Hinata nos surpreendemos, mas vocês pareciam se gostar tanto e nem sabiam.... Conquistou! – os olhos da loira brilharam.

- E você Itachi? Sabaku? – indagou Sasuke direcionando o olhar para os dois homens mencionados.

- Desde que o trabalho de vocês me gere lucro... – disse indiferente, recebendo em troca uma leve cotovelada nas costelas de Hinata – Ai... Enfim, vocês entenderam. Por mim não há problema. – todos os olhares se direcionaram a Itachi.

- Sasuke, você é meu irmãozinho tolo. Dane-se se quer fuder com o Uzumaki, ou quer se fudido por ele – Sasuke e Naruto coraram fortemente – Por Deus, estamos tratando com um casal homossexual conservador – rodou os olhos em seu divertimento sádico.

- Não somos homossexuais...

- Nós só...

- Você não precisa explicar, nós sabemos. – concluiu Itachi. Para o mais velho dos Uchihas era mais que óbvio que nem um dos dois era homossexual, apenas gostavam um do outro. Em resto, que as mulheres se cuidem.

- Agora vamos ao assunto que interessa: O que você está fazendo de pé Uchiha? – perguntou Temari com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Err... Bem, eu...

- Cara, ela copiou essa expressão do Itachi. – exclamou animadamente Naruto fazendo a Sabaku corar.

- Foco Uzumaki. – lhe lançou um olhar maligno. Itachi limitou-se a esboçar um meio sorriso torto. – E você me responda Uchiha.

- Eu queria ver o dobe. – disse simplesmente, olhando para um ponto qualquer do quarto, como quem sabe que levaria uma bronca da mãe.

- Claro, e para isso precisa sair sangrando até a morte?

- O que... Sasuke! – exclamou Naruto ao ver o braço esquerdo do moreno, manchado por uma pequena quantidade de sangue. – Você...

- Eu já... Eu já chamei uma enfermeira para vir ver isso. – informou Hinata recebendo um intenso olhar por parte de Gaara, o que a fez corar mais fortemente.

- Hn... Sasuke você foi um idiota, sabe disso não é? – questionou Itachi severo.

- Sinto muito.

- Você devia ter nos avisado. Se nós soubéssemos antes...

- Não tinha tempo – interrompeu Naruto – Aquele doente do Orochimaru ia me... Me matar no exato momento que o teme... – respirou fundo - Se ele não tivesse chegado àquela hora, eu estaria...

- Óh, meu Deus. – exclamou Temari cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

- O que aconteceu com o corpo dele? – perguntou Sasuke repentinamente.

- Foi enviado a um necrotério para ser analisado, depois de lá... Bem, não sei o que a polícia irá fazer com o cadáver. – Sasuke e Naruto trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Queremos cremá-lo e jogar suas cinzas no mar. – sentenciou o loiro.

- O que? Depois de tudo o que ele... – começou Temari.

- Tudo isso começou por nossa culpa. – disse Sasuke recebendo olhares confusos – Vocês não sabem, mas nós sabemos. É o que importa.

- Mas...

- Esqueça Temari. Eles devem ter um bom motivo. – encerrou o assunto Itachi, recebendo um olhar agradecido do irmão e de Naruto.

- Por quanto tempo estivemos desacordados? – questionou Sasuke.

- Quatro dias.

- E a... E a Sakura? O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou finalmente Naruto, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Nós a levamos para uma clínica. – disse Gaara.

- Clínica? – perguntaram em uníssono, Sasuke e Naruto.

- Clínica Psiquiátrica. – completou Hinata em um tom de pena.

- Inicialmente ela foi detida pela polícia e foi feito uma investigação. – disse prático, Itachi – Foram encontradas digitais dela e do Orochimaru na adaga, assim como o sangue dele e o seu, irmãozinho. Ela deveria ser condenada por um assassinato e uma tentativa dele e por roubo e fraude. – os olhos de Sasuke e Naruto brilharam confusos – E antes que eu me esqueça, descobrimos quem hackeou os sistemas na empresa, foi ela obedecendo as ordens de Kabuto, que por sua vez obedecia o Orochimaru. Enfim, ela era a culpada.

- E o Kabuto foi detido. Semana que vem será o julgamento dele, mas pelo que me disseram, parece que será condenado ao no mínimo quinze anos de prisão. – completou Temari.

- Enfim, voltando a Sakura... – recomeçou Itachi - Ao verem o estado dela, levaram-na a uma clínica – Itachi olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sasuke dando a entender a qual clínica a rosada havia sido levada – Os médicos afirmaram que ela sofre de esquizofrenia**¹**.

- Em um estágio avançado, até onde nos disseram. – complementou Hinata.

- Mas...

- Ela não estava normal nos últimos tempos, mas... Ela extrapolou os limites, vocês presenciaram... Eu só não entendo porque ela chegou a feri-lo Uchiha – disse seriamente Temari, olhando para o ombro do mais novo dos Uchihas.

- Ela não queria ferir o Sasuke, ela queria _me _ferir. – se pronunciou o loiro.

- O que?

- Ela achava que era culpa do Naruto eu não amá-la... – o moreno pôs os olhos em branco.

- Não estava de toda errada.

- Sabaku.

- Okay, me calei. – bufou Temari.

- Enfim, quando ela ia bem... Me matar, o Sasuke foi mais rápido e pulou na minha frente. – comentou desanimado Naruto – Eu tenho pena dela... – disse depois de um tempo.

- Todos nós temos, mas a partir de agora, ela será tratada por ótimos médicos e terá os pais por perto, tudo ficará bem. – assegurou Hinata com um bondoso sorriso.

- E... – começou Itachi, contudo foi interrompido pelo soar do celular – Um instante. – o moreno pegou o celular e o atendeu – Uchiha. – ouviu-se uma voz do outro lado da linha – Finalmente Hyuuga. Ótimo trabalho. – Itachi desligou o aparelho. – Eu preciso sair.

- Conseguiu descobrir o que queríamos? – perguntou Sasuke, recebendo em resposta um aceno com a cabeça do irmão – Hn... Mande lembranças para ele, de preferência na forma de um nariz quebrado.

- Certo. – concordou com um ar sarcástico - Temari, você vem comigo.

- Hã? Por quê? – questionou Temari confusa ao ver-se seguindo, quase correndo, o Uchiha.

- Está na hora de nos acertarmos. – concluiu Itachi com um meio sorriso torto nos lábios, caminhando pelos corredores do hospital e sendo seguido pela loira.

- Bem, nós também iremos. – proclamou Gaara pegando na mão de Hinata e saindo do quarto – Outra coisa. – olhou diretamente para o moreno – Uchiha, eu ainda não me esqueci da janela, você que vai pagar. – disse por fim, saindo.

- Janela? Que janela? – interrogou um confuso Naruto.

- Eu preciso de café. – disse Sasuke, por fim se deixando cair sentado ao lado de Naruto na cama com um longo e cansado suspiro.

Naruto sorriu. Tudo estava voltando ao normal. Ou quase isso.

**0o0o0o0**

**¹: **Esquizofrenia: Os transtornos esquizofrênicos se caracterizam em geral por distorções fundamentais e características do pensamento e da percepção, e por afetos inapropriados ou embotados. Usualmente mantém-se clara a consciência e a capacidade intelectual, embora certos déficits cognitivos possam evoluir no curso do tempo. Os fenômenos psicopatológicos mais importantes incluem o eco do pensamento, a imposição ou o roubo do pensamento, a divulgação do pensamento, a percepção delirante, idéias delirantes de controle, de influência ou de passividade, vozes alucinatórias que comentam ou discutem com o paciente na terceira pessoa, transtornos do pensamento e sintomas negativos.

**Notas da Autora: **Bem, vou ter que admitir: Eu estava ansiosa para escrever esse capítulo desde o início da fic, e mesmo assim não saiu exatamente como eu queria. Paciência. Enfim, foi um cap bem voltado para a Sakura não? Acho que ela merecia. De antemão já vou dizendo que eu não fiz grandes pesquisas sobre a esquizofrenia, apenas coincidiu que a explicação que eu achei (¹) se encaixou com o que eu tinha escrito e pensado da Sakura, por isso, não me matem se eu fiz uma grande mancada denominando a doença dela como sendo essa, afinal, me baseei naquela pequena explicação.

A fic está acabando, apenas o próximo cap e um epílogo e acabou. Já estou com saudades, mas restam algumas perguntas: O que Neji queria no telefone? O que acontecerá com Itachi e Temari? E Fugaku? Mikoto? E com o nosso querido casalzinho? XD

Espero que esse cap tenha lhes agradado, e que ele mereça algumas reviews. Beijos ;*

P.S: Quero agradecer profundamente a **Vick **por ter gentilmente betado o capítulo para mim. Obrigada \o

**Resposta as Reviews: **Reviews respondidas através do 'reply review', exceto as anônimas a baixo. Obrigada \õ

**minimini-san**: Olá! fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, espero que esse cap 15 tenha lhe agradado. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**I'****м. ̽ ****Λ****м****α'α****н****: **Olá! Ainda bem que vc conseguiu amarrar as pontas soltas com o cap anterior, as vezes eu sou mto enrrolada D: Enfim, espero que vc tenha gostado deste cap e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san:** Olá! Medo? Não precisa ficar com medo D: Eu não sou assim tão malvada nas minhas fics, eu só sou adepta de drama, de mtooo drama '-' Mas acho que depois desse cap 15 seu medo passou, não é? Acredite, vc não é a única a achar o final do orochimaru inusitado, na vdd, acho que a maioria das pessoas esperavam que o Sasuke matasse ele e não a Sakura, mas poxa ela tinha motivos, além dele estar molestando o sasuke, tem o fato dela estar doente mentalmente. Bem, acho que depois desse cap 15 deu para perceber que o ciclo finalmente se findou, quer dizer, está tudo aparentemente tranquilo agora, resta saber, claro, se permanecerá assim \õ E me desculpe, mas um dos meus grandes fetiches é ver o naruto sofrendo, estranho. Eu sei koaskoaksa

Enfim, espero que esse cap tenha lhe agradado, e obrigada por comentar. Beijos ;*


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Cap 16: Torpor**

_Por Kappuchu09_

- Onde demônios nós estamos indo? – questionou Temari, ao ver o Uchiha conduzir o carro calmamente, cada vez mais longe da Suna Corp. – E por que diabos nós tivemos que passar na Suna? – indagou a loira, finalmente desviando o olhar da janela, para a face impassível do moreno ao seu lado.

- Demônios, diabo... Você, por acaso, pratica algum culto satânico Temari? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Uchiha vai se foder.

- Palavriado inadequado para uma donzela – Temari rodou os olhos – Bem, talvez isso não se encaixe para você... – a loira estreitou os olhos – Enfim, deixo isso pro Uzumaki e meu querido irmãozinho. – o moreno esboçou um meio sorriso enigmático como o de quem, sadicamente, se diverte com alguma piada interna.

- Não me enrrole, quero respostas. – disse simplesmente.

- Fomos a Suna porque eu precisava pegar um documento. – o moreno olhou de canto de olho para um envelope de papel pardo, sobre o painel do carro, do qual foi rapidamente pego por Temari, e aberto.

Os olhos esverdeados da mulher correram pelas letras, para logo após, olhar confusa para o homem ao seu lado.

- Mas isso é... Por que demônios...?

- Você verá.

- Hn... Você ainda não me disse aonde íamos... Ou melhor, onde estamos?! – completou a loira, ao ver o carro negro do chefe adentrar no estacionamento subterrâneo de um edifício desconhecido.

- Digamos que iremos fazer uma pequena... Visita de cortesia ao meu querido pai. – outro daqueles sorrisos enigmáticos se formou nos lábios bem feitos e finos do Uchiha, e Temari limitou-se a apenas morder seu próprio lábio inferior.

Aquele Uchiha a poria insana, completamente insana. Se é que já não estava.

**0o0o0o0**

- Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer fazer? – perguntou Hinata timidamente, ao sentir os braços fortes de Gaara abraçarem sua cintura, e o hálito quente do ruivo sobre seu pescoço.

- Tenho. – disse simplesmente – Itachi tem condições suficientes para assumir esta empresa, ainda mais que, ele se casando com a Temari tudo ficará em família.

- Você não tem que falar sobre isso como o Naruto? Se eu bem me lembro, desde que a Suna e Konoha Corp. unificaram-se, ele também tem direito a voto. – questionou em dúvida, apoiando sua cabeça contra o ombro forte do homem atrás de si. – Talvez ele queira...

- Itachi é a pessoa mais qualificada para esse trabalho, até mesmo Naruto sabe disso. Fora que ele nunca se interessou pelo comando da empresa. Ele prefere estar por trás, tratar com os clientes, conseguir publicidade para a empresa, ficar atrás das câmeras, digamos assim. Eu questionei Jiraya, ele foi designado pelo Naruto para responder por ele nesse tipo de assunto. – explicou o ruivo ao ver a expressão de dúvida da namorada - E ele está totalmente a favor.

- E _você_ realmente quer isso? – perguntou rodando nos braços do Sabaku e ficando de frente para o homem, enlaçando seu pescoço com os delicados braços.

- Eu quero sôssego, um pouco de paz, ou eu me tornarei um viciado em café como o Uchiha. – o ruivo pôs uma mecha de cabelo negro da mulher, atrás da orelha da mesma – Além do que, com o Naruto e o Uchiha _daquele _jeito, a única coisa que eu terei serão dores de cabeça, por: ou eles não trabalharem por estarem se agarrando ou destruindo a sala deles porque estão tendo uma discussão de relação. – o ruivo rodou seus olhos verde água, ganhando uma risada envergonhada de mulher a sua frente.

- Eles se amam – comentou corada.

- Sim, eles se amam e eu... – o Sabaku respirou fundo –... E eu te amo.

Os olhos perolados da mulher se arregalaram diante da declaração. Gaara nunca havia lhe dito aquilo, em nenhuma circunstância, e estava quase resignada a aceitar que nunca ouviria, mas agora... A mulher esboçou um amplo sorriso e suas bochechas se tingiram de rubro.

- Eu também te amo. – o ruivo limitou-se a esboçar um meio sorriso.

- Eu quero te fazer feliz.

- Você sempre me fará, não importa onde ou como.

- Ainda bem, porque eu estava realmente ficando com medo das ameaças do seu primo.

- COMO? – os olhos se arregalaram e a mulher corou ainda mais.

- Brincadeira, quer dizer... Pelo menos a parte do medo. – concluiu o Sabaku. Claro que havia sido ameaçado por Neji, que em todas as palavras lhe dizia "Faça-a chorar e nunca mais poderá reproduzir", mas medo? Medo era uma palavra inexistente no dicionário de Sabaku no Gaara, ou ao menos até o momento em que conheceu Hinata, porque agora o que mais temia era perder ou decepcioná-la. Isso sim seria imperdoável.

O ruivo aproximou ambas as faces, e segurou entre suas mãos o rosto delicado de Hinata. Os lábios se selaram em um doce beijo, delicado, calmo e inteiramente apaixonado.

Finalmente Sabaku no Gaara sabia que seu lugar sempre seria onde estivesse Hyuuga Hinata e isso lhe bastava para ser excepcionalmente feliz ao lado daquela mulher.

**0o0o0o0**

- Uchiha, isso não é uma boa ideia. – comentou Temari, enquanto seguia quase correndo o moreno pelo corredor.

- Por que não?

- A última pessoa na face da terra que eu quero fazer uma 'visita' é o seu pai.

- Pensei que fosse eu. – disse irônico.

- Pai, filho, pra mim é o mesmo. – rodou os olhos, contudo foi surpreendida ao bater em cheio contra as costas de Itachi, que repentinamente havia parado. – O que...

- _Nunca_, entendeu? _Nunca_ diga que eu e ele somos a mesma coisa. – a voz soou fria.

- O que...?

- Eu tenho motivos para ter te trazido aqui Temari e eu pretendo chegar até o fim. – com um gesto rápido o Uchiha abriu a porta que estava a sua frente, da qual Temari nem ao menos havia notado.

Ignorando por completo os chamados da secretária, Temari seguiu o Uchiha para dentro da sala e cerrou a porta logo após passar. Atrás da grande mesa, sentado sobre uma confortável cadeira, encontrava-se Uchiha Fugaku revisando um papel qualquer. A Sabaku arrepiou-se ao sentir os olhos negros, tão parecidos com os de Itachi, sobre si.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – questionou rudemente.

Itachi estava correto. Não eram parecidos, não eram minimamente parecidos. Itachi podia ser frio, carrasco, arrogante ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas aquele homem a sua frente passava disso. Fugaku expelia uma aura de superioridade e arrogância ilimitadas. Porém, acima de tudo, seus olhos expeliam desejo por poder, por ser soberano. Tão obssionado pelos seus objetivos que seria capaz de mentir, roubar, trair e... Matar.

- Fugaku – saudou friamente o pai, o que fez os pelos de Temari se eriçarem

- O que você quer aqui?

- Eu vim para tirá-lo da presidência da Uchiha advogácias.

- O que? – o mais velho riu de forma seca e sarcástica – Me tirar daqui? Você? Itachi, você pode ser considerado um prodígio, mas é tão burro quanto qualquer outro. Eu não sairei daqui, não enquanto estiver vivo. – ergueu-se da cadeira e bateu a mão contra a mesa elegante de mármore.

- Nem mesmo quando estiver sendo processado e com toda a sua fortuna em minhas mãos?

- O que... – sorriso murchou – O que você fez? – os olhos se estreitaram perigosamente ao ver o filho retirar de dentro de um bolso interno do paletó uns papeis dobrados e os entregar. Fugaku passou os olhos rapidamente pelas palavras e o único que lhe restou foi cair sentado novamente sobre a cadeira. - Como você pôde? Eu sou o seu pai.

- Como eu já disse anteriormente, posso ter seu sangue, o que é uma lástima, mas nada mais que isso. – disse calmamente. – Todas as provas foram entregues ao governo – o patriarca esboçou um meio sorriso vitorioso – Na parte honesta, devo acrescentar. – o sorriso logo que imediatamente se desfez.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Temari arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Fugaku possui muitas contas na Suécia, América, etc.

- E? – indagou sem entender.

- Contas cheias de somas de dinheiro inexplicáveis. Sem declaração ao governo. – ao compreender o que o Uchiha queria lhe dizer, Temari abriu a boca em um perfeito 'o' surpreso – Além claro, de décadas de sonegação de impostos, roubos por de baixo dos panos, sumiços incrivelmente estranhos dos chefes de outras empresas de advogácia do país...

- Isso é...

- Dívidas de jogo nunca pagas, suborno, tentativa do mesmo, agressões tanto físicas, como psicológicas... – os olhos do pai se estreiram ainda mais – E mais recentemente tentativa de dar um golpe em duas grandes empresas do país, Suna e Konoha Corp., e em uma estrangeira em Londres. E por mais de uma década o inclausuramente, injusto, da...

- Meu Deus, você está listando os crimes de um homem ou de toda uma cidade? – questionou descrente - É impossível que alguém...

- Cale-se sua bastardinha. – explodiu Fugaku, levantando-se da cadeira e indo em direção a Temari com a mão erguida, pronta para desferir um tapa na mulher, que nem ao menos piscou, o olhando desafiante. Contudo antes mesmo de chegar ao seu objetivo foi impedido por um certeiro golpe no estômago deferido por Itachi, que tinha a expressão completamente calma e inalterável.

- Isso foi pelo "bastardinha" – a voz soou sádica, o que fez Temari se arrepiar por uns segundos. Adorava o jeito sádico do Uchiha, aquele perigo que emanava constantemente dos poros dele – E isso... – desferiu um forte chute contra as partes baixas do pai, o que fez até mesmo Temari se encolher de dor, por apenas ver a expressão horrorizada de Fugaku, que não conseguiu bloquear o golpe por ainda estar tentando se recuperar do soco no estômago recebido anteriormente. - ...Foi pela mamãe.

- Itachi, você... – começou Temari, contudo foi interrompida, ao ver Itachi puxando os cabelos do pai, fazendo a cabeça do mesmo pender para trás em uma expressão dolorosa.

- Isso... – o moreno desferiu um forte golpe contra o nariz do pai, do qual, até mesmo Temari pôde ouvir o som do osso do nariz se rompendo e uma grande quantidade de sangue começar a escorrer – ... Foram lembranças do Sasuke. – um sorriso sádico apareceu nos olhos de Itachi, que largou os cabelos do pai, deixando seu corpo cair contra o solo em um baque surdo – Ah, ele também gostaria de dizer que não irá para Londres – disse sarcasticamente – E isso... – Itachi pisou fortemente sobre o esterno do patriarca Uchiha, recebendo um gemido de dor em troca - ... É por mim.

- Itachi, pare! – exclamou Temari, vendo o quão longe Itachi estava indo.

- Co...Como você... – começou a dizer o moreno entrecortadamente, segurando o tornozelo do filho, tentando tirá-lo de sobre si, contudo sem êxito.

- Você realmente achou que durante todos esses anos eu fiquei lhe obedecendo por nada? Eu tinha isso planejado há um bom tempo Fugaku. – estreitou os olhos – Desde o momento que você pôs a Mikoto naquele lugar, desde o momento que você ousou usar o Sasuke como uma moeda de câmbio, para que eu fizesse o que você queria. – pressionou o pé mais contra o peito do homem - Eu sempre estive um passo a sua frente, recolhendo dados, provas. Tapando os buracos que você deixava no caminho. Eu fiz você crer que era perfeito. Mas ninguém é perfeito, Fugaku. E o golpe final veio a poucos minutos, quando meu detetive...

- Hyuuga? – perguntou incerta Temari.

- Exato. Eu encarreguei ele desse outro assunto – a loira abriu a boca, mas antes mesmo que o som saísse, Itachi a respondeu – Sim, o Sabaku sabia.

- Aquele...

- Enfim, meu detetive conseguiu reunir uma última prova, e agora Fugaku, você está reduzido a nada. – o homem sob si, cerrou as mãos em punhos. Havia sido enganado pelo próprio filho. Sempre soube que Itachi seria pergigoso, mas nunca imaginou o tanto que seria – Mas, como eu sou um filho muito caridoso... – Temari rodou os olhos ao ver o meio sorriso sarcástico do chefe – Temari, me passe o envelope. - o moreno estendeu um dos braços, esperando o envelope pardo, do qual foi relutantemente entregue por Temari.

- Mas isso é... É para ele? – questionou surpresa, recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça por parte de Itachi.

- Como eu sou um ótimo filho, estou lhe dando um cargo na Suna, para que não morra de fome até que o julgamento saia. Espero que saíba aproveitar minha generosidade – Fugaku esboçou um meio sorriso, claro que aproveitaria. Aproveitaria e tomaria conta da Suna, como sempre desejou. – Vamos Temari – disse por fim Itachi, retirando o pé de sobre o homem e jogando o envelope sobre o abdômen do mesmo. – Nunca mais chegue perto de Mikoto e do Sasuke. – disse com ódio, fazendo Temari se perguntar quem seria Mikoto. Uma namorada?

Itachi cuspiu asquerosamente sobre o rosto do pai e deu meia volta puxando Temari para fora da sala pelo braço.

- Hey, para... Para onde vamos agora?

- Libertar alguém. – disse enigmaticamente.

**0o0o0o0**

Naruto suspirou e se aconchegou mais nos braços de Sasuke e apoiou sua cabeça contra a curva do pescoço do moreno recebendo em troca um aperto mais forte em sua cintura.

Logo após a saída dos companheiros de trabalho, Sasuke se sentou recostado contra a cabeceira da cama do hospital e surpreendentemente enlaçou a cintura do loiro com cuidado.

- Você acha que vai demorar muito para nos liberarem?

- Hn... Acho que mais uns dois ou três dias. – Sasuke suspirou cansado. – Odeio hospitais. Eles não deixam a gente tomar café – o loiro limitou-se a rir diante da careta que o moreno fez.

- Só você mesmo para se preocupar com isso estando em um hospital.

- Hn...

- Sasuke, o que acontece conosco agora?

- Como assim? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem, nós... Nós sabemos o que um sente pelo outro, sabemos que tivemos seis vidas anteriores, sabemos que essa é nossa última chance, sabemos que todas as outras seis vezes foram falhas...

- Por que temos uma história tão dramática assim? – o moreno fechou os olhos, cansado.

- Eu não sei, mas adoraria ser como as outras pessoas, sabe? Ter uma única vida, encontrar uma mulher com um belo par de peitos, ter uns quatro filhos e morrer em um acidente de carro. – Sasuke sorriu.

- Quatro filhos? O que você precisa não é de uma mulher, é de uma égua.

- Ha-ha, muito engraçado. – Naruto depositou um fraco soco na barriga de Sasuke. – Mas enfim, sabemos que isso não vai acontecer... Quer dizer, somos homens, e temos nossa última chance livre de psicopatas loucos. O que faremos das nossas vidas agora?

- Eu não sei você, dobe. Mas eu não estou disposto a perder essa última chance. Quando eu descobri que você tinha sido sequestrado pelo Orochimaru, eu não conseguia nem ao menos respirar direito.

- Sasuke...

- E mesmo que nós sejamos homens, nós dois sabemos muito bem o que sentimos um pelo outro, e eu estou disposto a tentar algo contigo, nem que seja às escondidas... Eu só sei que...

- Eu também. Eu também te amo muito, teme. – o loiro empurrou delicadamente o rosto de Sasuke para o lado e ambos os olhos se encontraram – E que se dane as mulheres e seus peitos. – ambos os homens sorriram, e os lábios se encontraram. O beijo começou calmo, com um simples roçar, e logo passou a uma intensidade alucinante.

Tão alheios estavam um no outro que nem ao menos perceberam quando a enfermeira adentrou no quarto e pigarreou, os fazendo se separarem. Naruto engoliu um riso ao ver a quão envergonhada estava a mulher e Sasuke limitou-se a lhe enviar o mais maligno olhar que um Uchiha poderia produzir, o que fazia o Uzumaki acreditar que aquela mulher não conseguiria dormir por semanas de tanto medo, já que podia vê-la tremer ligeiramente.

- Errr... Eu preciso refazer seus curativos senhor Uchiha e examinar vocês dois.

Sasuke soltou a cintura do loiro e bufou recebendo em troca um riso abafado do loiro.

Definitivamente, odiava hospitais.

**0o0o0o0**

Temari se via uma vez mais quase correndo por corredores brancos, de uma clinica psiquiátrica, a mesma clinica onde se encontrava Sakura, tentando alcançar de alguma forma Itachi.

- Itachi – a loiro puxou o homem pelo braço, o fazendo parar a caminhada, quase corrida, e girar ficando de frente para ela – Você pode, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Pensei que você tivesse entendido.

- Eu entendi o quão canalha o seu pai é, coisa que eu já sabia. Entendi também que ele ameaçava você, o pirralho do Sasuke e uma tal de... Mikoto. – a mulher mordeu o lábio inferior – O que eu não entendo é por que estamos aqui. E o que eu tenho haver com tudo isso?

- Eu vou te apresentar a uma pessoa.

- A... Uma pessoa?

- A Mikoto.

- Mas...

- Venha – Itachi a puxou pelo braço e a levou em direção a um quarto, onde na porta havia uma placa com os dizeres: Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha? Por acaso Itachi era... Casado? Os olhos esverdeados da mulher se arregalaram.

- Senhor Uchiha – cumprimentou um homem vestido todo de branco, um médico.

- Os papeis já estão prontos? – perguntou friamente.

- Sim, só esperávamos que viesse buscá-la.

- Certo, vamos. – disse Itachi, abrindo a porta do quarto e levando Temari para dentro do mesmo, de forma que ela pôde ver uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos ônix. A mulher parecia ter mais de quarenta e mesmo assim sua beleza era reconfortante, como de uma mãe. Havia algo nela que lembrava intensamente Itachi, não só Itachi, Sasuke também.

- Sua mãe... – sentenciou em um sussurro. Recebendo em troca um amplo sorriso da mulher e um aceno de cabeça de Itachi. Como havia sido idiota, achando que Mikoto era a esposa de Itachi. Agora as coisas se faziam tão óbvias que Temari queria bater a cabeça na parede por sua burríce.

- Uchiha Mikoto, prazer. – disse a mulher amavelmente lhe dando um abraço materno, que Temari tanto sentia falta desde a morte dos pais, e logo após um amplo abraço para o filho.

- Mãe, esta é Sabaku no Temari. – apresentou Itachi.

- Finalmente estou te conhecendo, Itachi falou muito de você.

- Muito? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem, você sabe, para os padrões de um Uchiha foi, realmente, muito. – ambas as mulheres sorriram com a pequena piada.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, mas... Itachi eu não estou entendendo.

- Temari, eu...

- Foi tudo minha culpa – interrompeu Mikoto, ignorando os olhares de Itachi – Eu escolhi um péssimo marido, querida. Uma péssima pessoa para se amar, e por minha culpa meus dois filhos vêm sofrendo por anos. Peço perdão por toda a dor que o meu esposo lhe causou. – se desculpou a morena, curvando-se levemente.

- Não, imagina. Você não precisa se... – Temari se via completamente encabulada pelas ações da mulher – Você não tem culpa, o que aconteceu, aconteceu e... Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que a senhora está aqui? Desculpe a indiscrição, mas a senhora não me parece doente, nem nada assim.

- Por favor, me chame de Mikoto. – disse amavelmente.

- Temari, há alguns anos atrás Fugaku queria que eu fizesse certos _trabalhinhos _sujos para ele, eu não aceitei... Ele precisava de algo com o que me subornar, então ele teve uma facinante ideia – disse a última frase com tanto ódio como quando estava socando o pai – Ele decidiu prender a Mikoto neste lugar e declará-la louca, subornou médicos.

- O que? – se exaltou Temari arregalando os olhos. Como alguém poderia fazer algo assim?

- Eu e Sasuke tentamos diversas vezes tirá-la daqui, mas... Cada tentativa fracassada, Fugaku fazia os médicos injetarem substâncias perigosas, substâncias que poderiam matá-la a qualquer momento ou enlouquecê-la. – a expressão no rosto amável de Mikoto se tornou sombria, magoada, dolorida pelas lembranças – Então eu e Sasuke aceitamos fazer os desejos dele, sob a promessa de que parariam com isso. Sujeitamo-nos a ele, esperamos pacientemente dia após dia que ela fosse libertada. – suspirou cansadamente – Nunca acontecia, ele nunca a libertava. Mas em contra partida, minhas investigações estavam quase terminando, eu só precisava de mais algum tempo, então veio o último desejo dele, um dos piores... – o morneo olhou diretamente para a Sabaku.

- Óh meu Deus! Você disse que era para proteger alguém! – exclamou Temari, ao entender o que o Uchiha queria dar a entender.

- Ele me pediu para me relacionar com você e conseguir a Suna para ele. Mas...

- Mas ele não conseguiu. – interviu Mikoto seriamente – Itachi se apaixonou por você querida.

- Mãe!

- Não Itachi. Chega de meias palavras. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por vocês agora. – disse em um tom repreendedor, como uma mãe – Eu acompanhei como o coração fechado dele foi se abrindo para você Temari. Ele vinha me visitar quase toda a semana e cada vez mais ele tinha coisas para me contar, coisas que nunca contava por completo, mas eu podia ler nos olhos dele, afinal eu sou a mãe de dois pequenos Uchihas, se eu não soubesse fazer isso, não saberia mais nada. – um pequeno sorriso brotou dos lábios de Mikoto, assim como nos de Temari. – Eu pude ver o quanto doía para ele ter que te enganar, sabia que ele mesmo estava sofrendo por se ver pela primeira vez amando, mas... Então um dia ele veio até mim, Temari. Desesperado daquele jeito contido dele, mas desesperado. Pedindo-me desculpas, desculpas por não conseguir cumprir a promessa de não me fazer sofrer mais.

- Mãe, por favor... – pediu Itachi, sentindo como aquela conversa era incômoda.

- Ele já tinha jogado todas as cartas, todas as barreiras dele desapareceram e restou apenas você e ele, sem mais nada no meio, mas então você descobriu tudo, e aconteceu... Eu sei que o que ele fez foi imperdoável, sei que não tem desculpas, mas se é para você odiar alguém, odeie a mim, porque fui eu que escolhi a pessoa errada, fui eu que levei Sasuke e Itachi a agirem como bandidos por tanto tempo. – se desculpou humildemente, contudo com um porte altivo, o que declarava sutilmente o quão "Uchiha" Mikoto era.

- Eu... Não há nada a ser desculpado. – começou Temari esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Vamos apenas... Esquecer. – os olhos esverdeados de Temari se chocaram contra os negros de Itachi e antes que percebesse seus lábios já estavam se colando aos do Uchiha e seus dedos entrelaçando alguns fios dos negros cabelos.

Mikoto sorriu ao ver o surpreso que estava Itachi ao ser beijado, contudo sorriu mais ainda ao ver o beijo ser retribuído. Havia conseguido ajudar seu filho, era isso que importava. Seu coração estava cálido ao perceber que seus dois bebês, que agora eram homens, estavam com as pessoas certas. Itachi com Temari, uma garota de temperamento forte e decidida, o certo para alguém como Itachi. Sasuke com Naruto, que mesmo sendo homem era um perfeito complemento para seu filho mais novo.

Mikoto manteve o sorriso ao se lembrar das visitas que o loiro lhe fizera sozinho, alguns dias depois que veio com Sasuke. Recordava-se do sorriso radiante do homem, dos seus olhos que brilhavam quando falavam de Sasuke, se lembrava também da seriedade que o homem havia tomado o seu pedido para cuidar de Sasuke, conseguia recordar com perfeição a careta que Naruto fez ao implorar que não contasse a Sasuke sobre suas visitas, que fosse um segredo apenas dos dois, e Mikoto compreendeu o porquê.

Naruto conhecia Sasuke tão bem quanto ela, como que para saber que o orgulho do moreno iria se ferir se alguém mais soubesse o porquê dela estar ali, se ferir por se sentir incapaz de tirá-la de lá.

Temari separou-se de Itachi e apoiou-se em uma cadeira, ligeiramente tonta. Se não fossem os braços de Itachi seguramente cairia ao chão, cena que chamou atenção de Mikoto.

- Saudades é Sabaku? – perguntou Itachi sarcástico.

- Nos seus sonhos Uchiha. – Temari sorriu. Era bom voltar aos velhos tempos – Eu estou tendo essas tonturas e enjoos desde ontem. – comentou, fazendo Itachi franzir o cenho.

- Então precisamos ir no médico e...

- Não é necessário – comentou Temari rodando os olhos. Uchihas podiam ser muito super protetores quando queriam.

- Na verdade você _realmente _precisa ir no médico – interviu Mikoto com um pequeno sorriso, o que fez os dois jovens a olharem preocupados.

- Você acha que eu tenho algo? – perguntou temerosa

- Certamente você tem algo, mas nada mal.

- Mas, como...?

- E eu que pensava que nunca teria netos... – disse como quem não quer nada, indo em direção a porta.

- O QUÊ? – os olhos da loira se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo que Itachi se deixou cair displincente sobre a cadeira que anteriormente a loira se apoiara.

- E não é óbvio? Enjoo, tonturas...

- Isso pode... Pode ser porque eu comi algo que... – tentava se justificar gaguejando.

- Pode ser. Mas... Você não sente seus seios doloridos?

- Bem, sim... Mas...

- E sua menstruação não está atrasada?

- Sim, mas... Óh meu Deus, eu estou grávida! – exclamou a mulher entre surpresa e alegria.

- Como a senhora sabia? – questionou Itachi um tanto quanto apavorado.

- Eu já passei por duas gravidezes, acha realmente que eu não saberia? – um sorriso enigmático se instalou nos lábios da mulher e finalmente Temari entendeu de onde Itachi havia herdado ele. – Então, vamos logo? Creio que eu já possa sair. Estou louca para ir para casa e ver como está o Sasuke. – disse por fim, saindo do quarto.

- Temari, eu...

- Eu sei que não foi proposital. Você sempre me perguntava sobre a pílula, camisinhas... Fui eu que esqueci de tomar justamente no dia em que voce nao tinha levado preservativo. Desculpa. Você vai querer... Querer essa criança? – perguntou incerta.

- Não faça perguntas idiotas, senão vou ter de ser grosseiro. É óbvio que sim. – um amplo sorriso se formou nos lábios de Temari.

Sua família estava começando naquele momento.

**0o0o0o0**

**Dias depois...**

Depois de anos andando sozinho pelos mesmos corredores daquela clinica psiquiátrica, pela primeira vez na sua vida sua direção era diferente. Os corredores eram diferentes, a área para onde ia era outra e estava acompanhado. Naruto estava com ele.

Sasuke nem mesmo sabia explicar o porquê de terem decidido irem visitar Sakura. O mais sensato, com certeza, era manter a distância da rósea, mas por algum motivo ambos os homens não podiam deixar de se sentirem culpados. Afinal, Sakura chegou onde chegou porque se apaixonou por Sasuke.

- Senhor e senhora Haruno? – indagou Naruto ao seu lado, chamando sua atenção para um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes abraçando uma mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos castanho-claros.

- Quem são vocês? – indagou o homem desconfiado.

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e este é Uchiha Sasuke – o loiro apontou para o Uchiha. Antes mesmo que Sasuke pudesse dizer algo, foi recebido por uma forte bofetada na face direita pela mulher.

- Você! É tudo sua culpa. Se não fosse voce nada disso teria acontecido, minha filha estaria.. Estaria... – a mulher ia esbofetear Sasuke novamente, quando sentiu seus braços serem segurados e foi afastada do moreno pelo esposo.

- Controle-se. Você se lembra o que o médico disse, nós temos que manter a calma. – sussurrou para a esposa, logo após olhando seriamente para os homens – Me desculpem pelo ocorrido, andamos muito tensos com tudo isso. Eu soube que ela feriu vocês... Está tudo bem? – questionou hesitante.

- Óh sim, inclusive a cicatriz do Sasuke está quase sumindo. – disse com um sorriso Naruto.

- Hn... O que vocês querem aqui?

- Queríamos saber como ela está. Depois de tudo, ela era a nossa secretária. – disse o Uchiha seriamente, cravando os olhos negros nos verdes do homem.

- Eu vou chamar o médico para que ele possa explicar para vocês a situação. – disse simplesmente, chamando a mulher para junto de si e ambos desapareceram pelos corredores.

Ambos os homens suspiraram e caminharam em direção a um vidro espelhado, por onde era possível ver uma Sakura sentada de pernas cruzadas, ainda usando o vestido de noiva sujo. Em torno dela havia dezenas de copos de isopor, repletos de café, intocáveis. A rosada olhava para um ponto qualquer do quarto branco, com os olhos brilhando, provavelmente pensando em algo.

- Ela não pode nos ver, não é? – perguntou Naruto.

- Creio que não. – respondeu o moreno, recebendo em troca um suspiro do loiro.

- Por que todo mundo se apaixona por você? – indagou o loiro, sem desviar o olhar da mulher dentro do quarto, assim como Sasuke que botava as mãos nos bolsos.

- Por eu sou irresistível?

- Por que todo mundo quer_ me_ matar? – tentou novamente Naruto, em busca de uma melhor resposta, contudo sabendo que a mesma não existia.

- Por causa de mim.

- Bastardo egocêntrico – rodou os olhos e Sasuke esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Só disse a verdade.

- Eu sei. É por isso que me assusta. Estou cansado disso.

- Voce não é o único. Mas não vai acontecer mais nada do tipo.

- Eu nao sei não, com a nossa sor...

- Senhor Uchiha, Senhor Uzumaki? – chamou o médico aproximando-se do vidro, com uma prancheta em mãos. – Os pais de Sakura me avisaram sobre a visita de vocês. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Como ela está? – começou Naruto.

- Diria que melhor do que pensávamos... Ela tem alguns surtos...

- Surtos?

- Gritos, tenta agredir os enfermeiros, coisas típicas. Pelo menos ela não tenta se auto-flagelar. – suspirou cansado – O estágio da doença dela é relativamente avançado. Tudo se desencadeou apartir de uma obsseção – os olhos do médico se travaram em Sasuke – Daí em diante a coisa foi piorando. Ela diz que tem uma voz que a ajuda a saber o que tem que fazer, diz que vocês marcaram o casamento, disse inclusive que estava grávida. – os olhos dos homens se arregalaram – Tudo mentira, mas como vocês podem ver ela fica delirando. Claro, os delirios sempre envolvendo o senhor Uchiha. Contudo, há momentos em que ela realmente parece estar consciente de onde está e qual o motivo que a levou a isso tudo.

- Por que tanto café no quarto? Até onde eu saiba café agita e ela precisa ficar calma, não é? – indafou intrigado Naruto.

- Sim. Mas ela não bebe o café, o que é o mais curioso. – franziu o cenho - Ela todo o dia exige café e põem os copos em volta dela sempre dizendo a mesma coisa "O senhor Sasuke, gosta de café bem amargo e quente". É como um frenesi. Provavelmente ela pegou alguma coisa que ela fazia de vez enquando para o senhor e transformou em uma obsseção, só não entendo porque café.

- Bem, digamos que o Sasuke é um viciado em café.

- Dobe.

- Em duas horas ele é capaz de tomar uns quatro litros. É apavorante. E... Ai! – gemeu de dor ao sentir um soco sobre sua cabeça – Teme, por que fez isso? – o médico arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você mereceu, enfim, não vamos desviar do assunto. – disse Sasuke simplesmente – Tem cura para ela?

- Dificilmente, provavelmente ela permancerá o resto da vida presa ou aqui ou na casa dela, já que no momento em que ela for solta tentará seguí-lo, senhor. – Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que você não possui culpa alguma, pois até onde eu descobri, o senhor nunca nem ao menos a tratou de forma diferente que um chefe trata uma secretária.

- Eu...

- Gostariam de conversar com ela? – perguntou inesperadamente – Se quiserem, sintam-se a vontade, talvez seja até bom ela poder ver os senhores. Tentem fazê-la comer. – o médico saiu, os deixando sozinhos em frente ao vidro.

Sasuke respirou fundo e foi em direção a porta do quarto, sendo seguido por Naruto que alguns passos depois foi impedido pela mão do Uchiha sobre seu peito.

- Eu vou entrar sozinho.

- Mas...

- Eu não quero arriscar a saúde dela, nem que aconteça algo com você. Ela tentou te matar antes...

- Eu estava dopado e fraco antes, agora...

- Naruto, por favor. – quase implorou, o que convenceu por completo Naruto, que com um sorriso consciliador, se afastou da porta e foi em direçãoa o vidro novamente.

**0o0o0o0**

- Eu acho melhor não.

- Uchiha, todos nós estamos de acordo que voce assuma a impresa. – disse simplesmente Gaara, vendo o moreno olhar diretamente para Temari, que se limitou a suspirar.

- Itachi, eu sei que voce não planejava que eu engravidasse, muito menos se tornasse o presidente da Suna, mas... Eu sei que isso foi o caso, eu nunca te culparia.

- Mesmo assim...

- Uchiha, eu _quero _que você assuma o cargo – afirmou retundantemente Temari.

- Hn, certo. Eu aceito.

- Ótimo. – sorriu amavelmente Hinata enquanto que ao seu lado, Gaara sorvia um pequeno gole de café e suspirou. Alguns vícios Uchihas eram realmente transmissíveis. O Sabaku só esperava que Sasuke nunca descobrisse isso.

Itachi esboçou um meio sorriso sádico e discretamente empurrou a xícara repleta de café para o chão, fazendo a louça se fragmentar e o café se perder.

- Uchiha!

- Opa? – se justificou o moreno sarcasticamente, pegando o telefone e teclando um número qualquer – Precisamos de alguém da limpeza na sala da presidência. Obrigado. – desligou o aparelho sem poder conter um meio sorriso.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou quase exasperado Gaara, arrancando alguns pequenos risos de Hinata.

- Bem, eu... – ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta e o sorriso de Itachi ampliou-se – Entre. – pronunciou.

Segundos depois pela porta da sala da presidência, adentrou um homem de olhos e cabelos negros, vestindo um macacão azul-acinzentado discretíssimo.

- Você é mal, Uchiha. – sentenciou Temari com um meio sorriso, ao ver o funcionário abaixando-se e começando a limpar a sujeira feita pelo noivo. O homem nem ao menos erguia o olhar. – Muito mal.

- Esfregue com mais força... Fugaku. – disse Itachi, para logo após esboçar uma sonora gargalhada, que por muitos dias assustou os sonhos de Hinata e de outras dezenas de ouvintes.

Fugaku estava no lugar onde sempre deveria estar, sob os pés de Itachi. Fazendo a única coisa que nunca se imaginou fazer. Sua ambição o levou tão longe e tão alto, que sua queda foi mais do que fenomenal e dolorosa.

- Hn... Alí não ficou bem limpo. – a Sabaku apontou para um ponto ainda sujo, recebendo alguns olhares – O quê? Eu sempre gostei de vilões mesmo. – deu de ombros Temari, entrelaçando uma das mãos com as de Itachi.

**0o0o0o0**

- Sakura? – os olhos esverdeados repentinamente ergueram-se e se focaram nos traços aristocráticos do moreno a sua frente, que caminhava em passos curto até ela, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Senhor Sasuke. – disse em um tímido sorriso ao ver o homem sentar-se a sua frente com as pernas cruzadas. – Eu preparei uma pouco de café para o senhor. – a rosada extendeu o pequeno copo de isopor para o moreno, que redundante aceitou.

- Obrigado. – sorveu um gole do líquido e suspirou complacido, café deveria ser considerado o mais eficaz remédio. Sakura sorriu com a cena.

- Os documentos para a reunião de amanhã logo estarão prontos, é só o tempo de a impressora ser arrumada. – o sorriso nos lábios finos da mulher se manteve.

- Hn.

- Você já ajustou o terno, não é?

- Como? – os olhos ônix chocaram-se com os verdes.

- O terno para o nosso casamento, Sasuke. Eu mal posso esperar pelo dia. – a rosada passou as mãos pela cauda do vestido e o sorriso diminuiu um pouco – Você não devia ver o vestido antes do casamento, dá má sorte. – disse em quase um sussurro.

- Eu não acredito nessas coisas, é besteira.

- É, eu já imaginava. - sorriu.

- Como... Como voce está, Sakura?

- Eu? Maravilhosamente bem. Por que Sasuke? Aconteceu algo? – inclinou a cabeça em dúvida.

- Eu... Não, não aconteceu nada.

- Não se esqueça que hoje à noite você tem uma importante festa para ir.

- Festa? – sorveu outro gole do líquido negro.

- Sim. O jantar de confirmação da união entre a Suna e a Konoha corp. – sorriu – Tente ser educado com o tal Uzumaki.

- Sakura isso...

- O café está bom?

- Sakura, por que você não está comendo? – perguntou o Uchiha, movendo o olhar para o prato incocado de comida.

- Ahhh, não estou com fome. Sabe como é, enjoo de grávida é terrível – emitiu um riso disfarçado.

- Hn... Eu imagino. – o moreno pegou o prato – Mas você agora está comendo por dois, pense no nosso... No nosso bebê. – disse relutante, entrando no jogo.

- Sasuke... – os olhos da mulher encheram-se de lágrimas. – Voce se importa conosco? – depositou as mãos sobre o ventre plano.

- Sim. – disse sinceramente.

'_Mentira, ele quer sua morte'_

- Não ele não quer. SASUKE ME AMA! – gritou Sakura repentinamente.

- Sakura, o que...

- É a voz, Sasuke. A voz está mentindo para mim, eu sei que está...

'_Ele só sente pena por você'_

- Sasuke, você me ama, não me ama? – perguntou a mulher exasperada, segurando o moreno pelos ombros.

- Eu... – o que responder? Mentir e prejudicá-la? Ou dizer a verdade e prejudicá-la? – Eu te amo, Sakura.

'_Mentira'_

- Cale-se, você ouviu o que ele disse. Ele me ama. Eu sabia que me amava. – a rosada abraçou o Uchiha fortemente, gesto que foi retribuido.

- Sakura?

- Uhn?

- Eu preciso sair – o moreno se separou da mulher, para apenas encontrar dois intrigados olhos verdes - Para... Para resolver os últimos detalhes do casamento. – a rósea sorriu.

- Promete que volta? – disse em um lapso de consciência, como se soubesse onde estava e por qual motivo.

- Volto, eu prometo. – o moreno ergueu-se – Coma, Sakura. Pelo nosso bebê. – o moreno abriu a porta.

- Sim. Por nós. – o moreno já ia saindo do quarto – Sasuke... – chamou em um baixo sussurro – Me perdoe. – foram as últimas palavras que Sasuke ouviu antes de fechar a porta e respirar fundo.

Do lado de fora se encontravam a mãe de Sakura chorando, sendo consolada pelo esposo, que parecia estar a ponto de chorar também, enquanto viam a filha do outro lado do espelho comendo alegremente seu almoço, esboçando um amplo sorriso como quem acabara de ganhar na loteria... Não, muito mais que isso. Como quem acabara de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo: A preocupação de Sasuke.

Ao lado deles, vindo em sua direção encontrava-se Naruto, com uma expressão de pesar.

- Vamos embora Naruto. – disse o moreno simplesmente, recebendo em troca um aceno de cabeça.

Havia prometido, e uma promessa de Uchiha Sasuke sempre seria cumprida. Voltaria a visitar Sakura, até o fim. Até o dia em que ela se recuperasse, ou então que morresse. Porque Sakura, fazia parte de sua vida, como a irmã que o moreno nunca teve.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá! Tivemos muitos desfechos neste cap, não? Fugaku foi desmascarado por Itachi e perdeu tudo. Tornou-se faxineiro (um trabalho incrivelmente importante e honesto), contudo para ele sujo e baixo, já que sua ambição era a presidência, o poder sobre Suna... Um final bem irônico para ele.

Gaara e Hinata, tiveram sua pequena parte, pelo jeito ambos vão largar tudo e viverem tranquilamente. Mikoto finalmente se viu livre e Temari e Itachi juntos e formando uma família *-* Admito que o capítulo foi bem mais focado em Fugaku, Itachi e Temari, mas acho que era necessário, já que eram as 'pontas soltas' dos outros núcleos da fic. Algumas pessoas acertaram: Sakura acaba indo para uma clinica psiquiátrica. E eu devo dizer, que o amor/obsseção que ela sente pelo sasuke é inteiramente admirável, em minha opinião pelo menos.

Enfim, o próximo capítulo é o epílogo e eu já vou avisando: Haverá lemon SasuNaruSasu. Deus, já estou com saudades de 7 Vidas. Mereço Reviews? XD

Beijos ;*

**Agradecimento: **Obrigada a Vick por ter, bondosamente, betado esse cap. Você é um anjo *-*

**Respostas as Reviews: **Respostas através do 'reply review', exceto as anônimas, que estão abaixo. Obrigada \õ

**Rafaela: **Olá! Lendo no trabalho? Aiaiaia, que feio aoskaoksa Brincadeira! Fico feliz por saber disso, me dá a sensação que minha fic é importante xD (?) Partes kawaiis é o que não faltaram apartir de agora (mas tbm, estamos no fim ne, não tem mais lugar para dor). Enfim, espero que tenhas gostado deste cap e obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;*

**Hanajima-san: **Olá! Koskaoksa Ae, finalmente! Estava começando a achar que você iria ter um infarto de tanto medo D: Mas enfim, Sakura assustadora? Você não foi a primeira a me dizer isso, mas... Eu achei tão interessante, mas admito estava um pouco apavorante mesmo, mais pelo de fato de não sabermos se sasuke e naruto continuariam vivos, bem fico feliz que meu intento tenha dado certo. Ufa, fico feliz que vc tenha achado uma atitude 'esperta' eu ter pulado para a cena no hospital, quer dizer... Eu realmente pensei em fazer todo um drama e tals, mas... Parecia tão inútil e problemático '-' Parecia intediante e bem pouco chamativo, enfim acho que dei uma dentro \õ

Bem, eu espero que você tenha gostado deste cap e obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos ;*


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Avisos: __Possui lemon (relação sexual entre homens), se não gosta, limite-se a não ler. Obrigada._

**Cap 17 – Epílogo: Para todo o sempre juntos**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**Semanas depois...**

As minúsculas gotas d'água caiam dos cabelos negros molhados, e percorriam todo o pescoço, clavícula, peito, abdômen, nus e se perdia na aveludada toalha branca, presa fortemente na cintura do Uchiha. A mão direita levava à boca uma fatia de pão torrado, coberto por algo parecido com cream cheese. Sasuke passou a língua em torno dos lábios, limpando os pequenos vestígios brancos da cobertura.

Tudo havia passado, tudo estava bem. Sakura permanecia internada na clínica, contudo parecia se auto-ajudar comendo, bebendo e tomando seus remédios regularmente, ações insentivada pelo Uchiha que toda a semana ia visitá-la, cumprindo exemplarmente sua promessa. Contudo, ainda haviam as crises e a última - e mais forte -, foi na presença de Sasuke, que ganhou um pequeno arranhão no bíceps esquerdo, que com sorte já havia desaparecido.

Fugaku, permanecia trabalhando como faxineiro na Suna & Konoha Indústrias, enquanto esperava seu julgamento. O que Sasuke acreditava ser muito justo, afinal depois de tudo o que aquele homem foi capaz de fazer para obter poder, nada mais irônico do que trabalhar no cargo onde antigamente ele menosprezava e ofendia. Por sua vez, Mikoto se encontrava em liberdade, e curiosamente tendo pequenos jantares e almoços com um dos médicos da clínica, a morena podia muito bem dizer que não havia nada entre eles, mas Sasuke e Itachi sabiam perfeitamente que aquilo era mentira. Talvez dessa vez a mãe pudesse ser feliz, claro isso se o homem passasse pelas inspeções dos filhos, o que seria muito difícil.

Sasuke esboçou um meio sorriso, ainda podia se lembrar da expressão do médico ao ver Itachi e seu olhar maligno... Itachi. Sasuke tinha muito a agradecer àquele homem, ao seu irmão. Sozinho o mais velho dos Uchihas juntou provas o suficientes para tirar tudo de Fugaku, e para libertar a mãe. Mais que isso, foi Itachi que insistiu para que quem fosse naquela festa fosse Sasuke, para que quem trabalhasse com Naruto fosse o irmão mais novo.

E Sasuke achava que nada era mais justo do que Itachi ser o presidente da Suna & Konoha indústrias, assim como aquele que comandava os escritórios de advogácia Uchiha, e por fim poder finalmente ter Temari como noiva. Sasuke seria tio em breve, o que fazia o moreno crer que o sobrinho seria uma pessoa traumatizada. Um pai como Itachi, exigente, sarcástico e sádico, uma mãe mandona, de personalidade forte, e desbocada. E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda haviam seus padrinhos: Um casal de homossexuais. Não. Um casal composto por Sasuke e Naruto, - o que era bem pior - escolhidos por Itachi. E Gaara e Hinata, que se dedicavam como pequenos colaboradores da empresa, aparecendo somente em reuniões importantes, escolhidos por Temari. Com certeza seria uma criança traumatizada, e Sasuke pensava seriamente se já não deveriam marcar uma consulta adiantada para a criança em um renomado psicólogo.

Ainda podia se lembrar da reação explosiva de Temari e do olhar de Itachi, que prometia claramente inflingir uma profunda dor em seu irmãozinho, algo como castrá-lo, ou coisa parecida. Fato que não agradou muito Naruto, por razões óbvias...

Sasuke quase gargalhou com o pensamento, contudo foi interrompido pelo som da campainha. Com passos seguros o moreno caminhou em direção a porta, dando outra mordida na torrada. Chegando ao destino o homem a abriu e se deparou com um belo loiro de olhos azuis, vestindo um eximínio terno, escolhido pelo próprio Uchiha, negro.

Os olhos azuis esquadrinharam todo o corpo do moreno, e um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios finos. Sem nem ao menos esperar algum convite, o loiro adentrou a casa, e tirou da mão do outro a torrada, a mordendo. Sasuke limitou-se a arquear uma das sobrancelhas e fechar a porta.

- Você come! – disse espantado Naruto, voltando a morder a torrada. – Estou impressionado.

- O que quer dizer com isso? É óbvio que eu como, sou um ser humano, dobe. – disse Sasuke simplesmente, pegando sua torrada novamente e pondo o pouco que restava da mesma na boca, a mastigando.

- Não é _óbvio_. – falou estarrecido - Não tenho culpa se eu nunca te vi comendo. – o loiro deu de ombros.

- Certo – o Uchiha rodou os olhos e se dirigiu até a cozinha, sendo seguido alguns passos atrás por Naruto – Por que você está aqui? – perguntou sem nem ao menos olhar para o homem.

- Eu vim ver se você já estava pronto para o casamento. – disse Naruto, apoiando-se contra a mesa, enquanto observava o moreno abrir um armário e pegar um dos seis pequenos potes, que continham um pó marrom.

Arqueou uma das loiras sobrancelhas. Viciado.

- O casamento é só daqui a quatro horas. – falou Sasuke, como quem diz para uma criança. Finalmente virando-se, e aproximando-se do loiro.

- Eu sei, mas... – os olhos ônix olharam profundamente para os azuis – Óh, okay. Por Deus, eu admito. Queria te ver, satisfeito? – rodou os olhos, sendo recompensado por um meio sorriso malicioso do moreno.

- Quase. – respondeu enlaçando a cintura do loiro, e o prensando contra a mesa com seu próprio corpo.

Segundos depois ambos os lábios se encontraram, provando um ao outro, reconhecendo o sabor do cream cheese mesclado com seus sabores naturais, em uma das dezenas de beijos que os dois homens tem estado trocando desde o dia em que acordaram no hospital. Contudo, por mais beijos que trocassem, por mais amassos que dessem, nunca se cansavam de os repetir mais uma vez, e mais outra, e mais outra. Era viciante, era como uma droga. Que os tornavam dependentes um do outro, que os faziam carrascos de seu próprio amor.

Um dos braços do loiro enlaçaram o pescoço pálido do moreno, enquanto que a outra mão percorria toda a extensão das costas nuas do homem, delineando com as pontas dos dedos músculo por músculo, que já pareciam terem sido decorados anteriormente.

Ainda não haviam tido relações sexuais, o que surpreendia ambos os homens, já que como tudo na relação deles era intenso demais, rápido demais, era de se supor que o sexo aconteceria logo, rápido, forte, intenso. Mas não, e ambos os homens agradeciam por isso, porque o que eles fariam não era sexo, era amor. O mais puro e belo amor.

O moreno apertou mais fortemente seu agarre na cintura do loiro, colando ainda mais os torsos, fazendo Sasuke arrepiar-se singelamente ao sentir o tecido macio do terno roçar contra seus mamilos nus. A mão livre do moreno se apoiou na base da nuca do loiro, puxando e sustentando o encaixe perfeito das bocas.

Quando o ar faltou para ambos, as bocas se descolaram ligeiramente e o ambos os homens sorriram. Sasuke prensou ainda mais o loiro contra a mesa, fazendo o mesmo abrir um pouco as pernas, para ficarem em uma posição mais confortável. Com um sorriso malicioso o loiro impulsionou seu quadril para frente, o chocando contra a pré-ereção, por sob o tecido da toalha, de Sasuke. Sensação essa que fez seu próprio corpo tremer.

- Oi – ronroneou Naruto, com um amplo sorriso.

- Oi – retribuiu o moreno, jogando todo o seu peso para frente, fazendo com que o corpo do loiro se deitasse sobre a mesa, tendo o corpo pálido de Sasuke sobre o seu.

Sasuke começou a distribuir mordiscos, beijos e lambidas, pelo canto da boca do loiro, passando pela bochecha, queixo, se detendo na pequena parte exposta do pescoço bronzeado, se dedicando a dar pequenas mordidas, e chupadas na região, arrancando leves suspiros do loiro, que em desespero por mais contato, enlaçava suas pernas em torno do quadril do moreno.

Ambos os homens gemeram ao sentirem suas pré-ereções se chocarem por sob os tecidos. E com quase desespero, Sasuke começou a desfazer o nó da gravata de Naruto, sem nunca descolar os lábios do pescoço bronzeado. Por sua vez, Naruto mordia e lambia o lóbulo do moreno, puxando com força algumas mechas do cabelo negro, pressionando o rosto do outro ainda mais contra a curva do seu pescoço. Fazendo o Uchiha abafar alguns gemidos excitados em seu pescoço. Quando Sasuke finalmente se viu livre da gravata, que foi jogada de qualquer forma sobre o chão, o moreno passou a abrir os botões da camisa branca, com ímpeto.

- Sasu...ke, cuidado. Roupa. Casamento. – disse Naruto entre arfadas, fazendo com que o moreno, contra sua vontade, desabotoasse os quatro primeiros botões com cuidado, expondo assim a pele bronzeada composta por músculos de Naruto.

Com um sorriso, Sasuke desceu suas lambidas e chupões até a clavícula exposta de Naruto, depois até a metade do esterno. Com cuidado o moreno empurrou o tecido de cima dos mamilos eriçados e eretos de Naruto e lambendo os lábios, Sasuke mergulhou sua cabeça sobre um dos mamilos do homem sob si, os mordendo, chupando e lambendo, enquanto que com a mão brincava com o outro.

Naruto gemeu sonoramente ao sentir a língua do homem sobre seu mamilo, e sem pensar muito se agarrou fortemente aos braços do moreno, e impulssionou seu quadril contra o do outro, começando um movimento de vai e vem por sob os tecidos da toalha e da calça. Sasuke gemeu e soltou o mamilo de Naruto, começando a ajudá-lo nos movimentos de seus quadris, os tornando ritmados, compassados. Em um determinado ponto as bocas voltaram a se unir, e o beijo se tornou mais intenso, mais insaciável do que jamais foi.

O loiro sentia-se cada vez mais excitado, e podia sentir claramente a mesma coisa em relação a Sasuke. Suas mãos apertavam tão fortemente os braços de Sasuke, em busca de apoio, que podia ver os nós de seus dedos brancos, e temendo ferir o Uchiha, Naruto o soltou e jogou os braços para trás, se segurando firmemente nos cantos da mesa.

Ambos os homens podiam sentir o êxtase chegando, quase os alcançando. Faltava tão pouco, tão pouco para sentirem aquela sensação de plenitude. Tal foi a pressa em busca desse final que os movimentos se intesificaram, se tornando mais bruscos, fortes e rápidos. Mais alguns roces e tudo terminaria...

Os homens gemeram na sensação de pré-orgasmo, contudo o dito nunca chegou, já que segundos depois o pote com a substância marrom, caiu da mesa, liberando todo o seu conteúdo no chão.

- Meu... Meu café! – exclamou Sasuke, em uma expressão de puro horror, o que fez Naruto rodar os olhos.

- Teme...

- é.dobe. – disse em quase desespero, saindo de cima do loiro, ficando entre as pernas do homem, enquanto olhava com pesar seu café, agora todo espalhado pelo chão.

- Só você mesmo – o loiro rodou novamente os olhos, e sentou-se sobre a mesa – Acho que acabou o clima. – suspirou e levou as mãos até os botões da camisa com a intenção de fechá-la, contudo foram interrompidas, por Sasuke e seu sorriso malicioso.

- Quarto, agora. – disse simplesmente, puxando o loiro de cima da mesa e capturando seus lábios em outro necessitado beijo, roçando suas ereções uma na outra, e recebendo em troca um suspiro do loiro.

O loiro se deixou ser arrastado para fora da cozinha, pelos corredores do amplo apartamento. Sasuke prendeu com os dentes o lábio inferior do loiro e o succionou, ao mesmo tempo que o Uzumaki levava uma de suas mãos até as nádegas de Sasuke e as apertava com força, ganhando um gemido, que foi abafado pela sua própria garganta.

Antes que ambos os homens percebessem, Naruto já estava imprensando Sasuke contra uma das paredes, passando uma das pernas por entre as do Uchiha, pressionando o joelho contra a ereção coberta do moreno. Uma das mãos de Naruto percorriam os músculos dos braços e peito do homem, enquanto que a outra se direcionava até a toalha, bem presa na cintura, e a retirava. Deixando dessa forma Sasuke completamente nu e a mercê do loiro, que com um sorriso malicioso, passou a curta unha por toda a extensão do membro ereto do outro, fazendo o moreno jogar a cabeça para trás, a batendo levemente contra a parede, gesto acompanhado por um gemido.

O loiro acariciou toda a extensão do membro de Sasuke, percorrendo a veia saliente que pulsava fortemente sobre seus dedos, parando na cabeça do mesmo, lambusando os dedos com o líquido pré-seminal, e logo após passando em torno do resto do membro. Com a boca, começou a distribuir diversos beijos e chupões pelo pescoço do moreno, do qual provavelmente ficaria marcado. Ao chegar no ombro do homem, Naruto depositou um carinhoso beijo sobre o local onde sabia que havia sido o ferimento, o ferimento que salvou a vida de Naruto. Sasuke gemeu e impulsionou o quadril para frente, pedindo por mais, coisa que rapidamente foi atendida pelo loiro, que começou a masturbar o moreno com esmero.

As bocas voltaram a se encontrar, e Sasuke entre fortes gemidos abriu os dois botões do paletó de Naruto, e os restantes da alva camisa. Liberando todo o dorso de Naruto para suas curiosas mãos, que logo se aventuraram a passear pelo peito, costas e por fim no abdômen, onde havia uma pequena trilha de raros pelos loiros, que seguiam apartir do úmbigo até sumirem completamente no cós da calça.

O moreno abriu o botão da calça social negra e logo após desceu o zíper, colocando a mão por dentro do tecido e massageando o membro ereto de Naruto, por sobre a cueca bóxer negra. Naruto gemeu surpreso, o que consequentemente o fez apertar mais fortemente Sasuke, que gemeu junto ao loiro.

Ambos os homens se olharam intensamente e voltaram a se beijarem. Naruto soltou o membro do outro e tratou de livrar-se por fim do paletó e da camisa, junto com as calças, sapatos e meias, as jogando de qualquer forma no chão da sala. Sasuke apertou as nádegas do loiro, e prensou seu corpo contra o do outro, os fazendo gemerem ao sentirem ambas as ereções se chocarem.

Naruto sorriu amplamente em uma densa malícia, e pôs-se de joelhos, distribuindo pequenos beijos na parte interior da coxa do Uchiha, o fazendo suspirar audivelmente. O loiro lambeu o lábio inferior em desejo, e colocou a cabeça do membro do moreno em sua boca, passando a língua ao redor da dureza, arrancando de Sasuke amplos gemidos. O Uzumaki sorriu com o pênis do outro na boca, e penetrou todo o membro do outro, fazendo-o raspar em sua garganta. O Uchiha gemeu ainda mais fortemente, e agarrou os cabelos do loiro, o ajudando nas succionadas, as agilizando para depois as retardar.

- Naruto... – ofegou Sasuke, e antes que o orgamos pudesse vir, Naruto afastou sua boca do membro do homem e ergueu-se.

- Hn... Você é gostoso, Sasuke. – comentou Naruto, lambendo o líquido pré-seminal de seus lábios. – Muito gostoso.

Sasuke começou a empurrar o loiro, o fazendo andar de costas, indo em direção a algum lugar que provavelmente seria o quarto, e entre beijos, lambidas e chupões, os homens chegaram ao corredor principal, que dava para os quartos.

Contudo, inesperadamente, Sasuke girou Naruto e o imprensou contra uma superficie plana e gelada: Um espelho de corpo inteiro, do qual Naruto com seus olhos semi-cerrados, podia ver com perfeição ambas as faces ruborizadas de excitação, podia ver como os cabelos de ambos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, podia até mesmo ver as recentes marcas que um aflingiu ao outro.

Sasuke pressionou seu corpo contra as costas do loiro, fazendo o Uzumaki sentir sua ereção entre suas pernas, por sobre o fino tecido da boxer. Ambos os homens gemeram com o contato.

- Você é sexy, Naruto. – sussurrou Sasuke, contra o ouvindo do loiro, o lambendo logo após. – Muito sexy.

- Sasuke! – gemeu Naruto ao sentir seu membro ser prensado contra o espelho e o pênis de Sasuke contra suas nádegas.

- Te amo. – disse o moreno, passando a língua pela nuca do loiro, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam de retirar a bóxer negra, a fazendo descer até os pés do loiro e por fim, deixando à vista as partes baixas do homem.

- Eu... Eu também... AHHHH – gritou Naruto em uma surpresa excitada ao sentir o homem atrás de si ajoelhar-se, e a língua de Sasuke pecorrer a distância das suas costas, passando por cada músculo bem torneado, até chegar na região coccigêneana, da qual não o intimidou.

O Uchiha percorreu a língua por sobre as duas nádegas do loiro, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos lados do seu corpo. O Uzumaki empinou o máximo que pôde seu quadril. A língua aveludada do homem, percorreu a curva entre a perna e as nádegas, depositando beijos e mordidas, arrancando ainda mais gemidos de Naruto. Com um amplo sorriso malicioso, Sasuke enterrou sua cabeça na fenda entre as duas nádegas e pressionou os lábios contra a pequena abertura, para logo após distribuir beijos.

Naruto gemeu alto, em um quase grito ao sentir os beijos, e gemeu ainda mais ao sentir os lábios serem trocados pela língua que delineava em torno de sua entrada, a molhando, excitando ainda mais o loiro, que como brinde extra podia ver tudo de relance pelo canto do espelho. O loiro mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior, se impedindo de gritar mais uma vez, quando sentiu a língua do homem o penetrando, suavemente, lentamente, para logo ser substituído pela brusquedão de movimentos e pela pressa. Sasuke retirou a língua da abertura do homem, e soprou na região sensível, antes de erguer-se e colar seu pênis, ainda mais duro que antes, se é que era possível, contra a fenda das nádegas do loiro.

Ambas as respirações falharam.

- Sasuke... Quarto, por favor. – disse Naruto em um gemido, do qual foi prontamente atendido, já que segundos depois o loiro se viu adentrando em um quarto decorado com muito bom gosto, contudo não teve tempo de analisar o ambiente, pois logo ao entrarem já se viu sendo atirado contra a ampla cama de casal, e pressionado entre ela e o corpo nu de Sasuke.

O moreno encaixou seu corpo entre as pernas do loiro, e pegou dentro de uma das gavetas do criado-mudo, um pequeno vidrinho cotendo um líquido transparente. O homem abriu o vidrinho e mergulhou seus três dedos no líquido, os tirando logo após, fazendo o loiro ver o quão viscosos estavam. Sem esperar muito mais, Sasuke acariciou o ventre de Naruto, como em uma massagem, e penetrou um dos dedos, com cuidado, na apertada entrada do loiro, que mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, tenso.

Sasuke continuou com as carícias, e passou a distribuir beijos e mordiscos pelo pescoço do loiro, o fazendo relaxar os músculos. Com mais cuidado que anteriormente, Sasuke penetrou um segundo dedo e Naruto gemeu baixamente em dor, com pequenos movimentos circulatórios e calmos, o Uchiha foi alargando a entrada do loiro, até que Naruto gemeu em puro prazer, foi nesse momento que Sasuke penetrou o terceiro dedo, e com a outra mão começou a acariciar o membro ereto do outro.

Com a mesma paciência que havia tido com os outros dois dedos, Sasuke logrou fazer Naruto gemer, e para sua maior surpresa o loiro até mesmo impulsionou-se contra os seus dedos. Sasuke gemeu com a visão de um Uzumaki Naruto, deitado sob si na cama, com o rosto corado, os olhos cerrados, e a boca entre aberta.

- Na...Naruto. – gemeu, e retirou os dedos de dentro do loiro, ganhando em troca um resmungo reprovatório, unido ao brilho luxurioso dos olhos azuis, que agora pareciam ter adquirido uma coloração mais escurecida. O moreno se afastou mais uma vez do corpo do loiro, e pegou de dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo uma pequena embalagem preta, da qual começou a rasgar com os dentes.

- Sasuke? Vo... Você tem um espelho no teto? – perguntou um excitado de divertido Naruto, ao ver o próprio corpo nu refletido contra o espelho. – Seu pervertido. – mordeu o lábio inferior em excitação, ao ver o membro ereto de Sasuke pelo reflexo.

- Não é como se você não estivesse gostando. – disse com um meio sorriso malicioso, enquanto colocava o preservativo em volta de seu membro, o que arrancou uma pequena sobrancelha arqueada do loiro.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Camisinha? – perguntou como se fosse óbvio, voltando a se recostar sobre o loiro, dando ao último uma privilegiada visão de seu traseiro, o que fez Naruto suspirar em excitação.

- Você quer usar ela?

- Bem... Não, mas você...

- Nem eu. – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos negros. – Eu confio em você e sei que nada de mal me aconteceria com você.

- Naruto... – sussurrou emocionado.

- Apenas, esqueça isso. – falou o loiro, levando ambas as mãos até o membro duro e inchado do homem, e retirando a camisinha inutilizada e a jogando no chão. – Eu quero você. Só você. Agora. – o loiro abriu ainda mais as pernas, dando mais espaço para Sasuke que sem questionar colocou a cabeça de seu membro contra a entrada do loiro, fazendo seu pênis ir penetrando centímetro a centímetro, com todo o cuidado possível, contudo sem poder evitar os gemidos de dor de Naruto.

"_É o meu maior desejo..."_

Sasuke gemeu longamente ao sentir-se inteiramente dentro do loiro, que sob si arfava, e receiava sequer mover-se. A dor era estraçalhante, parecia lhe rasgar ao meio, lhe cortar em dois. Mas quem estava alí dentro dele, com ele, fazendo _amor _com ele, era Sasuke, e isso era mais que o suficiente como que para sentir-se feliz pela dor.

"_Você realmente é diferente."_

Sasuke sentia como a entrada do loiro se apertava em torno de si, sentia como o calor o acolhia, como o tragava para uma dimensão que nem ele mesmo sabia existir. O Uchiha não negaria que estava inseguro, não negaria que tinha medo de ferir o loiro. Nunca havia feito algo assim com um homem antes, era a primeira vez de ambos, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que estava fazendo o certo, que não o machucaria.

"_Almas gêmeas estão unidas para todo o sempre..."_

Não o machucaria, porque o amava acima de tudo, acima até mesmo de si próprio, porque sabia que ele e Naruto sem completavama, eram perfeitos um para o outro, porque sabia que se amavam, porque sabiam que depois de tudo o vínculo deles era muito mais forte do que o de simples almas gêmeas.

"_É o meu maior desejo..."_

Naruto mordia com força o lábio inferior, e apertava os bíceps de Sasuke com ímpeto. A dor era lacinante. Ao olhar para o rosto normalmente inexpressivo do Uchiha, observou como a testa de franzia em concentração, como os lábios estavam fortemente apertados um contra o outro, como a pele normalmente pálida se encontrava ruborizada, como os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, como os lábios estavam incrivelmente inchados e vermelhos, e como o membro dentrod e si pulsava. Era mais que óbvio que Sasuke estava fazendo uma tremenda força para não se mover e não o machucar.

"_Eu... Infernos. Por que você sempre tem que tornar tudo mais difícil, hem?"_

Naruto gemeu em prazer, e rodeou os quadris de Sasuke com suas pernas, aproximando ainda mais ambos os corpos, Sasuke também gemeu e não demorou a perceber o pedido mudo para que se movimentasse. Sem aguardar um segundo pedido, o Uchiha começou um vai e vem lento e compassado, com medo de ferir Naruto.

O loiro era apertado, difícil de se mover e por isso mesmo mais prazeroso. Pouco a pouco a intensidade foi aumentando, até que ambos estavam envolvidos em estocadas cada vez mais fortes, bruscas, duras e intensas.

"_Eu também. Eu também te amo muito, teme."_

Sasuke estocou em um determinado ponto que fez Naruto gritar de prazer, e apertar suas paredes em torno do membro do moreno, o fazendo gemer em coro com o loiro. Era incrível como podiam estar daquela forma, juntos, felizes, sem preocupações. Era incrível saber que o amor deles era possível, era incrível saber que tudo parecia se encaminha para um final feliz.

"_Eu...Eu tenho certeza que já nos encontramos antes, e eu... eu sei que na próxima vida nós poderemos..."_

O moreno continuou a estocar naquela mesma área onde estava a prostata do loiro, cada vez mais forte, mais intenso. Uma das mãos do moreno foram para o membro de Naruto o masturbando na mesma velocidade que o penetrava, fazendo o loiro gemer ainda mais e soltar-se dos braços de Sasuke, e passar a acariciar com ímpeto o peito e o abdômen bem feito do homem. Ambos os lábios se encontraram com ímpeto, com força, com paixão, desejo, confiança, arrogância, com amor.

"_Eu estava preocupado."_

Ambos os homens sentiam um calor percorrer seus corpos por completo, sentiam seus braços e pernas queimarem em excitação. Em uma última e forte estocada, ambos os homens arquearam as costas e expeliram seus sêmens ao mesmo tempo.

"_Nós vemos na próxima meu amor. Amo-te."_

Sasuke se deixou cair sobre o corpo de Naruto. Ambos os homens arfavam violentamente, a intensidade do orgasmo fora tanto que ambos duvidavam que um dia poderiam voltar a se mecherem.

- Wow, isso foi... – começou a dizer Naruto, vários minutos depois.

- É, eu sei. – disse Sasuke, impulsionando-se para o lado e saindo de cima de Naruto.

- Que horas são? – perguntou o loiro repentinamente.

- Hn... – o moreno inclinou a cabeça para o relógio que havia sobre o criado-mudo. – Temos ainda duas horas e meia antes do casamento do Itachi e da Temari.

- Hn... – Naruto olhou para Sasuke com um amplo sorriso, que foi retribuido pelo moreno. – Deveriamos tomar um banho – comentou o loiro inocentemente.

- Sim, um longo banho. – ambos os homens ergueram-se da cama.

- Hey, teme!

- Uhn? – indagou Sasuke indo em direção ao banheiro acoplado ao quarto, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

- Você tem lubrificante, é? – questionou sarcástico, podendo ver uma leve cora aparecer nas faces do moreno.

- Cala a boca, dobe. – bufou contrariado, rodando os olhos.

E Uzumaki Naruto tinha certeza, que seguir o traseiro nu, de um irritado Uchiha Sasuke seria extremamente... Prazeiroso.

**0o0o0o0**

**Oitenta anos depois...**

- Você já soube sobre o quatrocentos e doze? – perguntou uma mulher de baixa estatura, e aparência jovem, vestida toda de branco, com um pequeno crachá indicando seu nome e sua função como enfermeira do horpital.

- Quer dizer, do casal Uchiha-Uzumaki? – uma outra mulher, muito parecida com a anterior, questionou com um amplo sorriso, enquanto sorvia um gole de seu café.

- Sim. Soube que eles decidiram se 'desligarem'? – indagou ansiosa por uma fofoca.

- Soube, a Dr. Rukia comentou algo. – disse com um sorriso ainda maior – Acho tão lindo isso!

- Nya, eu também. Afinal não é todos os dias que vemos algo do tipo, quer dizer, eles são um casal gay que está junto a quase oitenta anos, e mesmo assim continuam se amando... Porque para fazer tal coisa... É lindo. – os olhos da mulher brilharam.

- Uhum. Mas eu sinceramente pensava que os sobrinhos não iam permitir, afinal a decisão estava nas mãos deles, mas depois do contrato izentando o hospital de qualquer coisa que viesse acontecer...

- Bem, desde o início eu sabia que eles permitiriam. Quer dizer, apesar da idade aqueles dois ainda estão bem sãos, além do que o sobrinho e os sobrinhos netos deles parecem realmente entender que esse é o maior presente que eles podem dar para os tios, até juntaram as camas deles, imagine só...

- Bem, talvez você esteja certa, mas... Deus, eles podem ter mais de cem anos, mas continuam... Esqueça, você vai me chamar de tarada. – a enfermeira suspirou resignada, enquanto que a outra limitou-se a rir.

- O que? Que eles são incrivelmente lindos? E que quando eram mais jovens deviam ser dois pedaços de mal caminho? Querida, se isso você chama de ser 'tarada', sinto te avisar que todas as funcionárias deste hospital também são.

Ambas as mulheres riram, sabendo o quão corretas eram suas palavras.

**0o0o0o0**

Dentro do quarto, onde a porta sustentava uma pequena placa com o número quatrocentos e doze, haviam dezenas de aparelhos espalhados, com diversos fios se entrecruzando até chegarem ao seu destino nos dois homens deitados nas camas unidas.

O homem de cabelos branquíssimos, olhos incrivelmente negros, pele extremamente pálida e repleta por pequenas rugas e saliências, tinha seu braço livre dos aparelhos médicos, rodeando os ombros do outro homem de cabelos igualmente brancos, expressivos olhos azuis, e pele nas mesma circunstancias, se não fosse pelo ligeiro tom bronzeado. O último tinha sua cabeça apoiada contra o ombro do outro.

Depois de muito discutirem nos últimos dois meses em que estavam naquele quarto de hospital, finalmente os médicos cederam aos pedidos dos sobrinhos e os haviam permitido unir ambas as camas hospitalares de solteiro, formando uma única. Grande e ampla cama.

Nenhum dos dois homens se imaginou poder viver por tanto tempo, nem ao menos planejavam viver mais do que quarenta anos, e lá estavam ambos com seus cento e sete anos, lúcidos, capazes de falarem por si sós, por pensarem por si sós, e até mesmo caminharem por si sós, com dificuldade, mas conseguiam. Contudo, a única coisa que sabiam que iria acontecer e que sorriam por se verem certos, era o fato de permanecerem juntos mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Ambos puderam ver os primeiros fios brancos surgirem um no outro, as primeiras rugas brincarem em suas peles, outrora tão lisas. Claro, que nenhum dos dois homens negariam que quando tal coisa ocorria sempre era motivo para piadinhas, para brincadeiras. Mas acima de tudo, ambos os homens nunca negariam que sentiam-se preenchidos toda a vez que descobriam uma nova marca que a velhice lhes proporcionava, quando descobriam pequenas marcas de expressão onde antes não haviam, quando viam o quão debilitados ficavam com o passar dos anos, como podiam observar o mundo mudar a sua volta, sempre juntos, sempre unidos, sempre recordando tudo o que havia se passado, sempre deixando na memória a vívida lembrança de um passado que por mais atribulado que tenha sido, permanecia sendo _seus _passados, algo que apenas eles compartiam.

Ninguém poderia descrever as emoções que Sasuke e Naruto sentiram quando seguraram nos braços pela primeira vez o primogênito de Itachi e Temari, nem quando seguraram o segundo filho do casal. Ninguém poderia descrever os sentimentos de Sasuke quando viu pela primeira vez em anos sua mãe livre, quando viu seu pai pagando por tudo o que fez, quando viu que Naruto sempre estaria ao seu lado. Ninguém poderia descrever as sensações que ambos os homens sentiram quando o filho de Gaara e Hinata nasceram, ou então quando Gaara admitiu à Sasuke o quão viciado se tornara em café. O que gerara diversos risos por parte de Naruto.

Ninguém poderia descrever o quão angustiante fora ver Sakura se debater em uma camisa de força quando que por acidente havia visto Naruto enlaçando a cintura de Sasuke pela porta esquecida entre aberta. Ninguém poderia descrever o quão duro fora para ambos os homens irem ao enterro de cada uma das pessoas que lhes foram importantes: Primeiro Jiraya, depois Mikoto, logo foram Itachi, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, o primogênito Uchiha-Sabaku. O quão duro fora ver Sakura em seus últimos momentos de vida rogando para que encontrasse Sasuke, para seja lá onde ela fosse, implorando a Naruto perdão por ter feito o que fez, em seu último lapso de sanidade.

_Ninguém poderia descrever, _o quão gratificante fora receber o amor e o apoio de seus sobrinhos e sobrinho-netos, o quão gratificante fora para Naruto ter sido aceito pelos Uchihas como parte da família, como realmente o companheiro de Sasuke.

Os anos que se passaram não foram apenas risos, muito menos apenas lágrimas, mas com certeza foram anos tão incrivelmente importantes, onde ambos os homens amadureceram, entenderam muito mais da vida, compreenderam o quão efêmeros podem ser os seres humanos, e o quão duradouros podem ser os verdadeiros sentimentos.

Os olhos ônix chocaram-se contra os safiras, tão intensamente que nem ao menos se lembravam que estavam em um hospital, mergulhados em algo muito mais profundo, em uma conversa muda, que sempre tiveram o dom de ter, e que os anos apenas aperfeiçou.

As lembranças giravam dentro das mentes dos homens como um turbilhão prestes a explodir, as recordações de tudo o que passaram para chegarem aqui, de tanto horror que suportaram, e tudo por terem dado o estouro inicial. Mas por muitos anos não havia mais existido Orochimaru e sua obsseção, nem mais sequestros, nem mais separações.

Cada briga que ambos tiveram durante todo o tempo em que permaneceram juntos ainda eram lembradas, mas não como fraquezas em sua relação, e si como combustíveis que davam impulssão a algo tão real e verdadeiro, que fortaleciam os laços, que não os deixavam cair na monotônia.

Nada havia sido flores, mas muito menos apenas espinhos. Havia um equilibrio, havia algo que passava do carnal, que passava do emocional, era como se o que eles tivessem fosse celestial, e era isso que os faziam sorrir quando viam o quão perto estavam da eminente morte. Morte da qual agora queriam abraçar.

- Os senhores estão prontos? – questionou uma enfermeira que adentrava ao quarto, chamando finalmente a atenção dos homens, que apenas assentiram. – Teem certeza? Acredito que seus sobrinhos-neto não se oporiam em cancelar a papelada e... – perguntou em uma última tentativa de os fazerem desistir.

- Sobrinhos-neto? – perguntou o ex-loiro, em uma voz enrouquecida, contudo não menos musical – Quem demônios diz sobrinhos-neto? Não é mais fácil dizer apenas... sobrinhos? Se bem que se fosse só sobrinhos, não poderíamos distinguir entre os sobrinhos e os filhos dos sobrinho, mas mesmo assim...

- Dobe, a enfermeira não quer saber suas divagações – o ex-moreno rodou os olhos.

- Afff, teme. – os olhos safira rodaram.

- Não faça 'aff' para mim, dobe.

- Pare de resmungar, isso é coisa de velho. – disse Naruto olhando diretamente para o outro.

- Óh, sério? – o Uchiha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para o loiro - Bem, então só para te informar: Nós somos velhos, idiota. – a enfermeira mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando a todo custo segurar a gargalhada.

Sempre era assim, não importava qual enfermeira estivesse os atendendo, sempre presenciavam cenas hilárias como aquelas. Ao princípio se preocupavam que pudessem se tornar brigas realmente sérias, mas com o passar dos dias perceberam que nada mais era do que o jeito dos homens se tratarem, jeito de se expressarem, de manterem a vida alegre.

- Eu não sou velho. – o Uzumaki fez um biquinho emburrado.

- Não? E esses cabelos brancos são o que?

- Hn... Charme? – tentou Naruto.

- Velho esclerosado – Sasuke rodou os olhos, e a enfermeira levou um dos dedos a boca, o mordendo, a todo custo tentando segurar o riso.

- Velho caquético. – mostrou a língua.

- Caquético, é? Pensei que até alguns dias atrás você dissesse "óh, Sasuke, mais rápido, mais forte, Hn, assim mesmo". – o sarcásmo era palpável, assim como a malicia.

- TEME! – exclamou o loiro corado, ao mesmo tempo em que a enfermeira desatava a rir, gargalhando o mais forte que seus pulmões suportavam, fazendo ambos os homens finalmente se lembrarem da mulher ao lado da cama.

- Eu... – a enfermeira respirava agitadamente por culpa do riso, que aos poucos cessava – Me desculpem, mas é que...

- Compreendemos. – disse Sasuke rapidamente, em um tom gélido, o que fez a moça relembrar-se de seu trabalho.

- Enfim, podemos começar?

- Sim. – respondeu seriamente o Uzumaki, pela primeira vez desde que a mulher havia começado a tratá-los.

- Bem, como foi avisado anteriormente, eu irei aplicar uma generosa dose de morfina diretamente no pulso de vocês e desligarei os aparelhos. Logo após, haverá um aceleramente nos batimentos de vocês e por conclusão segundos depois um infarto – a mulher suspirou – Vocês tem realmente certeza? Vocês ainda podem viver por muito tempo.

- E arriscarmos de um morrer antes do outro?

- Nunca. – respondeu o ex-loiro. – Estaremos felizes sabendo que nossos últimos momentos foram juntos. – a enfermeira limitou-se a sorrir compreenssivamente.

- Espero um dia encontrar alguém que eu ame e que me ame, como vocês dois se amam.

- Você encontrará. – assegurou Naruto sorridente.

- Obrigada. – sorriu amavelmente, logo após repondo sua expressão profissional – Vamos começar. – afirmou, começando a desligar aparelho por aparelho, e retirando todas as agulhas e fios conectados nos corpos dos homens.

- Será que nossos sobrinhos vão vir? – questionou Naruto, fazendo uma careta com a sensação da agulha sendo retirada de sua veia.

- Acho que não. – deu de ombros levemente – Eles acham que esse último momento é só nosso, eles me disseram ontem. – completou o ex-moreno.

- Bem, eles tem razão.

- Sim. Eles tem. – esboçou um meio sorriso torto.

- Muito bem. Irei injetar a morfina. Desejo para vocês sorte, para onde quer que vocês forem.

- Obrigado. – lhe sorriu Naruto.

A mulher pegou duas seringas cheias de um líquido incolor, e aplicou em cada um deles uma das seringas, diretamente na veia da pulsação de ambos os homens.

- Vocês devem ter cerca de três minutos antes que... Bem, vocês sabem. – disse um tanto reticente - Acho melhor os deixarem a sós. Com licença. – sem mais palavras a mulher retirou-se do quarto, deixando os dois homens a sós.

- Sasuke... – Naruto se aconchegou melhor nos braços do Uchiha.

- Uhn? – questionou Sasuke, olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede branca em frente a ele, assim como Naruto.

- Para onde você acha que vamos?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – o agarre no ombro do ex-loiro se intensificou.

- Você se lembra daquela visão, não é? Daquela mulher falando para o Orochimaru.

- Sim, eu me lembro. – suspirou com a lembrança.

- Ela disse que todos aqueles que tem conhecimento de suas vidas passadas, terão suas almas aprisionadas e...

- Se arrepende de escolher morrer ao meu lado?

- NÃO. Nunca me arrependeria disso, você sabe. – um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do loiro, para logo após se desfazer - Mas eu realmente penso nisso... O que acontecerá com nós? Teremos nossas almas aprisionadas, ou reencarnaremos novamente? E se reencarnarmos será que será juntos, mesmo depois de esgotadas as malditas sete vidas? Eu tenho medo de ficar longe de você – mordeu levemente o lábio inferior.

- Naruto, não pense tanto. Ninguém pode saber qual será seu destino ao morrer. Lembra o que a velha disse? Apenas o destino sabe os seus próprios designos.

- Eu sei, mas... – os olhos safira se encontraram com os ônix, e tudo lhe pareceu fazer sentido. – Entendo. Você tem razão. Não importa para onde iremos, nem o que acontecerá. A única coisa que importa é que continuaremos...

Ambos os homens sentiram seus batimentos acelerarem repentinamente, de forma que até mesmo respirar lhes parecia difícil.

- ... Para todo o sempre... – continuou o Uchiha.

Os homens sentiam seus corpos se amortecerem, e perderem a sensibilidade. A pulsação aumentar vertiginosamente.

- ... Juntos. – concluiram em uníssom, dando as mãos.

E por fim, o coração desacelerou, a pulsação cessou, e ambos os olhos se fecharam. Se fecharam pela última vez, e mesmo não sabendo para onde iriam, de algo ambos os homens estavam certos: Seja onde for, eles estariam juntos, e era isso, somente isso que importava. Nada mais.

No dia sete, do mês sete, do ano de dois mil e oitenta e sete, jaziam mortos os corpos de Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto.

Ambos os homens tiveram sete chances, sete escolhas, sete oportunidades e apenas um motivo para continuarem a viver: O desejo de poderem se reencontrar. Mas acima de tudo, Sete foram seus carmas, Sete foram suas perdições, Sete... Sete eram suas _redenções_.

**Fim**

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas da Autora: **E aqui acaba 7 Vidas, meu Deus acho que vou chorar. Um ano e quatro meses depois 7 Vidas se encerra, eu sinto que esse epílogo poderia ter sido melhor, mas enfim. Sei também que muitos queriam um final feliz, e bem, na minha opinião este foi. O que pode ser mais 'happy end' do que morrer junto com o seu amor? /dramática. Mas enfim, mesmo não tendo ficado como eu quis, sinto por esse epílogo um sentimento reconfortante, não sei porque. Deols, nunca cheguei a pensar que um dia 7 Vidas terminaria D: /fato.

Quero pedir desculpas por qualquer erro de português, pois esse cap foi betado por mim em uma madruggada, então... Vocês devem imaginar o quão acordada eu estava d:

Bem, eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam 7 Vidas. Em especial a Nah-chan – quem me incentivou a escrever – a Kisa por ter me suportado em meio as minhas crises oaksoas, a Vick que nos últimos tempos me aguentou/betou alguns caps para mim, mas acima de tudo quero agradecer a todos aqueles que comentaram, até mesmo aqueles que não o fizeram, mas que ao menos leram. Verdadeiramente obrigada. É muito gratificante saber que eu terminei a minha primeira fic e que houve gente que me acompanhou nessa caminhada, mais uma vez Obrigada.

Então, só para não perder o costume: Reviews? XD

Beijos ;*

**Respostas as Reviews:** Através do reply review, exceto as anônimas a baixo, das quais eu pediria que deixassem seus e-mail – com espaçamente para o ff não deletar – para que eu possa respondê-las caso mandem neste último cap. Obrigada \õ

**: **Olá! Bem, eu não sei se deixei pontas soltas, mas espero ter 'amarrado' todas elas D: Eu tbm, odeio quando estou lendo algo e no final eu digo "puts, mas e aquela personagem..." sempre enlouqueço D: Admita, fugaku merecia u.u afinal, que pior final para aquele que queria tudo acabar sem nada? Foi irresistível fazer o itachi humilhar/socar ele *-*

OAKSOAKSAOK Itachi hetero? ... Cara, admito que o Itachi para mim é bi u.u tipo, ele encaixa com homens e com mulheres... Itachi safadenho -

Bem, sobre a Sakura eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Sinto mta pena mais erronea que ela tenha sido, ela fez pelo sonho de um dia vir a ser feliz d:

Obrigada por comentar e espero que vc tenha gostado do cap 17. Afinal ele é o último e arg, nem me fale em dor, nunca cheguei a pensar que 7 vidas um dia fosse terminar D:

Beijos ;*

**I'м. ****̽**** Λмα'αн: **Olá! Nya, Itachi não é mal. Só vingativo/sexy/perfeituoso. Arg, nem fale em saudades, eu nem posso acreditar que 7 vidas tenha acabado, sério, eu tinha a ilusão de que ela se tornaria eterna ç.ç mas acho que o deus do yaoi não quis atender a essa pobre autora e decidiu salvar as leitoras disso oaksoaksa Enfim, pelo menos fica o gostinho de: Ahhh, a fic está completa pelo menos oaksoaks! Sobre a Sakura, pena era o que eu queria realmente passar, e bem, acho que esse finale ra inevitável para ela, mas sabe, no final das contas eu admiro muito a Sakura, pq ela entrou tudo pro sasuke até a sanidade só para se iludir que teria um final feliz. E Fugaku limpando o chão foi uma das cenas que eu mais adorei fazer, pronto falei! oaskaoksa E coitada da enfermeira mesmo... Se bem que ver uchiha sasuke e uzumaki naruto não é questão de sentir pena é mais de se dizer 'sua sortuda', enfim, eu quero agradecer por todos os comentário e tudo mais. Eu espero que vc tenha gostado do epílogo e obrigada por acompanhar tão assiduamente a fic. Esta leitora agradece. Beijos ;*

**Nikamura Madoka:** Olá! Wow, tudo em um dia? Certo, acho que posso dizer para mim mesma 'ela gostou' oaskaoksa A ideia não foi brilhante, na vdd foi até clichê, mas admito que a ideia me encanta .falar! Bem, a minha intenção era realmente fazer os leitores sentirem pena da sakura, mas a cima de tudo fazer todos perceberem que ela corajosa, corajosa ao ponto de aceitar se entregar nos braços da loucura para tentar acreditar em um happy end. Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap e obrigada por comentar e tudo mais. Beijos ;*

**Paula: **Olá! Faz tempo que não 'vejo' vc por aqui XD Obrigada pela review, espero que vc goste do final dado a 7 vidas. Beijos ;*

**Caio-kun: **Olá! Oin, fico feliz que 7 vidas e sua estória tenha lhe agradado, feliz mesmo XD A cena da Sakura te comoveu? Bem, ainda bem! Essa era minha intenção, sabe? Mostrar uma Sakura indefesa, entregue as mãos de um sanatório e tudo mais, e bem eu não sei se essa é a única fic com um final do tipo para a sakura, mas uma coisa eu sei: Não conseguiria ver outro final para ela a não ser a loucura completa e por isso mesmo que eu sinto dizerte, mas eu não consigo ver uma sakura recuperada, na minha visão a loucura é a única forma dela achar que tem um final feliz, por isso ela mesma não luta contra isso, ou algo assim d: OAKSOAKSA Bem, vc pode mandar reviews em qualquer cap eu sempre respondo, posso demorar, mas a resposta sempre vem, acho injusto alguém perder o tempo escrevendo uma review e o autor não responder, injusto e mto egocêntrismo D: Tbm fico feliz que vc tenha aprovado o assunto da reencarnação, admito que eu fiz mtas, mtas mesmo mudanças na crença original e por isso eu tinha medo dos leitores rejeitarem '-' Eu espero que vc tenha gostado deste epílogo e da fic em geral, e quero agradecer por ter lido e comentado. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos ;*

**A.B.M. Potter: **Olá! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da fic e não, eu não irei quebrar a promessa. Cap 17 tem lemon sim, e um lemon de umas 11 páginas, aoskaoskaoksaoksa Ui *-* Bem, 7 vidas está att, espero que gostes e obrigada por ler e comentar a fic. Beijos ;*


End file.
